Flower six
by pink seokjin
Summary: perjalanan cinta yang unik sebuah genk popular sekolah yang suka membully dan memalak murid lain, flower six. akankah kisah cinta mereka akan berakhir bahagia? ChanBaek, HunHan, KrisTao, KaiSoo, ChenMin, SuLay ! Exo Fiction
1. Chapter 1

**FLOWER SIX CHAPTER 1**

TITTLE: FLOWER SIX

AUTHOR: PINKYGIRL

GENRE: ROMANCE, DRAMA, SCHOOL LIFE, HUMOR (?)

RATE: T/M

PAIR: EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE

CAST: BAEKHYUN, XIUMIN, KAI, SEHUN, LUHAN, LAY, CHANYEOL, CHEN, SUHO

OTHER CAST: SUZY(miss-A), NO MINWOO(boyfriend), JONGHYUN(Shinee)

WARNING: YAOI/ BOYXBOY/ SHOUNEN-AI/ THYPOS/ BAHASA KASAR, TIDAK BAKU/ GAJE/ GARING/DLL

CHAPTER 1

.Chanbaek: Baekhyun, uke genit, matre, tapi... menyukai Chanyeol yang polos, imut, baik dan kekanak-kanakkan... benarkah Chanyeol semenya?

.Hunhan: Sehun dan Luhan sahabat, satu genk, bagaimana kalau sebenarnya mereka saling menyukai?

.Chenmin: Xiumin yang genit, manja, matre dan nakal tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada Chen yang tampan, pintar, kaya, dan berpenampilan nerd

.Kaisoo: Kai selalu menggoda Kyungsoo, kakak kelas yang imut dan suka memasak

.Sulay: Lay yang di buat malu gara-gara kebodohannya sendiri, apa hubungan Lay dan penis Suho?

.Kristao: Tao, anak baru dari China yang bingung saat ada dua siswa yang menyatakan cinta padanya, Sehun teman barunya yang suka makanan manis atau Kris kapten basket yang tidak suka manis?

.

.

****FLOWER SIX** **

.

.

Exo High School terkenal akan sebuah genk yang terdiri dari enam siswa tampan juga cantik, sebenarnya mereka berasal dari keluarga yang berada, tapi entah mengapa memeras uang murid lain adalah hobi mereka, selain itu mereka juga suka menggoda murid lain hingga kesal, marah, menangis, dan lainnya.

Karena itu mereka terkenal, kelakuan dan wajah mereka jauh berbeda. Sehun yang terlihat tampan, imut, menggemaskan, anak baik-baik, tapi ternyata... dia suka membolos, seenaknya sendiri, suka menyuruh murid lain membelikannya bubble tea, suka menggoda para uke polos dan cengeng hingga seme mereka marah-marah, dan... banyak lagi.

Kai, dari tampilan luarnya dia terlihat polos, sexy, anak rajin, pintar, padahal sebenarnya dia otaknya 'sedikit' pervert, suka menggoda siswi maupun uke cantik lalu setelah itu merampas semua uang mereka, tapi... Kai akan benar-benar jadi anak baik bila ingin mencari perhatian Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun, dia sangat imut! Cantik, tampan, hyperaktif, centil, genit, galak, suka membully murid lain, suka menggoda seme kaya karena dia sebenarnya uke matre. Tidak beda jauh dengan Minseok yang lebih suka di panggil Xiumin ini, Xiumin juga genit, manja, suka seenaknya sendiri, matre, galak, 'agak' manly karena jago taekwondo dan sangat menyukai coffe, dan satu lagi... Xiumin suka makan!

Luhan, dia cantik seperti gadis, tapi dia selalu menyangkalnya dan selalu mengatakan dia manly, buktinya dia suka bermain sepak bola. Aneh, tentu saja, karena sama seperti Xiumin dan Baekhyun, Luhan juga genit! Luhan manja, suka membully gadis karena dia suka melihat gadis-gadis itu menangis atau berlari karena takut padanya.

Dan terakhir, Lay! Nama sebenarnya Yixing. Dia ini sebenarnya polos, tapi sudah agak tertular virus mesum teman-temannya, Lay ini pelupa, sangat sopan! Bahkan dia selalu membungkuk saat bertemu dengan para guru Exo high School atau siswa yang ia anggap harus di hormati.

Lay sangat manis, dia punya dimple, suka bermain piano atau gitar, suka bermain basket untuk mengisi waktu luang, tapi... ia juga suka saat membully atau memeras murid lain bersama teman-temannya.

Mereka menamai diri mereka flower six karena Baekhyun saat itu sangat suka menonton Boys before flower dan sangat menyukai Lee Minho dan Kimbum, dan yang lain hanya pasrah saja, Baekhyun mengancam mereka akan menyebarkan foto memalukan mereka saat masih kecil sih.

Banyak yang menyukai mereka, yang tidak menyukai mereka juga banyak, dan rata-rata mereka adalah seme kaya (yang biasa mereka rampok) atau korban tertindas yang lain.

Mereka memang biasa menggoda siswa atau siswi, tapi sebenarnya mereka belum berpacaran, alasannya ya... karena belum menemukan seseorang yang 'pas' atau belum berani menyatakan cintanya.

Dan kisah cinta mereka di mulai saat Kai memaksa teman-temannya untuk pergi ke perpustakaan karena ingin bertemu Kyungsoo yang sedang di hukum karena tidak mengerjakan PRnya (sebenarnya Kai yang merusak bukunya).

"Yeollie lagi makan apa? Minta dong~"

"Yeollie imut deh, minta uang satu juta won dong, nanti aku cium deh"

"kayaknya bekalnya Yeollie enak deh, handphone Yeollie buat aku ya?" dan beberapa kalimat lain yang harusnya di ucapkan oleh flower six, tapi ini?

Sejak kapan gadis-gadis centil itu merebut posisi flower six sebagai tukang bully sekaligus tukang rampok?!

"Ini tidak bisa di biarkan!" desis Xiumin yang sudah mengepalkan tinjunya siap berperang

"seharusnya kita yang membully si Yeollie yeollie itu!" sahut Baekhyun "bukan gadis sok centil itu!" dan Sehun membuat ekspresi seolah mengatakan

'astaga Kai! Mereka bukan sok centil lagi! Mereka memang centil!'

"Ayo kita datangi mereka! Minta keadilan!" sungut Luhan, dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi mereka akhirnya memutuskan mendekati tempat kejadian perkara, tempat gadis-gadis itu mengerumuni sesuatu yang mereka sebut Yeollie.

"YA! Apa-apaan ini! Siapa yang bilang kalian boleh merampok huh? Ini pekerjaan kita!" teriak Baekhyun saat mereka sudah berada di depan kerumunan.

Melihat flower six datang gadis-gadis itu pun ketakutan dan perlahan menyingkir dari sesuatu yang mereka kerumuni dari tadi.

Terlihat seorang siswa tampan, tinggi dengan mata bulat sedang memegang sebuah kotak bekal dan handphone yang... astaga! Itu keluaran terbaru!

Baru saja rilis tiga hari yang lalu dan siswa ini sudah punya? Daebak!

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?" tanya Lay yang entah kapan sudah berada di sebelah siswa itu, siswa itu menggeleng imut

"Yeollie gak tau, Yeollie gak kenal mereka... tapi mereka ingin merebut bekalnya Yeollie... terus yeollie makan apa nanti..."

Dan flower six terbengong di tempat dengan rahang membuka, bagaimana mereka tidak shock?!

Hello~ si Yeollie ini seorang namja, tampan, kelihatan manly (ya walaupun imut) dan dia sudah SMA! SMA! Tapi kenapa kelakuannya seperti anak Tk?

"Neomu Kyeopta..." tidak sadar Baekhyun bergumam sambil masih cengo melihat Si Yeollie yang memasang puppy eyesnya.

"Sudah sudah kalian pergi sana!" usir Luhan "atau beri kami uang masing-masing tiga juta won" sahut Sehun, melihat muka Luhan dan Sehun yang di pasang segarang mungkin (walau masih tetap imut) para gadis genit itu pun lebih memilih bubar meninggalkan mangsa mereka di tangan flower six.

"Kalian siapa? Kenapa mereka di usir?" tanya Si Yeollie dengan polosnya

"kenalkan, aku Kim Jongin, panggil saja Kai" kata Kai yang sudah duduk di sebelah Yeollie, Yeollie mengangguk, lalu Kai melanjutkan

"yang ini Sehun, itu Lay, nah yang cantik itu Luhan, yang bulat itu Xiumin, dan-"

"Hai Yeollie, aku Baekhyun" Baekhyun mendekati Yeollie sambil kedip-kedip genit imut

"matanya Baekkie kemasukan debu ya? Sini Yeollie tiupin" sahut Yeollie yang membuat Baekhyun langsung duduk di sebelah Yeollie, setelah menggeser posisi Kai tentunya.

"Ih, Baekhyun kenapa sih? Kok jadi genit gitu sama anak TK ini? Jangan-jangan dia ngincer handphonenya lagi" bisik Xiumin, Luhan mengangguk setuju

"iya, modus banget! Bisa aja tuh modusin anak TK" lalu mereka berdua tertawa kecil, persis ibu-ibu rumpi -_-

"Namamu siapa? Kelas berapa?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah datarnya "eum, it- itu..." Yeollie gugup saat melihat ekspresi datar Sehun yang membunuh

"Jo- joneun... Chan- Park Chanyeol imnida, kelas... dua, iya Yeollie kelas dua. Itu kelasnya Yeollie" lanjut Yeollie atau Chanyeol lalu menunjuk kelasnya, persis di sebelah kelasnya Baekhyun.

"Wah, kelas kita deketan Yeollie..." sahut Baekhyun dengan nada yang di buat seceria mungkin "jinjja?"

"Hei, apa yang kau bawa, aku mencium bau chicken" tanya Kai sambil menunjuk bekal yang Chanyeol bawa, kemudian Chanyeol membuka bekalnya dan benar saja, chicken!

"wah, boleh aku minta?" pinta Kai sambil memasang puppy eyesnya, Chanyeol mengangguk senang "boleh kok"

"Bagaimana rasanya Kai-ya?" tanya Chanyeol harap-harap cemas "mashita!"

"benarkah? Yeollie buat sendiri lho" flower six langsung menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya, siswa yang berkelakuan seperti anak kecil ini bisa masak?

Baekhyun, Luhan dan Xiumin yang selaku uke saja tidak bisa memasak...

Tapi Chanyeol?

.

.

****FLOWER SIX** **

.

.

Xiumin sedang memilih-milih buku yang akan ia baca saat teman-temannya yang lain sibuk sendiri, Kai tentu saja mengganggu Kyungsoo yang sedang mendapat hukuman merangkum.

Sehun, Luhan dan Lay sedang menggoda anak kelas satu bernama No Minwoo, sedangkan Baekhyun tetap bersama Chanyeol, yang lain mulai curiga Baekhyun punya maksud tersembunyi pada anak TK itu.

Tangan lentik Xiumin berusaha menarik buku sejarah Korea untuk SMA tingkat dua, padahal dia sudah kelas tiga, "kenapa susah sekali" gumamnya saat buku itu terasa susah untuk di tarik, itu karena buku-buku itu saling menghimpit dan sangat rapat hingga sulit untuk menarik salah satunya.

Dan karena Xiumin pantang menyerah juga karena butuh untuk tugasnya, ia menggunakan dua tangannya untuk menarik buku bersampul merah itu "aaah sedikit lagi... ugh"

BRAK

BRUK

"APPO!" karena usaha Xiumin terlalu kuat, buku itu akhirnya lepas, tapi... Xiumin juga ikut terjatuh karenanya dan siswa yang berada di belakangnya ikut terkena imbas hingga ia juga jatuh dengan Xiumin berada di atasnya.

"Mi- mianhaeyo... mian" pinta Xiumin saat sudah menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari atas siswa yang ia tabrak

"kacamataku mana?" tanya siswa itu panik sambil meraba-raba lantai mencari kacamata tebalnya

"kau minus ya?" Xiumin malah balik bertanya "ne" sahut siswa itu sambil masih panik mencari kacamatanya.

Kacamata tebal itu berada di dekat Xiumin, Xiumin meraihnya lalu mendongak menatap siswa yang masih panik itu "eum ini..." siswa itu menoleh "... kaca... mata..." Xiumin berguman tidak jelas, ia hanya speechless.

Bagaimana tidak? Siswa yang ia tabrak tadi ternyata sangat tampan

"mworaguyo? Kau menemukan kacamataku?" Xiumin hanya diam, ia masih terbengong memandangi wajah tampan siswa itu

"ya! kau masih di sana? Bisa kau tolong carikan kacamataku? Aku susah melihat..."

"Ah, mian, ini kacamatamu" kata Xiumin setelah ia tersadar, ia langsung memakaikan kacamata tebal serta jadul dan tidak keren itu pada siswa tampan di depannya dan...

"Eoh? Kau Kim Jongdae kan?" tanya Xiumin setelah mengenali siswa itu, Jongdae atau Chen tentu saja terkenal, dia murid terpandai di tingkat dua, dia sangat nerd, cupu, baik hati, rajin, rapi, dan yang paling penting... dia anak orang KAYA!

Tapi yang membuat Xiumin tertarik pada Chen adalah...

Dia ternyata sangat tampan!

"N- Ne, Kim Jongdae imnida... ba- bagaimana sunbae mengenalku?" butuh lima detik untuk Xiumin mencerna kata-kata jongdae barusan, karena namja cantik satu ini sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Chen yang ia lihat selama ini itu sangat teramat cupu, udik, katrok... bagaimana bisa saat ia lepas kacamata jadi... ehem, tampan.

"Tentu aku tau, kau kan terkenal ChenChen..." jawab Xiumin dengan nada genitnya plus kedipan mata mautnya yang membuat seorang Chen heart attack!

Selama ini ia tidak pernah sebegininya dengan orang lain, tapi kenapa pada Xiumin... "oh, begitu ya sunbae" kata Chen canggung, serta agak gugup.

"Kok panggil sunbae sih... panggil aja Xiumin, atau Minnie juga gak apa-apa, apa sih yang enggak buat Chennie" goda Xiumin sambil menoel dagu Chen, kalau ia tertarik pada seseorang seperti ini ia memang akan 'sedikit' agresif.

Bagi Xiumin Chen itu seperti tambang berlian, sudah tampan, kaya, pintar... pokoknya dia tidak akan melepaskan seorang Chen!

Xiumin tidak akan menyerah sampai dapat! "Ba- baiklah Xiumin-hyung, ak- aku per- gi dulu ya hyung..." Chen segera berbalik sambil memegangi dadanya yang dari tadi DAG DIG DUG tidak karuan.

"Ne, sampai ketemu lagi Chennie~" Xiumin melambai-lambaikan tangannya seiring kepergian Chen.

"Omo! Omo! Lu-ge, Sehunnie, lihat itu!" seru Lay yang menangkap pemandangan aneh di depannya,

Xiumin yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangan pada Chen, murid cupu di tingkat dua. Luhan dan Sehunpun segera mengalihkan mata mereka dari Minwoo menuju Xiumin yang sedang genit-genitnya.

"Ieewwhh, Minnie-hyung tidak salah mangsa? Chen? Kim Jongdae anak culun itu?" tanya Sehun tidak percaya

"tapi kabarnya Chen sangat kaya Hunnie..." sahut Luhan

"tahun lalu dia juga juara paralel" Lay ikut menyahut

"tapi kenapa harus dia?" tanya Sehun lagi agak frustasi.

Tadi Baekhyun dengan anak TK bernama Chanyeol dan sekarang Xiumin dengan si cupu Chen? Jangan- jangan flower six kena kutukan!

.

.

****FLOWER SIX** **

.

.

Istirahat adalah saat di mana lagi-lagi flower six ngumpul bareng, tentu saja di kantin, di tempat paling strategis, tengah-tengah!

Alasannya?

Ya, kata Baekhyun "ditengah aja, kan kita bisa memandang sekeliling, buat nyari mangsa gitu... lumayan buat bayarin makanan, ya gak?"

jadilah tempat mereka di tengah, dan itu mutlak! Gak ada yang boleh menempati tempat itu selain mereka, flower six.

Dan posisi mereka juga selalu sama, berhadapan gitu, di kanan ada Kai, Sehun, dan Lay, sementara kiri mulai dari depan Lay ada Baekhyun, Luhan lalu Xumin.

Pembicaraan mereka kali ini di awali dari protes sang maknae, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun.

"Hyung, Sehunnie mau protes ya!" teriak Sehun sambil bergantian memandangi Baekhyun dan Xiumin.

"Dih, protes ya protes aja, pake izin dulu lagi" celetuk Baekhyun yang membuat Sehun memanyunkan bibir tipisnya

"Ih hyung, Sehunnie serius tau! Sehunnie gak suka hyung-hyung deketin namja-namja aneh kayak tadi!" Baekhyun dan Xiumin hanya menoleh malas pada Sehun.

"Mereka aja gak protes ya Hunnie..." balas Xiumin sambil menunjuk Sehun dengan sedotan avocado juicenya

"Sehunnie takut pamor kita menurun gitu?" tanya Lay "bukannya gitu hyung~ hyungdeul tau sendiri tipe-tipe seperti mereka itu sangat polos, bukannya kita sudah buat perjanjian dari awal : jangan bully anak yang terlalu polos seperti anak TK"

Baekhyun melotot (walau masih tetap sipit -_-) saat mendengar alasan Sehun "astaga Sehunnie, itu hanya candaan kita kan? Lagipula ngapain juga bully anak TK? Gak berguna, dan lagi, Yeollie bukan anak TK, oke?"

"Tapi kalian juga gak pantas mempermainkan hati orang seperti Yeollie dan Chen, dan asal kalian tau, keluarga mereka salah satu – atau dua? Keluarga paling berpengaruh di Korea"

Xiumin hanya bersmirk ria mendengar nasihat dari maknae mereka "tenang saja Hunnie baby... kau pernah mendengar istilah sekali gayung dua pulau terlampaui? Aku juga menyukainya... sekaligus memanfaatkannya, jinjja! Aku menyukainya, sangat!"

Yang lain tentu saja tak percaya atas pernyataan Xiumin barusan "memang apa yang kau sukai dari dia hyung? Jangan melantur!" kata Kai

"Chen culun begitu, dia bukan tipemu kan Xiu? Sekaya apapun dia, kau biasanya juga akan melihat tampilan fisiknya kan? Bukan hanya Xiumin, ini juga untukmu Baek!" Luhan ikutan.

"Menurut kalian kenapa Hermione mencintai Ron? Mereka jelas berbeda! Memangnya menyukai seseorang harus punya alasan?" kata Baekhyun berapi-api, dia kesal saja terus di ledek dari tadi, apa salahnya menyukai Chanyeol yang well, 'idiot'?

"Udah-udah! Makanan dateng nih" kata Kai saat seorang siswi cantik bernama Suzy datang membawa beberapa nampan makanan, dia hanya satu dari segelintir murid yang apes kena palak flower six di kantin, lihat saja mukanya yang di tekuk, terlihat tidak ikhlas.

Setelah beberapa menit flower six habiskan untuk makan dalam diam, akhirnya mereka selesai juga dan sepertinya akan kembali memulai perbincangan panas mereka, tapi secepat kilatan cahaya Baekhyun mencegahnya.

"Jangan bicarakan masalah yang tadi! Atau..." "apa?" tanya Lay memotong dan terdengar seperti menantang

"atau aku akan membullymu Lay..." lanjut Baekhyun dengan smirk mematikannya, seketika Lay bergidik ngeri di buatnya.

Baekhyun adalah salah satu orang terjago dalam hal bully-membully, kalau Baekhyun sudah mengatakan akan membully seseorang maka fatal akibatnya!

"Oh iya, tadi kalian malakin Minwoo kan? Dapet berapa?" tanya Xiumin memecah suasana mencekam di antara mereka, Sehun saling pandang dengan Lay sementara Luhan memandang Sehun dan Lay bergantian hingga akhirnya Luhan menghembuskan nafas berat

"malakin anak TK emang gak ada gunanya, kita Cuma dapet segini" Luhan melempar uang sepuluh ribu won ke tengah meja.

Melihat itu Kai, Baekhyun, dan Xiumin tergelak "anak kelas satu emang gak guna! Rata-rata uang sakunya dikit, ngrampok orang tuh yang pinter dong, walaupun kelas satu paling enggak cari yang uang jajannya tebel, kayak yang tadi tuh, si Suzy" ceramah Kai yang membuat hati ketiga pemalak Minwoo dongkol, cih padahal Kai juga masih kelas satu kan.

"Iya nih, yang pinter dikit, cari yang kaya raya kayak Yeollie, lihat berapa yang seorang Byun Baekhyun dapat!" Baekhyun melambai-lambaikan uang duaratus ribu won di depan muka teman-temannya

"Baekkie... kau memalaknya juga?" tanya Luhan sinis.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Baekhyun gelagapan "it- itu... aku gak malak kok! Orang Yeollie sendiri yang ngasih, katanya buat Baekkie berobat karna matanya Baekkie kelilipan gitu..." tentu saja yang lain memandang Baekhyun tidak percaya

"kalau kalian gak percaya tanya aja sendiri si Yeollienya" lanjut Baekhyun dongkol.

"Percaya deh hyung, anak sepolos Yeollie emang mudah di kibulin uke licik seperti Baekhyun-hyung, aku percaya kok..." sahut Kai dengan entengnya kemudian menyedot orange juicenya

"pantesan..." gumam Luhan yang penuh dengan nada menyindirnya, membuat Baekhyun semakin dongkol.

Bukan Cuma Kai dan Luhan yang menyindirnya, yang lain walaupun tidak mengeluarkan suara tapi... senyumannya itu lho, NGESELIN banget!

"aku mau nyari seme polos ah, kelas satu kayaknya banyak tuh... kali aja ada yang imut" dan sindirian terakhir dari Lay membuat Baekhyun ingin sekali melempar milk shake strawberrynya pada Jonghyun yang kebetulan lewat, sekalian balas dendam karena udah ngalahin Baekhyun di kelas vocal minggu lalu.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak seceroboh itu, tidak mungkin dia mempermalukan diri sendiri di hadapan banyak siswa-siswi, apalagi bangku mereka di tengah!

Dan gak boleh sampai pamor flower six turun gara-gara dia kesel di ledekin temen-temennya dan balas dendam pada Jonghyun dengan cara yang tidak elit sama sekali, jangan sampai itu terjadi!

Baekhyun harus membalas teman-temannya dengan cara yang halus, sehalus kulit mulus Chanyeol!

"uuhh, bener tuh Lay-hyung! Cari anak kelas satu yang imut, kaya, kulitnya pucet, cadel, dan duduk berhadapan..." sambil melirik Luhan yang sudah membulatkan matanya

"atau kakak kelas yang imut juga boleh, kejar aja terus sampe dapet! Jangan pendam perasaan dalam hati, entar jadi kangker lagi -" kali ini sambil melirik Kai dan Sehun yang juga melotot sempurna karena tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan menyindirnya.

"Ya kan Lay-hyung? Tapi kalau buat Lay-hyungie yang unyu sih... eum, kayaknya Suho si ketua OSIS boleh juga tuh, dia kaya raya hyung! Hyung bisa mandi duit tiap hari kalau ampe dapetin dia!" kini Baekhyun menyindir Lay, dia tau Lay menaruh hati pada ketua OSIS tampan itu, dan mereka sekelas.

"Hentikan Baekkie, atau..." desis Lay, takut Suho ada di sekitar mereka

" atau apa sih hyungie? Suho-hyung tuh udah paling sempurna buat hyung! Ya... walaupun dia 'gak tinggi' sih, ya lumayanlah... walau mungkin penisnya juga boncel, tapi di jamin puas deh sama dia" Lay melebarkan matanya terkejut saat Baekhyun menyebut-nyebut penis Suho

"Penisnya Suho kecil maksudmu Baekkie?" Xiumin dengan semangatnya ikut membully Lay, dia sudah melihat gelagat Baekhyun yang balas dendam dengan cara membully, dan sebelum Baekhyun ikut membully dirinya, Xiuminpun ikut membully bersama Baekhyun.

"Iyalah Minnie-hyung! Suho-hyung pendek gitu..."

"majjayo! Pasti penisnya juga kecil ya Baekkie... aduh, bisa jadi seme gak ya dia?" dan setelah itu Baekhyun dan Xiumin ketawa setan bersama.

Muka Lay sudah memerah karena mendengar ejekan itu "kalian bisa diam gak sih?" desisnya penuh penekanan.

"Adu-duh hyung... cup cup sini deh, hyung pasti lagi sedih kan tau penisnya Suho-hyung gak bakal bisa muasin lubangnya hyung... sini hyung sama Baekkie aja..."

kalimat kotor penuh ejekanpun meluncur mulus dari bibir tipis Baekhyun, dia sangat puas melihat muka Lay yang merah seperti buah naga.

"Iya mending sama kita aja, punya kita lebih gede lho, di jamin puas deh!" sahut Xiumin sambil memasang tampang pervert, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun, sepertinya mereka ingin berubah profesi menjadi seme -_- dan tiba-tiba...

"YA! KALIAN APA-APAAN SIH! PENISNYA SUHO GEDE KOK! KALI - oops"

Lay segera membekap mulutnya sendiri, BODOH! Apa yang baru saja ia katakan?

"uhuk uhuk"

Lay mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan... ia melihat Suho sedang terbatuk-batuk, tidak jauh dari meja flower six

"mati kau ZangYixing..."

Dan terkutuklah Baekhyun dan Xiumin yang belum juga menyadari keadaan sekitar

"Mworaguyo? Penis Suho apa? Besar?" Tanya Xiumin dengan nada meledeknya kemudian tertawa keras, tentu saja keras, seluruh isi kantin diam memperhatikan meja tengah itu.

"Woah! Kau pernah melihatnya? Atau mengintipnya? Jawab hyung! Atau jangan-jangan... kalian pernah melakukan 'itu' ?! Ya kan? Daebak!" sambung Baekhyun yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Chingudeul..." cicit Kai sambil memandangi wajah tidak- bisa- berhenti- tertawa milik Baekhyun dan Xiumin, dan tentu saja kedua uke genit itu masih heboh tertawa, lebih tepatnya menertawai Lay.

Luhan yang berada di antara baekhyun dan Xiumin hanya menatap Lay kasihan, lihat saja Lay yang sudah ingin bunuh diri

'bagaimana aku menjelaskannya pada Suho?' pikir Lay kalut.

.

.

.

.

ToBeContinued

.

.

.

.

Ada yang minat sama FF ini?

Makasih udah mau baca ya...

Anyeong~


	2. Chapter 2

**FLOWER SIX CHAPTER 2**

TITTLE: FLOWER SIX

AUTHOR: PINKYGIRL

GENRE: ROMANCE, DRAMA, SCHOOL LIFE, HUMOR (?)

RATE: T/M

PAIR: EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE

CAST: BAEKHYUN, XIUMIN, KAI, SEHUN, LUHAN, LAY, CHANYEOL, CHEN, SUHO, KRIS, TAO

OTHER CAST:

-Jung Ilwoo(Jung seongsaem-nim)

-Choi Sooyoung, Seohyun, Yuri (Girls generation)

-Choi Minho, Lee Taemin, Kim Key (Shinee)

-Choi Siwon, Hankyung(Hangeng), Kim Ryeowook (Super Junior)

-Choi Zelo (B.A.P)

-Jung Krystal, Choi Sulli ( f(x) )

WARNING: YAOI/ BOYXBOY/ SHOUNEN-AI/ THYPOS/ BAHASA KASAR, TIDAK BAKU/ GAJE/ GARING/DLL

CHAPTER 2

.Chanbaek: Baekhyun, uke genit, matre, tapi... menyukai Chanyeol yang polos, imut, baik dan kekanak-kanakkan... benarkah Chanyeol semenya?

.Hunhan: Sehun dan Luhan sahabat, satu genk, bagaimana kalau sebenarnya mereka saling menyukai?

.Chenmin: Xiumin yang genit, manja, matre dan nakal tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada Chen yang tampan, pintar, kaya, dan berpenampilan nerd

.Kaisoo: Kai selalu menggoda Kyungsoo, kakak kelas yang imut dan suka memasak

.Sulay: Lay yang di buat malu gara-gara kebodohannya sendiri, apa hubungan Lay dan penis Suho?

.Kristao: Tao, anak baru dari China yang bingung saat ada dua siswa yang menyatakan cinta padanya, Sehun teman barunya yang suka makanan manis atau Kris kapten basket yang tidak suka manis?

.

.

****FLOWER SIX** **

.

.

Lay lebih baik mati saat ini, sungguh! Terserah ia akan di bilang lebay atau alay sekalipun ia tidak peduli!

Oke, ini memang salahnya mengejek Baekhyun tadi.

Tapikan Kai dan Luhan juga!

Dan jangan lupakan Sehun, ya walaupun dia tidak mengejek, Sehun hanya bisa di bilang mengigatkan. Tapi kan tetap saja...

Harusnya mereka juga mengalami hal seperti ini, tapi tidak!

Hanya Lay!

Lay!

Hanya Lay yang menahan malu!

Hanya Lay yang di pandang aneh oleh siswa-siswi yang tadi kebetulan berada di kantin, termasuk SUHO! Orang yang penisnya di bicarakan oleh flower six, tidak hanya di bicarakan, tapi juga DIEJEK!

Banyangkan betapa nista penisnya Suho itu!

Apalagi yang mendengar hampir seluruh isi Exo High Shcool!

Bagaimana kalau Suho marah? Bagaimana kalau Suho sampai menuntut Lay? Pencemaran nama baik misalnya?

Tau sendiri bagaimana berpengaruh dan kayanya keluarga Suho! Kalau sampai Suho menuntutnya... matilah riwayat Zang Yixing!

Itu yang ada di benak Zang Yixing atau biasa di panggil Lay ini, tentu saja ia akan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, dia memang harus takut!

Selain Suho itu ketua OSIS, dia juga satu kelas dengan Lay, bahkan Suho duduk di sebelahnya! Lay memang harus takut, panik dan sebagainya!

"Lay..."

OH NO!

Apakah malaikat pencabut nyawa baru saja menyapanya? Ia belum siap mati, ia masih ingin menikah lalu mempunyai anak-anak yang lucu, kemudian menimang cucu... walaupun tidak bersama Kim JoonMyeon tercintanya, dan bersama dengan yeoja ia akan terima.

Jadi, jangan mati sekarang... jebal.

"Lay-ya, gwaenchana?" orang itu bahkan menyentuh bahu Lay, membuat Lay semakin tegang, tapi... kenapa orang itu malah tertawa?

Tertawanya merdu lagi.

Perlahan Lay membuka kelopak matanya yang tadi ia tutup karena takut.

Ini lebih buruk dari bertemu malaikat maut!

"Su- Suho... Suho-ya?"

"haha, kau kenapa sih Lay? Aneh sekali?" senyuman itu... senyuman malaikat yang mampu membuat Lay melupakan apapun tadi yang lewat di pikirannya, sekarang hanya ada Suho dan senyuman angelnya, inilah yang membuat Lay menyukai sosok Suho.

Suho itu lembut, baik, sabar, rajin, pintar, tampan, ramah, dan... yang paling penting...

Dia kaya raya!

"Joneun... eum, soal – eum yang tadi itu – eum, aku..." astaga Lay tidak tau harus mengatakan apa pada Suho, rasanya ia ingin segera lenyap saja dari kelas sialan ini.

"Gwaenchana, aku tau kalian hanya bercandakan tadi... tak apa Lay, kau tak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu" tuh kan! Suho benar-benar baik dan lembut, tidak ada alasan bagi Lay untuk tidak menyukai Suho, Suho memang seme idamannya!

Walaupun dia pendek, atau penisnya memang kecil seperti yang di katakan Baekhyun.

Lay tetap menyukai Suho! Lagipula yang di pandang Lay dari seorang Suho itu bukan penisnya, tapi orangnya! Sifatnya! Hartanya!

Oops, abaikan yang terakhir, okay?

"Tapi aku... aku sudah mempermalukanmu tadi, aku bersalah, maafkan aku" Lay meraih tangan Suho lalu menggenggamnya erat

"tak apa Lay, aku sudah memaafkanmu..." ucap Suho lembut seperti biasa

"tapi kan... penismu?" "kau ingin melihat penisku?" tanya Suho tiba-tiba sambil memasang wajah pervertnya.

Lay seketika melepaskan tangan Suho serta memasang muka cemberut "aku pergi saja ah" kemudian Lay beranjak meninggalkan Suho

"Lay-ya! Aku bercanda! Ya! Aduh kenapa jadi dia yang ngambek sih... Lay-ya!"

.

.

****FLOWER SIX** **

.

.

Lay keluar kelasnya bukan tanpa alasan, memang kelas Lay dan Suho saat ini sedang di beri tugas oleh guru mereka, dan di bebaskan kalau mau keluar ke perpustakaan, jadi Lay akan ke perpustakaan sekarang, semoga saja Suho tidak mengikutinya.

"Hyung! Lay-hyungie – ugh, hyung!" Lay menoleh ke kanan-kiri mencari sumber suara, dan kemudian melihat Kai yang menggendong setumpuk buku di depannya dan terlihat kesulitan "bantu dong hyung – berat!" pinta Kai saat sampai di depan Lay.

Lay mengambil setengah dari tumpukan buku yang Kai bawa "mau di bawa kemana nih?" "perpus, hyung mau kemana?" "sama" jawab Lay singkat,

Kai menoleh sekilas pada Lay yang suaranya terdengar lemas itu "masih kesal karena yang tadi?" tanya Kai, dan Lay hanya membalas dengan dengusan kesal, tentu saja ia masih sangat teramat kesal dengan kejadian 'ajaib' di kantin.

Dan lagi, saat di kelas tadi dengan Suho – ah, Lay tidak tau Suho akan menggodanya dengan tampang super pervert yang biasa ia dapat dari kedua teman tampannya, Kai dan Sehun, dan saat Suho yang melakukannya rasanya...

well, aneh.

Seperti saat kau pergi ke pantai dan pulang membawa apel sekerdus alih-alih kerang atau mutiara, itu sangat... aneh kan?

Tidak lama kemudian mereka telah sampai di perpustakaan, sepertinya dalam keadaan hening akan mempercepat jalan seseorang, "aku harus mendata ini lalu meletakkannya di rak, bantu aku hyung..." pinta Kai lagi, Lay mengerutkan keningnya, tumben Kai mau di suruh beginian?

"Kau di hukum ya Kai?" tanya Lay dengan nada meledek andalannya, Kai langsung memasang wajah cemberutnya

"ini karena Jung songsaem-nim itu! Kau tau sendiri dia memang membenci kita! Apa-apa aku atau si cadel yang di suruh, memangnya tidak ada siswa lain apa? Dan karena cadel alasan ingin ke toilet jadilah hanya aku yang di suruhnya hari ini! Aku selalu benci hari dengan pelajaran orang itu"

Lay menyunggingkan cengiran unicornnya, memang orang tua satu itu tidak menyukai yang namanya flower six, maklum saja, orangnya sangat disiplin!

Sedikit-sedikit hukuman, dan siswa yang sering kena hukuman akan jadi kacung dadakannya, sangat menyebalkan!

Seluruh anggota flower six memang akan jadi sasaran empuknya, jadi Jung songsaem-nim sudah mereka anggap 'musuh'.

"Jadi mau membantu tidak hyung? Hyung mau ngapain sih kesini?" tanya Kai lagi

"iya-iya nae dongsaeng yang 'imut' dengan senang hati akan hyung bantu, aku juga kesini gak ada niat buat ngerjain tugasnya Lee-saem kok, Cuma niat mau mojok aja, abis masih kesel banget, mana Suho juga ikutan lagi"

Kai memasang wajah keponya "ikutan apa hyung?"

"ya ikutan godain lah! Mana mukanya pervert banget lagi tadi" curhat Lay dengan wajah di tekuknya, membuat Kai semakin semangat untuk tertawa mengejek

"haha, kkaebsong banget sih hyung..."

"Diem! Atau gak di bantuin nih!" Kai seketika berhenti tertawa meledek "maaf deh hyung, ih sensi amat sih jadi namja"

"trus kalo namja gak boleh sensitif gitu? Namja juga punya perasaan kali kai..." kata Lay dengan nada sewot.

"Woles lah hyung... hyung ngomongin apa sih lagian, kok kayaknya gak nyambung gitu?" malas meladeni Kai, Lay segera membantu mendata buku-buku lalu menatanya di meja.

Mereka mengerjakan dalam keheningan hingga tiba-tiba suara cempreng Xiumin menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Hai guys!" Kai dan Lay menoleh pada Xiumin yang memasang wajah seceria mungkin, sepertinya dia tidak merasa bersalah atas kejadian yang ia timpakan bersama Baekhyun pada Lay di kantin tadi, dan karena Xiumin tidak merasa bersalah seperti itu mau bagaimana lagi?

Lay yang memang pada dasarnya baik hati tentu saja tidak akan menuntut permohonan maaf atau apapun.

"Kalian serius amat... mau di bantu?"

"hyung ngapain sih kemari? Bolos ya?" tuduh Kai telak, lihat saja cengiran lebar itu

"ih, Kai tau banget deh! Mau gimana lagi, aku masih penasaran banget sama Chen sih, aku denger tadi kelasnya Chen dapet tugas di perpus"

"Kelasnya Chen?" tanya Lay

"iya, kelasnya Chanyeol sama Kyungsoo juga" jawab Xiumin masih dengan wajah cerianya, dan kemudian senyum jahil yang biasanya bertengger manis di bibir Baekhyun kini berpindah pada bibir Lay, ya walaupun itu terlihat manis karena dimplenya.

"Kau tau apa yang aku pikirkan Kai-ya?" tanya Lay,yang tumben terdengar licik. Kemudian mata Kai menelusuri arah pandang lay, Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya aku tau hyung, sebentar, ku SMS si cadel dulu" lalu Kai mengetuk-ngetuk layar gadgetnya, menulis pesan pada cadel a.k.a Sehun.

.

.

****FLOWER SIX** **

.

.

Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jari panjang nan lentiknya pada meja di depannya, tangan yang lain ia buat penyangga dagunya, dan wajah imutnya... terlihat bosan.

Tugas dari Kim seongsaem-nim tidak terlalu sulit hingga harus berburu buku-buku tebal di perpustakaan, sepuluh menit adalah waktu yang sangat cukup bagi Chanyeol untuk menyelesaikan limapuluh soal uraian yang Kim seongsaem-nim berikan tadi, diam- diam begitu Chanyeol sebenarnya cerdas.

"Kyungie beli susu sama pudingnya di mana sih? Lama banget! Ya ampun Yeollie laper~" gumam Chanyeol memelas, Kyungsoo yang pergi untuk membeli susu dan puding yang Chanyeol mau memang belum datang sejak pergi satu menit yang lalu.

Biasanya Chanyeol tidak akan selapar ini, tapi karena tadi bekalnya di bagi dengan flower six yah... jadinya begini, apalagi Kai makan sangat lahap tadi, maklum chicken memang favoritnya.

Tapi Chanyeol senang, tentu saja, makanan buatannya ternyata enak menurut Kai!

Dan tiba-tiba saja, mata bulatnya menemukan Kai dan teman-temannya sedang berjalan ke arah Chanyeol "tapi gak ada Baekkie..." gumam Chanyeol, yang sepertinya tak ia sadari.

"Anyeong Yeollie~" sapa Kai dan Sehun dengan nada yang di buat-buat, sementara Lay hanya menyunggingkan senyuman manis plus dimplenya yang membuat Chanyeol tidak sadar ikut menyunggingkan senyuman lebar

"anyeong~" jawab Chanyeol masih dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Lay duduk di sebelah Chanyeol, sedangkan Kai dan Sehun duduk berhadapan dengan mereka "Yeollie ngapain di sini?" tanya Lay selembut mungkin

"Yeollie nungguin Kyungie yang lagi beli susu sama puding buat Yeollie, hyung..." jawab Chanyeol dengan nada imut andalannya.

Sebenarnya suara Chanyeol itu suara khas namja, berat, tapi entah kenapa Chanyeol selalu berbicara dengan aegyonya, lembut dan imut, dan tentu saja itu lumayan cocok karena wajah imut Chanyeol.

"Kenapa Yeollie-hyung gak di kelas aja?" tanya Kai basa-basi, padahal dia juga sudah tau alasannya dari Xiumin yang sekarang mojok bareng Chen tadi.

"Kim-saem tadi nyuruh ngerjain ini, kata Kim-saem sulit jadi kita sekelas di suruh ke perpus, tapi Yeollie gak ngerti kenapa musti ke perpus... padahal soalnya juga gampang-gampang, cuma limapuluh lagi" jawab Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan tugasnya ke hadapan Kai dan Sehun.

"Wah, Yeollie-hyung sudah selesai semua? Daebak!" puji Sehun

"kalau Baekkie-hyung pasti butuh seharian buat ngerjain soal kayak gini" sambung Kai,

Chanyeol melebarkan mata besarnya "masa sih?"

"iya Yeollie, Baekkie selalu mengeluh soal-soal dari Kim-saem itu sulit" jawab Lay, tentu dia tau karena Baekhyun biasa curhat ke dia untuk hal seperti ini.

"Kasihan Baekkie..." mata Chanyeol sudah berkaca-kaca mendengarnya, astaga anak ini!

Kalau bukan gebetannya Baekhyun pasti ke tiga namja di depannya ini sudah mencubitnya gemas, dia benar-benar imut!

Walaupun Chanyeol setinggi galah, dia masih seperti anak balita yang butuh kasih sayang lebih!

Aneh, padahal dia kan juga cerdas, mungkin setaralah dengan Chen, hanya bedanya Chen tidak berlaku aegyo seperti ini.

Dan Baekhyun ngotot mau jadiin si Yeollie ini SEMEnya? Apa otak Baekhyun terkena virus?

"Yeollie mau bantuin Baekkie belajar..." lanjut Chanyeol masih dengan mata terharu, oops, maksudnya, sedihnya.

"Yeollie-hyung suka Baekkie-hyung?" tanya Sehun datar, Kai dan Lay sudah memandang Chanyeol penuh kekepoan, ingin tau apa jawaban Chanyeol.

"IYA! Baekkie cantik, baik dan lucu... Yeollie suka Baekkie!" jawab Chanyeol semangat, Lay menyunggingkan smirk yang jarang sekali nangkring di bibirnya, 'saatnya balas dendam!' pikirnya.

"Jadi menurut Yeollie Baekkie itu baik?" tanya Lay, Chanyeol mengangguk semangat "tapi..." senyum lebar Chanyeol sedikit memudar saat mendengar 'tapi' dari Lay yang menggantung "Baekhyun itu..."

.

.

****FLOWER SIX** **

.

.

Masih di perpustakaan, terlihat Chen sedang duduk gugup di sebelah Xiumin yang sepertinya berusaha... err, menggodanya?

"Chennie kok diem aja sih dari tadi? Gak suka hyung ada di sini? Ya udah deh hyung pergi aja" Xiumin sudah ingin beranjak tapi Chen mencegahnya

"hyung jangan!" Xiumin kembali duduk

"bukannya gitu hyung... aku cuma – eum, bingung harus ngomong apa, aku – canggung, hehe"

Xiumin tersenyum mendegar alasan Chen, ia memang terlihat gugup dari tadi, Xiumin tau ia canggung mengobrol dengan Xiumin seperti ini.

"Gak apa-apa kok Chennie, eh kok hyung pusing ya?" Xiumin pura-pura memegangi kepalanya, Chen terlihat panik "hyung pusing? Mau di antar ke UKS?" Xiumin menggeleng lemah

"Kenapa hyung bisa pusing? Apa tadi salah makan?" tanya Chen lagi, dan lagi-lagi Xiumin menggeleng "gak tau nih Chen... mungkin ini gara-gara Chennie terus muter-muter di kepalanya hyung, jadi hyung pusing deh..."

"HAH?" dan Chen hanya terperangah mendengar kalimat gombal barusan, Xiumin terkikik geli melihat muka cengo Chen.

"Adu-duh perutku sakit nih Chen!" kini Xiumin berakting memegangi perutnya "beneran hyung?" tanya Chen memastikan, Xiumin mengangguk

"iya nih, serasa ada kupu-kupu yang menggelitik saat Chennie tersenyum manis sama hyung..." gombal Xiumin lagi, kali ini sambil mengedipkan matanya, Chen sweetdrop.

"Kok kayaknya matanya hyung bermasalah sih?" Xiumin mengucek kedua matanya imut "mata hyung kemasukan debu?"

oke, salahkan otak polos Kim Jongdae yang masih saja belum mengerti apa yang dari tadi Xiumin coba lakukan padanya.

"Bukan, -" Xiumin mengucek lagi matanya "- kayak ada love-love bertebaran di antara kita" lanjut Xiumin dengan wajah tanpa dosa, lagi-lagi Chen hanya terbengong mendegar gombalan garing dari Xiumin, seperti Xiumin sedang menggombali seorang gadis saja!

.

.

****FLOWER SIX** **

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi kira-kira lima menit yang lalu, tapi kelas Luhan kenapa tak kunjung bubar juga?

Tidak tahukah Sehun sudah hampir lumutan menunggu di luar kelas?

Kalau Luhan –pujaan hatinya – secara diam-diam – tidak menyuruhnya menunggu, tidak akan mau Sehun seperti orang kurang kerjaan begini!

Dan tidak tahukah Choi Siwon-saem yang tampan itu seluruh murid di kelasnya memasang wajah tidak ikhlas saat mendengar ceramahan menyebalkan itu.

Lihat saja wajah deer Luhan yang di tekuk itu, atau Sooyoung dan Seohyun yang memasang wajah 'siapapun selamatkan kami!', atau wajah Kim Kibum Key yang pucat!, atau juga wajah menahan mualnya Choi Minho?

Atau wajah sumringangahnya Xiu – tunggu! Kenapa baozi satu itu malah ceria sekali? Dasar aneh!

Choi-saem mengakhiri ceramah panjangnya setelah dua menit Sehun membuang cup ke tiga choco bubble teanya, bisa terasa suara 'kebebasan' yang menguar dari kelas tiga-B itu saat Choi-saem dengan watadosnya keluar dari kelas Luhan dan Xiumin.

"Anyeong Sehunna" sapa Choi-saem saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat Sehun dengan poker face campur bosannya berdiri di depan kelas yang baru saja ia tinggalkan, Sehun hanya membungkuk hormat pada guru tampan nan sexy tapi tidak tau diri juga kaya raya itu.

"AKHIRNYA!" teriak Luhan lega saat ia sudah keluar dari ruangan panas itu sambil berjalan – sedikit berlari – menghampiri Sehun,

"kenapa kelas kalian lama sekali!" protes Sehun, Luhan kembali memasang wajah kesal sementara Xiumin tetap dengan wajah cerianya.

"ini gara-gara baozi tidak tau malu ini! Dia membolos saat pelajaran Siwon-saem dan kau lihat sendiri Sehunnie! Siwon-saem bahkan merebut jam pelajaran Hankyung-saem untuk menceramahi kami! Dan ini – astaga sudah tiga puluh menit dari jam pulang sekolah!" curhat Luhan berapi-api, sementara Xiumin masih dengan tidak tau malunya masih menyunggingkan cengiran 'ceria'nya.

"Ada yang mau ikut shopping denganku? Aku harus terlihat selalu stylish di depan Chennie! Ayo Lu!" tuh kan! Xiumin benar-benar... dia bahkan tidak menyadari saat dua teman segenknya menggeram tertahan atas aksi tidak sadar suasananya barusan.

"Shopping?! IKUUUTT!" teriak Key yang selalu 'on' kalau soal yang menyangkut shopping.

Dan seakan tidak peduli pada Luhan dan Sehun yang menahan amarah, mereka berdua – Xiumin dan Key – langsung melesat menuju parkiran.

"Mereka... benar-benar..." Sehun menoleh pada Luhan yang tidak dalam mood baik akibat ulah baozi yang sedang kasmaran, Sehun segera menenangkan Luhan dengan menepuk bahunya

"sudahlah hyung, hyung tau sendiri bagaimana sifat Minnie-hyung, lebih baik kita pulang"

Kemudian Luhan menatap dalam mata sipit Sehun "Hunnie, menginap di rumahku ya? Aku takut di rumah sendirian, mama dan baba ke Taiwan hari ini dan baru pulang dua hari lagi, mau ya? Nanti kusediakan sekardus bubble tea deh, mau ya?" pinta Luhan lengkap dengan puppy eyes mautnya,

Sehun mendenguskan nafas bosan "rusa penakut" Luhan hanya nyengir lebar mendengar itu.

Ya, siapapun juga tau kalau Luhan itu penakut, sama seperti Baekhyun, manly mereka akan runtuh seketika saat sudah berhubungan dengan yang namanya hantu atau semacamnya.

Sehun sudah pasti setuju-setuju saja, fatal akibatnya kalau menolak permintaan deer yang satu ini, apalagi sebenarnya Sehun... ehem – menyukainya,

ya Sehun menyukai Luhan dan tanpa Sehun tau sebenarnya Luhan juga menyukai Sehun, singkat cerita, mereka saling menyukai.

Tapi, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal keberanian mereka mengungkap perasaan, tentu saja itu persahabatan mereka, flower six sudah bersahabat dari mereka SD dulu, dan mereka berdua akan sangat egois kalau sampai menghancurkan persahabatan indah mereka dengan hal konyol bin aneh ini, begitu yang mereka pikirkan.

Lagipula mereka kan sama-sama namja, walau gay sudah marak tetap saja itu seperti hal yang tabu, Sehun sangat cool dan manly, Luhan juga manly, walaupun wajah cantiknya membuat ia diragukan... jadi pasti aneh melihat dua namja manly serta keren seperti mereka itu... well, gay.

Mereka tidak akan sama dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo, maksudnya mereka akan terlihat imbang, Kai yang sangat manly serta pervert serta sexy di sandingkan dengan Kyungsoo seorang namja cantik plus imut serta menggemaskan.

Atau Baekhyun dan Xuimin? Mereka pantas menjadi uke, selain karena sifat genit bin agresif mereka, mereka juga punya wajah yang luar biasa cantik serta imut.

Dan tolong jangan bicarakan Lay! Astaga, Lay itu seorang namja yang lembut, 'sedikit' polos, manis, lucu serta sensitif... Luhan selalu merasa Lay pantas menjadi uke siapapun.

Entahlah, kalau memikirkan perasaannya pada Sehun, Luhan akan menjadi pusing sendiri, belum lagi dia tidak PD cintanya akan di terima Sehun, bagaimana kalau nanti ternyata ia di tolak? Selain itu akan menghancurkan hatinya, mungkin juga akan menyebabkan kehancuran persahabatan mereka.

Sementara Sehun, Sehun selalu melihat Luhan itu... well, gentleman. Ia tau semua pria harus punya sisi gentleman seimut atau secantik apapun wajahnya! Tapi ia merasa Luhan... bukan uke.

Belum lagi saat ia melihat sendiri bagaiman Luhan menggoda gadis-gadis itu, atau saat Luhan menggoda beberapa uke cantik, sungguh! Luhan itu keren, cool, owesome, daebak! Dan tak ketinggalan, so manly...

Kalian harus melihat aksinya saat berada di lapangan basket – Luhan anak basket – dan itu sangat KEREN!

Kalian bisa mendengar jeritan gadis-gadis saat Luhan yang ke entah berapa kalinya memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring, he always got the sense!

Dan karena itu Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana saat nanti ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan, pasti memalukan dan ia akan di tolak mentah- mentah atau paling parah ia akan mendapat olokan sayang dari Luhan atau Baekhyun serta Xiumin seperti yang kedua uke itu lakukan pada Lay tidak lama ini di kantin.

Sehun tidak ingin hidup sehina itu.

"Apa bajuku masih ada di sana hyung?" tanya Sehun saat ini mereka sudah ada di dalam mobil dengan Luhan yang menyetir sementara Sehun duduk manis sambil memainkan gadget di sebelah Luhan

"maidku sudah mencucinya, malah sudah tergantung rapi di lemari, piyamamu juga Hunnie" jawab Luhan santai, Sehun mengangguk dengan mata yang masih menatap layar gadget lekat.

"Apa kau punya PR?" tanya Luhan kemudian

"Oh hyung, come on! Aku sudah pusing dengan pelajaran di kelas tadi, kau tidak perlu menambahinya dengan ikut berceramah seperti Choi-saem tadi, itu menyebalkan" Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, lihat saja kalau sudah seperti ini sifat manja seorang Oh sehun akan meluncur seperti saat Luhan main ski di musim dingin tahun lalu.

"Kau boleh nakal Sehunnie, tapi jangan lupakan tugas-tugasmu, lihat saja penampilanmu, kau tidak malu dengan jacket hoodie kerenmu itu heum? Ckck, kau sudah jadi murid nakal dan tak perlu kau tambah predikatmu dengan menjadi murid malas, kau tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengerjakan segelintir PR sialan yang seongsaem-nim berikan. Hei, aku bahkan sudah tau Chanyeol yang kau bilang idiot itu ternyata murid yang cerdas, kalau kau tidak mampu mengerjakan PR bodoh itu kau akan jauh lebih idiot dari Chanyeol"

See?! Luhan sangat... 'owesome' ya kan?! "asal hyung mau membantuku, akan ku kerjakan PR itu" jawab Sehun malas, tapi Luhan menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan

"geurrae, dan kalau kau cepat mengerjakannya kau akan mendapat bubble teamu"

"Jadi kalau aku lama mengerjakannya aku tidak akan dapat bubble?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah horrornya, Luhan menyunggingkan smirknya "kau pintar juga Hunnie"

"YA! HYUNG! ANDWAE..."

.

.

****FLOWER SIX** **

.

.

Chanyeol memang kekanakan, tapi ia mengerti dengan jelas apa yang Lay dan teman-temannya katakan kemarin saat di perpus.

"_Baekhyun itu..." _

"_uke!" sahut Sehun _

"_dan genit!" Kai ikut menyahut "kau tau apa itu genit Yeollie?" tanya Lay, _

_Chanyeol hanya mengerjapkan matanya _

"_genit itu seperti berusaha baik pada orang lain, dan baiknya berlebihan, seperti menginginkan sesuatu dari orang itu, dan dia tidak genit pada satu orang saja, tapi pada orang lain juga... Yeollie sangat baik, jadi harus berhati-hati..."_

Dan seharian penuh Chanyeol gunakan otaknya untuk memikirkan hal ini "jadi apa maksudnya Baekkie juga begitu pada yang lain? Andwae~ berarti Baekkie gak suka Yeollie ya? Baekkie jahat..." gumam Chanyeol yang tentu saja pada diri sendiri.

Saat ini Chanyeol sedang berada di kelasnya padahal jam pelajaran di mulai masih satu setengah jam lagi, tentu saja Chanyeol sendirian sekarang.

Bukan karena Chanyeol terlalu rajin, oke dia memang rajin, tapi alasan dia datang pagi karena terus memikirkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bahkan sebenarnya bangun jam empat pagi, ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, ia juga tidak nafsu makan bekal yang ia buat sendiri untuk sarapan, Chanyeol tidak sarapan di rumah dan malah langsung berangkat ke sekolah, Chanyeol juga lupa untuk berpamitan pada ibu dan kakak perempuannya yang masih tertidur lelap.

Kesimpulan yang Chanyeol dapat dari kata-kata Lay, Kai serta Sehun kemarin seperti ini

"Baekkie gak suka Yeollie, Yeollie gak boleh deketin Baekkie karena Baekkie itu genit sama orang lain, iya, Yeollie gak boleh deketin Baekkie..."

TAP  
TAP  
TAP

Chanyeol mendengar suara langkah seseorang yang sepertinya akan masuk ke kelasnya, dan benar saja, Kyungsoo membuka pintu kelas lalu tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol

"eh, ada Chanyeol? Anyeong Yeollie~" "anyeong Kyungie~" balas Chanyeol sambil memaksakan tersenyum lebar.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat ke arah tempat duduk Chanyeol lalu duduk di sebelahnya, itu memang tempat duduknya.

"Oh iya, Yeollie ikut kelas memasaknya Ryeowook-saem gak sepulang sekolah nanti?" Chanyeol menggeleng pelan

"Yeollie gak boleh pulang kesorean sama eomma, nanti Yeollie di marahi eomma" Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

"Yeollie kelihatannya lesu, ada apa?" Chanyeol melebarkan mata besarnya terkejut, dan ia juga tidak bisa menceritakan tentang Baekkienya pada Kyungsoo

"a – ani, Yeollie baik-baik aja kok Kyungie"

.

.

****FLOWER SIX** **

.

.

Kris, seorang siswa tampan, tinggi, dan kaptain basket ini sedang asyik mendrible bola basket di sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kelasnya di tiga-A, tentu itu berisik, apalagi saat di koridor, membuat seluruh pasang mata yang kebetulan ada di sekitarnya saat ia lewat langsung menatap Kris dengan tatapan kesal, tapi setengahnya lagi tentu menatap Kris penuh cinta.

Kris memang termasuk siswa paling tampan di Exo High School, jadi tentu saja ia punya banyak penggemar, terutama gadis-gadis.

Dan karena Kris yang cuek serta selalu cool, mereka hanya Kris anggap seperti angin lalu, tidak terlalu penting.

Bukan berarti Kris sombong, dia tidak sombong dan malah sangat ramah dan hangat sebenarnya, tapi sifat sok coolnya itu memang kadang membuat penilaian orang salah padanya.

Kris cuek pada mereka hanya karena menurutnya memberi harapan palsu pada orang lain itu lebih menyakitkan dari pada bersikap cuek pada mereka.

Ya, tak satupun dari mereka mampu menarik perhatian sang kaptain basket, entah kenapa...

Kris sendiri tidak tahu dan kadang bingung mengapa ia tak kunjung jatuh cinta pada seseorang?

Pernah dulu ia mencoba menyukai seorang gadis cantik yang menyatakan cinta padanya tapi... yah, ia tak kunjung menyukai gadis itu.

Dan dari pada nantinya menyakiti sang gadis ia lebih memilih jujur dan memutuskan hubungan mereka. Wow, Kris sangat dewasa ya?

"Katanya murid baru itu dari China"

"dia yang berkali-kali menjuarai kompetisi matrial arts itu kan?" "padahal dia masih kelas satu"

"kelas satu? Semoga dia sekelas denganku!"

perbincangan gadis-gadis di pagi hari itu entah mengapa bisa menarik perhatian Kris hingga pemuda yang tingginya hampir dua meter itu menghentikan langkah juga driblenya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Kris ramah, tapi itu membuat gadis-gadis yang tadi bergerombol itu terbengong memandangi Kris, merasa tak ada respon sekali lagi Kris bertanya "hei, kalian dengar kan? Kalian membicarakan apa?"

Kali ini gadis yang paling dekat dengan Kris sadar lalu menjawab

"Oh itu sunbae, ada murid pindahan dari China, dia terkenal karena wushunya" Kris mengangguk

"dia... namja? Siapa namanya?"

"ne, namanya Huang zi Tao, katanya dia kelas satu"

.

.

****FLOWER SIX** **

.

.

Datang pagi-pagi ke sekolah tidak buruk juga, Kai bisa jadi santai dan tidak terburu-buru seperti biasa, ia harus berterima kasih pada Yuri-noonanya karena sudah sangat berbaik hati membangunkannya jam lima pagi untuk kemudian dengan sangat terburu-buru mengantar Yuri ke bandara, Yuri ada urusan di Jepang.

Itu sebenarnya sangat menyebalkan, dan untuk kembali tidur menyelami mimpinya yang harus di skip tadi rasanya tidak mungkin, jadinya Kai lebih memilih untuk tetap terjaga dan kemudian siap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Hingga sampailah Kai di sini, Exo High School! Ia hirup udara pagi yang segar dengan rakusnya, memang udara pagi bisa membuat orang semangat menjalani aktifitas.

Dan semangat Kai semakin membesar saja saat memasuki kantin dan melihat seorang namja manis, mungil, dengan mata bulat besar sedang memesan sesuatu di konter.

Dia Kyungsoo, kakak kelas yang baru-baru ini menjadi perhatian Kai, kalo di tanya mengapa Kai bisa tertarik dengan kakak kelasnya yang mungil itu... begini ceritanya

.

.

.

Flashback

Kai membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai setelah satu jam latihan menari bersama Sehun, harusnya seluruh anggota flower six ikut menari bersama mereka, tidak hanya flower six, masih banyak yang lain, seperti Taemin, Krystal, Sulli, Zelo...

Tapi hujan membuat mereka semua malas, mereka lebih memilih pulang lalu bergelung dengan selimut masing-masing.

Dan keberuntungan mungkin sedang menjauh dari dua maknae flower six tersebut, itu karena musuh terbesar mereka, JUNG-SAEM!

Guru menyebalkan itu membuat Kai dan Sehun mengembalikan bola-bola basket dari gymnasium ke gudang hingga mereka akhirnya terjebak hujan kemudian lebih memilih berlatih menari sembari menunggu hujan reda,

mereka memang sedang sial, apalagi tidak ada tumpangan untuk pulang mengingat mereka masih baru kelas satu, jadi belum di perbolehkan membawa mobil sendiri, mana handphone keduanya low bat...

Kai menoleh pada Sehun yang sedang duduk di kursi tidak jauh dari tempatnya tergeletak, namja berkulit pucat itu sedang mencoba menutup matanya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang memburu akibat latihan dancenya bersama Kai.

"Sepertinya kantin masih buka, menginginkan sesuatu?" tawar kai, Sehun menggeleng

"kantin tutup" Kai mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar itu

"oooh, dari mana kau tau?"

"aku tau segalanya Kkamjong" dan jawaban dari si cadel itu membuat Kai ingin sekali rasanya menimpuk Sehun dengan sesuatu, tapi mungkin Sehun sedang sedikit beruntung karena Kai tak menemukan sesuatu itu, maksudnya benda untuk ia lemparkan ke Sehun.

Tanpa menghiraukan Sehun yang sepertinya tak ingin beranjak dari kursi, Kai mulai berdiri memakai blazernya lalu beranjak keluar meninggalkan Sehun.

Kai hanya ingin berkeliling mencari sesuatu untuk di makan karena ia lumayan lapar sekarang, dan Kai mendengus kesal saat apa yang Sehun katakan benar soal kantin yang tutup, jangan-jangan hanya Kai dan si cadel itu yang berada di sekolah ini.

Kai mulai berjalan menjauhi kantin saat matanya menemukan seorang namja imut sedang berdiri memandangi rintik hujan yang menyentuh telapak tangan yang ia ulurkan.

Dan Kai merasa tidak ada salahnya mendekati namja imut dengan mata bulat besar itu, mungkin saja kai akan mendapatkan 'sesuatu' ya kan?

"ehem" namja mungil itu sedikit tersentak saat seseorang tiba-tiba berdehem tepat di sampingnya "kau belum pulang?" tanya Kai berusaha ramah

"aku masih menunggu hujan reda" jawabnya lembut, kai mengangguk "aku juga" lalu ia mulai mengikuti apa yang namja mungil itu lakukan, mengulurkan telapak tangannya untuk menyentuh rintik hujan.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kai lagi

"Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Aku tau kau Kim Jongin yang terkenal itu, banyak gadis yang menyukaimu, dan sangat banyak yang tidak suka padamu dan teman-temanmu yang suka memalak serta seenaknya sendiri" kai tertawa geli mendengarnya, Kyungsoo lebih seperti ibu-ibu yang mendumel karena gagal mendapat barang diskon saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Begitu? Jadi apa kau punya sesuatu untuk ku makan? Well, aku – lapar " Kyungsoo melirik Kai sekilas, lalu merogoh ranselnya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bekal

"ini, aku tadi lupa memakannya karena sibuk mengerjakan tugas, makanlah, aku yang membuatnya sendiri"

Kai menerima kotak bekal itu antara percaya dan tidak percaya, Kyungsoo baik dan tulus sekali, lihat saja heartsmile yang sangat mempesona itu!

"makanlah, kau bilang kau laparkan? Tapi maaf kalau gak enak, aku kan bukan chef"

Tanpa banyak pikir panjang Kai mencari sebuah kursi lalu makan di sana dengan lahap, apanya yang tidak enak? Masakan Kyungsoo bahkan jauh lebih enak dari pada masakan Yuri-noonanya!

Dan sejak itu Kai selalu mendekati Kyungsoo serta selalu berusaha menarik perhatiannya.

Flashback end

.

.

.

Seakan tak ingin membuang kesempatan emas Kai segera berjalan – sedikit berlari – menghampiri Kyungsoo

"hyung~" Kyungsoo segera menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar panggilan yang sudah akrab di telinganya tersebut

"sedang apa?" tanya Kai kemudian "memesankan makanan untuk temanku" jawab kyungsoo datar.

Sepertinya terlalu sering di ganggu Kai membuatnya kebal dan mulai menganggapnya tidak menarik.

"Teman? Siapa hyung?" Kyungsoo tidak mengerti, kenapa kai selalu tertarik dengan segala sesuatu tentang dirinya? Malas menjawab Kyungsoo hanya menunjuk pada Chanyeol yang duduk manis di ujung kantin.

Dan Kai melebarkan matanya saat ia menangkap sosok Baekhyun sedang berjalan mendekat pada Chanyeol, Kai menoleh kesana-kemari mencari tempat persembunyian.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Huhuhu makasih yang udah review ^^ aku seneng banget ada yang suka FF ini... tpi maaf gak bisa bales review

FF ini emang udah aku kirim di FB jadi yang udah baca bisa baca lagi ^-^

Semoga kalian suka chapter yang ini...

Bye~


	3. Chapter 3

TITTLE: FLOWER SIX

AUTHOR: PINKYGIRL

GENRE: ROMANCE, DRAMA, SCHOOL LIFE, HUMOR (?)

RATE: T/M

PAIR: EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE

CAST: BAEKHYUN, XIUMIN, KAI, SEHUN, LUHAN, LAY, CHANYEOL, CHEN, SUHO, KRIS, TAO

OTHER CAST:

-Choi Sooyoung(Girls generation)

-Choi Minho, Lee Taemin, Kim Key, Lee Jinki Onew (Shinee)

-Kim Ryeowook (Super Junior)

-Jung Krystal ( f(x) )

WARNING: YAOI/ BOYXBOY/ SHOUNEN-AI/ THYPOS/ BAHASA KASAR, TIDAK BAKU/ GAJE/ GARING/DLL

CHAPTER 3

.Chanbaek: Baekhyun, uke genit, matre, tapi... menyukai Chanyeol yang polos, imut, baik dan kekanak-kanakkan... benarkah Chanyeol semenya?

.Hunhan: Sehun dan Luhan sahabat, satu genk, bagaimana kalau sebenarnya mereka saling menyukai?

.Chenmin: Xiumin yang genit, manja, matre dan nakal tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada Chen yang tampan, pintar, kaya, dan berpenampilan nerd

.Kaisoo: Kai selalu menggoda Kyungsoo, kakak kelas yang imut dan suka memasak

.Sulay: Lay yang di buat malu gara-gara kebodohannya sendiri, apa hubungan Lay dan penis Suho?

.Kristao: Tao, anak baru dari China yang bingung saat ada dua siswa yang menyatakan cinta padanya, Sehun teman barunya yang suka makanan manis atau Kris kapten basket yang tidak suka manis?

.

.

****FLOWER SIX** **

.

.

"OH SEHOOOONN!"

Sehun segera bangkit dari tidur cantiknya saat suara nyaring bin melengking plus sedikit cempreng itu hampir membuat telinganya rusak, okay, hanya hampir.

Dan di depannya kini terlihat seorang namja manly dengan kecantikan melebihi Yeoja sedang berkacak pinggang serta memasang wajah bak monster yang tidurnya baru saja dinganggu.

Pokoknya intinya namja di depannya ini sangat teramat seram, dan dengan bodohnya Sehun melambaikan tangannya pada namja seram tapi cantik itu "anyeong~" sapanya lebih seperti orang yang baru minum sepuluh botol soju, mabuk berat.

"Kau tau apa kesalahanmu Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan dengan nada seramnya, bukannya menjawab Sehun malah memandangi penampilan Luhan dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala, berseragam lengkap dan tetap cantik seperti biasa.

"JAWAB AKU OH SEHUN!" teriak Luhan lagi dengan nada paling tinggi, membuat Sehun harus menyumpal telinganya dengan bantal.

"Sehunnie salah apa sih hyung? Hiks, apa salah Sehunnie? Huwee eomma, tolong Sehun!"

Luhan terlihat semakin geram karena Sehun malah pura-pura menangis dan manja, Luhan tidak tahan lagi!

"Dasar anak kecil! Berani-beraninya mengotori ranjangku dengan cairan mimpi basah menjijikkan itu! Dasar otak mesum!" damprat Luhan yang bukannya membuat Sehun takut, tapi malah si cadel itu mengingat kembali mimpi basah indahnya.

Itu mimpi basahnya yang paling dahsyat! Kenapa? Bukan karena sebelumnya Sehun melihat-lihat foto Miranda Kerr di gadgetnya, bukan!

Tapi karena itu mimpi basah pertama yang ia lakukan dengan seseorang yang spesial, apalagi kalau orang itu tidur di sebelahnya, itu sangat indah!

"Mianhaeyo hyung..." hanya itu yang mampu Sehun katakan, padahal sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan 'kenapa hyung malah memarahiku? Seharusnya hyung marahi diri hyung sendiri! Untuk apa mengajakku tidur bersama semalam? Kau tau tidak tubuh sexymu itu membuat otakku berpikir yang macam-macam hingga bisa mimpi basah begini!'

"Pokoknya bereskan kekacauan yang kau buat lalu mandi dan sarapan, kita hampir telat" perintah Luhan dengan masih memasang wajah yang sama, menyeramkan tapi tetap cantik.

"Hyung..." panggil Sehun saat Luhan baru saja ingin berbalik dan keluar kamar.

"Apa lagi?" "jadi aku tidak perlu berganti seragam dulu setelah mandi?" pertanyaan sok polos dari Sehun itu membuat Luhan ingin sekali menimpuk kepala Sehun dengan pot bunga besar yang tergeletak di balkonnya

"CEPAT KERJAKAN!"

Dan teriakan membahana itu membuat Sehun bergegas menuruti perintah Luhan sebelum Luhan melemparnya ke planet EXO

.

.

.

.

Kini Sehun sudah berseragam lengkap dan bersiap turun untuk sarapan, baru saja Sehun sampai di ujung tangga saat di lihatnya Luhan berdiri di bawah tangga "Sehunnie cepat sedikit! Kita hampir terlambat bodoh!" teriak Luhan tidak sabaran.

"Tapi hyung... sarapanku?"

"tidak usah sarapan! Cepat turun atau kuseret kau sampai depan pintu!"

Luhan benar-benar menyeramkan pagi ini, sebenarnya dia kenapa? Tidak mungkin menstruasi kan?

Dia memang cantik, tapi semua orang juga akan tau kalau dia namja, apalagi kalau sudah menyeramkan seperti sekarang.

Sehun yang ketakutanpun hanya bisa menuruti apa yang Luhan katakan, sebenarnya dia sangat lapar, sangat!

Apakah Luhan tidak bisa melihat kalau dongsaengnya yang imut serta tampan ini membutuhkan asupan makanan? Sehun ingin SARAPAN!

Tapi Sehun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya saat ia melihat Luhan sibuk menyetir sambil bersiul-siul ria tanpa melirik sedikitpun pada Sehunnie.

'SEHUN TIDAK MAU MENGINAP DI RUMAH LUHAN-HYUNG LAGI!' jerit Sehun dalam hati.

Sambil mendumel dalam hati Sehun segera mengeluarkan gadgetnya lalu mengetikkan pesan pada anggota flower six kecuali Luhan tentunya, isinya seperti ini

**Luhan-hyung tidak mencintaiku ****, Sehunnie ingin makan :'(**

Send

.

.

Flower

.

six

.

.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ke kantin niatnya mencari makanan karena ia tidak sempat sarapan di rumah, tapi niat Baekhyun berubah seketika saat mata sipitnya menemukan seorang namja tinggi imut sedang duduk manis di pojokan kantin.

Sama seperti saat mendapatkan eyeliner favoritnya secara Cuma-Cuma, wajah imut Baekhyun langsung blink-blink, berbinar-binar, tak bisa ia pungkiri, ia sangat senang saat bertemu namja itu, Chanyeol.

Seakan tak mau membuang kesempatan berliannya, Baekhyun langsung setengah berlari menghampiri Chanyeol

"Yeollie~"

sapa Baekhyun dengan nada imut andalannya yang membuatnya semakin imut saja!

Mendengar panggilan itu seketika Chanyeol menoleh, tapi Baekhyun langsung melenyapkan eyes smilenya saat melihat ekspresi tidak biasa dari Chanyeol,

Chanyeol terlihat tidak suka bertemu Baekhyun, kenapa?

"Yeollie! Mau kemana?! Hey!"

Baekhyun segera mengejar Chanyeol saat namja tinggi itu tiba-tiba berlari menjauhinya, Baekhyun hanya tidak mengerti, bukankah mereka sudah mengenal kemarin?

Bahkan Chanyeol sudah bilang mau jadi temannya Baekkie, maksudnya Baekhyun.

Tentu saja mereka baik-baik saja kemarin, tapi sekarang?

Ada apa dengan Chanyeol hingga ia lari saat Baekhyun menghampirinya?

Baekhyun yakin tadi sudah rapi dan sudah cukup 'tampan', tapi kenapa...

Ddrrrttt dddrrttt

Getaran pada saku blazer hitamnya menghentikan langkah Baekhyun, ia mengumpat pelan sebelum akhirnya merogah saku untuk mengambil smartphonenya lalu membuka pesan dari Sehun

"dasar anak kecil! Apa yang Luhan lakukan padanya sih?" umpat Baekhyun pada benda pipih di tangannya itu.

Setelah sadar Baekhyun mulai toleh sana toleh sini mencari keberadaan Chanyeol "di mana anak itu?" gumam Baekhyun sambil masih celingukan

"mungkin ke kelasnya?" gumam Baekhyun lagi sambil memiringkan kepalanya, gaya saat ia sedang berpikir, dan itu imut.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Baekhyun segera berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya, yang bersebelahan dengan kelas Chanyeol

.

.

Flower

.

six

.

.

Pria bermata panda itu perlahan menutup matanya saat mobil mewahnya sudah melaju menuju sekolah barunya, Tao, pria bermata panda itu sebenarnya tidak tahu menahu tentang sekolah barunya, datang ke Korea saja baru kemarin sampainya, makanya ia menggunakan supir pribadi menuju sekolah barunya.

Tao berharap sekolah barunya akan lebih menyenangkan dari pada di China dulu, dia juga sudah berencana akan masuk ektrakurikuller bela diri, kalau ada sih wushu, tapi kalaupun hanya ada taekwondo ia tak masalah, mempelajari hal baru akan sangat menyenangkan.

Bahkan Tao sangat semangat mempelajari bahasa Korea, dalam sebulan ia sudah hampir menguasai bahasa itu.

Sebenarnya ia pindah ke Korea hanya iseng, lagipula di China juga sama saja, ia akan di tinggal oleh ke dua orang tuanya untuk kerja, lebih baik pergi saja ke Korea, mencari pengalaman baru, ilmu baru, cinta baru...

Ah, untuk hal terakhir dia tak begitu yakin.

Banyak yang sudah menyatakan perasaan padanya, secara langsung atau tidak, mulai dari romantis, berkesan, terlalu pasaran, tidak kreatif, sampai yang membuat mual sudah Tao rasakan.

Bahkan dari semua itu tidak hanya gadis saja, tapi laki-laki juga! Maka dari itu, untuk masalah cinta ia tak begitu yakin akan mendapatkannya.

Tao juga ingin sekali-kali mengalami hal seperti itu, jatuh cinta, ingin tau bagaimana rasanya.

Apakah menyenangkan dan penuh warna seperti kata kebanyakan orang?

Atau menyakitkan hingga bisa mematahkan hatimu? Entahlah, Tao juga ingin tau...

"Kita sudah sampai tuan" kata supir pribadi Tao dalam bahasa Mandarin yang agak aneh di telinga Tao, dia memang bukan orang China, tak masalah baginya, lagipula Tao bukan orang yang suka menertawakan orang lain, dia tak akan tertawa untuk hal yang seperti itu, apalagi ini negri orang, ia harus hati-hati.

Tao meraih ransel dark choconya lalu keluar dari mobil yang pintunya sudah di bukakan oleh sang supir "gamsahamnida" gumam Tao, ia tau pasti aksennya sangat aneh untuk orang Korea, tapi ia tak akan ambil pusing untuk itu.

Tao sedang memandang sekeliling saat sebuah mobil sport biru keren memasuki halaman sekolah lalu berhenti tepat di sebelah mobil mewahnya.

Bisa ia lihat beberapa gadis bergerombol tidak jauh dari posisinya, ia tau pasti mereka bahkan sudah mengetahui perihal kepindahannya, Tao sangat terkenal sejak beberapa kali menjuarai lomba Wushu tingkat Internasional, ia kini berharap mereka tidak akan takut padanya karena kemampuannya.

Kan mungkin saja mereka takut Tao akan berbuat 'sesuatu' kalau sampai bermasalah sedikit saja dengan Tao.

BRUK

Tao refleks menoleh pada mobil biru itu karena terkejut

"SEHUNNA! KAU BISA MERUSAK MOBILKU!"

teriakan cempreng membahana itu berhasil membuat semua yang berada di sekitar segera menyumpal telinga masing-masing.

.

.

Flower

.

six

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki arena markas flower six, taman belakang sekolah, dengan langkah cepat, perpaduan antara kesal dan tidak ingin Sehun meraung saking kelaparannya.

"Luhan-hyung berteriak terus padaku dari tadi... aish – telingaku bisa rusak nanti"

keluh Sehun sambil mengusap-usap telinganya

"kau tidak ingat tiga tahun lebih dia belajar vocal saat junior high dulu?"

entah celotehan Xiumin yang sedang sibuk mengunyah apel itu nyambung atau tidak, tapi Sehun mempoutkan bibir tipisnya.

"Tapi Luhan-hyung tak akan mengalahkan teriakanku" sahut Baehyun sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal pada Sehun,

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya "ini punya Chanyeol?" tanyanya sambil menujuk kotak bekal itu.

"Ani, tadi saja dia – ah, ini pasti kerjaan Lay-hyung dan kau juga" tuduh Baekhyun tiba-tiba,

Lay yang baru datang seketika menghentikan langkahnya saat Baekhyun menatap tajam padanya "oh, anyeong Baek~" sapanya dengan memasang cengiran lebar.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sehun segera menyambar kotak bekal dari tangan Baekhyun lalu memakannya dalam diam di temani Xiumin, mereka berdua tak ingin ikut campur, ini sangat riskan -_-

"Mengaku saja hyung! Lay-hyung kan yang berkata tidak-tidak pada Yeollie sampai dia seperti tadi?" teriak Baekhyun

"me- mengatakan apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti" elak Lay

"jangan pura-pura hyung! Hyung kan yang mengatakan pada Yeollie untuk menjauhiku!"

.

.

.

*Flash back*

Baekhyun mempercepat larinya saat matanya menemukan sosok Chanyeol memasuki kelasnya dua-B

"Yeollie tunggu!"

kemudian terjadilah tarik-menarik pintu kelas antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun

"kau – ugh, kenapa sih? Apa salahku Yeol-lie?" tanya Baekhyun susah payah, tenaga Chanyeol cukup kuat juga.

"Baekkie pergi saja sana... kan Yeollie gak boleh deketin Baekkie..." mendengar itu Baekhyun refleks melepas pegangannya hingga pintu itu berhasil Chanyeol tutup, mereka tidak menghiraukan beberapa siswa yang memandang kesal kelakuan mereka,

hei mereka juga ingin masuk kekelasnya!

"Mak-maksud Yeollie apa? Siapa yang bilang begitu Yeollie?"

Chanyeol yang berada di balik pintu menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia bingung mengatakan pada Baekhyun atau tidak,

Kai kemarin juga mengatakan kalau dia tidak boleh memberitahu Baekhyun

"it – itu... Yeollie tidak boleh mengatakannya, kalau Yeollie mengatakannya Baekkie bisa marah pada mereka..." oh Chanyeol, jujurnya dikau...

"Geure, tapi kenapa Yeollie gak boleh deketin Baekkie? Baekkie salah apa?" tanya Baekhyun berusaha selembut mungkin

"katanya Baekkie gak suka sama Yeollie, jadi Yeollie gak boleh deket-deket lagi sama Baekkie" hampir saja Baekhyun tertawa mendengar jawaban yang terlalu polos itu

"Ya! Jadi Yeollie lebih percaya pada mereka? Jadi Yeollie gak percaya sama Baekkie?"

"eung..." Chanyeol tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, dia ragu,

"ayolah Yeollie, Baekkie serius mau jadi temennya Yeollie, jangan jauhin Baekkie lagi ya? Jebalyo~ buka pintunya"

Chanyeol kemudian membuka sedikit pintunya lalu melongokkkan kepalanya "jeongmalyo?" tanyanya kemudian, Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, ternyata meyakinkan Chanyeol tak sesulit yang dia pikirkan, Chanyeol benar-benar polos seperti anak kecil, mungkin dengan Baekhyun memberikan lollypop saja Chanyeol akan baik lagi padanya.

*Flashback end*

.

.

.

"Oh itu... eum – iya, aku, Kai dan Sehun" aku Lay pasrah,

Lay memang tak pernah berbohong.

Sehun yang mendengar namanya di sebut refleks melepaskan sumpitnya kemudian perlahan mendongak dan benar saja,

Baekhyun sedang memberinya deathglare manis, lalu dengan bodohnya Sehun melambai ke arah Baekhyun

"anyeong~"

Dan kelakuan aneh Sehun otomatis membuat ketiga hyungnya bergidik ngeri, mungkin Sehun sedang kerasukan hantu atau apa ya kan?

Bahkan Xiumin sampai menggeser duduknya beberapa centi.

"Maafkan aku Baek... aku hanya sedang – eum ak-"

"aku tau hyung, maafkan Baekkie juga ne? Baekkie salah membuat hyung malu di kantin kemarin... jeongmal mianhae hyung" dan kemudian adegan manis di mulai, mereka saling berpelukan setelah saling memaafkan, persahabatan yang indah bukan?

Dan juga absurd -_-

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan hyung?" bisik Sehun, Xiumin kembali mendekat, ini baru Oh Sehun yang ia kenal, nappeun namja!

"boleh, yang menang akan di traktir menginap di hotel milik keluarga Choi sehari, eotthae?"

keluarga Choi yang mereka maksud adalah orang tua dari si kembar tiang listrik Choi Sooyoung dan Choi Minho (ceritanya mereka kembar), dan hotel milik mereka termasuk hotel terbaik, termahal dan termewah di Korea.

"Geurre, aku bisa bersenang-senang dengan gadis-gadisku, bagaimana denganmu hyung?" Xiumin menganggukkan kepalanya

"tentu dengan Chennieku tercinta~"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya heran

"wae? Aku yakin dia akan menolak, kalaupun mau kalian tak akan melakukan apapun"

Xiumin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, masalahnya Sehun benar juga, Chen anak baik-baik dan sangat polos.

Kemudian ia sambar cup bubble tea dari tangan Sehun lalu menyedotnya cepat "aku juga akan bersenang-senang dengan gadis-gadisku" kata Xiumin setelah selesai menghabiskan bubble tea Sehun.

Kini ganti Sehun yang memberengut kesal "tidak puas di masuki kau juga akan memasuki begitu?"

"sialan! Aku belum pernah sex ya!" bentak Xiumin sambil memukul 'pelan' kepala Sehun "kau pikir aku pernah apa?" balas Sehun sambil mengusap kepalanya yang tadi di pukul Xiumin.

"Sudahlah, taruhannya bagaimana?" tanya Xiumin kemudian

"aku yakin Baekhyun-hyung akan balas dendam lalu mereka akan bertengkar lagi" jawab Sehun penuh percaya diri

"cih, Baekhyun memang akan membalas, tapi mereka tak akan bertengkar lagi" Xiumin tak kalah yakin dengan opininya.

"Okay, deal?" Sehun mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang kemudian dijabat oleh Xiumin

"deal!"

"deal? Kalian sedang apa sih?" tanya Lay bingung

.

.

.

.

BRAK

Luhan membanting tasnya di meja, membuat Key yang duduk di sebelahnya hampir menjatuhkan cermin pink yang Key pegang, itu cermin kesayangan Key

"Ya! Kau tak bisa woles sedikit!" teriak Key sambil mendorong bokong Luhan hingga namja dengan deer eyes itu langsung duduk di bangkunya.

"APPO! Kau bisa membuat bokong sexyku lecet! Dan kalau sampai itu terjadi aku akan menuntutmu dengan tuduhan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga!" balas Luhan yang masih tetap dalam mode 'gak woles'

"rumah tangga kepalamu!" kemudian Key kembali bercermin sambil melanjutkan "lagipula kau kenapa? Bad mood?"

"Bagaimana aku tidak bad mood coba?! Tadi pagi aku bangun dengan cairan di mana-mana dan itu menjijikkan!"

Key segera menoleh saat Luhan menyebut 'cairan'

"maksudmu cairan apa? Kau habis bercinta? Atau di perkosa?" tanya Key kemudian.

"Neo michoseo! Bukan ulahku, Sehun mimpi basah dan itu membuatku kesal setengah hidup! Bayangkan saja Key-ya! Dia bermimpi bercinta dengan yeoja sedangkan aku saat itu sedang tidur di sisinya! Bayangkan betapa tercabik-cabiknya hatiku..."

Key hanya mendengus kesal, oh!

Kapan Luhan tidak akan berlebihan seperti ini?

Dia selalu begitu, SETIAP HARI! Bayangkan betapa bosannya Key dengan ke'alay'an Luhan, apalagi flower six...

"... Dan kau tahu Key? Dia terlihat senang sekali saat bangun... huhuhu sakitnya hati ini..."

Luhan membuat ekspresi sedih yang berlebihan sambil memukul-mukul dadanya dan Key melihatnya dengan ekpresi datar saja

"baiklah, lalu apalagi? Tidak mungkin hanya itu kan?"

Luhan menoleh pada Key masih tetap dengan wajah sedihnya "dia bahkan tidak peka dengan perasaanku Key! Dasar anak kecil, dia malah ngambek padaku hingga membanting pintu mobil kesayanganku... TIDAK HANYA ITU! Lihat ini – bahkan wajahku saja tidak menyanyagiku, bagaimana mungkin tumbuh jerawat seperti ini! Aku hancur... tak tersisa..."

Kalau saja Luhan bukan teman baiknya mungkin Key sudah menimpuk kepala Luhan dengan bola basket yang entah bagaimana Minho bisa membawanya ke kelas

"sudahlah, jangan berlebihan! Itu hanya jerawat, kau sih terlalu memikirkan anak kecil itu! Tumbuh jerawat kan... biarkan saja itu jerawat meletus sendiri, seperti cintaku pada Onew-oppa~"

Luhan menghentikan tangisan alaynya lalu menatap Key dengan tatapan 'hei, kau kesurupan?'

"oppa?! Sejak kapan-"

"Onew-hyung! Dia kakaknya Taemin, kau tau kan? Anak dance itu?" Luhan mengangguk

"memang dia tidak begitu tampan menurutku, tapi dia lucu, aku suka"

"Jadi sekarang kau menyukai lelaki yang tidak tampan?" dan pertanyaan bodoh Luhan tadi membuat Key rasanya benar-benar ingin berbuat sesuatu pada kepala kecil Luhan, menghancurkannya mungkin?

"Bukan begitu Lu – astaga! Maksudku – tidak selamanya orang yang kau cintai harus sesuai dengan apa yang kau inginkan! Cinta itu tumbuh dengan sendirinya, tanpa mengenal waktu dan suasana, juga tidak memandang siapa yang akan kau cintai atau seperti apa orangnya – ah, bicara panjang lebar denganmu tak ada gunanya, kau tak akan mengerti"

Luhan mempoutkan bibir mungilnya kesal saat Key kembali dengan cerminnya, apa-apaan Key itu, tentu Luhan mengerti apapun yang tadi key katakan padanya, Luhan juga mengenal cinta seperti apa.

Seperti Sehun.

Tentu saja, Sehun.

.

.

Flower

.

six

.

.

DUK

DUK

DUK

Bunyi yang di timbulkan oleh bola basket milik Kris bergema di Aula, belum bel masuk kelas dan Kris memutuskan untuk mendrible ria bersama bola basket terkasihnya.

Banyak yang mengatakan Kris tak pernah bisa jatuh cinta karena cintanya sudah mentok pada bola basket, lihat saja kelakuannya sekarang!

Mulai dari berangkat ke sekolah hingga mau masuk kelas dia masih saja bermesraan dengan bola basket yang bahkan warnanya juga hampir pudar saking seringnya Kris memainkannya dan hebatlah siapapun yang membuat Kris move on dari bola yang tidak kotak itu.

"Hei! Woy! Ya! Ni hao – oh tidak, anyeong~ Hei namja tidak tampan dan tuli di sana? Bisakah melihatku sebentar! Kau manusia bukan sih?! HELLO!"

Kris sedikit melirik pada seorang siswa yang berteriak tidak jelas itu, Kris tak mengenalnya, maka dari itu ia kembali pada drible-annya, membuat siswa yang tadi berteriak dongkol setengah mati, apa- apaan manusia tiang listrik sombong ini!

"WOY ALIEN! Punya telinga tidak sih? Ah sudahlah, aku menyesal pindah ke sini, ternyata orangnya sombong semua, annoying!"

Kris kini menghentikan permainannya

"aku dengar itu anak panda! Dan aku bukan alien!"

lalu Kris berjalan mendekati siswa yang ia sebut anak panda itu "aku juga bukan orang Korea, jadi jangan seenaknya mengatakan orang Korea sombong" tambah Kris.

"Begitu? Ya sudahlah, kembali saja pada permainanmu, aku tak butuh bantuan alien sombong sepertimu, aku akan cari kantor kepseknya sendiri, bye!" jawab siswa itu lalu berbalik hendak pergi, tapi Kris menarik tangannya hingga ia terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya

"apa?"

"Jadi kau – anak baru itu? Yang katanya tampan dan jago wushu itu? Dari China? Heum – Huang Zitao? " siswa itu, Tao, terkejut Kris mengetahui siapa dia, tadi saja dia sangat cuek, kenapa sekarang malah seperti penasaran sekali?

"Ternyata kau sudah mengenalku? Bagus, sekarang lepaskan aku kalau tak mau membantu menemukan kantor kepala sekolah" Kris melepaskan genggamannya

"okay, pergilah... bolaku lebih cantik dan menarik darimu"

Kris berbalik memungut bola basketnya lalu kembali memainkannya, membuat Tao mematung di tempatnya, siswa itu benar-benar menyebalkan!

Tak pernah ia di perlakukan seperti ini, lagipula siapa yang dari awal bersikap menyebalkan?

KRIS!

Kenapa sekarang malah Tao yang di campakkan?

Dan dia bilang apa tadi?

Bola basket bodohnya lebih cantik dan menarik?

Bola basket yang bahkan bentuknya hanya bundar begitu?

Bola yang bahkan warnanya saja hampir tak jelas?

Lebih cantik?

CANTIK?!

Tao harus mengendalikan dirinya agar tak menghajar wajah datar siswa alien itu!

Jelas Tao jauh lebih menarik dan well – cantik? – dari pada bola sialan itu!

Memang Tao selama ini tak pernah suka di bilang cantik, dia kan pria, tentu saja ia harus di bilang tampan.

Tapi ini – dia di bilang lebih cantik bola basket jelek sialan bodoh itu!

Tao tidak terima!

"Untuk apa kau masih di sana? Aku tau aku keren saat bermain basket, jadi – bisa kau pergi sekarang juga? Tao-er?(katanya er dalam bahasa China artinya sayang, gak tau lagi deh u,u)"

dan dengan perasaan dongkol yang benar-benar dongkol di hati Tao akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Kris dan bola basket 'cantiknya'

Dan Tao berjanji dalam hati ia akan mengalahkan siapapun alien tadi bermain basket, Tao yakin ia pasti bisa main basket, dan ia pasti juga bisa jauh lebih hebat dari alien itu, lihat saja alien bodoh!

Tao akan mengalahkanmu!

Sepeninggal Tao, Kris menghentikan permainannya lalu memandangi kepergian Tao sambil menyunggingkan seringaian tampannya

"menarik juga dia... aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu, my little panda..." gumam Kris kemudian.

"Kris-hyung... Hunnie galau~"

lalu Kris menoleh pada Sehun yang berjalan lemas ke arahnya,

Sehun masuk aula dari pintu yang berbeda dengan Tao keluar tadi,

Kris tentu saja mengerutkan dahinya heran melihat kelakuan salah satu anggota flower six ini.

"Kau kenapa sekarang? Tidak masuk kelas? Sebentar lagi bel masuk kan?" tanya Kris sambil memandang Sehun heran, Setelah dekat dengan Kris Sehun segera berbaring di lantai aula yang untungnya sudah bersih

"males hyung..." jawab Sehun dengan penuh nada manja di dalamnya, sepertinya Sehun benar-benar galau.

Kris kemudian duduk di sebelah Sehun berbaring "kenapa sih? Luhan lagi?" meski Sehun tak menjawab Kris tau tebakannya benar, lagipula siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan?

"segera nyatakan perasaanmu padanya" saran Kris, Sehun menggeleng "andwae, aku – tidak berani hyung..."

Kris mendengus bosan "sampai kapan kau tidak beraninya? Kumpulkan keberanianmu lalu katakan padanya, mungkin akan sulit, tapi kau harus tetap melakukannya apapun jawabannya, kalau kau terus memikirkan dia akan menolakmu, dia tak akan pernah tau perasaanmu padanya dan dia pun tak akan pernah tau perasaanmu. Kau akan lega jika sudah menyatakan perasaanmu"

Sehun memandang Kris penuh arti "mudah mengatakannya, memang kau pernah menyatakan perasaanmu? Jatuh cinta saja belum!"

Kris tertawa mendengarnya "lalu kenapa kau datang padaku? Lagipula harusnya kau bersyukur sudah jatuh cinta, kau sudah tau bagaimana suka dukanya punya perasaan cinta, sedangkan aku?"

"Makanya cepatlah jatuh cinta! Kau butuh yang seperti apa? Cantik? Sexy? Imut? Bagaimana?" Kris terlihat berpikir

"entah... tapi ku rasa... kau tak perlu tau Hun – lupakan!" mendengar itu Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya

"hyung curang!"

"Pokoknya, kalau kau yakin akan cintamu itu, jangan diam saja, kau harus terus berusaha untuk mendapatkannya, apapun caranya, tapi... jangan cara mesum oke?"

"yee! Masa iya Sehun musti perkosa Luhan-hyung? Gak elit deh" elak Sehun, Kris tertawa mendengarnya

"alah, biasanya juga pikiranmu ke sana terus! Dasar anak kecil!"

"Haha, kok hyung hyung tau sih? Tapi Sehun akan mikirin cara ngedapetin Luhan-hyung..."

.

.

Flower

.

six

.

.

Istirahat tiba, Kai menyeret Sehun dan teman barunya, Tao, menuju kelas dua-B, kelas Kyungsoo.

"Ayolah aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo-hyung, Sehunna!" Kai berusaha menyeret Sehun yang berpegangan pada pintu, tak ingin ikut

"malas! Palingan kau mau menggombalinya lagi, mending aku ke kantin saja dengan Tao, pergilah sendiri!" jawab Sehun masih berpegang erat pada pintu.

"Sehunna, jebalyo... aku akan sebentar saja kok, lalu kita ke kantin bersama" mohon Kai, ia hanya tidak ingin sendirian menuju kelasnya Kyungsoo, ia takut bertemu nenek sihir bernama Krystal, dia menyeramkan!

Kai telah tak sengaja merusakkan gadget baru milik Krystal saat tadi pagi mencari persembunyian dari Baekhyun.

"Ini salahmu sendirikan? Biasanya kau yang membuat yeoja menangis, kenapa sekarang malah takut dengan siapa? Krystal?" Sehun sudah menyerah dan pasrah Kai menyeretnya menuju kelas Kyungsoo

"kau tidak tau sih, dia sangat menyeramkan, apalagi kalau mengamuk"

"Sudahlah, cepat aku sudah lapar" sahut Tao yang dari tadi diam saja

"hehe, maaf Tao-ya..." pinta Kai sambil lalu menyeretnya

"aku hanya ingin mengajaknya kencan nanti malam" lanjut Kai berbinar-binar

"kalau di tolak lagi?" tanya Sehun menggoda.

"Waktu itu dia menolakkan karena dia harus belajar untuk ulangan matematika, memang dia akan ulangan matematika kok" elak Kai, sebenarnya dia juga takut Kyungsoo hanya berdalih untuk menolak Kai, memang rasanya Kyungsoo selalu menolak Kai, Kai mulai takut Kyungsoo tidak menyukainya.

Melihat Kai yang sedih Sehun jadi merasa bersalah, tak seharusnya ia mengatakan hal itu, ia juga sedih kalau Kai sedih, ia juga takut kalau Kyungsoo benar-benar menolak Kai, seperti ia takut jika Luhan menolak cintanya.

Jadi Sehun memilih bungkam saja.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai Kyungsoo itu Kai-ya?" tanya Tao, dia tak tau apa-apa tentang Kyungsoo, tentu saja.

Kai mengangguk semangat "sangat! Dan jangan tanya kenapa, aku juga gak tau, tapi... dia manis"

"Aku juga suka sesuatu yang manis" celetukan Tao itu membuat Kai menoleh terkejut

"tapi kau jangan ikut menyukai Kyungsoo-hyungku, awas saja!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, sedangkan Tao memasang wajah jahilnya

"aku tidak yakin Kai-ya... kalau kami tiba-tiba saling jatuh cinta bagaimana?"

"Mimpi! Aku juga tak akan membiarkannya..." kata kai lalu mempercepat langkahnya hingga membuat kedua temannya tertinggal beberapa langkah

"Ya! Aku bercanda!"

"dia memang akan sensitif soal Kyungsoo-hyung" bisik Sehun.

.

.

.

Kai, Sehun dan Tao telah sampai di depan kelas dua-B, Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo yang untungnya masih betah duduk di bangkunya bersama Chanyeol yang sedang serius memetik gitar, sementara Sehun dan Tao menunggu di luar.

"Kyungie-hyung~" sapa Kai lembut lalu duduk di bangku depan Kyungsoo dengan memutar duduknya menghadap Kyungsoo

"anyeong Yeollie-hyung~" Chanyeol yang mendengar namanya di sebut mendongak menatap Kai dengan mata bulatnya yang berbinar

"anyeong Kai-ya~"

"Kyungie-hyung nanti pulang sekolah ada acara gak?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya

"ada, kenapa memangnya?" Kai menghembuskan nafas kesal, dia jadi tidak semangat deh

"aku... aku ingin jalan dengan hyung... tapi hyung... ah, sudahlah lupakan saja hyung, aku per-"

"Eh Kai jangan!" Kyungsoo menahan lengan Kai saat Kai ingin beranjak pergi

"maksudku tunggu dulu- " Kai kembali duduk, Kyungsoo menunduk lalu melanjutkan

"- aku pulang sekolah nanti ada kelas memasak bersama Ryeowook-saem"

Kai memaksakan senyum "gak apa-apa kok hyung... aku ngerti, mungkin lain kali..."

"enggak Kai-"

'Apa maksudnya enggak? Enggak bisa? Gak ada lain kali? Gak mungkin? Maksudnya Kyungie-hyung gak bakal mau jalan sama Kai?' pikir Kai kalut, memang pikiran kai sudah kacau sejak Kyungsoo mengatakan ada acara untuk sepulang sekolah beberapa detik lalu.

"- Maksudku, kamu bisa ikut juga – eum, kami juga butuh untuk memberi pendapat bagaimana rasa makanan kami nanti..." lanjut Kyungsoo

Apa itu artinya? Kyungsoo... tidak menolak Kai? Apa ini juga berarti Kyungsoo memiliki perasaan yang sama pada Kai?

"kau mau kan Kai? Tapi kalau tid-"

"aku mau kok hyung! Mau banget!"

Semoga ini berarti Kyungsoo mulai menyukai Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Krik krik

Ini gak lucu ya? Emang :'( aku pasrah aja kalau gak ada yang suka, habisnya pas aku ngetik ini lagi galau gara-gara beritanya si BaekYeon...u,u

Ini udah ada ChanBaek momentnya kan? KrisTao nya juga ada kan? Kaisoonya juga, aku gak tau kenapa Kaisoo selalu bagian akhir gini hehehe :D

Tapi maaf ga ada Sulay, huhu :'(

Walau gak yakin, aku harap kalian suka ya... anyeong~


	4. Chapter 4

TITTLE: FLOWER SIX

AUTHOR: PINKYGIRL

GENRE: ROMANCE, DRAMA, SCHOOL LIFE, HUMOR (?)

RATE: T

PAIR: EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE

CAST: BAEKHYUN, XIUMIN, KAI, SEHUN, LUHAN, LAY, CHANYEOL, CHEN, SUHO, KRIS, TAO

OTHER CAST:

-Choi Zelo (B.A.P)

-Kim Ryeowook (Super Junior)

-Park Luna ( f(x) )

WARNING: YAOI/ BOYXBOY/ SHOUNEN-AI/ THYPOS/ BAHASA KASAR, TIDAK BAKU/ GAJE/ GARING/DLL

CHAPTER 4

.Chanbaek: Baekhyun, uke genit, matre, tapi... menyukai Chanyeol yang polos, imut, baik dan kekanak-kanakkan... benarkah Chanyeol semenya?

.Hunhan: Sehun dan Luhan sahabat, satu genk, bagaimana kalau sebenarnya mereka saling menyukai?

.Chenmin: Xiumin yang genit, manja, matre dan nakal tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada Chen yang tampan, pintar, kaya, dan berpenampilan nerd

.Kaisoo: Kai selalu menggoda Kyungsoo, kakak kelas yang imut dan suka memasak

.Sulay: Lay yang di buat malu gara-gara kebodohannya sendiri, apa hubungan Lay dan penis Suho?

.Kristao: Tao, anak baru dari China yang bingung saat ada dua siswa yang menyatakan cinta padanya, Sehun teman barunya yang suka makanan manis atau Kris kapten basket yang tidak suka manis?

.

.

.

.

At kantin ^^

Hanya ada empat member flower six yang sudah ribut di kantin, kali ini mereka tidak merampok uang siswa lain untuk membayar makanan mereka karena Lay yang dengan senang hati membayari semua makanan mereka,

orang tuanya di China datang jadi otomatis uang sakunya jadi dua kali lipat lebih banyak, bisa di lihat dengan meja mereka yang penuh dengan makanan dan berbagai juice.

"Baek! Kemarikan baconnya!" teriak Xiumin berusaha menggapai Baekhyun yang terhalangi oleh Luhan, sementara Baekhyun sendiri berusaha menjauhkan bacon yang telah ia cap sebagai miliknya dari Xiumin sang penggiling makanan

"shireo! Hyung bisa makan baconnya kalau nama hyung juga bacon" balas Baekhyun yang lalu tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Xiumin kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya yang imut lalu mengalihkan perhatian pada makanan lain sambil menyumpah serapahi Baekhyun yang selalu tak membolehkan orang lain memakan baconnya, memangnya apa yang bagus dari seongok bacon daging yang lezat itu?!

Oh, oke, mereka(bacon) memang lezat. Apalagi bagi penggila makanan seperti Xiumin.

Lay dan Luhan yang melihatnya hanya bisa terkikik geli, kejadian seperti ini memang tak sekali duakali terjadi, bahkan sudah sangat sering, tapi entah kenapa rasanya semakin menggelikan saja.

Bagaimana tidak menggelikan kalau kau tak bisa memakan bacon hanya karena namamu bukan Byun Bacon?! Dasar Baekhyun aneh.

"Oh iya Lu-ge, apa yang terjadi pada Sehun tadi pagi? Maksudku kalian kenapa?" tanya Lay, Luhan menelan makanannya sebelum menjawab

"bagaimana aku tidak kesal coba dia mengotori ranjang ku tercinta dengan cairan nistanya! Dan setelah bangun dia malah tak merasa bersalah sama sekali! Menyebalkan!" cerita Luhan sambil menusuk-nusuk makanannya dengan sumpit.

"Cairan?!" tanya Baekhyun sambil melebarkan mata sipitnya

"Sehunnie ngiler?" Lay ikut bertanya dengan tampang polos andalannya

"astaga Lay! Maksud Luhan itu sperm- tunggu! Kau tidak bercinta dengannya kan?" Xiumin menatap horror pada Luhan, begitupun Lay dan Baekhyun.

"Oh No! Luhan-hyung tidak perawan lagi?!" teriak Baekhyun dengan nada sedih yang di buat-buat, intinya dia meledek

"lho kenapa Lu-ge bisa tidak perawan? Apa hubungannya?" tanya Lay lagi, dia masih belum mengerti apa yang ketiga temannya bicarakan, otak polosnya sedang bekerja dengan baik.

"Kalian bicara apa sih? Sehun itu – eum..."

"ngompol? Ya ampun! Sehunnie sudah besar masih ngompol juga?" Lay lagi-lagi menerka masih dengan otak polos mode on, dan dengan suasana yang krik krik alias garing akhirnya Luhan memutuskan mengangguk sambil memberi signal pada Baekhyun dan Xiumin agar tak meneruskan pembicaraan tentang 'cairan' karena itu bisa mengontaminasi otak Lay yang sedang polos.

Cukup kemarin saja dua uke genit itu menjebak Lay dengan hal-hal tidak baik, tentu saja Lay tidak bisa mengelak, dia terlalu polos kalau untuk urusan yang seperti 'itu', apalagi bila bandingannya uke genit seperti Baekhyun dan Xiumin.

"MAKANAN!" tiba-tiba dua maknae flower six datang seperti orang yang tak pernah melihat makanan, mereka bersama dengan seseorang yang asing, tak pernah terlihat sebelumnya, anak barukah?

"Hei cantik~ kau siapa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengedipkan matanya pada anak baru itu, Tao.

Sementara Tao sendiri toleh sana toleh sini, mencari siapapun yang Baekhyun katakan cantik, setelah tak menemukan "aku?" tanya Tao sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Neomu kyeopta... kau anak baru? Aku bersedia jadi sememu" Xiumin ikutan menggoda sambil menunjukkan smirk genitnya

"Anak panda menggemaskan... mau datang ke ranjangku? Aku siap memberikan servis yang terbaik" sahut Luhan lengkap dengan seringaian tampannya – tapi masih tetap cantik – membuat Tao bergidik ngeri.

Bagaimana tidak ngeri saat makhluk-makhluk uke genit berrebut menawarkan diri menjadi seme, apalagi yang mereka tawari itu Tao! Oke, Tao memang cantik, tapi jangan lupakan kekuatan matrial artsnya! Semepun pasti akan babak belur bila Tao sudah beraksi.

"Ehem! Aku Lay-" Lay mengulurkan tangannya, Tao menjabatnya, dia pikir Lay ini yang tidak ikut gila seperti namja cantik yang lain

"- namamu siapa? Mau kencan denganku?" Tao terkejut mendengarnya, what the hell!

Astaga Lay, mana otak polosmu tadi? Terbawa angin heum?

"Ta- Tao..." jawab Tao lalu cepat-cepat menarik kembali tangannya, teman-teman Kai dan Sehun aneh semua ternyata!

"kau Huang Zitao itu? Astaga –kau jauh lebih cantik dari bayanganku!" sahut Xiumin masih dengan nada menggodanya "nama yang cantik...secantik orangnya, sini duduk di pangkuanku..." Baekhyun kembali bersuara.

Tao mulai menyesal pindah kemari, ini jauh lebih menjengkelkan dari bertemu siswa alien tampan tiang listrik tadi pagi, siapapun tolong Tao!

"hyungdeul hentikan! Dia teman kami!" teriak Kai dengan mulut penuh makanan, sementara Sehun sudah berdiri lalu meraih kursi dari meja lain setelah itu menyusupkan kursi itu di antara kursinya dan Kai "Tao duduk di sini saja, mereka berbahaya!" kata Sehun kemudian, Tao segera menempati kursi itu.

"Tao ini pindahan dari China, sekelas dengan kami. Jadi jangan goda Tao lagi!" kata Kai setelah menelan semua makanannya "iya, karena Sehun yang akan jadi semenya" sahut Sehun dengan seringaiannya sambil menoleh pada Luhan, ingin tau reaksinya.

Luhan cemberut, bagus! Tapi jangan sampai dia cemberut karena tidak berhasil jadi semenya Tao! Sehun ingin cemberutnya Luhan berarti sedang cemburu, semoga saja.

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menyangkut di otak Sehun, ada lampu yang tiba-tiba menyala dalam otaknya, membuat seriangaiannya bertambah lebar 'Luhan-hyung~ tunggu jebakan dari Sehunniemu~'

.

.

Flower

.

Six

.

.

Kyungsoo mengaduk-aduk adonannya kasar, dia tidak peduli lagi bila nanti wadahnya pecah atau mungkin adonannya tumpah, KYUNGSOO TIDAK PEDULI!

Kembali ia lirik sebelah kanannya, terlihat Kai sedang menggoda seorang yeoja yang Kyungsoo tau namanya Luna, dan Kyungsoo semakin jengkel saja saat memikirkan kenapa ia bisa sejengkel ini?

Apa dia mulai menyukai Kai?

Entahlah, Kyungsoo mulai mengaduk lagi adonannya dengan kekuatan penuh sampai terdengar suara Ryeowook-saem "Kyungsoo-ya, itu sudah cukup!" mendengar itu Kyungsoo menghentikan aksi brutalnya lalu melanjutkan pada proses selanjutnya.

Kai sebenarnya juga melihatnya, ia merasa aneh, ada apa dengan Kyungsoo-hyungnya?

Apa Kyungsoo sedang kesal? Tapi kenapa?

Setelah itu Kai berjalan meninggalkan Luna menuju Kyungsoo "hyung, mau ku bantu?"

"Tak perlu" jawab Kyungsoo singkat "hyung kenapa sih? Mau Kai ambilin minum?" Kyungsoo hanya menjawab dengan gelengan, dia mulai menyesal membawa Kai ikut kelas memasak, malah membuatnya jadi kesal sendiri.

GREB

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya saat tiba-tiba Kai memeluknya dari belakang dengan kepalanya ia telusupkan di perpotongan leher Kyungsoo "Kai..."

"Kyungsoo-hyung marah ya? Maaf Kai cuma bisa gangguin hyung, gak pernah bisa bantuin hyung... "

Kyungsoo berusaha melepas pelukan Kai karena risih, apalagi mereka jadi bahan tontonan sekarang, tapi Kai malah mempererat pelukannya "ijinin Kai meluk hyung... kai janji gak bakal gangguin hyung lagi setelah ini... "

"enggak Kai, lepasin! Kai!"

Dengan terpaksa Kai melepas pelukannya, lalu Kyungsoo berbalik untuk melihat wajah kai. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa bersalah, lihat saja wajah Kai yang semakin suram "maafin aku hyung... aku pergi"

Kyungsoo semakin membeku saat melihat punggung kai yang semakin menjauh, ia shock, apa yang tadi Kai katakan?

Tidak mungkin! Kai pasti akan mengganggunya lagi besok, seperti biasanya...

"kyungsoo-ya?" Kyungsoo bahkan tak mempedulikan panggilan dari gurunya sampai Ryeowook-saem menepuk bahunya "Kyungsoo, kasihan dia, saem tau selama ini Kai selalu berusaha mencari perhatianmu. Katakan padanya perasaanmu, walaupun itu kau ingin dia menjauh darimu, jangan membuat dia sakit hati... Kai itu namja yang baik sebenarnya"

Dan nasihat dari Ryeowook-saem itu membuat pikirannya semakin kacau.

.

.

Flower

.

Six

.

.

Suho sedang berjalan santai menuju parkiran saat tiba-tiba matanya menemukan Lay keluar dari Gymnasium "Lay!" panggilnya sambil melambai pada Lay,

Lay menoleh dan tersenyum manis padanya "Suho?"

"Hei, kau belum pulang? Latihan dance?" tanya Suho saat mereka sudah dekat, Lay menggeleng "basket, aku pulang telat untuk mengembalikan bola basket dulu, kau sendiri? Tak biasanya kau pulang sesore ini"

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan jalan menuju parkiran "ada yang harus ku kerjakan, urusan OSIS" jawab Suho "oh iya, apa tidak keterlaluan keputusan itu?" Suho mengerutkan keningnya heran "yang mana?"

"semua anak kelas satu yang tinggi harus mengikuti ekstra basket?"

"Tak selamanya kelas tiga bisa ikut basketkan? Itu juga sekalian menyeleksi, lagipula itu keputusan kepala sekolah, aku bisa apa?" Lay mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Suho

"oh iya, soal yang kemarin itu aku minta maaf ya? Aku tidak enak padamu..." pinta Lay, Suho tersenyum "bukankah kau sudah minta maaf? Aku juga sudah memaafkanmu, tak apa"

"Tapi... kami mempermalukanmu..." Suho mengacak rambut Lay gemas "aku sudah bilang tak apa, jangan di pikirkan lagi, aku juga minta maaf, aku bercanda waktu itu... aku hanya berniat menggodamu" lay kembali mengingat ekspresi pervert Suho waktu itu, sekarang malah membuatnya geli.

"Haha, kau lucu waktu itu..." Suho menoleh melihat tawa Lay, Lay benar-benar lucu, dimplenya juga membuatnya makin manis, membuat Suho ikut tersenyum.

"oh iya, mobilmu di parkir di mana?" tanya Suho saat mereka sudah sampai parkiran.

Lay menepuk jidatnya "ASTAGA! Aku lupa... tadi aku di antar baba! Mobilku di bawa ke Jeju..." Suho terkikik geli melihat itu, Lay lucu sekali

"kalau begitu aku antarkan..." tawar Suho kemudian "apa tak merepotkanmu?" suho menggeleng "tidak, ayo!"

.

.

Flower

.

Six

.

.

Xiumin tak henti-hentinya melirik Chen yang duduk di sampingnya, saat ini mereka sedang berada di mobil dengan Chen yang mengemudi, mobilnya milik Xiumin.

Tadi pulang sekolah tak sengaja Xiumin melihat Chen yang sedang menunggu bus di halte, akhirnya Xiumin mengajak Chen pulang bersama dan Chen bersikeras ingin mengemudi, tak apa, lagipula Chen sudah mahir.

"Chennie~" panggil Xiumin untuk entah keberapa kalinya "ada apa hyung?"

"eum, tak ada, hanya ingin memanggil saja" setelah itu Xiumin terkikik geli, mereka sudah melakukan dialog ini sampai Chen kini bosan sendiri, Xiumin benar-benar tidak jelas.

"Chennie~"

"ne?" meski bosan Chen tetap saja meladeni Xiumin.

Tapi untunglah, kali ini dialognya lain "mau ke hotel tidak?" tanya Xiumin dengan nada menggoda, Chen mengerutkan kening tak mengerti "untuk apa hyung? Kamarku juga bagus" balas Chen polos

"begitu? Jadi kau ingin kita bercinta di kamarmu?" Chen shok setelah mengetahui maksud Xiumin, membuat Xiumin kembali terkikik geli, apalagi setelah melihat rona merah yang tercetak jelas di pipi Chen.

"Hyung... jangan bercanda" kata Chen kesal, dia heran kenapa Xiumin selalu menggodanya seperti ini, hanya membuat pipinya panas seperti udang rebus "baiklah, bagaimana kalau restoran?"

"hyung lapar?" Xiumin mengangguk antusias "aku sedang ingin... eum, apa ya? Spageti! Kita ke restoran Itali ya?" Chen tersenyum lalu mengangguk "oke"

"Tapi Chennie yang bayar ya?" senyum Chen makin lebar "baiklah, hyung boleh pesan apapun yang hyung mau" mata Xiumin berbinar mendengarnya "jeongmal?"

"tentu" kemudian tanpa babibu Xiumin langsung menghambur untuk memeluk Chen "gomawo..."

DEG DEG DEG

Chen hanya bisa berharap, semoga Xiumin tak mendengar detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila "hyung – ak – aku takut nabrak, lepas- in" Xiumin segera melepas pelukannya,

"oh, maaf Chennie~"

Chen tak mengerti, apa kini dia menyukai Xiumin?

Ah tidak, dia sudah seperti itu sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di perpustakaan, Xiumin tak sengaja menabraknya hingga kacamatanya lepas.

Saat itu Chen sangat terkejut ketika pandangan buramnya tiba-tiba terang saat seseorang telah memakaikannya kacamata dan kemudian ia mendapati di hadapannya seorang namja cantik imut menggemaskan sedang bengong juga menatapnya.

Chen jadi mengingat kata-kata anak kelas satu bernama Zelo, yang juga sama-sama pintar, mengatakan "mungkin itu cinta pada pandangan pertama hyung! Akhirnya Chen-hyung yang kaku ini jatuh cinta!" setelah itu Zelo malah memeluknya erat, apa seheboh itu kalau Chen jatuh cinta?

Jatuh cinta ya?

Benarkah?

Katanya jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan, punya berjuta-juta rasa!

Chen tidak percaya bila dia benar-benar jatuh cinta... tapi, pada Xiumin? Ia jadi tidak yakin.

Masalahnya Xiumin itu populer, bukan seperti dirinya yang seorang namja culun, ia tidak percaya diri...

"CHEN! CHEN! CHEEEENN! Yah..."

Chen segera menghentikan mobilnya saat mendengar teriakan Xiumin barusan "kenapa hyung?" Xiumin menggembungkan pipinya kesal

"Chennie kenapa melamun sih? Restorannya kelewatan kan~" rengek Xiumin, Chen terkejut mendengarnya, jadi dia melamun tadi? Astaga!

"Maaf hyung... aku putar balik dulu" Xiumin hanya mengangguk, sebenarnya dia penasaran, kenapa Chen tiba-tiba melamun? Apa yang dia pikirkan?.

.

.

Flower

.

Six

.

.

Mengerikan! Itulah yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun saat ia di suruh datang ke sekolah di pagi hari, ayolah...

Baekhyun masih ingin bergelung di ranjang empuknya bersama bantal guling dan tak lupa selimut.

Bahkan eommanya saja sampai terbengong di dapur saat Baekhyun sudah berjalan menuju tempat makan dengan seragam lengkapnya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun juga tak ingin bangun sepagi itu lalu berangkat sekolah... kalau saja bukan pujaan hatinya yang meminta Baekhyun tak akan mau,

ya,

Chanyeol yang menyuruh Baekhyun datang di pagi hari.

Chanyeol memang khusus menelfon Baekhyun jam lima pagi untuk menyuruh Baekhyun bangun lalu berangkat sekolah, Chanyeol hanya ingin Baekhyun jadi anak rajin...

tapi gak gitu juga kali Yeollie!

Well, Chanyeol memang tak bisa melihat Baekhyun yang kemudian membenturkan kepalanya pada bantal setelah Chanyeol selesai menelfon.

"BAEKKIE!" teriak Chanyeol senang dari ambang pintu kelasnya saat melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan gontai di koridor, Baekhyun mendongak mendengar suara kelewat bahagia itu.

Chanyeol segera menghampiri Baekhyun dengan sedikit berlari.

"Yeay! Baekki bisa bangun pagi juga..." sambut Chanyeol sambil merangkul tubuh mungil Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun hanya memanyunkan bibir mungilnya

"kok Baekkie cemberut gitu? Ini kan juga untuk kebaikan Baekkie~ Yeollie udah liat daftar kenakalan Baekkie dan itu banyak banget! Kan Yeollie jadi sedih~ Baekkie juga sering telat makanya Yeollie suruh Baekkie bangun pagi..."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, ia senang ternyata Chanyeol perhatian padanya "gomawo..." lalu Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat, Chanyeol membalas pelukannya "sama-sama Baekkie..."

"Pokoknya mulai sekarang Baekkie harus jadi anak baik, gak boleh telat lagi, gak boleh males ngerjain PR, gak boleh telat ngumpulin tugas, gak boleh nakal lagi..." lanjut Chanyeol setelah pelukan mereka terlepas, Baekhyun kembali cemberut mendengar itu

"tapi Yeollie~"

"Gak ada tapi-tapian... Yeollie akan bantuin Baekki kok, Yeollie akan bantuin Baekkie ngerjain tugas, Yeollie gak mau Baekkie kena hukuman lagi..." Baekhyun tersentak mendengarnya, Chanyeol benar-benar tulus, apalagi saat mengatakan ia tak mau Baekhyun mendapat hukuman lagi.

"Lay-hyung juga bilang Baekkie kesulitan mengerjakan tugas dari Seongsaeng-nim... jadi Yeollie mau bantuin Baekkie" Baekhyun kembali memeluk Chanyeol, ia sangat senang, sangat! Chanyeol ternyata menyayanginya...

"Chanyeol..."

"ne?" hening untuk sesaat, Baekhyun mempererat pelukannya

"makasih udah mau perhatian sama Baekkie..." mendengar itu Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya, lalu dengan tangan kanannya ia usap kepala belakang Baekhyun lembut

"iya, Baekkie kan temennya Yeollie yang paling cantik, imut dan baik..." Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, Chanyeol... kau hanya membuat Baekhyun semakin sayang padamu.

"Oh iya! Yeollie buatin Baekkie puding strawberry coklat spesial buat Baekkie, Kajja" setelah itu Chanyeol menyeret Baekhyun menuju kelasnya, bisa Baekhyun lihat ada seseorang di sana, duduk di sebelah Chanyeol, Kyungsoo.

Senyum Baekhyun lenyap saat melihat Kyungsoo yang murung, begitupun Chanyeol, dia baru menyadari ekspresi buram Kyungsoo itu.

"Kyungie kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka sudah sampai di dekat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng sambil memaksakan senyum, lalu kembali murung.

Baekhyun jadi mengingat curhatan Kai semalam, namja tan itu benar-benar galau tingkat dewa, dan Baekhyun yakin Kai tak kalah murung dari Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun duduk di bangku depan Kyungsoo dengan posisi menghadap Kyungsoo juga Chanyeol yang sedang menyiapkan pudingnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya..." panggil Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mendongak menatap baekhyun dengan mata besarnya "ne?"

"Kai, dia – eum, dia sangat menyukaimu... kau tau? dia sebelumnya tak pernah jatuh cinta sampai seperti ini, dia serius menyukaimu.

Setiap hari yang ada di pikirannya hanya bagaimana membuatmu menyukainya, mengajakmu kencan, melihat wajah manismu...

dia memang konyol ya? Aku tau kau pasti risih terus di ganggu seperti itu, saranku... kau harus mengatakan perasaanmu padanya, kalau kau tak menyukainya bilang saja, walaupun nanti dia sakit hati tapi itu lebih baik dari pada tak mengatakan apapun.

Dia sangat sedih saat kemarin kau mengusirnya, dan juga saat kau menolak ajakan kencannya dulu, dia memang pantang menyerah.

Tapi... aku tak tau lagi sekarang, dia bilang dia tak ingin mengganggumu lagi dan berusaha menjauh darimu, kasihan dia..."

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun sampai mengatakan semua itu pada Kyungsoo, mata besar Kyungsoo sampai berkaca-kaca.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun hanya tak ingin Kai semakin sakit nantinya, Baekhyun sangat menyayangi Kai... seluruh anggota flower six sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri, bila Kai patah hati, yang lain juga akan ikut sakit.

"Tak apa kalau kau tak menyukainya, Kai pasti akan mengerti"

.

.

Flower

.

Six

.

.

Tao mendengus kesal, bukan karena Kris masuk ke kelasnya, bukan! Tapi sebenarnya dia juga kesal sih, tapi berita yang Kris bawalah yang membuatnya jengkel setengah mati.

Apa-apaan itu! Siswa yang tingginya lebih dari 178cm wajib mengikuti ekstra basket, what the hell!

Kemudian mata pandanya melirik pada Sehun dan Kai yang – err, oke, hanya Sehun yang menganga saking terkejutnya, Kai sih masih galau, tadi Sehun yang memberi tahuTao.

"Sehun, Kai dan Tao, kalian ikuti Kris" tuh kan! Masalahnya di kelas ini yang paling tinggi ya Sehun, Kai dan Tao, dan sekarang mereka di suruh mengikuti Kris si kapten basket, tidak, di paksa!

Taopun dengan malas berdiri lalu berjalan keluar kelas di ikuti Sehun yang sedang menyeret Kai yang lemas.

"Bisa cepat sedikit tidak sih? Kalian lelet, terutama kau panda!"

Tao benar-benar harus memiliki kesabaran ekstra!

Tidak, Tao tak bisa bersabar, apalagi kalau itu Kris

"Ya! Kau buta atau apa sih?! Jelas-jelas aku berada tepat di belakangmu!" sungut Tao tak terima, jelas saja, kan yang berjalan di belakang Sehun dan Kai, bukan Tao.

"Talk to my hand" dengan menyebalkannya Kris malah menunjukkan telapak tangan kanannya tepat di depan muka Tao, baru saja Tao ingin menendang kaki jenjang Kris saat Sehun tiba-tiba bersuara

"Hyung~"

Krispun menoleh ke belakang "ne Sehunnie?" Tao benar-benar ingin menonjok wajah tampan itu saat Kris malah berkata dengan lembut pada Sehun, jauh berbeda saat berbicara padanya.

"Kai sepertinya sakit, Sehunnie tidak ikut ya? Mau nganter Kai ke UKS aja... ya hyung ya?" mohon Sehun, Tao tau, Sehun hanya beralibi, dia tak ingin ikut basket "aku gak apa-ap-" Tao bisa melihat Sehun menginjak kaki kiri Kai "aduh..."

"Tuh kan hyung! Kai sakit... kita ke UKS ya? Anyeong~" kemudian dengan seenaknya sendiri Sehun menyeret Kai menjauh, apa-apaan itu!

"Ya sudah ayo jalan!" Tao bengong mendengarnya, Kris tidak mempermasalahkan itu? Jelas-jelas Sehun hanya berbohong! "cepat panda!" teriak Kris lagi.

Ugh, Kris benar-benar tidak adil!

"Kau kenapa sih cemberut terus dari tadi? Gak suka ikut basket? Gak terima? Gak ikhlas?" tanya Kris penuh dengan nada sewot, cih apa-apaan dia?!

"itu tau! pake nanya lagi" jawab Tao dengan nada jauh lebih sewot.

"Katanya juara wushu internasional, masa main basket aja gak bisa!" ledek Kris, membuat Tao makin kesal "aku tidak bilang begitu ya!"

"bukannya itu sudah jelas? Malas berarti gak bisa"

Tao mulai benar-benar menyesal pindah ke sekolah ini, bagaimana bisa ada orang semenyebalkan Kris?

Apalagi Kris hanya menyebalkan begini padanya, tidak dengan Sehun dan Kai!

"terserah kau saja ya tuan tampan! Memang apa hebatnya memasukkan bola merah bodoh ke dalam ring? Anak umur lima tahun juga bisa!" Kris tentu saja kesal, basket tercintanya di hina! "Kau..." desis Kris, siap menelan Tao hidup-hidup.

Melihat Kris seram begitu Tao takut juga, tapi ia tak akan memperlihatkan ketakutannya pada alien gila di depannya itu, bisa runtuh harga dirinya! "apa?"

"Woy Kris! Cepatlah sedikit! Aku capek menunggumu!" teriak seorang siswa campuran antara tampan, imut dan cantik yang Tao kenali sebagai seme jadi-jadian teman Sehun kemarin, Luhan.

.

.

Flower

.

Six

.

.

Malam ini flower six menginap di rumah Luhan, kedua orang tuanya belum pulang, dia takut kalau harus di rumah sendiri, jadi dia memaksa semuanya menginap di rumahnya.

Saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah, Baekhyun sedang asyik bertelfon ria dengan Chanyeolnya, Xiumin sedang cemberut sambil menghabiskan makanan karena dia tak bisa mengganggu Chen yang belajar di rumahnya (Chen mematikan handphonenya),

Lay juga ikut menghabiskan cemilan sambil sesekali ber-sms ria entah dengan siapa (mungkin Suho?)

Sementara Kai menonton Pororo di TV dengan tenang, kalau Luhan sih sibuk mengganti jam dinding yang kemarin rusak di pojok ruangan.

Karena tempatnya tinggi ia berpijak pada kursi, tak ada yang memegangi kursinya, makanya Luhan sangat hati-hati jangan sampai dia terjatuh.

Luhan sedikit berjinjit untuk meletakkan jamnya pada paku, dia sangat berkonsentrasi sambil memincingkan matanya,

HUP!

Selesai... dia tersenyum lebar setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang sebenarnya terlalu mudah itu.

"HYUNG BUBBLE TEAKU MANA?!"

Luhan terlonjak kaget mendengar suara cempreng yang nyaring itu merusak suasana hening ruang tengahnya, dan itu membuat tubuhnya oleng dari kursi

"KYAAA!"

Luhan sudah memejamkan matanya pasrah saat ia rasakan tubuhnya mulai jatuh, biar saja nanti Sehun yang harus memijt punggungnya, ini gara-gara Sehun.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Emp-

Tunggu! Mau jatuh aja kok lama banget ? Luhan segera membuka sedikit matanya untuk mengintip dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat wajah tampan itu dekat sekali dengan wajahnya, mungkin hanya beberapa centi.

"Seh- hoon? Apa yang ka-hmmppttt"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Waduh si Lulu kenapa tuh?! Haha Tbc mengganggu ya? Sengaja! *di timpuk rame rame*

Aku seneng liat komen kalian, jadi semangat nglanjutinnya :D semoga kalian gak males review lagi ya? Tapi maafgak bisa bales satu-satu sampai jumpa di next Chap, anyeong~


	5. Chapter 5

TITTLE: FLOWER SIX

AUTHOR: PINKYGIRL

GENRE: ROMANCE, DRAMA, SCHOOL LIFE, HUMOR (?)

RATE: T

PAIR: EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE

CAST: BAEKHYUN, XIUMIN, KAI, SEHUN, LUHAN, LAY, CHANYEOL, CHEN, SUHO, KRIS, TAO

OTHER CAST:

-No Minwoo (Boyfriend)

-Kim Key, Choi Minho, Lee Taemin (Shinee)

-Choi Sulli, Jung Krystal( f(x) )

\- A-pink

WARNING: YAOI/ BOYXBOY/ SHOUNEN-AI/ THYPOS/ BAHASA KASAR, TIDAK BAKU/ GAJE/ GARING/DLL

CHAPTER 5

.Chanbaek: Baekhyun, uke genit, matre, tapi... menyukai Chanyeol yang polos, imut, baik dan kekanak-kanakkan... benarkah Chanyeol semenya?

.Hunhan: Sehun dan Luhan sahabat, satu genk, bagaimana kalau sebenarnya mereka saling menyukai?

.Chenmin: Xiumin yang genit, manja, matre dan nakal tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada Chen yang tampan, pintar, kaya, dan berpenampilan nerd

.Kaisoo: Kai selalu menggoda Kyungsoo, kakak kelas yang imut dan suka memasak

.Sulay: Lay yang di buat malu gara-gara kebodohannya sendiri, apa hubungan Lay dan penis Suho?

.Kristao: Tao, anak baru dari China yang bingung saat ada dua siswa yang menyatakan cinta padanya, Sehun teman barunya yang suka makanan manis atau Kris kapten basket yang tidak suka manis?

.

.

.

.

Malam ini flower six menginap di rumah Luhan, kedua orang tuanya belum pulang, dia takut kalau harus di rumah sendiri, jadi dia memaksa semuanya menginap di rumahnya.

Saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah, Baekhyun sedang asyik bertelfon ria dengan Chanyeolnya, Xiumin sedang cemberut sambil menghabiskan makanan karena dia tak bisa mengganggu Chen yang belajar di rumahnya (Chen mematikan handphonenya), Lay juga ikut menghabiskan cemilan sambil sesekali ber-sms ria entah dengan siapa (mungkin Suho?)

Sementara Kai menonton Pororo di TV dengan tenang, kalau Luhan sih sibuk mengganti jam dinding yang kemarin rusak di pojok ruangan. Karena tempatnya tinggi ia berpijak pada kursi, tak ada yang memegangi kursinya, makanya Luhan sangat hati-hati jangan sampai dia terjatuh.

Luhan sedikit berjinjit untuk meletakkan jamnya pada paku, dia sangat berkonsentrasi sambil memincingkan matanya, HUP! Selesai... dia tersenyum lebar setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang sebenarnya terlalu mudah itu.

"HYUNG BUBBLE TEAKU MANA?!" Luhan terlonjak kaget mendengar suara cempreng yang nyaring itu merusak suasana hening ruang tengahnya, dan itu membuat tubuhnya oleng dari kursi

"KYAAA!"

Luhan sudah memejamkan matanya pasrah saat ia rasakan tubuhnya mulai jatuh, biar saja nanti Sehun yang harus memijt punggungnya, ini gara-gara Sehun.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Emp-

Tunggu! Mau jatuh aja kok lama banget ? Luhan segera membuka sedikit matanya untuk mengintip dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat wajah tampan itu dekat sekali dengan wajahnya, mungkin hanya beberapa centi.

"Seh- hoon? Apa yang ka-hmmppttt" belum selesai Luhan bertanya tangannya sudah membekap mulutnya sendiri, membuat Sehun yang menangkapnya mengernyitkan dahinya heran "wae hyung? Sehunnie bau ya?" tanya Sehun asal

"kau tidak mau menciumku kan? Aku lihat di drama kemarin begitu dan kejadiannya persis seperti sekarang"

"Untuk apa aku menciummu hyung?" Luhan mendengus kesal mendengarnya, jadi Sehun tidak mau menciumnya? Tapi kenapa juga tadi dia berharap yang tidak-tidak? Bodoh! "udah-udah turunin!" Luhan menggeliat mencoba melepaskan diri.

BRUK

Sehun segera melepaskan pegangannya saat Luhan menyuruhnya untuk melepaskan tubuh Luhan, karena Luhan belum siap dia jadi terjatuh begitu saja "APPO! Dongsaeng kurang ajar!"

"katanya mau di lepasin? Gimana sih? Sehun jadi serba salah banget deh" keluh Sehun lengkap dengan bibirnya yang di poutkan

"tapi gak di jatuhin juga kali Hun! Aigoo bokongku... kalau lecet bagaimana ini? Appo..." rengek Luhan sambil mengusap bagian belakangnya yang ngilu.

Melihat itu Sehunpun maju mendekati Luhan sambil memasang smirk evil "sini Sehunnie obatin hyung..." katanya kemudian sambil meraba-raba bokong Luhan, Luhan yang terkejut langsung menepis tangan Sehun

"gak perlu! Sehun pervert! Ntar aku di apa-apain lagi, udah hus hus sana pergi" tolak Luhan sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh Sehun menjauh.

"Ciyeee Luhan dorong-dorong Sehun, ciyeee~" suara cempreng Baekhyun membuat Luhan dan Sehun menghentikan aksi mereka dan menoleh pada asal suara, terlihat Baekhyun memasang wajah jahilnya, begitupun dengan Xiumin dan Lay, sementara Kai masih menonton Pororo dengan lesunya.

"Udah jadian ya? Pjnya dong..." Lay ikut menggoda sambil menadahkan tangan kanannya "iya mesra amat dari tadi, gendong-gendongan, terus dorong-dorongan, ciyeee kalo jadian bilang-bilang kek... di restoran ya? Jangan warteg lho" kali ini Xiumin

"tadi juga hampir ciuman kan? Ih, Sehun masih kecil udah berani ciuman ntar lapor Kyuhyun-hyung ah... biar di cincang" sahut Baekhyun.

"Andwae! Jangan dong hyung..." mendengar dia akan di laporkan Sehun panik juga, sementara Luhan hanya memasang wajah kesal, baru kali ini dia jadi korban ceng-cengan temennya sendiri, biasanya ya dia yang ceng-cengin anak orang sampai nangis.

"Tuh kan! Jadi bener dong tadi Sehun ama Luhan-hyung ciuman... ciyeee akhirnya kalian punya first kiss juga! Cukhae..." lagi-lagi Baekhyun menyuarakan kejahilannya "ciyeee ciiyyeeee" Xiumin ikut mericuhkan suasana.

"Ih udah ah! Apaan sih, siapa yang jadian coba? Tadi juga gak ciuman, jangan ngarang deh Baek" semprot Luhan

"ini juga diem aja bilang apa gitu kek" lanjutnya sambil menendang betis Sehun

"Hyung! Woles dong, gak bakal di penjara ini... lebay"

"tadi Sehunnie bilang hyung apa?" tanya Luhan penuh dengan aura hitam di sekitarnya.

"Hyung budek ya? Tadi Sehun bilang Luhan-hyung lebay" sahut Sehun, mendengar itu Luhanpun maju ingin mencekik Sehun

"Sehun... katakan selamat tinggal pada kehidupan!" melihat itu Sehun hanya terkekeh geli, walaupun seram tapi Luhan itu tetap menggemaskan.

"Ciiiyyeeee Luhan-hyung deketin Sehun lagi... ciyeee"

"HunHan moment! HunHan moment!"

"ciyeee ciiiyyeeee~" Baekhyun, Lay dan Xiumin kembali berkicau, membuat Luhan yang hampir membunuh Sehun menatap mereka kesal, sementara Sehun kembali dengan wajah malesnya.

"Udah ah, Sehun mau tidur dulu, mimpiin bubble tea, luhan-hyung sih gak beliin bubble tea buat Sehun" gerutu Sehun sambil lalu berjalan menuju kamar Luhan, Luhan dan Sehun tetap sekamar.

Padahal baru berapa hari yang lalu Sehun berjanji dalam hati untuk tidak lagi menginap di rumah Luhan, tapi nyatanya? Mungkin dia lupa janjinya sendiri?

"Hun jangan ngompol lagi ya?!" teriak Lay kemudian, dia masih menganggap mimpi basahnya Sehun itu karena dia ngompol, polos mode on.

Melihat Sehun masuk ke kamar, Luhan ikut juga masuk ke kamarnya, dia sebenarnya sudah mengantuk dan di tambah dengan trio berisik di depan TV, jadi Luhan memilih tidur saja.

"Yah ngambek tuh mereka..." Xiumin menyeletuk "Hihihi mereka lucu banget kalo di godain begitu ya? Ya ampun..." sahut Lay "padahal mereka saling suka kan ya? Tapi pada gak mau jujur... payah!" kata Baekhyun dengan nada sepelan mungkin agar Hunhan tak mendengar.

"Ini juga galau gak selesai-selesai!" lanjut Baekhyun lalu melempar bantal pada Kai, tepat mengenai kepalanya "aduh... di pikir pillow fight apa!" sungut Kai sambil melempar balik bantalnya pada Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun bisa menghindar dengan baik.

"Kai! Handphonenya nyala tuh, ada pesan kayaknya" lapor lay sambil menunjuk ponsel Kai yang tergeletak di meja, Kai segera menyambarnya.

"Dari siapa? Kyungsoo?" tanya Xiumin, mendengar itu Kai memberengut kesal "bukan! Yuri-noona"

"Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apa-apa padamu?"tanya Baekhyun kemudian, kai menggeleng lemah "dia tidak minta maaf atau apa?" Lay ikut bertanya, lagi-lagi Kai hanya menjawab dengan gelengan.

"Uh adikku yang tampan ini galau ya? Kacian..." kemudian Lay memeluk Kai, Baekhyun dan Xiumin juga memasang wajah sedihnya "sabar Kai-ya..." kata Xiumin sambil mengusap kepala Kai lembut.

"Gwaenhana hyung, Kai gak apa-apa kok, cinta kan gak bisa di paksain"

"Kita bakal bantuin kamu kok Kai..." kata Baekhyun tulus "Udahlah hyung, gak apa-apa... biarin aja"

Dan malam itu berakhir dengan cerita galaunya Kim Jongin...

.

.

Flower

.

Six

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu itu membuat Tao mau tak mau bangun dari tidur panjangnya, di liriknya jam weker yang tergeletak di atas nakasnya, jam setengah enam pagi. Siapa yang berkunjung ke apartemennya jam segini? Tetangga? Tapi kan Tao juga belum kenal siapapun...

Tunggu! Jangan-jangan...

Tao segera menyibakkan selimutnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu masuk, semoga bukan seorang yang dalam pikirannya yang sedang berdiri di luar sana.

Ceklek...

"Hai anak panda~ baru bangun ya?" tuh kan! Kenapa harus makhluk abstrak ini yang bertamu di pagi hari?!

BRAK

Tao segera menutup pintunya sadis, "kenapa dia selalu mengganggu hidupku? Apa tidak cukup memasukkanku ke club basket kemarin? Dasar alien gila!" gerutu Tao sambil kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya, ia tak mempedulikan teriakan protes orang itu di luar sana, Kris.

Tao kesal sekali kemarin saat mengetahui apartemennya adalah apartemen yang sama dengan Kris, apalagi mereka juga satu lantai, kebetulan yang menyebalkan bagi Tao. Tao tak kembali tidur, mood tidurnya telah menguap entah kemana, ia lebih memilih mandi, ganti seragam, lalu sarapan.

Tao tak pandai memasak, dia hanya sarapan dengan roti tawar dan selai coklat, tak lupa susu vanillanya. Setelah sarapan Tao menyambar tas ranselnya kemudian berjalan keluar.

"Kau sudah selesai panda?" sial! Kenapa Kris masih saja di sini? Dia tak punya kerjaan lain selain mengganggu orang? Tao mendengus kesal lalu kembali berjalan

"aku tak suka di panggil panda, aku punya nama"

"cih, kau juga biasanya memanggilku alien, kau pikir aku suka begitu?" balas Kris.

Tao menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menatap Kris yang juga berhenti "oke, panggil aku Tao dan aku akan memanggilmu Kris, deal?"

"tidak! Kau harus memanggilku gege, sopanlah pada yang lebih tua" Tao memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah, gege. Puas?" kris mengangguk senang, Tao tak habis pikir, kris ini kenapa sebenarnya sih? Kenapa dia selalu bersikap menyebalkan khusus pada Tao saja? Dia membenci Tao?

Tao jadi mengingat apa yang dikatakan gadis bernama Sulli, teman sekelasnya, tentang Kris. "Kris-oppa? Menyebalkan? Astaga Tao! Makhluk setampan sekeren dan sebaik itu kau bilang menyebalkan? Ayolah, dia itu pribadi yang ramah dan hangat, dia bahkan tidak sombong meski dia anak orang kaya, jangan menilai orang seenaknya sendiri!"

Dan itu hanya membuat Tao pusing, mungkinkah dia yang sebenarnya terlalu jutek pada kris? Tapi rasanya tidak...

GREB

"Kita berangkat bersama" Tao membelalakkan mata pandanya saat tangan besar Kris tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya lalu menyeretnya paksa menuju mobil keren milik Kris.

"Kau kenapa sih? Kemarin saja sangat menyebalkan dan sekarang kau memberiku tumpangan untuk ke sekolah?" tanya Tao saat sudah duduk manis di mobil hitam mengkilat itu "lalu?" Kris balik bertanya dengan nada datar, dia sudah duduk di depan kemudi.

"Mungkin kau punya kepribadian ganda? Kadang manis dan kadang pahit?" kris mengernyitkan dahinya "kau pikir aku kopi?"

"kau bisa tidak, hanya menjawabku dan tidak balik bertanya?"

Kris mulai menjalankan mobilnya dan fokus ke depan "tidak" jawabnya singkat. Huh, Kris menyebalkan lagi... "kau punya pacar?" tanya Kris setelah hening sesaat "apa kau perlu tau?" balas Tao "apa salahnya bertanya?" Tao mendengus kesal "kepo" kata Tao kemudian.

"Hanya jawab saja apa susahnya?"

"memang kau tadi menjawab pertanyaanku? Tidak kan? Aku hanya mengikutimu" Tao memandang keluar jendela setelah mengatakannya

"peniru" cibir Kris kemudian, Tao kembali menoleh pada Kris "lalu apa masalahmu Kris-gege?"

"Panggil aku lagi" pinta Kris, Tao mengernyitkan dahinya "untuk apa? Kau pikir aku kurang kerjaan?"

"sudah, cepat!"

"Kris-gege? Kris – gege – Kris – ge – Kris..."

"cukup, kau seperti anak Tk saja" "ya, dan kau menyebalkan!" hening kembali menyelimuti mereka.

"Tao, aku serius. Kau sudah punya pacar?" hening lagi sebelum akhirnya Tao menjawab "tidak"

"Kau kesal padaku?" tanya Kris lagi "menurutmu?" kris mengangguk, jelas sekali terlihat kalau Tao kesal "maaf" dan satu kata dari Kris membuat Tao memandangnya, cukup lama hingga mobil berhenti di parkiran sekolah

"Tak apa" kata Tao singkat setelah itu keluar dari mobil Kris.

.

.

Flower

.

Six

.

.

Kyungsoo, namja mungil itu sedang bersenandung kecil dengan bibir yang terus mengukir senyum indah, tangannya dengan cekatan menata kue-kue coklat ke dalam kotak kecil warna merah.

"Semoga Kai suka dan akan memaafkanku" gumamnya kemudian.

Kai, dia adik kelas Kyungsoo, akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa Kai selalu mengganggunya, ah tidak! Lebih tepatnya menggoda.

Kyungsoo tidak kesal padanya, apalagi benci, tapi sepertinya kelakuannya pada Kai tempo hari keterlaluan, seakan Kyungsoo tidak suka Kai ada di sana waktu itu, sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak bermaksud begitu...

Ah, Kyungsoo hanya tidak suka saat itu Kai malah asyik menggoda Luna, dan Kyungsoo terlalu tak peka pada perasaannya sendiri hingga tak tau bahwa itu namanya cemburu. Rasanya ia ingin menendang Luna jauh-jauh saat itu, tapi malah Kai yang kena imbasnya, ia malah memarahi Kai.

Apa yang Baekhyun katakan di pagi hari kemarin membuat rasa bersalahnya semakin besar saja, maka hari ini ia ingin minta maaf pada kai. Sehari tak di ganggu olehnya rasanya... weird? Seperti kehilangan sesuatu saja.

"Selesai!" teriaknya senang saat semua Kue tersusun rapi di kotak, ia tinggal menutup kotak merah itu lalu mengikatnya dengan pita emas yang telah ia siapkan, semoga Kai suka warnanya, Kyungsoo tak tau apa warna yang Kai suka.

Kyungsoo tak tau apa-apa tentang Kai, misalnya makanan apa yang ia suka, warna apa yang ia suka, atau Kai biasa hang out di mana...dulu ia tak peduli hal seperti itu, tapi sekarang ia jadi ingin tau.

"**Kai, dia – eum, dia sangat menyukaimu... kau tau? dia sebelumnya tak pernah jatuh cinta sampai seperti ini, dia serius menyukaimu. Setiap hari yang ada di pikirannya hanya bagaimana membuatmu menyukainya, mengajakmu kencan, melihat wajah manismu... dia memang konyol ya?"**

kyungsoo kembali teringat ucapan Baekhyun pagi itu, ia jadi senyum-senyum sendiri "benarkah itu? Dia menyukaiku? Dasar konyol..." gumamnya

"**Dia sangat sedih saat kemarin kau mengusirnya, dan juga saat kau menolak ajakan kencannya dulu, dia memang pantang menyerah. Tapi... aku tak tau lagi sekarang, dia bilang dia tak ingin mengganggumu lagi dan berusaha menjauh darimu, kasihan dia..."**

Sedih saat mengingat kata-kata itu, Kyungsoo tau dia salah, harusnya ia tak seperti itu kan? "maafkan aku Kai-ya..."

.

.

Flower

.

Six

.

.

Chanyeol memang luar biasa, kali ini tak hanya Baekhyun yang ia buat berangkat pagi, terang saja, seluruh anggota flower six kan sedang menginap di rumah Luhan, otomatis semua jadi ikut bangun pagi.

Dan itu sial bagi Luhan dan Kai si tukang tidur.

Dan jadilah sepagi ini Kai sudah kembali bergalau ria di depan kelasnya, entah Sehun kemana, seharusnya dia menemani The King of galau ini, Kai jadi semakin galau saja kalau sendirian begini...

"Fiuuuhh..." entah itu sudah keberapa kalinya ia menghembuskan nafas bosan. Ayolah, ia jadi seperti seorang yang malas hidup, lesu... tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk sekedar menghiburnya dan melupakan kegalauan yang melandanya.

"KAI!"

Astaga! Suara cempreng nyaring itu hampir membuat kai jatuh dari bangku panjang di depan kelasnya. Ia langsung menghembuskan nafas kesal saat tau siapa yeoja yang memanggilnya, Krystal!

Kai sangat tau, pasti yeoja itu sedang berusaha mendapatkan pertanggungan jawab kai atas kerusakan gadget barunya, Kai memang menghancurkannya.

"Ayo mana uangnya?!"

"uang... apa?" balas Kai malas, Krystal memutar bola matanya kesal, Kai sangat menyebalkan.

Ayolah! Apa susahnya memberi Krystal uang?! Orang tua Kai adalah pemilik perusahaan travel terkenal bahkan sampai luar negri, tak mungkin ia tak memiliki uang, apalagi hanya untuk membeli sebuah barang!

"Kau sudah merusak gadgetku! Astaga Kai, itu masih baru..." rengek Krystal sambil pura-pura menangis, dan Kai tidak tega juga melihat Krystal yang hampir menangis begitu, bukannya Kai tidak punya uang, tapi kan masalahnya...

"Krystal... kau tidak lihat aku galau begini?" Krystal menghentikan tangisan pura-puranya "Kau kenapa memangnya? Oh – Kyungsoo-oppa?" Kai mengangguk lemah "dia benci padaku... dia tidak menyukaiku... "

Hening

Hening

"hiks" bukan suara Kai

"TIDAK!" sekarang Krystal tak hanya pura-pura menangis, tapi menangis meraung-raung

"Kau bohongkan kkamjong?! Kau menipuku kan? Tidaaakk... aku tidak rela... aku Shipper kalian, aku tidak mau tau, kau harus mendapatkannya! Apa yang akan aku katakan pada eonnie kalau couple favoritku tidak jadian... ANDWAE!"

Melihat Krystal seperti itu Kai hampir saja menitikkan air mata "tapi bagaimana caranya? Kau pikir selama ini aku tidak usaha apa? Aku sudah melakukan apapun... tapi dia masih seperti itu, dia sama sekali tak tertarik padaku..."

Krystal menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangannya lalu berjalan mendekati Kai "aku akan membantumu Kai..." kata Krystal kemudian menepuk bahu Kai yang sudah seperti orang frustasi

GREB

Tiba-tiba Kai memeluk Krystal "Krystal... aku benar-benar menyukai Kyungsoo-hyung... aku sangat menyukainya..."

BRAK

.

.

.

.

"ini masih terlalu pagi... biasanya Kai datang siang, malah kadang telat... flower six selalu begitu" gumam seorang namja mungil yang duduk manis di bangkunya dengan sebuah kotak merah sedang di hadapannya, dia Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin aku tunggu di depan kelasnya saja? Ah, benar. Sebaiknya aku tunggu di kelasnya" gumam Kyungsoo lagi, setelah itu ia sudah melesat menuju kelas Kai, satu-A.

Kyungsoo bersenandung kecil sambil berjalan, ia sangat tidak sabar untuk segera memberikan kue coklat yang berada di kotak merah itu pada Kai, semoga Kai suka.

Senyuman manis di bibir Kyungsoo perlahan menghilang seiring langkah kakinya yang semakin pelan.

Tidak jauh di depannya, di depan kelas Kai lebih tepatnya. Dua orang saling berpelukan.

Kyungsoo sangat hapal namja itu, Kai, dia tak mungkin salah mengenali Kai. Tapi siapa yang ia peluk? Pacarnya?

"Krystal... aku benar-benar menyukai Kyungsoo-hyung... aku sangat menyukainya... aku tak pernah jatuh cinta pada seseorang sampai seperti ini, bantu aku untuk mendapatkannya, kumohon... aku hampir putus asa"

BRAK

Tak sengaja Kyungsoo menjatuhkan kotak merahnya sampai kue-kue coklat itu keluar dan berserakan di lantai.

"Kai..."

Mendengar ada orang lain kai refleks melepas pelukannya lalu menoleh pada asal suara, begitupun dengan Krystal "hyung?"

Kai segera berlari ke arah Kyungsoo yang membeku di tempatnya, lalu dia berhenti tepat di depan Kyungsoo, menatap wajah namja imut itu lekat.

"Maafkan aku Kai... maafkan aku... hiks" Kyungsoo memang sensitif dan mudah tersentuh, dan kali ini ia tau ia sangat bersalah, ia jahat pada Kai... selalu mengabaikannya

"maafkan aku..."

.

.

Flower

.

Six

.

.

Teeeetttt ttteeeetttt ttteeeeeeeeeettt

Bel istirahat berbunyi dengan cemprengnya, walau memekakkan telinga, tapi bunyi itu sangat teramat di tunggu seluruh siswa-siswi Exo High School, termasuk ketiga namja tampan 'imut-imut' ini, Kai, Sehun dan Tao.

"Yehet! Akhirnya... anyeong Jung-saem yang 'cantik' jangan pernah kembali lagi..." kata Sehun setengah berbisik, tapi Kai dan Tao yang duduk di sebelahnya (satu anak dapet satu meja dan satu kursi, intinya mereka duduk sendiri-sendiri) tentu saja dapat mendengarnya.

"Hati-hati Hun, katanya Jung-saem punya taring" sahut Sulli yang duduk di depan Tao, dia juga mendengar apa yang Sehun katakan "biar aja, ntar aku suruh Tao gigit dia balik" Tao refleks menoleh saat Sehun menyebut namanya

"kenapa aku?" tanya Tao tak terima.

"Gigimu kan taring semua!" Kai tergelak setelah mengatakannya, Sehun dan Sulli terkikik geli, sementara Tao mempoutkan bibir kucingnya yang sexy.

"Eh, tunggu-tunggu!" interupsi Sehun setelah menyadari sesuatu, lalu dia menoleh pada Kai yang juga berhenti tertawa "apa?" "Kau... gak galau lagi nih?"

Kai menyunggingkan cengiran tampannya "aku udah baikan dong sama Kyungie-hyung... dia juga ngasih aku kue coklat, sayang yang bisa di makan Cuma empat..." jawab Kai kemudian

"trus kuenya mana?" tanya Sehun lagi sambil menyodorkan telapak tangan kanannya "di sini..." jawab Kai sambil menepuk perutnya, tanda kuenya telah ia habiskan "pelit!"

Kai kembali tertawa melihat Sehun yang cemberut begitu "suruh sendiri tadi ninggalin aku sendirian di depan kelas, emang kemana sih? Sama Tao?"

"enggak kok, dia sama namja mungil itu" jawab Tao sambil menunjuk seorang namja yang duduk dekat pintu masuk, Kai mengernyitkan dahinya

"No Minwoo? Kamu apain lagi dia Hun?" tanya Kai, sedangkan Sehun sibuk berusaha mencubit Tao yang seenaknya sendiri membongkar rahasia orang

"Tao! Jangan bilang-bilang dong!"

"ampun! Ya! Menjauh dariku!"

Malas melihat kedua temannya yang ababil, Kai menoleh pada Sulli "Sulli..." panggil Kai agak berbisik "la la la gak denger..." Sulli menutup kedua telinganya, Kai mendengus kesal "HUN!" teriak Kai kemudian sambil menendang betis Sehun "AW! Kai, woles dong! Apaan sih..."

"Ke kantin yuk..."

"laper?" tanya Sehun "enggak, nongkrong aja di sana kayak biasanya, ayo dong... Tao ikut ya?"

"gak ah, males. Temen kalian ngeselin semua" tolak Tao, dia masih agak trauma dengan kejadian di kantin bersama flower six, cukup sekali saja, mengerikan.

"Ih Tao kok gitu sih? Kan ada abang Sehun yang nemenin Tao" kata Sehun sambil merangkul bahu Tao, tapi Tao berusaha menjauh "ih, males! Jangan deket-deket kalo masih mau punya kepala"

"baby panda kok gitu sih... jahat banget sama Sehun..." Tao bergidik mendengar Sehun yang berbicara dengan aegyonya "Hun, geli tau!" ejek Kai

"Udah Kai bawa makhluk labil ini, geli" usir Tao "kalian jahat ah" Sehun ngambek kemudian berjalan keluar kelas, Kai segera menyusulnya "Cadel!jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Ck ck ck, berapa hari sih aku pindah? Kok ketemunya orang aneh terus... apa salah Tao?" ratap Tao dengan alaynya setelah Sehun dan Kai pergi entah kemana.

.

.

.

"Cadel!" teriak Kai yang akhirnya bisa mengejar Sehun

"apaan sih Kkamjong?! Teriak-teriak, di pikir ini hutan? Norak!" ledek Sehun kemudian "makanya jangan ninggalin, aku tak bisa tanpamu..."

"ALAY!" kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

"Oh iya, beneran tadi pagi sama Minwoo? Ngapain? Malak lagi? Kok gak ngajak sih?" tanya Kai sambil mereka kembali berjalan menuju kantin "dasar kepo, bukan urusan anda!"

"Ih Sehun mah gitu... jangan-jangan kalian mojok ya? Move on dari Luhan-hyung ceritanya?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung, mojok? Move on? Apa-apaan tuh?

"Yang enggak-enggak aja, iya tadi Sehun mojok di toilet, puas?" Kai membulatkan matanya

"Toilet?! Kamu apain Minwoonya? OMO, dia udah gak perawan lagi... kasihan padahal imut-imut gitu, andai gak ada Kyungsoo-hyung pasti udah ku samber" mendengar itu refleks Sehun menjitak kepala hitam Kai

"ngaco! Tadi Sehun pipis di toilet, trus ketemu Minwoo, udah gitu aja, apaan sih mikirnya kotor, mentang-mentang udah gak galau!"

"Kalian tau? orang tua Jongdae-oppa sangat baik padaku, mereka terus memujiku cantik..."

"omo... jadi kalian benar-benar akan bertunangan?"

"jeongmal? Kau sangat beruntung, mereka kan kaya raya..."

"iya dong, kita pasti akan bertunangan, lagipula dia tidak mungkin menolak gadis secantik Eunji... ya kan?"

Mendengar pembicaraan gerombolan gadis-gadis di ujung kantin itu membuat Kai dan Sehun berhenti di tempat "Jo- Jongdae kan?" Sehun mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya, gaya imutnya saat sedang berpikir

"Chen-hyung!"

"majja!(benar)" kemudian dua namja tampan itu bersembunyi di balik tembok terdekat, mengintip para yeoja itu.

"Siapa tadi namanya? Eunji? Dia akan bertunangan dengan Chen-hyung? Maldo andwae!" bisik Sehun

"palingan dia dulu yang merayu orang tuanya agar menjodohkannya dengan Chen-hyung" balas kai, ikut berbisik.

"Aku tidak kenal mereka Hun, kau kenal?"

"eum – yang pake bando itu pernah kita palak bareng lay-hyung, Naeun kalo gak salah. Yang kecil kayaknya anak kelas sebelah deh, namanya..."

Kai menoleh pada Sehun yang masih saja berpikir, tumben Sehun lola? "siapa Hun? Lama amat mikirnya?"

"itu... apa ya? Ah! Monyong kalo gak salah" Kai membekap mulutnya yang sudah tak tahan ingin tertawa "hhhmmpp – itu Chorong kali Hun! Hhmmppp "

"hihihi, abis gak inget sih Kai... gak tau nih, tumben otakku gak bersahabat gini"

"mana pernah otak bersahabat? Chorong lu!" Kai mendorong pelan Kepala Sehun

"Kai, corong ama bego jauh ya! Oon!" Sehun balas menjitak 'lembut' kepala Kai "ngakuin nih kalo bego?"

"Sehun gigit nih, biar rabies ntar, biar Kyungsoo-hyung ilfeel, mampus" Sehun sudah meraih tangan Kai, siap menggigit.

"AAAHH TOLONG! Ada anak anjing mau gigit ak- AAAA!" Sehun benar-benar menggigit Kai, dan teriakan Kai membuat mereka di tonton puluhan pengunjung kantin, termasuk anggota flower six lain yang sudah stand by di meja mereka, meja paling tengah.

"Luhan-hyung anaknya gak di kasih makan ya? Gigitin Kai deh... tuh lihat" celetuk Baekhyun sambil lalu menunjuk Sehun dan Kai di pinggir kantin

"iya sih, abis males mau beli bubble tea" sahut Luhan yang sweetdrop melihat kelakuan 'anak'nya

"Kai juga sih menggoda banget, pasti Sehunnie ngira Kai rasa coklat" Xiumin ikut menyahuti kemudian terkekeh sendiri.

Sehun yang sadar semua melihat kelakuannya degan cepat melepas gigitannya "weeekk, Kai pait" katanya kemudian sambil mengusap bibirnya "sialan! Tanggung jawab nih, kalo aku rabies gimana? Ntar Kyungie-hyung gak suka kai gimana? Oh tidaaakkk"

GREB

Sehun segera menyeret Kai menuju meja flower six sebelum Kai semakin alay, kemudian duduk di kursi tetap mereka, Sehun berhadapan dengan Luhan, dan Kai di depan Xiumin. "Kalian ini, baru aja istirahat udah bikin sensasi aja, kayak Syahri*tiiiiittt*" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya bingung

"udah frontal aja kali, ngapain pake tit segala?" tanyanya kemudian "kan gak boleh sebut merek Lu-ge..." jawab Lay lengkap dengan senyuman berdimplenya yang bisa membuat hati meleleh.

"Oke oke stop! Ada yang mau makan?" tanya Baekhyun "aku enggak" jawab Kai, Sehun hanya menggeleng "aku juga enggak " sahut luhan, "males makan..." kata Lay.

"Umin-hyung?" tanya Baekhyun lagi sambil menoleh pada Xiumin "mau dong... tapi kalo di suapin Chen aja"

"yeee! Jadi pada gak mau makan nih? Gak seru ah, jadi gak malakin orang deh.." Baekhyun cemberut.

"Eh Sehunnie sini deh, Hyung bisikin" kata Lay pada Sehun "apa hyung apa?"

"pppsssttt ppssssttt"

"hihihihihi"

"Apaan sih Lay, masa Cuma bilang sama Sehun"

"Ciyyyee Lulu sewot..." Baekhyun kembali menggoda Luhan

"apa sih Baek! Siapa juga yang cemburu"

"ciyyeee Luhan-hyung cemburu... padahal tadi kan aku ngomongnya sewot, bukan cemburu, ketahuan nih ya... hahaha"

"Baekhyun!"

"Hyung, Hyung! Kai mau bilang sesuatu, penting."

"penting? Apa?"

"sini deh lebih deket" Xiumin agak memajukan badannya mendekati Kai

"tentang Chen-hyung" Xiumin membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar nama pujaan hatinya.

"Chen kenapa?!" Luhan dan Baekhyun refleks menoleh pada Xiumin "Chen? Kenapa dia?" tanya Baekhyun ikut penasaran.

"Itu... anu – eum, tapi hyung jangan marah-marah apalagi teriak ya? Ini bisa aja gak bener"

"Chen ternyata miskin?" sambar Luhan "bukan hyung!"

"oh oke, terus apa?"

"Diem dulu makanya... tadi Kai sama Sehun denger yeoja-yeoja di sana ngomongin Chen-hyung, katanya yang namanya Eunji mau di jodohin sama Chen-hyung, mau tunangan, ya kan Hun?" Kai menoleh pada Sehun yang ternyata masih di bisikin entah apa sama Lay.

"Jadi... Chennie mau tunangan?" mata besar Xiumin sudah berkaca-kaca, tak bisa di pungkiri dia sakit hati juga mendengarnya

"Oh baoziku, sabar ya..." Luhan selaku yang duduk dekat Xiumin langsung memeluknya untuk menenangkan si Baozi galau.

"Tenang aja Umin-hyung, sebelum janur kuning melengkung gak boleh nyerah!" Baekhyun memberi Semangat, Xiumin menoleh padanya

"Baekhyun! Emang orang Korea nikah pake janur kuning?!"

"Lho, udah enggak ya?"

"gak lucu Baek" sambar Luhan agak sewot dia masih kesal karena Baekhyun terus menggodanya dari kemarin

"Ih Luhan-hyung gitu aja ngambek..." "Biarin!"

"A-Yo! Wassup guys!" suasana galau di meja flower six terpaksa ter-skip karena ulah duo makhluk yang satu tinggi kayak tiang jemuran, yang satu setengah ganteng setengah cantik, Minho dan Key!

"Fine-Fine hyung!" balas Kai "bawa apaan tuh?" tanya Lay, matanya sibuk menelusuri tiap inchi kotak sedang yang mereka bawa

"mau narik sumbangan ya bro? Ngaku deh!" sambar Baekhyun seenak jidatnya

"ciyeee baru aja bel istirahat udah bawa-bawa kotak amal gitu..." Sehun ikut menyahut "anda-anda sekalian udah bangkrut ya?" tanya Luhan sambil pasang wajah menjengkelkan, membuat Key yang tadinya ceria sekarang mempoutkan bibir pinknya kesal.

"Ih, kalian tau~ aja! Makanya kita kesini mau minta bantuan, gih ngamen di perempatan sana, kan lumanyun tuh..." lawak Minho garing...

"Lumayan! Ini tiang listrik satu malu-maluin aja!" Key menyenggol rusuk Minho "ini udah abad ke berapa emang? Ganti ya?" tanya Minho sok blo'on.

Kai paling dekat dengan mereka menyambar kotak yang mereka bawa lalu berusaha membuka segelnya "Hyung kok tau sih kalo kita bakat ngamen?" tanya Sehun dengan tampang sok polos

"soalnya wajah kalian kan wajah-wajah melas gitu, terutama Sehun sama Xiumin, kayak anak ilang" lagi-lagi Minho melawak garing, tapi Luhan tertawa "haha bener tuh, apalagi Sehun!"

"Luhan-hyung jahat! Masa gak belain Sehun..." rengek Sehun yang duduk tepat di depan Luhan.

"Oke, kalo kita ngamen biar aku sama Luhan-hyung yang nyanyi, Lay-hyung bawa gitar, Kai beat box, trus Sehun yang nadahin duitnya" kata Baekhyun

"Xiumin?" tanya Key karena Xiumin tak di sebut, baozi satu itu memang masih galau, menggantikan Kai.

"Oh, iya ya... ah! Umin-hyung bagian joget aja... hahaha" setelah itu Baekhyun asik tertawa dengan Key

"ya! Udahan ngakaknya, si Umin galau tuh..." sambar Minho yang sudah sadar akan kegalauan Xiumin, Key seketika berhenti tertawa lalu mendekati Xiumin.

"Xiumin kenapa? Ini ini, ada jeruk Beijing buat Umin..." Key merogoh isi kotak yang tadi ia bawa, yang sudah Kai buka segelnya, lalu mengeluarkan jeruk dari dalamnya kemudian memberikannya pada Xiumin.

"Isinya jeruk ternyata?" kata Lay yang lalu ikut menyambar jeruk di dalam kotak bersama yang lain "eh tunggu, jeruk Beijing?" tanya Luhan, dia dari Beijing soalnya.

"iya, Beijing. Kan aku ada kerabat di sana, mereka lagi panen jeruk, jadi deh di rumah kebanjiran jeruk makanya aku bagi-bagiin sama kalian" jawab Key, Luhan mengerutkan keningnya heran "emang di Beijing ada kebun jeruk ya?" tanya luhan lebih kepada diri sendiri .

"Di sini ada yang dari Beijing?" tanya Minho yang sedang mengupas kulit jeruk bersama Kai

"Ada! Ini Sehun dari Beijing!" teriak Baekhyun "oh ya?"

"ada yang Sehun sukai..." tambah Lay

"dari Beijing?" sambar Minho

"HYUNG!"

Sementara dari pintu masuk terlihat Chanyeol menyeret ke tiga temannya yang lebih pendek untuk memasuki kantin, mereka Kyungsoo, Taemin dan Chen. Mata besar Chanyeol berkeliling mencari sesuatu dan...

"BAEKKI!"

Baekhyun yang mendengar namanya di sebut segera menoleh pada asal suara

"YEOLLIE! Sini deh, ada jeruk dari Beijing!"

dengan masih menyeret-nyeret ke tiga temannya Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, setelah dekat Baekhyun segera menyeret Chanyeol untuk duduk bersamanya lalu menyuapinya buah jeruk.

"Eh ada Taemin... makin imut aja deh..." gombal Minho yang entah bagaimana sudah berada di sebelah Taemin dan Chen, sementara Kai sudah menyeret Kyungsoo untuk makan jeruk bersamanya.

"Hyung..." Xiumin mendongak saat mendengar suara seseorang di dekatnya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat ternyata orang itu Chen, orang yang membuatnya tiba-tiba galau

"Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu hyung?" tanya Chen, Xiumin hanya mengangguk untuk menjawabnya.

Xiumin masih meningat apa kata Baekhyun tadi, jangan menyerah dulu!

Lagipula itu juga masih rencana, belum tunangan.

Masih bisa di batalkan...

"Chen juga mau jeruk? Aku kupasin ya?" Chen mengangguk mengiyakan.

Setelah selesai mengupas Xiumin menyodorkan satu potongan jeruk pada Chen "ayo buka mulutnya a~"

"tapi hyung"

"gak ada tapi-tapian, ayo buka mulutnya... a~" dengan terpaksa Chen membuka mulutnya dan hup!

Satu potong jeruk berhasil masuk mulutnya.

"OPPA!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Makasih reader yang udah review FF ini... makasih banyak ^^

Gimana chapter ini? Momennya gak lengkap ya? Gak lucu ya?

Mian~

Semoga aja ada yang masih suka dan mau review lagi...

Sampai jumpa di next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

TITTLE: FLOWER SIX

AUTHOR: PINKYGIRL

GENRE: ROMANCE, DRAMA, SCHOOL LIFE, HUMOR (?)

RATE: T

PAIR: EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE

CAST: BAEKHYUN, XIUMIN, KAI, SEHUN, LUHAN, LAY, CHANYEOL, CHEN, SUHO, KRIS, TAO

OTHER CAST:

-No Minwoo (Boyfriend)

-Kim Key, Choi Minho, Lee Taemin, Lee Onew (Shinee)

-Choi Sulli( f(x) )

\- Eunji (A-pink)

-Jung Daehyun (B.A.P)

-Lee Sungyeol (Infinite)

WARNING: YAOI/ BOYXBOY/ SHOUNEN-AI/ THYPOS/ BAHASA KASAR, TIDAK BAKU/ GAJE/ GARING/DLL

CHAPTER 6

.Chanbaek: Baekhyun, uke genit, matre, tapi... menyukai Chanyeol yang polos, imut, baik dan kekanak-kanakkan... benarkah Chanyeol semenya?

.Hunhan: Sehun dan Luhan sahabat, satu genk, bagaimana kalau sebenarnya mereka saling menyukai?

.Chenmin: Xiumin yang genit, manja, matre dan nakal tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada Chen yang tampan, pintar, kaya, dan berpenampilan nerd

.Kaisoo: Kai selalu menggoda Kyungsoo, kakak kelas yang imut dan suka memasak

.Sulay: Lay yang di buat malu gara-gara kebodohannya sendiri, apa hubungan Lay dan penis Suho?

.Kristao: Tao, anak baru dari China yang bingung saat ada dua siswa yang menyatakan cinta padanya, Sehun teman barunya yang suka makanan manis atau Kris kapten basket yang tidak suka manis?

.

.

.

.

"Hyung..." Xiumin mendongak saat mendengar suara seseorang di dekatnya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat ternyata orang itu Chen, orang yang membuatnya tiba-tiba galau "Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu hyung?" tanya Chen, Xiumin hanya mengangguk untuk menjawabnya.

Xiumin masih mengingat apa kata Baekhyun tadi, jangan menyerah dulu! Lagipula itu juga masih rencana, belum tunangan. Masih bisa di batalkan...

"Chen juga mau jeruk? Aku kupasin ya?" Chen mengangguk mengiyakan.

Setelah selesai mengupas Xiumin menyodorkan satu potongan jeruk pada Chen "ayo buka mulutnya a~"

"tapi hyung"

"gak ada tapi-tapian, ayo buka mulutnya... a~" dengan terpaksa Chen membuka mulutnya dan hup! Satu potong jeruk berhasil masuk mulutnya.

"OPPA!"

.

.

.

Chen tidak tau kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini, sebelumnya ia baru di suapi Xiumin jeruk, tapi tiba-tiba saja Eunji datang marah-marah menuduh Xiumin merebut Chen. Xiumin tentu saja tak terima dan balik menuduh Eunji yang merebut Chen darinya.

Dan akhirnya... mereka bertengkar dan jadi tontonan di kantin hingga akhirnya kini Chen jadi terpojok, ia harus memilih antara Xiumin atau Eunji, Key yang memaksanya di bantu Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Oppa, kita kan sudah saling mengenal dari kecil, bahkan sebentar lagi kita akan tunangan. Kau harus memilihku, dari pada uke gak jelas ini..."

Xiumin melotot mendengarnya "NEO!" baru saja Xiumin akan maju untuk menyerang gadis itu, tapi Taemin menahannya

"Hyung sabar dulu..."

"cepet dong mikirnya Oppa! Lagipula emang oppa gak nyadar apa? Dia ini Cuma ngincer hartanya oppa doang, oppa pernah denger dia sama temen-temennya malakin anak lain kan? Dia deketin oppa pasti ada maunya"

Xiumin benar-benar tak tahan ingin membungkam mulut menyebalkan gadis itu, Xiumin mungkin akan terima Chen bertunangan dengan seorang gadis, tapi tidak dengan gadis seperti ini! Benar-benar mimpi buruk!

"Ak- aku..." semua diam ingin tau apa yang akan Chen katakan selanjutnya, tapi rasanya dia tak mungkin membalas perasaan Xiumin kan? Ada seorang gadis cantik yang menyukainya, mana mungkin dia akan menolak gadis cantik hanya untuk Xiumin yang... seorang namja?

"Xiumin-hyung, maaf..." perasaan Xiumin sudah tidak enak mendengar kata maaf itu "maaf, karena membuat hyung bertengkar dengan Eunji, ini salahku... aku – HYUNG!"

Belum selesai Chen berbicara Xiumin telah berbalik dan berlari menjauh, baginya ini memalukan.

Bertengkar dengan seorang gadis hanya untuk memperrebutkan seorang namja yang tak mungkin balik menyukainya? Ini super konyol!

Lagipula apa yang Eunji katakan tadi masuk akal juga, dari penampilannya Chen terlihat tidak menarik, mungkin banyak orang mengira Xiumin hanya mengincar harta Chen, apalagi semua juga sudah tau bagaimana kelakuan flower six, Chen pasti percaya pada Eunji.

Xiumin tak tahu kemana langkah kaki membawanya, yang ia tahu hanya dia harus menjauh dari kantin. Tak sadar ia sudah memasuki sebuah ruangan penuh dengan rak-rak buku, perpustakaan.

Dia sadar dan melihat sekelilingnya "kenapa aku bisa di sini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa, tak ada siapapun di dekatnya, ia sendirian.

Akhirnya Xiumin memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang di sediakan di sana.

"Aku ingat...beberapa hari yang lalu, aku jatuh cinta pada Chen di sini, dia tampan sekali tanpa kacamata"

*Flash Back*

Tangan lentik Xiumin berusaha menarik buku sejarah Korea untuk SMA tingkat dua, padahal dia sudah kelas tiga, "kenapa susah sekali" gumamnya saat buku itu terasa susah untuk di tarik, itu karena buku-buku itu saling menghimpit dan sangat rapat hingga sulit untuk menarik salah satunya.

Dan karena Xiumin pantang menyerah juga karena butuh untuk tugasnya, ia menggunakan dua tangannya untuk menarik buku bersampul merah itu "aaah sedikit lagi... ugh"

BRAK

BRUK

"APPO!" karena usaha Xiumin terlalu kuat, buku itu akhirnya lepas, tapi... Xiumin juga ikut terjatuh karenanya dan siswa yang berada di belakangnya ikut terkena imbas hingga ia juga jatuh dengan Xiumin berada di atasnya.

"Mi- mianhaeyo... mian" pinta Xiumin saat sudah menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari atas siswa yang ia tabrak

"kacamataku mana?" tanya siswa itu panik sambil meraba-raba lantai mencari kacamata tebalnya

"kau minus ya?" Xiumin malah balik bertanya "ne" sahut siswa itu sambil masih panik mencari kacamatanya.

Kacamata tebal itu berada di dekat Xiumin, Xiumin meraihnya lalu mendongak menatap siswa yang masih panik itu "eum ini..." siswa itu menoleh

"... kaca... mata..." Xiumin berguman tidak jelas, ia hanya speechless.

Bagaimana tidak? Siswa yang ia tabrak tadi ternyata sangat tampan "mworaguyo? Kau menemukan kacamataku?" Xiumin hanya diam, ia masih terbengong memandangi wajah tampan siswa itu

"ya! kau masih di sana? Bisa kau tolong carikan kacamataku? Aku susah melihat..."

"Ah, mian, ini kacamatamu" kata Xiumin setelah ia tersadar, ia langsung memakaikan kacamata tebal serta jadul dan tidak keren itu pada siswa tampan di depannya dan...

"Eoh? Kau Kim Jongdae kan?" tanya Xiumin setelah mengenali siswa itu, Jongdae atau Chen tentu saja terkenal, dia murid terpandai di tingkat dua, dia sangat nerd, cupu, baik hati, rajin, rapi, dan yang paling penting... dia anak orang KAYA!

Tapi yang membuat Xiumin tertarik pada Chen adalah...

Dia ternyata sangat tampan!

"N- Ne, Kim Jongdae imnida... ba- bagaimana sunbae mengenalku?" butuh lima detik untuk Xiumin mencerna kata-kata jongdae barusan, karena namja cantik satu ini sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Chen yang ia lihat selama ini itu sangat teramat cupu, udik, katrok... bagaimana bisa saat ia lepas kacamata jadi... ehem, tampan.

"Tentu aku tau, kau kan terkenal ChenChen..." jawab Xiumin dengan nada genitnya plus kedipan mata mautnya yang membuat seorang Chen heart attack!

Selama ini ia tidak pernah sebegininya dengan orang lain, tapi kenapa pada Xiumin... "oh, begitu ya sunbae" kata Chen canggung, serta agak gugup.

"Kok panggil sunbae sih... panggil aja Xiumin, atau Minnie juga gak apa-apa, apa sih yang enggak buat Chennie" goda Xiumin sambil menoel dagu Chen, kalau ia tertarik pada seseorang seperti ini ia memang akan 'sedikit' agresif.

Bagi Xiumin Chen itu seperti tambang berlian, sudah tampan, kaya, pintar... pokoknya dia tidak akan melepaskan seorang Chen!

Xiumin tidak akan menyerah sampai dapat!

"Ba- baiklah Xiumin-hyung, ak- aku per- gi dulu ya hyung..." Chen segera berbalik sambil memegangi dadanya yang dari tadi DAG DIG DUG tidak karuan.

"Ne, sampai ketemu lagi Chennie~" Xiumin melambai-lambaikan tangannya seiring kepergian Chen.

*Flash Back end*

Xiumin tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu lagi, menggelikan. Bagaimana ia bisa jatuh cinta seperti itu? Konyol!

Chen... Kim Jongdae...

Bagaimana Xiumin bisa tiba-tiba menyukainya? Karena ia kaya? Tampan? Jenius? Entahlah, Xiumin juga ingin tau... benarkah apa yang Eunji katakan? Xiumin hanya mengincar harta Chen?

Memang Xiumin suka kalau Chen membelikan sesuatu untuknya (terutama makanan), Xiumin memang matre.

Tapi sekali lagi, benarkah ia hanya mengincar harta? Apakah kalau Chen tidak punya harta Xiumin tak akan lagi menyukainya?

Atau hanya karena Xiumin tau Chen itu tampan? Tapi kenapa saat Chen kembali memakai kaca mata jadulnya perasaannya masih sama?

Kalau Xiumin tidak benar-benar menyukai Chen kenapa ia senang sekali saat bertemu atau bersama Chen? Kenapa juga jantungnya berdebar tak menentu, seperti gendang bertalu-talu, dag dig dug, membuatnya jadi semakin gila.

Kenapa cinta itu rumit dan menyebalkan?

"Fiuuhh~" Xiumin menempelkan pipi chubbynya pada meja "dingin" gumamnya kemudian, matanya perlahan terpejam seiring kantuk yang mulai menyergapnya "semoga saat aku bangun nanti ini semua hanya mimpi...zzzzzz"

.

.

Flower

.

Six

.

.

"HYUNG!"

"Ya ya ya! Mau kemana?!" Minho menarik kembali Chen yang hendak berlari mengejar Xiumin

"Xiumin-hyung? It – itu..." mendadak Chen kehilangan keberaniannya saat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah ingin menelannya bulat-bulat, mereka flower six (minus Xiumin-Lay) dan Minho.

"Kalian tidak bisa membully Chen-oppaku!" teriak Eunji yang juga menyadari aura gelap di sekitar Chen, Luhan menoleh padanya "diem!" Eunjipun seketika bungkam mendengar suara seram Luhan.

"Sekarang jawab, pilih Xiumin atau yeoja 'cantik' ini ? heum, Kim Jongdae?" tanya Key dengan tampang sinisnya, Chen menunduk dalam, berusaha memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu.

"Dan apakah kau benar-benar akan bertunangan dengan dia? Lalu Xiumin bagaimana?" tambah Luhan, membuat Chen semakin terpojok saja, dia semakin bingung.

Bingung dengan apa yang akan ia katakan pada mereka dan juga bingung karena tidak mengerti dengan situasinya saat ini, ia jadi seperti tertuduh.

"Aku -"

"kau baru saja kelas dua sudah berani mau menyakiti hati Xiumin!" potong Minho, lalu Key memukul kepalanya

"Ya! Biarkan dia menjawab dulu!" omelnya kemudian, Minho hanya nyegir lebar "ah, mianhae"

"Aku – aku tidak tau hyung... aku tidak tau apa aku akan bertunangan dengan Eunji, aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku harus memilih mereka berdua..." Baekhyun menyela

"dan mereka bilang kau jenius?"

tapi Chen tidak begitu menanggapinya lalu meneruskan

"... aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa kalian marah padaku, tapi ku rasa aku menyukai Xiumin-hyung, ku mohon lepaskan aku, aku ingin mengejarnya..."

Dan pernyataan Chen barusan membuat Eunji sesak nafas di tempatnya, Chen tidak menyukainya dan lebih menyukai Xiumin? Gagal sudah rencana bertunangan dengan anak orang kaya...

"Eunji-ya mianhae" Chen membungkuk untuk minta maaf "aku selama ini menganggapmu sebagai adikku, adikku yang paling cantik, mianhae" lanjutnya, kemudian berlari meninggalkan kantin, tujuannya hanya untuk mencari Xiumin.

Xiumin di mana?

Sementara di meja paling tengah, mereka semua terbengong, apa yang tadi Chen katakan? Dia menyukai Xiumin? Tidak salah?

"Mereka saling menyukai begitu?" tanya Lay entah pada siapa "beruntungnya mereka..." sambung Luhan, ia iri, bagaimana bisa Xiumin yang baru saja jatuh cinta perasaannya bisa terbalaskan, sedangkan Luhan?

"Pasti sebentar lagi Xiumin-hyung pamer..." keluh Baekhyun, ia jadi sedih juga... kenapa susah sekali mendapatkan Chanyeol? Maksudnya – ah, memang Chanyeol mengerti cinta? Dia sangat polos...

"Baekkie, ada apa sih?" Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti keadaan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Baekhyun yang bengong "oh, eum – Yeollie, itu... ah, lebih baik kita makan jeruk lagi ne?"

.

.

Flower

.

Six

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berkumandang satu menit yang lalu, Lay pun sudah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Lay-ya" Lay menoleh pada asal suara, ternyata Suho.

Jantung Lay tiba-tiba berdetak kencang, ia merutuki jantungnya dalam hati, kenapa setiap Suho memanggilnya atau dekat dengannya ia jadi seperti terkena serangan jantung?

Oke, Lay tau ia menyukai Suho, tapi bukankah berlebihan jika dia berdebar-debar seperti sekarang padahal tidak ada apapun, Suhonya juga biasa-biasa saja.

"Ne?" Suho memutar tubuhnya ke samping agar dapat melihat Lay dengan jelas.

"A – anu.. eum, apa kau nanti malam ada acara?" tanya Suho dengan kegugupan yang setia menemani, kalian tau? baru kali ini ia mengajak seorang namja untuk kencan.

Lay berpikir sejenak "sepertinya kami malam ini akan menginterogasi Xiumin..."

Yah, sayangnya Lay terlalu tidak peka untuk menganggap itu ajakan kencan, lihat saja muka Suho yang... sudahlah, jangan di bahas bagaimana jeleknya Suho jika menekuk-nekuk mukanya seperti itu

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"tidak, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu keluar..." jawab Suho masih dengan mukanya yang di tekuk "oh, kenapa tidak keluar sekarang? Kan memang saatnya pulang?"

ASTAGA! Bisa kau singkirkan sejenak otak polosmu itu Zang Yixing?! Kau membuat Suho hampir saja membenturkan kepala indahnya ke tembok terdekat!

"Pppfffttt ppfffttt" Suho dan lay seketika menoleh saat menyadari ada orang lain bersama mereka

"Hahaha" dan orang itu malah tertawa keras sekarang, oh oke, dua orang.

Kris dan SeungYeol.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya lay dengan polosnya, sementara Suho sudah toleh sana-sini mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia lemparkan pada dua makhluk menyebalkan itu, malu sekali Suho saat gagal mengajak kencan Lay dan malah di tertawakan sebegini rupa, lihat saja dua makhluk tinggi yang sedang tertawa sambil guling-guling di bawah meja itu!

"Ya! Kenapa sih kalian? Kesurupan ya?" tanya Lay lagi

"sudahlah biarkan mereka, ayo kita pulang saja" ajak Suho sambil lalu menyeret Lay keluar kelas, meninggalkan Kris dan SeungYeol yang masih tertawa di bawah sana.

"Suho-ya, mereka kenapa sih?" tanya lay lagi, sepertinya dia penasaran "mereka menertawakanku" jawab Suho malas, sekarang ia berhenti berjalan lalu duduk di bangku taman, Lay mengikutinya.

"Tapi apanya yang lucu?" kembali Lay bertanya dengan polosnya, Suho tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa Lay yang seperti ini bisa berteman dengan makhluk-makhluk evil seperti flower six?

Lihat saja, meski Lay bergaul dengan mereka setiap hari dan bahkan kadang ikut nakal seperti mereka tapi Lay masih saja... well, polos?

Atau jangan-jangan Lay hanya pura-pura polos? Lalu Suho menoleh pada lay yang setia memandanginya, menunggu jawaban, 'neomu Kyeopta~'

"Ya mereka memang... err – agak stres, kau tau sendiri kan sebentar lagi mereka akan menyeleksi beberapa anak yang akan mengikuti basket?" lay mengangguk mengerti, alasan Suho masuk akal juga.

"Oh iya, soal yang tadi... apa kau mungkin punya waktu untuk, eum – hang out bersama ku?" Lay merasakan jantungnya berdebar lagi, 'dasar jantung bodoh! Jangan ke GR-an deh, kan biasa sesama namja hang out bareng...' pikir Lay dalam hati "eh eum, aku – aku bisa kok! Mungkin nanti malem juga bisa"

"Jeongmalyo?" lay mengangguk mengiyakan

'YES!' sorak Suho dalam hati

"oke, nanti malam ku jemput ne? " Lay mengangguk lagi "ne"

.

.

Flower

.

Six

.

.

"Chennie~ jebalyo~" Chanyeol menarik-narik lengan baju Chen yang sedang sibuk membereskan barangnya di meja, mereka masih di kelas

"Hyungie~" ahirnya Chen menoleh juga pada Chanyeol yang terus memohon padanya.

"Shireo" dan jawaban itu membuat Chanyeol cemberut serta berhenti menarik-narik lengan baju Chen "aku harus mencari Xiumin-hyung, suruh saja Kyungsoo menemanimu" lanjut Chen

"tadi kan Kai menariknya menuju kelas memasak... memangnya Xiumin-hyung kenapa? Kenapa Chennie harus mencarinya? Dia hilang?"

"eum – begini, eh... kenapa kau tidak menyuruh Kris-hyung saja? Atau menginap di apartemennya selagi eomma dan noonamu pergi, bagaimana?" memang ibu dan kakak Chanyeol sedang pergi hingga Chanyeol harus sendirian di rumahnya, makanya ia meminta Chen untuk menemaninya.

"Tapi Kris-hyung pasti sekarang ada di lapangan basket" Chen sudah selesai membereskan buku-bukunya dan sekarang ia sudah memakai ranselnya "kau kan bisa menunggunya dulu, kau juga bisa ikut main basket kan?"

Chanyeol menyerah, mungkin Xiumin-hyungnya memang hilang.

"Baiklah"

"aku pergi dulu ya Yeollie~ anyeong~" Chenpun pergi setelah mengacak pelan rambut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas bosan setelah itu ia malah meletakkan kepalanya di meja "Yeollie gak mau tidur sendirian..." keluhnya entah pada siapa

"Chennie jahat" lanjutnya.

.

.

Flower

.

Six

.

.

Kelas dua-A

"Cepat selesaikan soal itu atau kalian berdua tidak bisa pulang" kata seorang guru di depan kelas, 'kalian berdua' yang guru itu maksud adalah dua siswa yang terus ribut di kelas hingga mendapat hukuman mengerjakan soal matematika dua lembar penuh.

Mereka Baekhyun dan Daehyun.

"Kau sih..." Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Daehyun kesal "mwo? Siapa dulu yang mengajak ribut? Kau!" balas Daehyun

"siapa dulu yang bilang Chanyeolku tampan?!" teriak Baekhyun tepat di depan Daehyun

"apa salahnya? Dia memang tampan pabbo! Dan apa-apaan 'Chanyeolku'? kau bukan namjachingunya!" Baekhyun melotot tidak terima.

"Terserah, tapi dia milikku, NAEKKO!"

"ambil saja! Aku tidak butuh!"

"DIAM!"

Mendegar teriakan itu, mereka akhirnya diam dan menunduk "saya harus bilang berapa kali untuk tidak ribut lagi dan kerjakan saja soal-soal itu?! Apa kalian masih tidak ingin pulang huh? Masih betah di kelas?"

Baekhyun dan Daehyun kompak menggeleng "tunggu apa lagi? Cepat kerjakan!" dan dengan itu mereka berdua cepat-cepat mengerjakan semua soal sulit yang guru mereka berikan, benar atau tidaknya mereka tidak peduli, yang penting selesai dan pulang.

Tok tok tok

Refleks ketiga orang itu menoleh pada pintu masuk, terlihat seseorang yang dari tadi menjadi bahan keributan Baekhyun dan Daehyun, Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar.

"Seongsaeng-nim, Yeollie ingin mengajak Baekkie pulang..." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, ia sudah berharap Chanyeol bisa membawanya kabur dari soal-soal menyebalkan itu.

"Tidak bisa Chanyeol, Baekhyun harus mengerjakan soal-soal itu dulu baru boleh pulang" dan jawaban itu membuat semangat Baekhyun luntur seketika

"Tapi saem... Baekkie pasti kesulitan, kasihan kalau Baekkie pulang sendirian, kasihan Yeollie juga karena gak ada yang nemenin..." mohon Chanyeol dengan jurus buing-buingnya lewat pancaran mata bulat lucunya.

Baekhyun bersorak dalam hati saat di lihatnya guru itu sepertinya luluh dengan keimutan Chanyeol, lagipula siapa yang tidak luluh kalau murid terpandai sudah memohon dengan aegyonya?

"Baiklah, Baekhyun dan Daehyun kalian boleh pulang, tapi pagi-pagi sebelum bel pelajaran di mulai besok tugas itu sudah harus selesai dan di kumpulkan di meja saya, mengerti?"

"ne Seongsae~"

Setelah guru itu tak terlihat lagi, dua murid yang harusnya mendapat hukuman itu masih saja terdiam di tempat duduk masing-masing, mungkin mereka masih mencerna dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian...

"MWO?!" teriak Daehyun "ckanka chanka! Tadi dia bilang... harus di kumpulkan besok?" sahut Baekhyun dengan nada shock "tugas sebanyak ini? Andwae~"

Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di sana bingung melihat mereka, bukankah mereka sudah terselamatkan? Tapi mengapa mereka malah sedih begitu? Aneh kan?

"Bagaimana mengerjakannya?" keluh mereka berdua kompak

"AHA! Aku minta tolong Youngjae saja, bye Bebek~" teriak Daehyun setelah mendapat pencerahan, lalu dengan langkah seribu meninggalkan kelasnya setelah sebelumnya membawa serta tas ranselnya.

"Mwotji! Lalu aku bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa menger-" belum selesai Baekhyun mengeluh, di otaknya yang kadang encer sudah terselip sebuah pemikiran cemerlang, di liriknya Chanyeol yang setia menunggunya.

Hey, bukankah Chanyeol murid terpandai di tingkat dua selain Kim Jongdae?

"Yeollie~" mendengar namanya di panggil, Chanyeol berjalan mendekat "ne?"

"ehem – eum, Yeollie mau bantuin Baekkie kan? Ini sulit dan banyak banget... eotteokhae?" Baekhyun menyodorkan dua lembar soal yang guru itu berikan pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya membacanya sekilas.

"Oke, Yeollie bantuin..."

"ASSA! Gomawo Yeollie~ Yeollie baik deh" Baekhyun sudah bergelayut manja di lengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol memang pahlawannya!

"Tapi Baekkie juga harus bantuin Yeollie ne?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya "bantuin? Bantuin apa?"

"Eommanya Yeollie kan lagi pergi, Yeollie sendirian... jadi Baekkie harus mau nginep di rumah Yeollie... mau ya? Yeollie gak mau sendirian..."

Dengan senang hati Yeollie~

.

.

Flower

.

Six

.

.

Duk duk duk

Sehun sedang asyik memandangi Luhan yang mendrible bola basket dengan serius, Luhan terlihat sangat keren!

"Sehunna!" panggil Luhan dengan masih mendrible, tak ada jawaban dari Sehun, dia sedang sibuk dengan dunia khayalnya

"Sehunna? Sehunnie~ YA! "

Dugh

"Appo~" Sehun mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja terkena 'ciuman' sayang dari bola basket milik Luhan, Luhan memang melempar bola padanya tadi karena Sehun tak jua menjawab panggilannya dan malah tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Sukurin! Wee~" Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Sehun yang masih mengusap bagian kepalanya yang sakit

"Luhan-hyung jahat~" rengek Sehun sambil mempoutkan bibir tipisnya.

"Salahmu sendiri! Gak jawab panggilanku tadi"

"emang Sehun cowok panggilan?!" sahut Sehun sewot, Luhan berdecak kesal "kau ini, dasar! Sudah sekarang lakukan apa yang tadi ku lakukan, bukannya memperhatikan kau malah melamun begitu"

Luhan melempar bola basket itu pada Sehun dan Sehun dapat menangkapnya dengan baik "di pantul-pantulin gini kan Hyung?" tanya Sehun sambil mencoba menirukan Luhan tadi "itu namanya drible Hun, Ya! Yang bener dong... ya ampun"

Kai menoleh pada pasangan Hun-Han yang berisik itu "ya ampun, kelihatan banget si Sehun modusnya" celetuk Sulli, Sulli? Dia memang di sini, lapangan basket.

Sebenarnya Kai, Sehun, Tao, Minwoo dan Sulli satu kelompok belajar dan mereka ada tugas hingga harus mengerjakannya sepulang sekolah.

Tapi karena Kai, Sehun dan Tao ada latihan basket dulu jadilah Minwoo dan Sulli ikut menunggu mereka.

"Luhan-hyung juga percaya aja Sehun gak bisa drible gitu doang, masukin bola dari jarak sepuluh meter juga gampang buat Sehun" Kai ikut menimpali, memang kenyataannya Sehun di sana pura-pura gak bisa drible, dasar Sehun -_- dan sebenarnya seperti yang Kai katakan, Sehun itu sangat bisa basket.

"Jadi kenapa Sehun pura-pura gak bisa gitu?" tanya Tao yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di antara Sulli dan Kai yang duduk di pinggir lapangan "Tao belum tau ya? Sehun suka Luhan-oppa!" jawab Sulli semangat, sebenarnya Sulli ini fujoshi.

"Jeongmalyo?"

"Lihat saja itu" Kai menunjuk Sehun dan Luhan yang kini malah berebut bola basket, mereka itu mau latihan atau main kucing-kucingan sih? Mereka bertiga tertawa geli melihatnya "mereka pasangan yang imut ya?" tanya Tao entah pada siapa.

"YA! Kalian berdua! Siapa yang menyuruh kalian istirahat di situ?!" teriak Kris dari tengah lapangan pada Kai dan Tao, dan dua makhluk tan itu bukannya kembali berlatih malah mencibir dari pinggir lapangan dengan masih duduk santai.

"Galak sekali alien itu" gumam Tao "menyebalkan, gara-gara latihan ini aku tidak bisa melihat Kyungie-hyungku memasak" keluh Kai, dia memang tadi di seret Luhan dari kelas memasak.

"Iya, dan kenapa kita lolos seleksi kemarin? Padahal ini pertama kalinya aku memegang bola basket" curhat Tao.

"Kau berbakat panda, aku sendiri bisa melihatnya, Kris-hyung juga memujimu kan kemarin" sahut Kai "kau tidak tau saja alien itu beberapa hari yang lalu bilang aku tidak mungkin bisa main basket, dia benar-benar menyebalkan, aku heran kenapa bisa bertemu makhluk selabil dia"

"Labil- labil begitu Kris-oppa tampan! Dia juga cocok jadi sememu" timpal Sulli tidak terima, dia memang menyukai Kris.

"Seme kau bilang? Dia di tendang sekali juga pasti langsung roboh" kata Tao meremehkan "iya kalau kau menendangnya tanpa permisi, tentu saja dia langsung roboh" sahut Kai.

"Kai, mana ada orang mau menendang permisi dulu? 'permisi, bolehkah aku menendangmu?' astaga itu konyol!" Kai langsung diam setelah Tao mengatakan itu, benar juga ya? Yang ada belum menendang orang itu sudah menendangmu duluan.

"Hai~ Kyeopta, siapa namamu heum? Kau juga mau ikut basket?"

"apa minuman itu untukku? Kau manis sekali membelikanku minuman segala"

"ya! Ya! Kenapa kau ikut menggodanya Kris!"

"wae?! Aku yang melihatnya duluan, jadi dia milikku"

"Mwo?! Jelas-jelas aku yang melihatnya duluan!"

Tao, Kai dan Sulli kembali menoleh pada tengah lapangan, terlihat Minwoo teman mereka membawa tiga botol air mineral yang di perrebutkan oleh Sungyeol dan Kris. Tapi sepertinya minuman itu untuk Sehun, Kai dan Tao.

"Cih, apa-apaan mereka" gumam Tao dengan nada kesal "wae? Kau cemburu?" tanya Sulli, Tao tentu saja mengerutkan keningnya heran "cemburu apa, kan harusnya minuman itu untukku, kenapa malah mereka rebutkan" elak Tao, Kai mencibir "kau memang cemburu, pada siapa? Kris-hyung? Sungyeol-hyung?"

"Tentu saja Kris-oppa! Tao lebih cocok dengan Kris-oppa!" sahut Sulli semangat "bahkan Tao juga pernah bertanya-tanya tentang Kris-oppa padaku, kau pasti menyukainya kan Tao-ya?" tambahnya.

Tao mendengus kesal mendengarnya "susah kalau punya teman fujoshi begini, terserah kau saja"

"tuh kan! Dia benar-benar menyukai Kris-oppa Kai!"

~Kembali pada Hun-Han~

"Hosh hosh, Sehunna, berhenti aku capek" Luhan berjongkok tangan kanannya memegangi lengan Sehun, mereka memang tadi kejar-kejaran memperrebutkan bola, Sehun yang memulainya.

Dan akhirnya mereka berbaring di lapangan dingin itu "aku juga capek hyung~"

"kau sih, pake kejar-kejaran segala" Luhan menyalahkan Sehun "tapi kenapa hyung mengejarku? Hyung juga salahkan?" balas Sehun tak terima "baiklah, aku juga salah, impas kan?" Sehun mengangguk setuju.

"Hyung, kau cantik kalau berkeringat begitu" ucap Sehun setelah setengah menit hening di antara mereka, Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, Sehun kenapa?

"Hyung, kau tau tidak?" Luhan hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman tidak jelas, tapi Sehun melanjutkan "kau itu seperti hantu" Luhan menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk berbaring menyamping menatap Sehun "mwo?"

"Iya, kau seperti hantu, selalu menghantui hati dan pikiranku, dan kau adalah hantu yang paling cantik yang pernah ada"

APA? Sehun sedang menggombalinya? What the Hell!

Kedip kedip

Kedip kedip

Kedip-

"Kau mendengarkanku hyung?" Sehun ikut berbaring menyamping setelah beberapa saat Luhan hanya diam memandanginya "Sehunna, kau tadi... menggombaliku?"

"Ani, Sehun tadi membuat sup asparagus"

"hah?"

ASTAGA! Sejak kapan Luhan lola begini?!

Oh, Tuhan tolong Sehun~

.

.

Flower

.

Six

.

.

Ckrek (suara kamera)

Key kembali mengutak-atik gadgetnya setelah melakukan selca tadi, Taemin yang berjalan di sampingnya menoleh padanya "Hyung dari tadi foto terus... hyung?" Key kembali mendongak menatap Taemin yang mempoutkan bibirnya imut "mwo? Kau bilang apa? Sa... sa?"

"sajin(foto)! Sajin hyung!"

"oh, hehe mianhae" Key menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia dari tadi memang terus selca sambil berjalan hingga tak mempedulikan Taemin yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Jadi hyungmu sekarang di mana Taemin-ah?" tanya Key setelah memasukkan kembali gadgetnya ke saku "Onew-hyung sedang kerja part-time di restoran Jepang, entah kenapa dia kerja keras begitu..."

"Jinjja?"

"heum, hyung...kenapa kau menyukainya? Maksudku Hyung kan anak orang kaya, keren, fashionable, sedangkan Hyungku sederhana begitu..." Key tertawa geli mendengar pertanyaan itu "lalu, harusnya aku menyukai yang bagaimana?" Key malah balik bertanya.

"Eum...mungkin yang keren seperti Kris-hyung, atau..."

"sudahlah, begini saja, aku tidak pernah melihat seperti apa orang itu sebelum menyukainya. Aku hanya menuruti apa kata hatiku"

Taemin mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti "ah, tak perlu kau pikirkan! Memang di mana hyungmu bekerja?" Key menyeret lengan Taemin agar berjalan lebih cepat "di restoran Jepang dekat sini, sebentar lagi sampai"

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Key dan Taemin telah sampai di restoran tempat Onew bekerja "jadi di sini?" tanya Key kemudian, Taemin mengangguk.

"Hyung, hyung.." tiba-tiba Taemin menyenggol rusuk Key yang sibuk toleh sana toleh sini, mungkin dia mencari Onew?

"Wae?"

"itu... Suho-hyung dengan Lay-hyung kan?" Key menoleh pada arah pandang Taemin, dan benar saja di sana ada Suho dan Lay sedang duduk di pojok restoran.

"Apa mereka berkencan?"

"Taemin-ah... ini berita heboh! Kamera mana kamera"

"di sakumu hyung..." Key merogoh sakunya

"Baekhyun pasti suka melihat ini, hihihi mianhae Lay-ya..."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Dikit ya? Maaf deh -_- semoga kalian suka... makasih yang udah review... maaf gak bisa bales tapi aku seneng banget ada yang mau review... :')

Makasih udah mau baca, anyeong~


	7. Chapter 7

TITTLE: FLOWER SIX

AUTHOR: PINKYGIRL

GENRE: ROMANCE, DRAMA, SCHOOL LIFE, HUMOR (?)

RATE: T

PAIR: EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE

CAST: BAEKHYUN, XIUMIN, KAI, SEHUN, LUHAN, LAY, CHANYEOL, CHEN, SUHO, KRIS, TAO

OTHER CAST:

-No Minwoo (Boyfriend)

-Kim Key, Choi Minho, Lee Taemin (Shinee)

-Jung Daehyun (B.A.P)

\- Im Yoona, Seo Johyun (Girls generation)

WARNING: YAOI/ BOYXBOY/ SHOUNEN-AI/ THYPOS/ BAHASA KASAR, TIDAK BAKU/ GAJE/ GARING/DLL

CHAPTER 7

.Chanbaek: Baekhyun, uke genit, matre, tapi... menyukai Chanyeol yang polos, imut, baik dan kekanak-kanakkan... benarkah Chanyeol semenya?

.Hunhan: Sehun dan Luhan sahabat, satu genk, bagaimana kalau sebenarnya mereka saling menyukai?

.Chenmin: Xiumin yang genit, manja, matre dan nakal tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada Chen yang tampan, pintar, kaya, dan berpenampilan nerd

.Kaisoo: Kai selalu menggoda Kyungsoo, kakak kelas yang imut dan suka memasak

.Sulay: Lay yang di buat malu gara-gara kebodohannya sendiri, apa hubungan Lay dan penis Suho?

.Kristao: Tao, anak baru dari China yang bingung saat ada dua siswa yang menyatakan cinta padanya, Sehun teman barunya yang suka makanan manis atau Kris kapten basket yang tidak suka manis?

.

.

.

.

Ckrek (suara kamera)

Key kembali mengutak-atik gadgetnya setelah melakukan selca tadi, Taemin yang berjalan di sampingnya menoleh padanya "Hyung dari tadi foto terus... hyung?" Key kembali mendongak menatap Taemin yang mempoutkan bibirnya imut "mwo? Kau bilang apa? Sa... sa?"

"sajin(foto)! Sajin hyung!" "oh, hehe mianhae" Key menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia dari tadi memang terus selca sambil berjalan hingga tak mempedulikan Taemin yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Jadi hyungmu sekarang di mana Taemin-ah?" tanya Key setelah memasukkan kembali gadgetnya ke saku "Onew-hyung sedang kerja part-time di restoran Jepang, entah kenapa dia kerja keras begitu..."

"Jinjja?" "heum, hyung...kenapa kau menyukainya? Maksudku Hyung kan anak orang kaya, keren, fashionable, sedangkan Hyungku sederhana begitu..." Key tertawa geli mendengar pertanyaan itu "lalu, harusnya aku menyukai yang bagaimana?" Key malah balik bertanya.

"Eum...mungkin yang keren seperti Kris-hyung, atau..." "sudahlah, begini saja, aku tidak pernah melihat seperti apa orang itu sebelum menyukainya. Aku hanya menuruti apa kata hatiku"

Taemin mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti "ah, tak perlu kau pikirkan! Memang di mana hyungmu bekerja?" Key menyeret lengan Taemin agar berjalan lebih cepat "di restoran Jepang dekat sini, sebentar lagi sampai"

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Key dan Taemin telah sampai di restoran tempat Onew bekerja "jadi di sini?" tanya Key kemudian, Taemin mengangguk.

"Hyung, hyung.." tiba-tiba Taemin menyenggol rusuk Key yang sibuk toleh sana toleh sini, mungkin dia mencari Onew?

"Wae?" "itu... Suho-hyung dengan Lay-hyung kan?" Key menoleh pada arah pandang Taemin, dan benar saja di sana ada Suho dan Lay sedang duduk di pojok restoran.

"Apa mereka berkencan?" "Taemin-ah... ini berita heboh! Kamera mana kamera" "di sakumu hyung..." Key merogoh sakunya "Baekhyun pasti suka melihat ini, hihihi mianhae Lay-ya..."

.

.

flower

.

Six

.

.

Suasana canggung menyelimuti kedua sejoli yang baru sampai di restoran Jepang ini, Su-Lay! Lay langsung menuju meja pojok restauran agar kegugupannya tidak terlihat jelas (gak nyambung -_-') sementara Suho sudah senyam-senyum gaje karena terlalu senang akhirnya bisa juga kencan dengan namja manis berdimple ini.

"Lay-ya, kau pernah ke restoran Jepang kan? Ada yang kau suka?" tanya Suho yang sudah membolak-balik menu restoran dengan nafsu, dia sebenarnya belum makan dari pulang sekolah saking gugupnya akan kencan dengan Lay "tentu pernah" jawab Lay singkat.

"Aku suka Pizza keju dan salad" Suho refleks melepaskan buku menu saking terkejutnya dengan kelanjutan jawaban Lay barusan, "tapi ini... Jepang. Bukan Italy, Swiss, apalagi Maroko!" Lay hanya nyengir canggung melihat Suho yang 'sedikit' mengamuk itu.

Akhirnya Lay memutuskan memungut buku menu yang Suho jatuhkan kemudian membacanya dengan khidmat "Oh... wah, ini sepertinya enak, eum... makan apa ya? Shu... Sushi!" Lay mendongak menatap Suho yang masih agak kesal

"Suho-ya?" Suho hanya membalas dengan menggumam tidak jelas "bisakah kita makan Sushi?"

Oh My God! Bagaimana Suho bisa kesal dengan makhluk semanis ini?! Lihat saja mata sipit yang memohon itu, atau dimple manis yang bisa mengalahkan aegyo anak umur lima tahun itu! 'neomu Kyeopta~'

"Ten – tentu saja... apapun untukmu, sweety~" jawab Suho dengan senyuman angel mautnya yang selalu bisa membuat seorang Zang Yixing klepek-klepek seperti ikan yang di lepas kedaratan.

'Suho ganteng banget~ oh tidak, aku lupa bagaimana cara bernafas, aku tidak bisa bernafas! Tolong aku!'

"Lay-ya, gwaenchana?" Suho panik juga melihat Lay yang sepertinya terkena asma itu, hey, apa yang terjadi pada Lay?!

"Huuuhh~ hana... dul... haaahhh aku bisa bernafas lagi, Yeay! Suho-ya, aku bisa bernafas lagi! Oh tidak~"

Sepertinya kau harus sering sesak nafas jika melihat wajah tampan Suho dari jarak sedekat itu Lay-gege...

Memang sekarang Lay tidak asma seperti tadi lagi, tapi sekarang namja manis itu sedang bengong menatap wajah Suho dari jarak dekat, Suho memang mendekatkan wajahnya untuk memeriksa Lay yang aneh tadi, dan sekarang... Lay kenapa lagi?!

Suho menggerak-gerakkan telapak tangannya tepat di depan hidung Lay "hello... Lay-ya?" "Oh, o – oh.. ne?" Lay yang baru sadar langsung tergagap, dalam hati ia merutuki kelakuan anehnya barusan, tubuh dan pikirannya tidak sehati (eh?)

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, mau pesan sushinya sekarang?" Lay mengangguk senang "ne!"

.

.

flower

.

six

.

.

BRUK

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa begitu saja, bisa di lihat dari penampilannya ia sangat lelah, ia tidak tau kalau mengajak flower boy seperti Baekhyun menginap di rumahnya akan membuatnya secapek ini.

"Yeollie~ bantuin kek, aduh..." kemudian Chanyeol menoleh pada pintu masuk di mana terlihat Baekhyun sedang menyeret koper kelimanya.

Ya, kelima! Bayangkan saja, hanya untuk menginap beberapa hari di rumah Chanyeol, Baekhyun membawa enam koper besar! Dan empat di antaranya telah Chanyeol angkut sendiri tadi, heran deh, apa yang Baekhyun bawa? Bom?!

"Baekkie angkat sendiri ne? Capek tau~ kopernya Baekkie berat semua, mana banyak banget... kan Yeollie gak kuat bawa semua..." keluh Chanyeol.

Menyebalkan! Seme macam apa Chanyeol itu? Masa ngangkat koper aja gak bisa?! Dan itu membuat Baekhyun dongkol setengah mati.

"Kok Baekkie cemberut gitu sih? Jangan ngambek ya... iya deh Yeollie angkatin, taruh aja kopernya di situ, biar Yeollie yang urus" Baekhyunpun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, tidak ada yang bisa menolak seorang Byun Baekhyun! Bahkan Taeyeon snsdpun pasti klepek-klepek sama Baekhyun!

Setelah meninggalkan koper kelimanya di depan pintu Baekhyun langsung berjalan menelusuri tiap inchi rumah Chanyeol. Mewah, besar, elit, pokoknya emang orang tuanya Chanyeol itu kaya banget! Gak salah Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada Chanyeolkan?

Kemudian langkah Baekhyun terhenti di ruang tengah, dia rebahkan tubuh mungilnya di sofa besar di depan TV yang lebarnya minta ampun, perlahan ia tutup kedua kelopak matanya, berusaha membayangkan kalau suatu saat nanti ia jadi nyonya Park, pasti menyenangkan!

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan selalu bahagia dengan anak-anak mereka yang lucu, karena mereka punya banyak pembantu Baekhyun tak perlu membersihkan rumah atau memasak, Chanyeol juga akan pergi ke kantor untuk bekerja, dan anak-anak mereka yang mungil akan bermain-main di ruang tengah di temani Baekhyun yang sibuk menghitung pengeluaran perbulan... betapa indahnya~

"Baekkie kok tiduran sih, bukannya mandi dulu~" lamunan indah Baekhyunpun harus terhenti saat suara penuh aegyo itu masuk di gendang telinganya, ia buka kembali kelopak matanya dan menemukan Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan bibir mengerucut imut.

Baekhyun bangkit dari tiduran lalu memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol "mandi bareng ya?" pinta Baekhyun lengkap dengan senyuman genitnya, dan senyuman Baekhyun makin lebar saat melihat Chanyeol mebelalakkan mata bulatnya "ta – tapi malu kan Baekkie~ Baek - Baekkie mandi dulu ne? Yeollie mau beresin barang-barangnya Baekkie"

Setelah itu Chanyeol malah melesat lagi menuju ruang depan "hihihi Yeollie~ neomu Kyeopta!" Baekhyun terkikik geli, apalagi saat mengingat semburat rona merah sempat menghiasi pipi putih Chanyeol. Lalu otak liciknya segera bekerja dengan baik merancang beberapa rencana untuk menggoda Chanyeol (sekalian modus) sebelum kemudian berangkat ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Aduh Baekkie~ kok salah semua sih?!" keluh Chanyeol yang sedang memeriksa pekerjaan Baekhyun yang di beri gurunya sebagai hukuman karena Baekhyun terus ribut dengan Daehyun tadi siang. "Padahal tadi kan udah Yeollie jelasin, masa belum ngerti?" dan jawaban gelengan dari Baekhyun semakin membuat Chanyeol memberengut frustasi, oke hanya perlu kesabaran ekstra untuk mengajari Baekhyun soal matematika.

"Baiklah, gini baekkie~" setelahnya Chanyeol kembali menjelaskan pada Baekhyun cara mengerjakan soalnya, tapi kali ini hanya satu soal saja dan langsung Baekhyun kerjakan lagi, mungkin mereka butuh waktu semalaman untuk mengerjakan semua soal rumit ini.

"Nah, tinggal setengah lagi Baekkie~" teriak Chanyeol senang, mereka telah menyelesaikan setengah soalnya dan baekhyun lumayan bisa mengerjakannya dengan baik, lima menit untuk satu soal yang sebenarnya sederhana itu.

Baekhyun juga tersenyum senang, ternyata tidak begitu sulit juga, untung ada Chanyeol murid jenius yang membantunya, apalagi Chanyeol sabar sekali mengajari Baekhyun, ia jadi semakin jatuh pada pesona Chanyeol, Chanyeol... saranghae~

Kembali Baekhyun berkutat dengan soal-soalnya "Yeolli 144 di bagi 12 berapa?" tanya Baekhyun "coba Baekkie hitung sendiri" Baekhyun segera meraih kalkulator pink milik Luhan yang ia rebut dua hari lalu.

"Jangan pake alat hitung!" larangan dari Chanyeol itu membuatnya memberengut kesal, kalau tidak pake kalkulator lalu bagaimana ia bisa menghitung? Jarinya tidak ada seratus empat puluh empat!

"Yah Yeollie~" keluh Baekhyun "Baekkie gak boleh bergantung pada alat hitung, Baekkie harus bisa menghitungnya sendiri, Baekkie harus lebih pinter dari kalkulator dong..." Baekhyun menyerah mendengar itu, Baiklah Fighting Baekhyun! Baekhyun bisa!

"Eum – lima ya Yeollie?" tanya Baekhyun setelah berhasil menghitung dengan otaknya sendiri "12 di kali 10 aja ada 120, masa 12 di kali 5 ada 144?" Baekhyunpun kembali diam, merenungkan apa yang salah dengan hitungannya? Kenapa tidak benar?! Kenapa juga ia bisa lulus SMP dulu kalau 144 di bagi 12 saja hitungannya masih salah?

"Baekkie~" panggil Chanyeol setelah dua puluh detik Baekhyun hanya diam saja "Baekkie~ Baekkie?" Baekhyun masih saja diam tak menjawab "Baekkie-ya? Kepala strawberry..." akhirnya Baekhyun menoleh dengan kerutan bingung di dahinya "Kepala strawberry?"

"Iya, strawberry kan imut~" imut? Chanyeol bilang imut?

"Sama imutnya dengan otak Baekkie... hehe" ugh, ternyata Chanyeol hanya mengajak perang. "YA!" Baekhyun sudah mengangkat tangannya siap mencekik "ah, ampun Baekkie! Ampun!"

Lalu sepuluh menit kemudian mereka isi dengan adegan saling mengejar seperti Tom and Jerry, dan akhirnya mereka berhenti juga karena kelelahan.

.

.

.

Saat ini Baekhyun dan chanyeol bersiap-siap untuk tidur, Baekhyun meminta untuk tidur bersama.

Cekrek (suara pintu di buka)

"Ayo kita tidur yeollie~" Chanyeol berbalik untuk melihat Baekhyun yang telah selesai memakai piamanya "hahaha Baekkie lucu sekali~" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung saat Chanyeol malah tertawa, apa yang lucu?

"Kenapa sih yeollie?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menggembungkan pipinya lucu, melihat itu Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun karena gemas "Baekkie benar-benar imut dengan piyama bergambar beruang dan strawberry ini..."

Oh, jadi karena itu Chanyeol tertawa tadi? Tau begitu Baekhyun tak akan membawa piyama yang ini. "Sudah ayo tidur, aku mengantuk" Baekhyun segera menyeret Chanyeol yang masih tertawa-tawa menuju tempat tidur bermotif rillakuma milik Chanyeol.

"Yeollie jangan ketawa terus dong~ Baekkie ngambek nih..." sudah lima menit lebih dan Chanyeol masih saja menertawakan Baekhyun yang lucu "Yeollie!" Chanyeol seketika berhenti tertawa melihat Baekhyun merajuk begitu "mianhae..."

"Gak mau, Yeollie ngeselin sih..." Baekhyun pura-pura ngambek "Baekkie~" Chanyeol menarik-narik lengan piyama Baekhyun "Gak mau!" "Baekkie maafin Yeollie dong~" Chanyeol sudah mengeluarkan aegyonya tapi Baekhyun masih tidak mau menoleh pada Chanyeol.

CHU~

"maafin Yeollie ne?"

'Tadi Chanyeol mencium pipiku?! OMO!' pikir Baekhyun senang, ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan menciumnya, sekarang ia menatap Chanyeol "Aku – aku maafin kok, hehe" "jinjja?!"

CHU~

Kini Chanyeol mencium pipi satunya

Chu~

Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan lembut dan...

Chu~~

Terakhir di bibir tipis Baekhyun! Meski hanya menempel tapi berhasil membuat Baekhyun rasanya mau pingsan, Oh Yeollie~

"Jaljayo Baekkie-ya~ saranghae"

.

.

flower

.

six

.

.

Mentari pagi mulai menyapa, burung-burung kembali berkicau menambah kelengkapan suasana pagi hari yang indah, kesejukanpun mulai menyeruak bahkan kedalam apartemen mewah milik namja manis bermata panda ini.

Tapi sayangnya sang panda manis masih setia bergumul dengan selimut, guling dan boneka panda besarnya. Tao masih nyenyak tidur di atas ranjang besarnya, menyelami mimpi indah hingga membuat bibir kucingnya mengukir senyum manis.

GREB

"manisnya~"

Tunggu!

Apa itu?

Perlahan Tao membuka mata pandanya saat di rasa ada sesuatu yang janggal di sekitarnya, siapa yang memeluknya?!

"KYA!"

BRUGH

Refleks Tao menendang apapun itu yang tadi memeluknya dengan erat "siapa itu?" tanya Tao saat 'sesuatu' yang tadi ia tendang tak ada pergerakan di bawah sana.

"Appo~" Tao membelalakkan matanya terkejut mendengar suara seorang namja mengaduh kesakitan, suaranya berat dan sepertinya familiar, tapi siapa?

Karena penasaran akhirnya Tao memutuskan untuk bergerak melihat ke bawah "kau jahat sekali!" dan itu membuat Tao kembali beringsut kemudian menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebalnya lagi.

"tidak mungkin, ini pasti mimpi, untuk apa dia di sini? Dan... tidur bersamaku?" gumamnya dengan nada ketakutan sekaligus shock.

Bagaimana tidak shock saat kau baru bangun tidur lalu menemukan seseorang tidur sambil memelukmu? Dan Tao sangat ingat tadi malam ia tidur sendirian!

Bukan dengan KRIS!

"Ya! Kau kenapa sih Tao?! Kau pikir aku hantu? Untuk apa ketakutan begitu? Norak!" dan teriakan Kris itu membuat Tao menyingkap selimut dari tubuhnya "seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?"

Kris tidak menjawab dan malah diam mematung, sepertinya ia sedang mencari alasan... atau tidak?

"Kau... lupa mengunci pintumu, kau sangat ceroboh, kau tau? jadi pagi-pagi saat aku kesini tidak sengaja me-" "Aku yang lupa mengunci pintu atau kau yang sudah tau passwordnya? Jawab aku – gege! " potong Tao, dia tau saat Kris hanya mencari-cari alasan agar ia tidak curiga, dan benar saja si Kris naga itu gugup sekarang.

"Itu... eum – ah, lebih baik kau segera mandi dan aku buatkan sarapan untukmu" Kris sudah berdiri siap kabur ke dapur kecil yang ada di apartemen Tao "Ya! Jangan kabur dan jawab dulu!" teriak Tao.

Kris menyerah dan kembali berbalik menghadap sang panda yang sedang memberengut kesal "baiklah, aku tau passwordnya, hari ulang tahunku kan?" Kris tidak menjawab dengan serius, dan itu membuat Tao semakin kesal saja.

Ayolah, Tao baru saja bangun tidur lalu tiba-tiba Kris ada di sampingnya, tidur memeluknya? Tao shock! Belum lagi saat kris malah bercanda seperti sekarang!

Kenapa orang ini suka sekali mengganggu hidup tentramnya?!

"Oke oke, peace" Kris membentuk tanda V dengan dua jarinya "hari ulang tahunmu, aku tau itu... jangan marah, aku akan membuatkan nasi goreng untukmu, dengan kimchi mungkin... kau suka?"

Tao tak menjawab, dia hanya turun dari ranjang besarnya lalu berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi. Kris bisa memakluminya, pasti Tao sedang kesal padanya, dia hanya perlu benar-benar memasakkan sarapan spesial untuk tetangga manisnya itu lalu menunggunya sampai mau berangkat bersama.

.

.

.

"Xie xie" gumam Tao setelah menghabiskan satu piring nasi goreng buatan Kris dengan tenang "apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Kris, dia memang tidak begitu mendengar karena sibuk memberaskan piring-piring kotor lalu menumpuknya di tempat pencucian.

"Gomawo" kata Tao, kali ini dengan sangat jelas, Kris tersenyum "sama-sama". Setelah itu Tao meraih segelas susu vanilla yang juga Kris buatkan untuknya, Kris baik sekali kan? Jadi tak ada alasan untuk Tao masih marah pada pria tampan yang sedang mencuci piring itu.

Tao tak pernah benar-benar marah pada Kris walau kadang memang naga itu selalu membuatnya dongkol setengah mati, Kris juga tidak benar-benar menyebalkan sebenarnya, buktinya sekarang makhluk tinggi itu sudah membuatkan sarapan untuknya lalu mencuci piring juga. Kalaupun mungkin ini karena Kris kesambet hantu tak masalah bagi Tao, yang penting Kris sudah pernah bersikap baik padanya.

"Kau baik sekali pagi ini, mungkin ada yang bisa ku lakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu, Kris-gege?" tanya Tao yang sudah menghabiskan susunya, Kris menoleh lalu tersenyum padanya "tidak, kau hanya perlu jadi anak yang manis seperti itu... aku menyukainya dan... bersihkan bekas susu di sudut bibirmu"

Tao mengusap sudut bibirnya dan... tidak ada apapun! Baiklah, Kris kembali menyebalkan.

.

.

flower

.

six

.

.

Pagi hari, kantin sekolah.

Tao baru saja turun dari mobil keren Kris saat tiba-tiba Kai datang menariknya "YA! Kai apa-apaan kau ini!" protes Tao, dan Kai hanya nyegir lebar mendengarnya.

Sehun yang saat itu duduk di kantin juga melihat kelakuan dua namja tan itu. Sehun kembali mengaduk jus avocadonya dengan malas, dia sedang tidak bersemangat.

Baru kemarin sore dia menggombali Luhan lalu malam harinya dia malah menggalau ria, bagaimana tidak galau saat pulang sekolah bersama Kai, Tao, Sulli, dan Minwoo dia melihat Luhan sedang berada di pojok gerbang, merayu seorang gadis yang juga baru pulang dari kelas memasak, Sehun tidak begitu kenal, sepertinya gadis itu kelas dua.

Perasaan Sehun campur aduk sekarang, bagaimana kalau Luhan menyukai gadis itu dan bukan sedang merampoknya? Bagaimana kalau mereka bahkan sudah resmi jadian? Bagaimana kalau – ah, sudahlah jangan pikirkan itu! Nanti Sehun semakin berantakan.

"Kai! Pelan- pelan dong, sakit tau!" Sehun mendongak, Tao sedang mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang tadi di tarik paksa oleh Kai, sementara sang pelaku penarikan hanya tertawa senang.

"eh, Sehun kenapa lagi? Kok masih lemes gini?" tanya Tao pada Kai yang sudah berhenti tertawa, mereka berdua memperhatikan Sehun dan Sehun sendiri menatap Tao dengan mata sipitnya.

"Hey, Sehunna,waeyo? Kau belum minum bubble?" kini Kai bertanya pada Sehun yang diam saja itu.

GREB

Tao terkejut saat tiba-tiba Sehun menggenggam tangannya.

"Tao-ya, jadilah kekasihku..."

"MWO?! Ya Sehunna, apa salahku?!" "Sehun, kau kenapa?"

.

.

flower

.

six

.

.

"LU-GE! LU-GE!" Luhan hampir saja menjatuhkan cermin yang ia pinjam dari Key,untung saja hampir... lalu ia menoleh pada dua gadis yang baru berteriak itu, Seohyun dan Yoona teman sekelasnya. "Kalian kenapa sih?" tanya Luhan sedikit kesal.

"Sehun... Sehun..." Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya "kenapa anak itu?" tanya Luhan malas, dua fujoshi di depannya ini memang kadang berlebihan. Sehun terlihat bersama siapa saja mereka akan memberitahu Luhan, dan itu merepotkan sebenarnya.

"Sehun tadi menembak Tao, pindahan dari China itu, di kantin..."

"MWO?!" dan kini hancurlah hati Luhan, astaga apa yang terjadi? Baru kemarin sore ia pikir Sehun akan balik menyukainya tapi kenapa sekarang... bagaimana ini? Bahkan Luhan juga memalak beberapa gadis setelah pulang dari berlatih basket hanya untuk membelikan Sehun sekardus bubble tea, rencananya Luhan akan mengajak Sehun minum bubble tea nanti sepulang sekolah, menghabiskannya bersama.

Tapi mungkin hanya Luhan sendiri yang akan membeli sekardus bubble tea lalu meminumnya sampai perutnya kembung nanti. Kenapa jadi gantian begini yang galau? Apa salah Luhan?!

BRUK

Luhan refleks menoleh pada bangku di sampingnya, terlihat Xiumin yang lemas tak bersemangat. "Xiumin! Kau kemana saja?!" Luhan dan Xiumin kini mendongak menatap namja yang baru datang itu, Minho.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Xiumin malas "astaga, Chen mencarimu dari kemarin! Kau pakai kabur segala sih, kemana saja kau kemarin huh? Pergi dari kantin lalu di kelas tidak ada, padahal tasnya masih ada" Key belum datang dan ganti Minho yang cerewet, membuat Xiumin semakin kesal saja.

"Lalu? Untuk apa dia mencariku? Mau pamer kalau punya tunangan cantik?" Minho mendekati Xiumin lalu merangkul bahunya "Minnie-ya, kau tidak mendengar apa yang dia katakan kemarin kan? Dia mencarimu karena dia menyukaimu, dia juga membatalkan tunangannya karena dia hanya menyukaimu"

Xiumin terkejut mendengarnya, benarkah itu? "Jinjja? Lalu di mana Chennieku?" tanya Xiumin dengan semangat menggebu, Minho mengedikkan bahunya "mana aku tau" setelah itu tanpa banyak bicara Xiumin langsung melesat keluar kelas meninggalkan Luhan yang terabaikan dan Minho yang menduduki kursi Xiumin, serta dua fujoshi yang menghawatirkan Hun-Han.

"MENYEBALKAN!" dan burung-burungpun kabur dari dahan mendengar teriakan melengking Luhan. Xiumin dan Chen saling menyukai kenapa Luhan dan Sehun tidak?! Ini tidak adil!

.

.

flower

.

six

.

.

Istirahat ini kelas memasak mengadakan pameran di aula dan hasilnya akan mereka sumbangkan untuk sebuah panti asuhan, jadi mereka akan menjual masakan mereka pada siswa-siswi atau guru yang tertarik untuk membeli, dan aula besar telah di dekor menjadi seperti restauran dengan meja kursi serta beberapa rangkaian bunga agar terkesan romantis.

"Kai, kau serius mau membantu?" tanya Kyungsoo, kini dia sedang memakaikan dasi kupu-kupu pada Kai "tentu, kan hyung kokinya... aku akan jadi pelayannya. Aku yakin bisa menjual semua masakan yang hyung masak nanti..." Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya.

Kai sangat tampan, pasti banyak gadis-gadis yang mau membeli masakan yang Kai tawarkan, dan itu artinya uang untuk sumbangan tidak akan sedikit, Kyungsoo senang jika bisa membantu panti asuhan.

"Selesai! Sekarang cepat ke tempatmu, aku akan memasak" kata Kyungsoo setelah selesai memasangkan dasi pada Kai, Kai mengacak rambut Kyungsoo gemas, Kyungsoo sangat manis jika tersenyum manis begitu "hwaiting Kai!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha menyemangati Kai.

Astaga, Kai sudah semangat hanya dengan melihat senyum manis mu Kyungsoo-ya!

CHU~

Kyungsoo mematung di tempatnya saat Kai tiba-tiba mencium pipinya "ne hyung, gomawo..." setelah itu Kai berbalik lalu berjalan menuju tempatnya, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan rona merah menghiasi pipi mulusnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai hai! Maaf ya, ini masih pendek... hihi, semoga kalian Suka ya ^-^ maaf juga kalo ada Couple yang belum muncul atau munculnya dikit, abis emang kayak gini ceritanya, alon-alon wae~ gak cepet-cepet hehe

Okelah, tunggu Chap selanjutnya ne? Papay~ anyeong...

Makasih udah review juga... i love you guys ^^


	8. Chapter 8

TITTLE: FLOWER SIX

AUTHOR: PINKYGIRL

GENRE: ROMANCE, DRAMA, SCHOOL LIFE, HUMOR (?)

RATE: T

PAIR: EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE

CAST: BAEKHYUN, XIUMIN, KAI, SEHUN, LUHAN, LAY, CHANYEOL, CHEN, SUHO, KRIS, TAO

OTHER CAST:

-Jo Youngmin, Jo Kwangmin (Boyfriend)

-Kim Key, Choi Minho (Shinee)

-Choi Ren, Hwang Minhyun (Nu'est)

\- Jung Jessica (Girls generation)

\- Cho Kyuhyun (Super Junior)

-Shim Changmin (TVXQ)

WARNING: YAOI/ BOYXBOY/ SHOUNEN-AI/ THYPOS/ BAHASA KASAR, TIDAK BAKU/ GAJE/ GARING/DLL

CHAPTER 8

.Chanbaek: Baekhyun, uke genit, matre, tapi... menyukai Chanyeol yang polos, imut, baik dan kekanak-kanakkan... benarkah Chanyeol semenya?

.Hunhan: Sehun dan Luhan sahabat, satu genk, bagaimana kalau sebenarnya mereka saling menyukai?

.Chenmin: Xiumin yang genit, manja, matre dan nakal tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada Chen yang tampan, pintar, kaya, dan berpenampilan nerd

.Kaisoo: Kai selalu menggoda Kyungsoo, kakak kelas yang imut dan suka memasak

.Sulay: Lay yang di buat malu gara-gara kebodohannya sendiri, apa hubungan Lay dan penis Suho?

.Kristao: Tao, anak baru dari China yang bingung saat ada dua siswa yang menyatakan cinta padanya, Sehun teman barunya yang suka makanan manis atau Kris kapten basket yang tidak suka manis?

.

.

.

.

Istirahat ini kelas memasak mengadakan pameran di aula dan hasilnya akan mereka sumbangkan untuk sebuah panti asuhan, jadi mereka akan menjual masakan mereka pada siswa-siswi atau guru yang tertarik untuk membeli, dan aula besar telah di dekor menjadi seperti restauran dengan meja kursi serta beberapa rangkaian bunga agar terkesan romantis.

"Kai, kau serius mau membantu?" tanya Kyungsoo, kini dia sedang memakaikan dasi kupu-kupu pada Kai "tentu, kan hyung kokinya... aku akan jadi pelayannya. Aku yakin bisa menjual semua masakan yang hyung masak nanti..." Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya.

Kai sangat tampan, pasti banyak gadis-gadis yang mau membeli masakan yang Kai tawarkan, dan itu artinya uang untuk sumbangan tidak akan sedikit, Kyungsoo senang jika bisa membantu panti asuhan.

"Selesai! Sekarang cepat ke tempatmu, aku akan memasak" kata Kyungsoo setelah selesai memasangkan dasi pada Kai, Kai mengacak rambut Kyungsoo gemas, Kyungsoo sangat manis jika tersenyum manis begitu "hwaiting Kai!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha menyemangati Kai.

Astaga, Kai sudah semangat hanya dengan melihat senyum manis mu Kyungsoo-ya!

CHU~

Kyungsoo mematung di tempatnya saat Kai tiba-tiba mencium pipinya "ne hyung, gomawo..." setelah itu Kai berbalik lalu berjalan menuju tempatnya, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan rona merah menghiasi pipi mulusnya.

.

.

Flower

.

Six

.

.

Di mana ada pangeran tampan, pasti di situ ada para gadis yang mengerumuni, begitupun dengan pangeran satu ini, SUHO! Memang soal ketampanan dan kekayaan Suho sudah tak bisa di ragukan lagi, sama seperti kembarannya Siwon-saem. Oke, mereka tidak kembar, tapi mirip.

Bel istirahat baru berkumandang, dan Suho sudah duduk manis di bangku taman dekat aula, jemarinya dengan cekatan bermain di atas gadget putihnya, dan tentu saja dengan beberapa gadis berkerumun di dekatnya hanya untuk sekedar melihatnya, memotretnya, memvidionya atau apalah terserah mereka, tidak begitu penting.

"EHEM!" Suho sedikit terlonjak saat mendengar suara deheman yang terlalu kencang itu, ternyata flower six, sebagian sih. Mereka hanya Baekhyun dan Luhan, berjalan dengan seringai cantik di bibir masing-masing menuju tempat Suho duduk.

"Hai hyung!" sapa Baekhyun setelah duduk kemudian merangkul bahu Suho sok akrab, di perlakukan seperti itu perasaan Suho sudah tidak enak, mau kabur juga tidak bisa...

"Kau sedang apa Suho? Sendirian, tak bersama Yixing?" tanya Luhan yang juga duduk di sisi lain Suho "Untuk apa aku harus bersama dengannya?" suho balik bertanya, dengan agak gugup.

"Mwotji! 'untuk apa'? bukankah kalian sudah berkencan? Masa seperti itu pada namjachingu sendiri, heum?" Suho membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya, bagaimana mereka bisa tau kencannya dengan Lay? "It- itu..."

"Tentu saja Baekkie, mereka kan sudah sering kencan! Jadi sudah biasa... Lay juga pernah melihat 'itu' kan?" Baekhyun pura-pura terkejut "ah~ MAJJA! Lay-hyung kan bilang 'penis Suho besar tau~' " dan setelahnya kedua setan cantik itu tertawa evil bersama.

Sebenarnya apa mau dua makhluk cantik ini?!

.

.

.

Istirahat tiba!

Dan sebelum melakukan kegiatan rutin saat istirahat tiba (berburu makanan), Xiumin menyempatkan diri mengunjungi kelas dua-B dulu, kelas Chen!

"Xiumin-hyung!" teriak Chen senang saat matanya menemukan Xiumin berdiri di ambang pintu kelasnya, namja berwajah kotak itu langsung berlari menghampiri Xiumin, namja yang dari kemarin ia cari-cari dan baru bertemu sekarang.

"Chennie~" setelah dekat Xiumin segera memeluk Chen, tentu saja Chen gugup, tapi ia suka ini, saat Xiumin memeluknya, jadi kali ini ia balas pelukan Xiumin. "Kau kemarin mencariku?" tanya Xiumin, masih dengan posisi memeluk Chen "ne, Hyung tidak ada di manapun"

"Mwo? Aku hanya ketiduran di perpus, bukannya kau sering kesana? Bagaimana kau tak menemukanku?" Xiumin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah tampan Chen yang berbingkai kacamata tebal jadul itu "ku pikir Hyung tak mungkin berada di perpus" jawab Chen, agak menyesal. Kenapa otak jeniusnya tak berpikir mungkin Xiumin ada di perpus waktu itu?!

"Maafkan aku hyung... aku-" "sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja" potong Xiumin, dia hanya tak ingin ada pembicaraan tentang gadis yang akan bertunangan dengan Chen. "Aku sudah mengatakan pada Eomma kalau aku tak menyukai Eunji, aku tidak memilihnya Hyung..."

Xiumin membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Chen "jadi kau memilih siapa?" "Tentu saja Xiumin-hyung" Xiumin terkikik geli mendengarnya "siapa Xiumin-hyung itu? Apa aku mengenalnya?" tanya Xiumin menggoda Chen "Hyung! Aku memilihmu, Xiumin. Kim Minseok"

Xiumin kembali mendongak menatap mata indah yang tertutup kacamata itu "jinjja?" "Eum, aku – aku lebih menyukai Xiumin-hyung..." astaga, Chen benar-benar polos! Dia sangat manis~

Kruyuuukk~ (suara perut Xiumin)

Oh tidak!

Chen melepas pelukannya "Hyung lapar?" Xiumin hanya nyengir lucu sambil mengangguk kan kepalanya "hyung pergi saja ke kantin, atau ke aula, di sana ada pameran dari kelas memasak. Aku akan kesana bersama Chanyeol"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne? Aku akan mencari flower six, anyeong Chennie~" setelah itu Xiumin kembali berlari meninggalkan Chen di depan kelas.

Baru satu meter mata indah Xiumin menemukan Sehun berjalan sendirian menuju kantin "SEHUNNIE!" Sehun segera menoleh mendengar panggilan itu, bibir tipisnya mengukir senyum saat di lihatnya Xiumin berlari ke arahnya.

"Ayo cari makanan!" teriak Xiumin lagi setelah menggandeng lengan Sehun "bukannya mengatakan ingin ke kantin tapi Hyung malah bilang ingin mencari makanan?" Xiumin terkiki geli "aku kelaparan Sehunnie... lebih baik kita cari makanan gratis, bagaimana?"

"Oke" Sehun akan selalu setuju untuk merampok murid lain, sangat menyenangkan baginya, dan Xiumin juga tentunya!

TEP

Sehun mengerutkan kening heran saat tiba-tiba Xiumin menghentikan lagkahnya "wae hyung?" "Itu... apa yang Baekhyun dan Luhan lakukan pada Suho? Tumben mereka mendekati Suho"

Sehun ikut melihat pada arah pandang Xiumin dan benar saja, tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, di salah satu bangku taman terlihat Luhan dan Baekhyun tertawa senang, dan di antara mereka terdapat Suho yang seperti tidak begitu senang.

"Apa... Baekhyun balas dendam?" Sehun terkejut juga mendengar pertanyaan Xiumin, ia kembali teringat akan taruhan konyolnya dengan Xiumin tempo hari.

*Flash Back*

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan hyung?" bisik Sehun, Xiumin kembali mendekat, ini baru Oh Sehun yang ia kenal, nappeun namja! "boleh, yang menang akan di traktir menginap di hotel milik keluarga Choi sehari, eotthae?" keluarga Choi yang mereka maksud adalah orang tua dari si kembar tiang listrik Choi Sooyoung dan Choi Minho (ceritanya mereka kembar), dan hotel milik mereka termasuk hotel terbaik, termahal dan termewah di Korea.

"Geurre, aku bisa bersenang-senang dengan gadis-gadisku, bagaimana denganmu hyung?" Xiumin menganggukkan kepalanya "tentu dengan Chennieku tercinta~" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya heran "wae? Aku yakin dia akan menolak, kalaupun mau kalian tak akan melakukan apapun"

Xiumin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, masalahnya Sehun benar juga, Chen anak baik-baik dan sangat polos. Kemudian ia sambar cup bubble tea dari tangan Sehun lalu menyedotnya cepat "aku juga akan bersenang-senang dengan gadis-gadisku" kata Xiumin setelah selesai menghabiskan bubble tea Sehun.

Kini ganti Sehun yang memberengut kesal "tidak puas di masuki kau juga akan memasuki begitu?" "sialan! Aku belum pernah sex ya!" bentak Xiumin sambil memukul 'pelan' kepala Sehun "kau pikir aku pernah apa?" balas Sehun sambil mengusap kepalanya yang tadi di pukul Xiumin.

"Sudahlah, taruhannya bagaimana?" tanya Xiumin kemudian "aku yakin Baekhyun-hyung akan balas dendam lalu mereka akan bertengkar lagi" jawab Sehun penuh percaya diri "cih, Baekhyun memang akan membalas, tapi mereka tak akan bertengkar lagi" Xiumin tak kalah yakin dengan opininya.

"Okay, deal?" Sehun mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang kemudian dijabat oleh Xiumin "deal!"

"deal? Kalian sedang apa sih?" tanya Lay bingung

*Flash Back End*

Dan sekarang Sehun dan Xiumin tau siapa yang akan memenangkan taruhan itu, tapi setelah satu kunci mereka temukan

"LAY!"

.

.

.

"Dan aku punya satu hal lagi!" Kata Baekhyun penuh dengan nada jahil di dalamnya, Luhan sendiri juga ikut tersenyum jahil pada Suho, dan sepertinya mereka berdua berhasil mengerjai salah satu siswa terkaya ini.

"M-mwo?" Suho membelalakkan matanya, apalagi maksud Baekhyun itu? Astaga, salah apa Suho hingga di kerjai dua namja cantik tapi evil ini?! Dan mata Suho semakin lebar saat di lihatnya Baekhyun menunjukkan sebuah foto di gadgetnya.

Foto dirinya dengan Lay saat dinner di restoran Jepang kemarin!

Bagaimana mereka bisa mendapatkannya? Ini gawat!

"Lu-ge, bukankah mereka manis?" Baekhyun menunjukkan foto itu pada Luhan "majjayo! Mereka juga sangat mesra, apa mereka akan berciuman?" Luhan pura-pura terkejut melihat foto saat Suho mendekatkan wajahnya pada Lay "ah jinjja? Sepertinya kau benar... tapi tidak seru kalau hanya kita yang tau foto manis ini kan?"

Lagi-lagi Suho harus terkejut mendengarnya, apa itu artinya mereka akan menyebarkan foto itu? Itu tidak boleh terjadi! Kasihan Lay nantinya...

"Kalian mau apa?" tanya Suho akhirnya to the point, ia hanya tidak bisa terus duduk bersama mereka berdua yang selalu menggodanya dengan Lay, dan ia sangat tau kalau mereka pasti menginginkan sesuatu darinya.

"Wah... apa kau punya kekuatan telekinetis atau semacamnya? Kau bisa membaca pikiran kami Suho-ya! Daebak!" kata Luhan lalu di liriknya Baekhyun yang sudah menyunggingkan smirk super evilnya.

Baekhyun kembali merangkul bahu Suho sok akrab "tidak banyak dan tidak sulit, aku kan baik padamu hyung~" Suho hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, sepertinya dompetnya akan kempis sebentar lagi, ia yakin akan itu.

"Kita kan ada enam, sepertinya tiga juta won tak terlalu banyak kan hyung?"

Tuh kan?! Habislah uang Suho~

.

.

.

Sehun dan Xiumin sedang menarik-narik lengan Lay menuju taman dekat aula "hyung cepetan dong!" teriak Sehun "iya nih lama!" sahut Xiumin. "Sebenernya ada apa sih? Aduh – aku mau di bawa kemana? Ya!"

Bukannya menjawab mereka malah menarik Lay semakin cepat hingga sampailah mereka di sini, mengintip Suho, Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan pada Suho?" tanya Lay terkejut, kemudian Xiumin berbisik padanya "Baekhyun balas dendam padamu, tapi kali ini ia mengerjai Suho, kau mengerti maksudku kan?" Lay menggeleng, melihat itu Xiumin menepuk jidatnya, memang susah kalau bicara kriminalitas dengan Lay!

"Begini Hyung, kau ingat kejadian kemarin saat kau dan Baekhyun hyung bertengkar?" Lay kali ini mengangguk "Nah, sekarang di sana Baekhyun-hyung dengan Luhan-hyung sedang mengerjai Suho-hyung, sepertinya mereka berencana membalasmu hyung, sekarang mengerti?"

Hening untuk beberapa saat, Lay sedang berusaha mencerna maksud perkataan dari maknae flower six itu. "Jadi... Baekhyun sekarang membalasku begitu?" Xiumin hampir bersorak kegirangan mendengar itu, akhirnya Lay mengerti juga!

"Ne Hyung, jadi – sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Sehun yang membuat Lay kembali bingung "hah? Bagaimana apanya?" Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "eung – begini, apa kau tidak membalas lagi perbuatan Baekhyun-hyung? Kita bisa pikirkan nanti, aku akan membantumu – aww!"

Xiumin refleks menendang betis Sehun, apa-apaan dia malah memprovokasi lay seperti itu?!

"Tidak perlu-" dan jawaban itu membuat Sehun down seketika "- aku tidak perlu membalas Baekhyun, karena aku akan tunjukkan kalau aku akan mendapatkan Suho sebelum dia mendapatkan Chanyeol, lihat saja nanti"

"That's good" Xiumin menyunggingkan senyuman penuh kemenangan, dia menang kali ini! Weekend di hotel mewah berdua dengan Chen, Xiumin akan datang~

Dan uri Sehunnie, sabar ne... bukan Cuma kau yang dompetnya bakal kemarau, Suho juga tuh~ gak Cuma galau, Sehunnie juga bakal kena kekeringan sebentar lagi, neomu mianhae :p

.

.

Flower

.

Six

.

.

Seperti biasa Kris berjalan melewati koridor dengan tangan tak bisa lepas dari bola basket 'cantik'nya, entah dia mendribble ria atau memutar bola yang warnanya sudah hampir pudar itu di telunjuknya, membuat setiap gadis yang kebetulan ia lewati menjerit tertahan. Kris memang sangat keren!

"KRIS!" kris refleks berhenti lalu toleh sana-sini saat mendengar teriakan yang memanggil namanya itu, kemudian dari belakangnya ia melihat dua namja tampan berlari ke arahnya. Yang satu tak hentinya memakan cemilan, yang satunya lagi tersenyum evil padanya, mereka Changmin dan Kyuhyun, sepupu dan kakak dari maknae flower six, Sehun.

Kris mengernyitkan dahinya saat Kyuhyun merangkul bahunya dengan masih menyunggingkan seriangai khasnya, untuk apa juga mereka di sini? Seharusnya mereka kuliah kan? "Hi Kris, wassup man!" sapa Changmin yang masih memakan cemilannya.

"Ada apa sih kalian kemari? Mencari Sehun? Mungkin dia di kantin" tanya Kris malas, dia sudah punya perasaan tidak enak, mengingat dua makhluk ini sangat teramat evil... lihat saja cengiran mematikan Kyuhyun itu!

"Kami kemari mengambil beberapa berkas yang tertinggal, sekalian mengunjungi sekolah ini... kami rindu, ya kan Changmin?" jawab Kyuhyun yang lalu di balas anggukan setuju Changmin. "Lalu untuk apa kalian menemuiku? Aku kan sibuk"

"Astaga kris! Kau tega sekali pada kami... mainlah dulu dengan kami" kata Changmin kemudian ikut merangkul Kris, Kris sendiri memutar bola matanya malas "benar! Ayo kita main di taman dekat kantin saja, ayo ayo!"

Kyuhyun sudah bersiap menarik kedua temannya menuju taman "tapi kita mau main apa?" tanya Kris pasrah, dia memang terlalu baik hingga tak bisa menolak padahal dia sudah tau nanti akan di kerjai dua makhluk evil ini, siapapun tolong Kris!

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga sudah sampai di taman, berada di naungan pohon besar yang begitu sejuk dengan angin sepoi –sepoi yang membuat surai mereka bergoyang seirama.

"Kita main ToD!" teriak Changmin terlalu bersemangat "boleh juga!" sahut Kyuhyun kemudian, sementara Kris hanya menggumam tak jelas tanda 'terserah saja, aku tak peduli'. "Oke, deal! Kita batu gunting kertas dan yang yang kalah akan mendapat tantangan, bagaimana?" Changmin dan Kris hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

Kyuhyunpun memberi aba-aba "hana dul set! Kawi bawi bo!" Kyuhyun dan kris mengeluarkan gunting, sedangkan Changmin kertas, Changmin kalah! "yah..." keluh Changmin, ia tidak menyangka akan kalah secepat ini...

"Hahaha kacian~ ayo cepat pilih apa? T o D?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias, tentu saja dia senang kalau bukan dirinya yang kalah "Dare! Aku pilih dare! Aku kan berani!" teriak Changmin tak kalah antusias, mereka benar-benar seperti anak kecil, yang lebih kecil dari mereka saja (Kris) sama sekali tak berminat main.

"Kau mau memberi tantangan kris?" tawar Kyuhyun, kris hanya menggeleng malas "oke! Aku yang kasih tantangan Changminnie~" "yah... padahal aku mau Kris yang memberiku tantangan, kalau kau pasti aneh-aneh" kyuhyun tertawa evil mendengarnya.

"Cepat Kyu!" teriak Changmin tak sabar saat Kyuhyun masih saja tertawa "baiklah... ehem – sekarang kau nyatakan cintamu pada seorang, siapapun itu, yang datang dalam hitungan ketiga, maksudku melewati taman ini. Kalau dia menerimamu, kau harus langsung putuskan dia, kalau dia menolakmu, kau maki-maki dia sampai menangis, bagaimana? Berani?"

Kris melongo mendengar tantangan ekstrim dari kyuhyun barusan, benar-benar gawat kalau dia sampai kalah kan? Jangan sampai!

"Geurae, aku terima tantanganmu Kyu~"

Sekarang bagaimana caranya kabur? Ayolah Kris harus kabur sekarang!

.

.

.

"HANA!"

Tidak ada yang lewat.

"DUL..."

Masih belum ada seorangpun melewati taman. "waduh, kok gak ada orang ya?" tanya Changmin entah pada siapa, sementara Kris sudah menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon lalu bersiap tidur.

"SET!"

Hening untuk tiga puluh detik kemudian.

"HYUNG!" teriak seseorang. Kyuhyun senang sekali mendengarnya, akhirnya ada orang juga yang lewat! Lagian ini siswa siswi pada kemana ya? Gak ada yang mau ke kantin nih? Padahal mereka sudah berada di taman dekat kantin...

"Mwo?! Andwae... kenapa harus Minho coba?" keluh Changmin, yang datang itu memang Minho, sebenarnya bersama Key, tapi karena Minho berada di depan maka Minho lah yang kena! "harus! Kalo gak mau dapet hukuman, lebih ekstrim dari ini, hayoo pilih mana?" ancam Kyuhyun.

"Eh, ada apa sih hyung? " tanya Minho bingung, tapi tak ada seorangpun yang mau menjawab karena Kyuhyun dan Changmin sibuk berdebat sendiri, sementara Kris masa bodoh.

"Iya deh iya aku kalah..." kata Changmin lemas kemudian berdiri hendak mendekat pada Minho, tentu saja Minho semakin bingung di buatnya "Hyung mau ngapain?" kali ini Key yang bertanya, aneh saja melihat Changmin mendekati Minho dengan raut muka gugup begitu.

"Minho-ya, nae- naega... eum" hanya menyatakan cinta apa susahnya sih? Ini juga hanya permainan, gak beneran! Kenapa rasanya jadi nervous gini... masalahnya Minho juga teman baik Changmin, Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Minho sering hang out bareng, persahabatan mereka sama lah dengan flower six. Hanya mereka bukan memalak orang, tapi sukanya merusuh.

"Aku... men – menyuka... aku, eum – menyukaimu! Maukah kau jadi namjachinguku?" kata Changmin masih terbata, dia semakin nervous saja saat melihat raut terkejut milik Minho "MWO?!"

"Ayolah, kau tidak tuli... maukah kau jadi namjachinguku?" tanya Changmin lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit emosi, dia kesal saja. Biasanya para gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya, dan ini pertama kalinya untuk Changmin, ya walaupun hanya main-main.

"Tapi hyung kan tau sendiri aku menyukai Taemin..." balas Minho masih shock, ini beneran gak sih? Changmin menyukainya? Bagaimana bisa? "oh jadi kau menolakku?! Kau lebih memilih Taemin dari pada aku? Jelas aku lebih tampan dari dia!"

"Hyung... aku itu seme hyung, seme! Ya jelas lah aku milihnya namja cantik, hyung gimana sih..." "NEO-"

Key segera berdiri di antara mereka berdua sebelum Changmin menelan Minho hidup-hidup "Ya! Sebenarnya kalian kenapa sih? Kau benar-benar menyukai Minho, hyung?" tanya Key kemudian. Changmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "oh, hehe itu... tidak. Aku hanya kalah bermain truth or dare dengan mereka" Changmin menunjuk Kyuhyun yang tertawa puas dan Kris yang nyaris tidur.

"Ya elah hyung... kirain beneran! Ikut dong~"

Dan permainan kembali di mulai dengan dua pemain tambahan, Minho dan Key!

"Kawi bawi bo!" mereka sama-sama mengeluarkan batu "kawi bawi bo!"

"WHAT THE HELL!" oke, abang naga sedang ngamuk... pasalnya dia kalah karena mengeluarkan kertas, oh tuhan, kenapa ini harus terjadi pada Kris?! Aaarrggghhhh siaaall!

.

.

Flower

.

Six

.

.

Sementara di kantin, tepatnya di meja dekat pintu masuk, Tao dan teman-teman barunya yang manis-manis sedang asyik menghabiskan ice cream vanilla. Mereka tidak sekelas dengan Tao, ada si kembar Jo Youngmin dan Kwangmin, ada si cantik Choi Minki atau biasa di panggil Ren, dan satu lagi yang bermarga sama dengan Tao, Hwang Minhyun. Tao mengenal mereka karena mereka juga di paksa ikut ektra basket oleh Kris atau Sungyeol.

"Kalian suka ice cream rasa vanillanya?" tanya Tao sambil matanya tak lepas menatap ice creamnya "aku lebih suka anggur, Youngmin-hyung juga" balas Kwangmin "tapi aku sedang ingin makan yang rasa vanilla" sahut Youngmin kemudian. "Aku suka semua!" kata Ren lalu kembali melahap ice cream miliknya "aku suka apa saja, apalagi kalau gratis" kata Minhyun, mereka pun tertawa mendengar itu. Memang yang gratis lebih enak!

"Pantas saja flower six kerjanya memalak orang, memang lebih enak dan menyenangkan kalau gratis, ya kan?" lanjut Minhyun "haha, jangan begitu Minhyun-ah, Kai dan Sehun itu temanku" bela Tao, walaupun menyebalkan tapi Tao mengakui juga Kai dan Sehun sebagai temannya.

"Tapi sebenarnya Flower six memang baik..." "kalau sedang baik" sahut JoTwins bergantian kemudian tergelak bersama, Ren juga ikut tertawa dengan mereka. "Ngomong-ngomong, Tao-ya... aku dengar Sehun menembakmu tadi pagi, benarkah?" tanya Minhyun, Tao mengangguk "ne, dia memang kadang menyebalkan, tak perlu di pikirkan, dia pasti tidak serius, atau sedang melantur, atau mungkin mabuk bubble tea... biar saja"

Mereka membelalakkan mata mendengar itu "Jadi kau tidak mengatakan apapun pada Sehun?" tanya Ren "ne" sahut Tao singkat. "Lagipula untuk apa Sehun menyukaiku? Bukankah dia menyukai seme jad – ah, maksudku Luhan... err – gege? Dia dari China kan?"

"Itu bagus Tao! Jangan menerima Sehun, kau lebih cocok dengan Kris-hyung!" sambar Kwangmin, dan itu membuat Tao terkejut, ah... pasti ulah Sulli! Dia menyebarkan rumor apa saja tentang Tao dan kris? Dasar fujoshi gila. "Tapi Sehun dan Tao juga manis..." sahut Youngmin. Astaga! Apa JoTwins fudanshi?

"Tao"

Tao refleks menoleh saat mendengar namanya di panggil, ternyata Kris dan beberapa namja yang sudah Tao kenal, Minho dan Key anak kelas tiga lalu kakak dan sepupu Sehun, Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"Ada apa Kris-ge?" tanya Tao setelah beberapa saat hening di antara mereka, Tao bisa melihat Kyuhyun mendorong-dorong Kris agar lebih mendekat pada Tao sambil berbisik "cepatlah..."

"Eum – itu... aku – eung..." Tao mengerutkan kening heran mendengar suara tergagap Kris itu, kenapa Kris ini?

"Aku menyukaimu maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" Tao bertambah heran mendengarnya, pasalnya Kris mengatakannya tanpa jeda, di pikir dia sedang nge-rap?! "apa? Bisa kau ulangi ge? Lebih pelan..."

Kris menghembuskan nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, dia benar-benar gugup, jauh lebih gugup dari sebelum bertanding basket. Astaga, ayolah... bagaimana tidak gugup kalau kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada seorang yang kau suka? Ya, Kris menyukai Tao.

Tapi... Kris melakukan semua ini karena kalah main truth or dare, Key dan Minho yang memberi tantangan, makanya tidak begitu ekstrim... tapi tetap saja kan...

"Tao-er... panda, aku menyukaimu dan... aku – ingin kau jadi kekasihku, will you be my boyfriend?" ucap Kris bersungguh-sungguh.

Hening

"Gege... aku-"

"ANDWAE!"

Sehun yang baru masuk kantin bersama Xiumin dan Lay sontak berteriak, membuat seluruh pasang mata menoleh padanya.

"Sehun duluan yang nembak Tao! Kenapa Kris-hyung ikutan?!" Kris terkejut mendengarnya, jadi Sehun juga menyukai Tao? Bukannya dia menyukai Luhan? Bagaimana –

"Tao-ya kau jangan pedulikan Kris-hyung, lebih baik kau memilihku!" kata Sehun lagi sambil menyeret Tao untuk mendekat padanya, melihat itu Kris juga ikut menyeret Tao, dan Kris menang, sekarang Tao berada di sampingnya.

"Aku benar-benar menyukai Tao, dan Tao harus memilihku!" ucap Kris yakin "tidak bisa! Tao, kau suka sesuatu yang manis kan? Nah, Kris-hyung ini gak ada manis-manisnya! Dia Cuma keren doang, sementara Sehun kan emang paling manis sejagat raya! Jadi tinggalin aja Kris-hyung"

Kris kesal mendengarnya "kau manis dari mananya?! Gak manis sama sekali!" balas Kris, tentu saja ia tak mau kalah. Yang ia tau Sehun itu menyukai Luhan, dan Tao, hanya boleh kris yang menyukai, dia duluan yang menyukai Tao, jadi Tao hanya untuk Kris, bukan Sehun!

"Hei hei ada apa ini?" itu suara Baekhyun yang baru masuk, tentu bersama Luhan.

"Luhan-hyung!" belum apa-apa Sehun sudah menghambur di pelukan Luhan "ada apa Hun?" tanya Luhan bingung, sudah agak lama Sehun tak manja padanya dan sekarang rasanya... well, masih menyenangkan!

"Kris-hyung jahat... masa dia gak mau ngalah sama Sehun, dia juga ikutan nembak Tao, hyung... Luhannie-hyung belain Sehun ya?" yah, itu membuat rasa sakit di hati Luhan makin dalam. Luhanpun menyanyi dalam hati 'sakitnya tuh di sini, di dalam hatiku~'

"Iya... hyung belain Sehun kok, tenang aja" tenang?! Tapi bagaimana dengan berantakannya hati Luhan?! Oh Lu-ge, sabar ya~

"Eh, ada yang ngilat yeollie gak? Woy! Ada yang ngeliat Yeollie gak sih?" tanya Baekhyun tak tepat suasana "Ya! Pada budek apa? Ada yang liat Yeo-"

"DI AULA!"

"Oke oke, peace, woles~"

.

.

Flower

.

Six

.

.

Aula, dapur

Kyungsoo sedang asyik memasak saat mendengar beberapa gadis di dapur berbisik-bisik sambil sesekali menengok ke arah ruang pameran yang tepat di depan dapur.

"Siapa yeoja itu?"

"Cantik sekali~ seperti boneka saja!"

"Ne, dia sepertinya menyukai Kai, lihat saja itu"

Kyungsoo refleks menghentikan kegiatannya kemudian ikut menengok pada ruang pameran. Dan benar saja, di salah satu meja yang di sediakan terlihat Kai duduk bersama seorang yeoja cantik, sangat cantik bahkan, mereka saling melempar senyum, terlihat sangat serasi.

Ah tidak! Kyungsoo tak bisa melihatnya, ia tidak suka!

Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara Kai dan yeoja itu karena memang para gadis yang ikut memasak sedang sibuk melihat pada Kai dan yeoja itu, jadinya hening.

"Bagaimana?" yang ini suara Kai.

"Aku sangat suka" bahkan suaranya juga sangat indah, seperti suara bidadari.

"Jinjja?" kenapa suara kai juga begitu lembut? Membuat Kyungsoo semakin kesal saja!

"Ne, boleh ku bawa pulang?" tanya yeoja itu dengan suara lembutnya yang begitu indah.

Kyungsoo tidak tau kalau Kai memperlakukan orang lain juga selembut itu, tidak hanya pada dirinya, apa artinya ini? Selama ini ia tenang-tenang saja menghadapi perlakuan Kai yang terlalu spesial, ia tak pernah begitu menganggapi perlakuan itu, toh Kai selalu berlaku seperti itu walau ia tak menanggapi.

Mungkin sikap Kyungsoo yang tak begitu peduli karena Kyungsoo pikir Kai akan tetap seperti itu padanya dan hanya padanya, ia tak perlu khawatir.

Tapi sekarang? Saat ia tau ternyata Kai juga bersikap sangat lembut pada yeoja cantik itu... apakah Kyungsoo masih bisa tenang seperti biasa?

Jawabannya

Tentu saja

Tidak!

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo sudah meninggalkan dapur menuju tempat Kai dan yeoja cantik itu duduk dan...

BRAK

Kyungsoo menggebrak meja malang itu dengan seluruh kekuatannya, Kyungsoo tak begitu kuat, meja itu tidak patah. Tapi Kai dan yeoja itu tentu sangat terkejut "hyung? Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Kai, ia sedang menatap lekat yeoja cantik itu.

"Kau tak bisa membawanya pulang"

"Mwo?"

"Karena Kai hanya milikku! Kau tak bisa memilikinya?! Kai hanya boleh menyukaiku! Aku!" teriak Kyungsoo, tak peduli tatapan aneh orang lain, ia hanya mengatakan apa yang ada di hatinya. Kai hanya milik Kyungsoo.

Kai berdiri kemudian merengkuh tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

Tes

Tes

Kai bisa merasakan air hangat membasahi pakaiannya, Kyungsoo menangis, Kai tau kyungsoo sangat sensitif. "Ayo kita keluar dari sini Hyung"

.

.

.

Kai telah membawa Kyungsoo keluar aula, Kyungsoo memang sudah berhenti menangis, tapi masih terisak. "hyung~" panggil Kai, tak ada jawaban, Kyungsoo hanya terisak.

"Dia jessica-noona, teman Yul-noonaku, dia juga kakaknya Kristal, makanya kami akrab. Dan sebenarnya tadi dia bukannya ingin membawaku" Kyungsoo perlahan mendongak menatap Kai yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Lalu?" "dia menyukai curry ramyeon yang kau buat, dan dia ingin membawanya pulang" Kyungsoo kembali menunduk, Kai mengacak rambut Kyungsoo gemas "tapi aku suka, itu artinya Hyung cemburu kan?" "molla" Kai terkekeh mendengarnya, Kyungsoo tak tau apa itu cemburu?

"Kalau hyung cemburu, berarti hyung menyukaiku, benarkah?" kyungsoo terkejut mendengarnya, rona merahpun muncul di pipi putihnya "benarkah hyung menyukaiku?" tanya Kai lagi.

"ne~ aku – menyukai Kai"

GREB

Kai memeluk Kyungsoo erat, perjuangannya selama ini tak sia-sia, kyungsoo juga menyukainya, ia hanya butuh sedikit kesabaran.

"Kai juga sangat menyukai Kyungie-hyung, saranghae hyung~"

"nado"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai hai! Ada yang nungguin FF ini? Gak ada ya? gak apa-apa kok... *hiks

Makasih buat yang Review, aku seneng banget baca review kalian... :D

Oh iya, chap ini gak ada ChanBaeknya... maaf ya~ ChanBaeknya adanya di Chapter depan, maaf buat yang nungguin Chanbaek.

Tapi semoga kalian suka chapter ini...

Makasih juga yang favoritin author :D i love you ^-^

Btw, chapter depan chapter favorit aku, tungguin ya~


	9. Chapter 9

TITTLE: FLOWER SIX

AUTHOR: PINKYGIRL

GENRE: ROMANCE, DRAMA, SCHOOL LIFE, HUMOR (?)

RATE: T

PAIR: EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE

CAST: BAEKHYUN, XIUMIN, KAI, KYUNGSOO, SEHUN, LUHAN, LAY, CHANYEOL, CHEN, SUHO, KRIS, TAO

OTHER CAST:

-Kim Key (Shinee)

WARNING: YAOI/ BOYXBOY/ SHOUNEN-AI/ THYPOS/ BAHASA KASAR, TIDAK BAKU/ GAJE/ GARING/DLL

CHAPTER 9

.Chanbaek: Baekhyun, uke genit, matre, tapi... menyukai Chanyeol yang polos, imut, baik dan kekanak-kanakkan... benarkah Chanyeol semenya?

.Hunhan: Sehun dan Luhan sahabat, satu genk, bagaimana kalau sebenarnya mereka saling menyukai?

.Chenmin: Xiumin yang genit, manja, matre dan nakal tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada Chen yang tampan, pintar, kaya, dan berpenampilan nerd

.Kaisoo: Kai selalu menggoda Kyungsoo, kakak kelas yang imut dan suka memasak

.Sulay: Lay yang di buat malu gara-gara kebodohannya sendiri, apa hubungan Lay dan penis Suho?

.Kristao: Tao, anak baru dari China yang bingung saat ada dua siswa yang menyatakan cinta padanya, Sehun teman barunya yang suka makanan manis atau Kris kapten basket yang tidak suka manis?

.

.

.

.

~Sekilas info~

.

.

"Yeollie jangan ketawa terus dong~ Baekkie ngambek nih..." sudah lima menit lebih dan Chanyeol masih saja menertawakan Baekhyun yang lucu "Yeollie!" Chanyeol seketika berhenti tertawa melihat Baekhyun merajuk begitu "mianhae..."

"Gak mau, Yeollie ngeselin sih..." Baekhyun pura-pura ngambek "Baekkie~" Chanyeol menarik-narik lengan piyama Baekhyun "Gak mau!" "Baekkie maafin Yeollie dong~" Chanyeol sudah mengeluarkan aegyonya tapi Baekhyun masih tidak mau menoleh pada Chanyeol.

CHU~

"maafin Yeollie ne?"

'Tadi Chanyeol mencium pipiku?! OMO!' pikir Baekhyun senang, ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan menciumnya, sekarang ia menatap Chanyeol "Aku – aku maafin kok, hehe" "jinjja?!"

CHU~

Kini Chanyeol mencium pipi satunya

Chu~

Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan lembut dan...

Chu~~

Terakhir di bibir tipis Baekhyun! Meski hanya menempel tapi berhasil membuat Baekhyun rasanya mau pingsan, Oh Yeollie~

"Jaljayo Baekkie-ya~ saranghae"

.

.

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada Eomma kalau aku tak menyukai Eunji, aku tidak memilihnya Hyung..."

Xiumin membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Chen "jadi kau memilih siapa?" "Tentu saja Xiumin-hyung" Xiumin terkikik geli mendengarnya "siapa Xiumin-hyung itu? Apa aku mengenalnya?" tanya Xiumin menggoda Chen "Hyung! Aku memilihmu, Xiumin. Kim Minseok"

Xiumin kembali mendongak menatap mata indah yang tertutup kacamata itu "jinjja?" "Eum, aku – aku lebih menyukai Xiumin-hyung..." astaga, Chen benar-benar polos! Dia sangat manis~

.

.

"Jadi... Baekhyun sekarang membalasku begitu?" Xiumin hampir bersorak kegirangan mendengar itu, akhirnya Lay mengerti juga!

"Ne Hyung, jadi – sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Sehun yang membuat Lay kembali bingung "hah? Bagaimana apanya?" Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "eung – begini, apa kau tidak membalas lagi perbuatan Baekhyun-hyung? Kita bisa pikirkan nanti, aku akan membantumu – aww!"

Xiumin refleks menendang betis Sehun, apa-apaan dia malah memprovokasi lay seperti itu?!

"Tidak perlu-" dan jawaban itu membuat Sehun down seketika "- aku tidak perlu membalas Baekhyun, karena aku akan tunjukkan kalau aku akan mendapatkan Suho sebelum dia mendapatkan Chanyeol, lihat saja nanti"

.

.

"Sehun duluan yang nembak Tao! Kenapa Kris-hyung ikutan?!" Kris terkejut mendengarnya, jadi Sehun juga menyukai Tao? Bukannya dia menyukai Luhan? Bagaimana –

"Tao-ya kau jangan pedulikan Kris-hyung, lebih baik kau memilihku!" kata Sehun lagi sambil menyeret tao untuk mendekat padanya, melihat itu Kris juga ikut menyeret Tao, dan Kris menang, sekarang Tao berada di sampingnya.

"Aku benar-benar menyukai Tao, dan Tao harus memilihku!" ucap Kris yakin "tidak bisa! Tao, kau suka sesuatu yang manis kan? Nah, Kris-hyung ini gak ada manis-manisnya! Dia Cuma keren doang, sementara Sehun kan emang paling manis sejagat raya! Jadi tinggalin aja Kris-hyung"

.

.

"Kris-hyung jahat... masa dia gak mau ngalah sama Sehun, dia juga ikutan nembak Tao, hyung... Luhannie-hyung belain Sehun ya?" yah, itu membuat rasa sakit di hati Luhan makin dalam. Luhanpun menyanyi dalam hati 'sakitnya tuh di sini, di dalam hatiku~'

"Iya... hyung belain Sehun kok, tenang aja" tenang?! Tapi bagaimana dengan berantakannya hati Luhan?! Oh Lu-ge, sabar ya~

.

.

"Kalau hyung cemburu, berarti hyung menyukaiku, benarkah?" kyungsoo terkejut mendengarnya, rona merahpun muncul di pipi putihnya "benarkah hyung menyukaiku?" tanya Kai lagi.

"ne~ aku – menyukai Kai"

GREB

Kai memeluk Kyungsoo erat, perjuangannya selama ini tak sia-sia, kyungsoo juga menyukainya, ia hanya butuh sedikit kesabaran.

"Kai juga sangat menyukai Kyungie-hyung, saranghae hyung~"

"nado"

Kai melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar senang "ayo kita ke kantin! Aku akan memberitahukan pada semuanya. Kalau Kyungie-hyung hanya milikku..." "mwo?! Tapi - "

.

.

Here we go!

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memang ada di aula seperti yang anak-anak di kantin teriakkan pada Baekhyun, Chen juga di sana menemaninya menghias kue polos yang kelas masak sediakan untuk dapat di hias sendiri, Chanyeol harus membayar 5 won untuk itu.

Sambil membaca buku sekali-sekali Chen melirik hasil kerja Chanyeol, penuh dengan strawberry, mungkin Chanyeol suka strawberry? Atau itu hanya kerena seseorang yang akan ia beri kue itu menyukai strawberry? Entahlah, Chen tak tau. yang ia tau Chanyeol senang sekali melakukannya.

"Chennie~" Chen kembali menoleh pada Chanyeol "ne?" "Chennie liat choco chips punya Yeollie gak?" tanya Chanyeol sambil masih mencari-cari choco chipsnya di atas meja yang penuh potongan strawberry di depannya "tidak, mungkin tertinggal di meja yang tadi? Kau terlalu sibuk dengan strawberrymu"

Chanyeolpun sekarang ingat, ia lupa membawa serta chocochipsnya karena terlalu memikirkan strawberrynya "Chennie tunggu disini ya, kuenya jangan di makan!" Chen hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman lalu kembali dengan buku bacaannya sementara Chanyeol sudah berlari menuju meja tempat chocochipsnya ia tinggalkan.

"Ah! Ini dia~" pekik Chanyeol senang setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, dengan menyunggingkan senyuman lebar Chanyeol sudah beranjak kembali pada meja tempat kuenya menunggu, tapi obrolan dari beberapa gadis di salah satu meja membuatnya menghentikan langkah.

"Sooran-ah, menurutmu apa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun-oppa cocok? Mereka dekat sekali akhir-akhir ini, bahkan waktu itu Baekhyun-oppa sampai mengejar Chanyeol ke kelasnya untuk meminta maaf "

"Mereka juga sering berduaan, Baekhyun oppa sangat manja pada Chanyeol!"

"Majjayo! Tapi kok aku kurang suka ya? Kalian tau sendiri Chanyeol itu imut-imut~ Baekhyun juga imut, lalu siapa yang jadi seme siapa yang jadi uke?!"

"Ne~ mana mungkin Chanyeol bisa menjadi semenya Baekhyun-oppa? Memang Chanyeol bisa melindungi Baekhyun-oppa? Dengan apa? Aegyonya? Yang benar saja!"

"Aku setuju! Mana bisa Chanyeol menjadi semenya Baekhyun-oppa? Seharusnya Baekhyun-oppa memilih seme yang keren misalnya Kris-oppa, Myungsoo-oppa, Minho-oppa~"

Senyuman manis Chanyeol benar-benar musnah dari wajah imutnya, di kepalanya pun penuh dengan obrolan para gadis kurang kerjaan itu. Chanyeol tidak bodoh, ia tau apa arti seme dan uke... dan mereka bilang apa tadi? Chanyeol tidak bisa menjadi semenya Baekhyun karena...

"Chanyeol memang tidak gentle! Dia malah lebih pantas jadi uke~"

OMONA! Apa mereka tidak tau kalau sepuluh kata itu membuat hati Chanyeol semakin hancur?! Lihat saja kedua mata besar Chanyeol yang berkaca-kaca, benarkah ia sebegitunya tak pantas jadi – err – seme?

"Kenapa Baekhyun-oppa tidak mencari seme yang lain saja ya? Banyak yang lebih tampan dan lebih kaya dari Chanyeol kan?"

"Benar, Baekhyun-oppa berhak mendapat seme yang lebih gentle dan macho, tidak seperti Chanyeol yang bisanya Cuma aegyo~"

CUKUP! Chanyeol tak bisa lagi mendengar kata-kata yang terlalu menusuk hatinya itu, meskipun Chanyeol sangat polos seperti anak kecil, jangan pernah lupakan bahwa dia itu termasuk murid terpintar di tingkat dua, dia mengerti semua apa yang gadis-gadis itu bicarakan, dan tentu saja dia sakit hati.

Chanyeol juga tau, dia sangat menyukai Baekhyun, bukan sekedar teman... pokoknya dia sangat menyukai Baekhyun! Entah perasaan apa itu Chanyeol tak begitu yakin, yang pasti ia seperti ingin selalu bersama Baekhyun dan memilikinya, menjadikan Baekhyun miliknya.

Dan perkataan mereka itu... Chanyeol sadar, dia memang tidak pantas jadi seme, ia terlalu lemah, terlalu polos, terlalu imut... Chanyeol juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa seperti itu, tapi mungkin ia bisa sedikit merubah sifatnya...

Agar bisa menjadi seme yang keren untuk Baekhyun... mungkin?

"Ya Chanyeol-ah! Kau kemana saja? Dia terus menanyakanmu" Chanyeol baru saja sampai di samping Chen dan Chen sudah meneriakinya dengan – tunggu!

"Nugu?" tanya Chanyeol bingung, lalu dengan dagunya Chen menunjuk ke arah depan, tepatnya di depan Chanyeol.

"Baekkie!" "Yeollie!" dengan kecepatan cahaya Baekhyun segera memeluk Chanyeol, setelah mengitari meja yang menjadi penghalang mereka tentunya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu~" ucap Baekhyun manja, Chanyeol suka ini, saat Baekhyun memeluknya dan manja, Baekhyun akan menggosok-gosokkan hidung mungilnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Selain karena itu membuat Baekhyun semakin menggemaskan itu juga... well, geli.

"Haha, Baekkie hentikan~ kan baru juga pagi tadi kita berpisah..." kata Chanyeol, Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan eye's smilenya yang lucu "jadi yeollie gak kangen sama Baekkie?" Baekhyun sudah melancarkan aksi pura-pura menangisnya, dan itu selalu berhasil membuat Chanyeol khawatir, biasanya... tapi ini?

Chanyeol menggeleng! Dia menggeleng dengan memasang wajah tanpa dosanya, tentu saja itu hampir membuat Baekhyun pingsan. Astaga, kau sudah bisa menggoda Baekhyun Chanyeol?

"YA! Kau harus merindukanku! Itu harus! Mutlak! Kalau tidak..."

"Kalau tidak apa? Memangnya kenapa harus begitu? Apa ada hukum tertulis?"

Jadi sekarang – siapa yang mengajari Chanyeol? Kenapa sekarang ganti Chanyeol yang menggoda Baekhyun? Apa ini sebuah kemajuan yang berarti? Atau...

"Yeollie – kau kenapa? Kau tidak demam atau apa kan?" Chanyeol terkekeh senang mendengarnya, bukannya meladeni, Baekhyun malah curiga yang tidak-tidak...

"Astaga Baekkie, Yeollie cuma bercanda~" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir mungilnya, dan itu sangat menggemaskan hingga Chanyeol tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mencubit pipi Baekhyun "strawberryku sangat imut~"

.

.

Flower

.

Six

.

.

"Baekhyun! Ya! Baekhyun..." Luhan meratapi kepergian Baekhyun, si namja centil bermarga Byun itu langsung lari ke Aula menemui pujaan hatinya setelah di beritahu di mana keberadaan pujaannya itu, meninggalkan Luhan bersama puppy – Sehun – yang tak mau melepas pelukannya.

Kris sudah pergi dari aula, ia kembali di seret oleh Kyuhyun dan Changmin untuk kembali bermain ToD di taman depan kantin. Sementara Tao dan teman-temannya yang manis pergi entah kemana, mungkin menenangkan Tao yang shock, entahlah.

Luhan juga merutuki Xiumin yang malah keliling kantin untuk mendapatkan makanan, dia memalak beberapa siswa-siswi, dan juga Lay. Belum juga satu menit, namja yang memiliki singgle dimple itu sudah hilang entah kemana.

Sebenarnya tak masalah bagi Luhan di tinggal berdua dengan Sehun... tapi kalau Sehunnya tidak – err,

"Luhan-hyung~ gimana kalo Tao nolak Sehun dan lebih memilih Kris-hyung? Sehun kan lebih pendek dari Kris-hyung..."

'memangnya apa hubungan di tolak dengan tinggi badan?' pikir Luhan kesal

"Trus kalo Sehun di tolak gimana nasib Sehun... Sehun gak mau di tolak Hyung~"

'Lebih bagus kalau dia menolakmu kan?'

"Hyung~ kok diem aja sih? Hyung gak kasihan sama Sehun? Sehun ngenes banget nasibnya hari ini Hyung... udah kalah taruhan, eh malah Kris-hyung ikutan nembak Tao... jangan-jangan bentar lagi Sehun gak bakal bisa minum bubble... hiks apa salah Sehun, hyung?"

Luhan tidak tega juga melihat Sehun yang – well, sebenarnya dia hanya acting, dasar evil! – yah begitulah, apa yang harus Luhan lakukan? Di satu sisi dia kesal sekali, dia menyukai Sehun tapi Sehun malah suka pada Tao, malas sekali untuk menghibur Sehun... tapi di sisi yang lain dia sangat menyanyangi Sehun, mana tega dia membiarkan Sehun seperti ini?!

"Hyung? Luhannie-hyung sayang sama Sehun kan?" dengan terpaksa Luhan tersenyum "Oh, ne – Luhan-hyung sayang Sehun... jangan sedih lagi ne?" Sehun mengangguk dengan masih mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Gini deh, eum – Luhan-hyung bakal nglakuin apa aja biar Sehun gak sedih lagi, Sehun mau apa?" Sehun membelalakkan matanya senang "jinjja?!" Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan "Yeay! Gomawo Luhannie-hyung~"

Luhan sadarlah! Tidakkah kau melihat evil smirk itu? Bahaya sebenarnya sedang mengancammu, sadarlah sebelum kau terjebak!

.

.

.

"Kai, kenapa kita gak masuk?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Kai, namja tan itu tadi bilang mau ke kantin untuk menemui sahabatnya, flower six. Tapi, saat sudah sampai Kai malah gak masuk-masuk...

"Sssttt – aku lagi dengerin Sehun dan Luhan-hyung" jawab Kai dengan matanya masih menatap kedua sahabatnya yang duduk manis di meja paling tengah, meja milik flower six.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti "Kenapa gak langsung samperin aja sih? Emang mereka kenapa?"

Kini Kai berbalik menatap Kyungsoo yang berdiri di belakangnya, kemudian dengan kedua telapak tangan besarnya ia menangkup pipi putih Kyungsoo "Sehun sepertinya sedang merencanakan sesuatu hyung... ah, maksudku Chagi~" Kai bisa melihat rona merah di pipi Kyungsoo saat ia memanggil 'Chagi' tadi, dan itu sangat manis.

"Ren- rencana apa maksudmu Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo terbata, jujur dia sekarang gugup sekali! "Sehun sebenarnya menyukai Luhan-hyung... tapi tadi pagi dia menembak Tao... dan sekarang - " Kai kembali menoleh pada HunHan "- Sehun malah manja-manjaan sama Luhan-hyung... aneh kan Kyungie-Chagi~"

Kyungsoo melepas kedua telapak tangan Kai yang bertengger di pipinya "Kai, hentikan aku malu.." Kai terkikik geli melihat Kyungsoo yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang semakin merah, Kyungsoo benar-benar manis kan?!

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa salahnya? Kau kan namja-chingu ku" kata Kai sambil membelai lembut pipi Kyungsoo yang merona "Si- siapa yang bilang?" "Ya! Astaga hyung, jangan malu-malu begitu... kau jadi terlihat semakin manis tau~"

CHU~

Mata kyungsoo semakin membulat saat tiba-tiba Kai mencium pipinya.

"Kau sekarang milikku hyung, dan tidak ada penolakan!"

"Baiklah... aku menyerah. Aku memang tak bisa menolakmu"

.

.

.

Dan apakah kalian menanyakan Lay? Apa ada yang penasaran di mana keberadaan Unicorn unyu ini? Enggak?! *Di tendang Lay* oke oke! Dia tidak jauh dari kantin ngomong-ngomong...

Dia benar-benar melaksanakan ucapannya beberapa menit lalu pada Sehun dan Xiumin

"**\- aku tidak perlu membalas Baekhyun, karena aku akan tunjukkan kalau aku akan mendapatkan Suho sebelum dia mendapatkan Chanyeol, lihat saja nanti" **

Sekarang mungkin dia sedang berusaha... jangan pernah meremehkan Lay yang masih polos ini! Sepolos-polosnya Zang Yixing dia tetap Flower six! Dan Flower six terkenal nakal, licik, badung... dan banyak lagi! Ingat, air tenang juga menghanyutkan~

Dengan menyunggingkan dimple smirknya Lay berjalan tenang mendekati Suho yang mengetukkan jemarinya dengan brutal pada layar gadetnya, sepertinya dia sedang kesal, lihat saja bibirnya yang dipoutkan itu... oh, Suho imut sekali!

Oke Yixing, jangan fanboying sekarang! Bukan saat yang tepat, hilangkan sementara sifat bodohmu itu. Berlaku tenang, setenang angin meniup helaian surai kecoklatan Suho. Fighting!

Sebenarnya Lay kasihan juga melihat wajah tertekuk itu, Lay sangat tahu perasaan Suho sekarang. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak akan down kalau baru di palak duo 'Princess'nya Flower six? Dan jumlahnya gak sedikit, TIGA JUTA WON! Bayangkan apa saja yang bisa kau beli dengan uang sebanyak itu~ mungkin kau akan tenggelam kalau membeli kerupuk.

"Suho-ya~" panggil Lay sambil masih menyunggingkan senyum – smirk – unicornnya itu. Suho yang mendengarnya pun seketika mendongak "Oh L – Lay, hai" jawab Suho agak gugup kemudian sedikit menggeser duduknya agar Lay duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Lay setelah duduk di samping Suho. Suho meng-close permaianannya lalu mengantongi benda kotak itu di saku blazernya sebelum menjawab "ah tidak – aku... hanya bermain game sebentar, kau tau lah, menghilangkan stres... hehe"

Ya, stres karena kantong jebol.

Lay terkikik geli "Kau sendiri tidak bersama, err – flower six? Biasanya kalian berkumpul di kantin, memalak siswa-siswi..." "aku sedang tidak lapar" jawab Lay cepat setelah berhenti tertawa, menertawai Suho sebenarnya.

"Oh, begitu" ucap Suho sambil mengusap tengkuknya, bukan karena dia merinding, ya kalian taulah, dia gugup. Dan Lay bisa melihat kegugupan itu, dia kembali menertawai Suho dalam hati, ah kalau seperti ini kepolosan Lay menghilang, Lay itu 4D?

"Oh iya, Suho-ya... aku ingin berterima kasih" Suho menoleh pada Lay dengan mata mengerjap lucu, tunggu! Di sini dia seme kan? Kenapa dia jadi imut sekali?

"Untuk apa?" tanya Suho sedikit bingung "Untuk yang kemarin... aku suka sushi nya!" balas Lay sangat antusias, dia memang benar-benar menyukai Sushi yang kemarin ia makan bersama Suho. "Ah itu... sama-sama, aku juga senang kalau kau senang"

"Bagaimana kalau nanti kita makan-makan lagi? Mau kan?" tawar Lay, Suho membelalakkan matanya. Ini gawat! Suho sedang tak memiliki uang dan Lay ingin 'makan'? astaga kenapa harus sekarang?! Waktunya tidak tepat!

Lay kembali terkikik geli melihat ekspresi menyedihkan Suho, Lay sangat tau Suho kenapa... kasihan juga. "kita akan makan di rumahku, Oh – maksudku apartemenku"

Lay tentu saja tak tinggal di rumah, sebenarnya dia punya rumah di Seoul, tapi – ayolah... untuk apa tinggal di rumah yang besar dan mewah sendirian, sendirian! Lay tidak akan mau, menyeramkan! Orang tuanya sangat sibuk di China, bahkan mereka tidak hanya di China, tapi akan mengunjungi negara-negara lain, meninggalkan lay sendiri, tapi tak apa, karena ini membuat Lay jadi mandiri.

"Aku akan memasak untukmu..." lanjut Lay, senyum manis berkembang di bibir Suho. Kencan keduanya dengan Lay~

"Bagaimana?" tanya Lay setelah beberapa saat Suho masih terdiam sambil tersenyum "apa ini kencan kedua kita?" smirk pun berpindah pada Suho. Oh tidak, tampang mesum itu lagi...

"I- iya..." tanpa sadar lay mengangguk, membuat smirk Suho bertambah lebar, siapkan dirimu Lay~

.

.

Flower

.

Six

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi dengan nyaring, hal yang sangat Baekhyun nanti-nantikan! Kenapa?!

Karena setelah pulang sekolah ia akan mengajak Yeollie tercintanya untuk shopping! Baekhyun sangat suka shopping, ya walaupun masih tetap saja Key yang lebih gila shopping. Biasanya Baekhyun akan membeli eyeliner, baju-baju keren, sepatu, mainan (boneka), dan...

Ah! Ia juga akan membelikan sesuatu untuk yeollienya, hehe mumpung dapat uang satu juta won dari Suho...

Oh iya, tidakkah kalian penasaran kemana uang tiga juta won itu pergi? Baekhyun tidak membaginya dengan flower six, dia hanya membaginya menjadi tiga, untuknya, Luhan dan Key. Dan bisa di pastikan Key juga akan menghabiskan uang itu untuk belanja barang-barang yang berbau 'pink'.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah ada di mall terbesar di kota itu. Mata sipit Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya melirik barang-barang yang menarik perhatiannya, seperti jaket kulit mahal yang di pajang di salah satu toko, teddy bear yang memakai jepitan strawberry ukuran jumbo, atau topi hitam-pink bertuliskan 'XOXO', dan banyak lagi...

Baekhyun terlalu senang berbelanja berbagai macam barang hingga ia melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting...

Senyuman Chanyeol.

Ya, Chanyeol sama sekali tak tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya, apa dia lelah? Atau malas menemaninya berbelanja? Atau Baekhyun tak mengajaknya berbicara saking antusiasnya Baekhyun berbelanja?

Tidak, Chanyeol tidak terlihat lelah, dia juga sangat semangat saat Baekhyun mengajaknya tadi siang sambil memakan kue yang Chanyeol buatkan untuknya, dan Baekhyun rasa ia juga terus mengoceh panjang lebar pada Chanyeol...

Lalu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Baekhyun kembali meletakkan sepatu putih yang sudah hampir ia beli kemudian mendekati Chanyeol, menatap mata bulat itu bingung. "Yeollie~ ada apa? Kau diam saja dari tadi? Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum manis sambil mengusap pipi mulus Baekhyun kemudian menggeleng pelan "lalu? Kenapa Yeollie diam saja? Yeollie males ya muter-muter mall terus?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, kali ini sambil mempoutkan bibir merahnya. Chanyeol sangat aneh hari ini, Baekhyun khawatir.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan perlahan, masih dengan senyuman manisnya dan tangannya yang mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk kemudian menempelkan pada tangan Chanyeol yang menyentuh pipinya, tangan Chanyeol sangat hangat dan membuatnya nyaman.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Mukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

Baekhyun segera menampik tangan besar Chanyeol di pipinya, dia terkejut, shock lebih tepatnya.

"Kau siapa? Kau bukan Yeollieku..."

Baekhyun tanpa sadar berjalan mundur menjauhi Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu Baekhyun-ah? Ini aku, Park Chanyeol"

Tidak! Dia bukan Chanyeol. Chanyeolnya tidak seperti ini, apa yang terjadi? Chanyeol itu sangat menggemaskan, selalu berbicara dengan lembut dan manja, dia juga menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan Yeollie. Dan juga Chanyeol yang ia kenal selalu tersenyum lebar, sangat lucu, penuh aegyo, serta mata bulat berbinar lucu...

Dan yang di depan Baekhyun ini bukan Chanyeolnya, tidak ada lagi aegyo dalam setiap kalimat yang Chanyeol ucapkan, jangankan ucapan, gesturnyapun tak menggemaskan seperti biasanya, astaga apa yang terjadi?!

GREB

Chanyeol meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun saat namja mungil nan cantik itu terus mundur menjauhinya.

"Baekhyun-ah..."

"Lepas!" Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan tangan besar Chanyeol dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Baekhyun kau kenapa?"

"Kau yang kenapa!" Baekhyun berhenti memberontak dan menatap mata Chanyeol tajam.

"Kau siapa? Kau bukan Chanyeol, Kau bukan Yeollie ku! Di mana kau sembunyikan yeollie? Di mana?!"

Baekhyun tak peduli ini mall dan banyak orang menyaksikan drama mereka, ia tidak peduli, ia hanya peduli Yeollienya.

"Apa maksudmu, ini aku Chanyeol"

"kojitmal! Kau bukan Chanyeol... kembalikan Yeollie ku! Kau bukan Chanyeol! Lepas!" Baekhyun kembali memberontak ingin melepaskan diri, Chanyeol semakin mempererat pegangannya "Baekhyun!"

"Kau siapa?! Kau bukan Yeollie, lepaskan aku Lepas! Aku ingin mencari yeollie, dia pasti tersesat... iya, dia pasti tersesat, aku harus mencarinya lepaskan aku! LEPAS!"

Baekhyun terus memberontak hingga tanpa ia sadari air matanya keluar membasahi pipi putihnya

"Kasihan Yeollie sendirian, aku tidak boleh meninggalkannya. Lepaskan aku, aku harus mencarinya ku mohon~ lepaskan aku..." ia merasakan tubuhnya lemah hingga kini roboh dan terduduk di lantai.

"Aku tak boleh meninggalkannya, jadi lepaskan aku, kau bukan Yeollie... aku ingin Yeollie ku"

Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun agar menatap matanya "kau tidak membutuhkan dia Baekhyun" Baekhyun kembali menampik tangan Chanyeol "apa maksudmu?! Kau jahat! Kembalikan Yeollieku!"

GREB

Baekhyun terkejut saat tiba-tiba tubuh besar itu merengkuh tubuhnya dalam sebuah dekapan, membenamkan kepala Baekhyun dalam dadanya.

"Dengarkan aku, aku sangat mencintaimu... bukan sebagai seorang teman. Dengan aku yang seperti anak kecil kau pasti tak akan pernah menyadari perasaanku, kau pasti hanya menganggap ini sebuah persahabatan dan tidak lebih, kau tak mungkin mencintaiku yang bahkan hanya bisa ber-aegyo, kau tidak butuh seorang kekasih yang seperti itu kan?"

"Kau salah, aku menyukai apa adanya dirimu. Tak peduli orang akan menertawakanku, atau mengira aku sudah gila... tetaplah menjadi dirimu, aku mencintaimu sebagai kau apa adanya, kau tak perlu berubah menjadi seperti apa yang aku inginkan, tak perlu. Aku tak butuh orang sempurna, aku hanya butuh dirimu. Dirimu yang seperti ini, kau yang selalu ber-aegyo, kau yang polos, kau yang menggemaskan... aku menyukaimu seperti apa adanya dirimu. Jangan berubah menjadi orang lain, aku hanya mencintaimu"

.

.

Flower

.

Six

.

.

TING TONG

Suara bel apartemen Tao berbunyi nyaring, well ini masih pagi dan sudah ada yang bertamu?

TING TONG

Astaga! Siapa yang bertamu di pagi hari dan ini – oh god, ini hari minggu!

"Tao buka saja pintunya~" "jangan berisik bodoh...zzzzz" dengan menggerutu ria dalam hati Tao dengan sangat terpaksa membuka matanya kemudian duduk, sambil melirik dua orang sialan yang berani-beraninya memerintah seenaknya, memangnya hanya mereka yang masih ngantuk?!

Dengan ogah-ogahan Tao berjalan menuju pintu masuk "siapa?" tanyanya sedikit berteriak, malas sekali kalau itu Kris, ia masih belum siap bertemu dengan naga tampan itu.

"Ini aku, Luhan"

TEP

Tao refleks menghentikan langkahnya, Luhan? Apa yang ia lakukan?

Dia bergantian melirik pintu kamarnya lalu pintu masuk, dia ragu... bingung harus bagaimana. Di luar apartemennya ada Luhan sementara...

Di dalam kamarnya ada Sehun.

Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam! Sehun dan Kai memang menginap di apartemen Tao, mereka bertiga hanya berteman, dan tidak ada apapun, dan soal pernyataan cinta Sehun... ah nanti saja!

Krriiiieeekkk

"Luhan-gege..." "Hai! Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Luhan sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, Tao hanya mengangguk lalu sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar Luhan bisa masuk. Tao hanya berharap Sehun dan Kai sudah mendengar perihal kedatangan Luhan ini, bisa gawat kalau Luhan tau Sehun menginap disini.

"Bagaimana kau tau apartemenku, eum – gege?" tanya Tao agak canggung, Luhan masih menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya, pantas Sehun sangat menyukai Luhan, Luhan sangat cantik, manis, dan... ah, pokoknya Luhan memang pantas untuk di sukai siapapun, tapi – kalau dia tidak tidak memiliki beberapa sifat menyebalkan ala flower six, mungkin Tao juga akan menyukai Luhan.

"Haha, panggil aku Lu-ge saja biar akrab, baby panda~" luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Aku tau dari Kris"

Tuh kan! Sifat menyebalkan itu lagi~ "baiklah Lu-ge... mau minum apa?" Tao sudah bersiap-siap membuatkan minuman di dapur "karena ini masih pagi... mungkin aku bisa minum susu hangat atau teh" "aku buatkan susu" sekalian membuat empat, untuk Sehun dan Kai juga.

"Aku ingin membicarakan Sehun" benar, pasti itu, apalagi? "Dia... menyukaimu, Tao. Aku – aku sangat menyayangi Sehun, aku tak ingin dia patah hati. Kau tau? ini pertama kalinya ku dengar Sehunnie menyukai seseorang, ku harap kau memikirkan ini. Tentukan pilihanmu baik-baik, dan aku ingin pilihanmu tak menyakiti Sehunnie... dia benar-benar menyukaimu."

Sehun... Tao benar-benar ingin menghajarmu!

"Tao-ya..." "heum?" "jangan tolak Sehunnie~" OH GOD!

.

.

.

"Ini gara-gara Kau! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" teriak Tao pada dua makhluk yang sedang memegangi gelas susu masing-masing, sebenarnya Tao hanya meneriaki salah satunya.

"Kalau saja kau tak melakukan ini... tak akan jadi serumit ini! Aku tak mau terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini, ini BENCANA!" teriak Tao lagi sambil mengacak rambut hitamnya frustasi, bagaimana tidak frustasi?!

Sehun hanya berpura-pura menyukai Tao untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi Luhan, apa Luhan cemburu atau bagaimana? Dan ini semakin kacau saat Kris juga menyatakan cinta pada Tao, membuat rencana Sehun berantakan. Setelah itu tak kehabisan akal Sehun merengek manja pada Luhan untuk modus, tapi tadi...

Luhan kenapa malah meminta Tao untuk menerima Sehun?! Begitukah reaksinya? Apa jebakan Sehun gagal total? Luhan tak balik mencintainya seperti apa kata Kai, Baekhyun, Xiumin dan Lay? Mereka membohongi Sehun?

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" rengek Tao untuk kesekian kalinya, Sehun menatapnya datar, Tao sangat berlebihan. "Kau tinggal menolak Kris-hyung lalu berpacaran denganku, mudah"

Rasanya Tao ingin mencekik Sehun saat ini juga "Kau..." "aku tidak ingin jadi pihak menyedihkan, oke? Kalau Luhan-hyung tidak menyukaiku kau juga tidak bisa menolakku" Tao membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, Sehun menyebalkan!

"Ya! Kau egois!" "Tao, lalu kau mau apa? Menerima Kris-hyung? Kau sendiri yang beberapa hari lalu bilang kalau kau tak menyukai Kris-hyung, dia menyebalkan lah, seperti alien lah... bukankah lebih baik kau menerimaku" Sehun benar, tapi itu beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau mulai menyukai kris-hyung?" Kai yang dari tadi kalem mulai ikut memanaskan suasana.

"Ak – aku..." Tao tak tau harus menjawab apa, ia sendiri tak tau... "benarkah, kau menyukainya?" "entahlah... dia bersikap manis akhir-akhir ini"

.

.

Flower

.

Six

.

.

Setelah keluar dari Apartemen Tao, Luhan segera menggerakkan mobilnya menuju rumah mewah Key yang tak jauh dari gedung apartemen Tao dan Kris. Ini memang masih pagi dan hari minggu, namja pecinta pink itu pasti masih bergelung di atas ranjang pinknya bersama selimut pink nya memeluk boneka dan guling pink juga...

"Key-ya!" Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Key brutal, ia hanya ingin namja itu cepat bangun dan mendengarkan keluh kesahnya "Key-ya! Jebal ireonayo~ Ya!" Luhan berhenti mengguncang tubuh Key saat dirasa ada pergerakan di balik selimut pink itu.

"LUHAN! Bisakah kau tidak mengganggu hidupku sekali saja? Ya Tuhan ini masih pagi... dan ini – well, minggu." Luhan hanya diam di omeli seperti itu oleh Key, dan mata rusanya ia buat sesedih mungkin, berharap Key mengerti keadaannya sekarang.

"Oh mata itu lagi~ kau kenapa lagi sekarang?" dan key memang selalu mengerti Luhan. Luhan segera menghambur memeluk Key "KEY-YA!" Key hanya bisa menenangkan si rusa menyedihkan itu sambil memasang telinga baik-baik.

"Sehun-" oh~ Key sangat tau ini. Memang apa lagi yang ada dalam otak Luhan selain Sehun?! "Tadi aku pergi ke apartemennya Tao... lalu-"

"Tunggu! Kau – benar-benar melakukannya?" Luhan mengangguk cepat. Astaga, ini Luhan bodoh atau apa? Untuk apa ia melakukan hal itu coba? Apa dia sekarang sudah kebal akan rasa sakit di hatinya?

"Pabboya! Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Key lagi, dengan sedikit nada frustasi "aku- aku. Aku baik-baik saja, asal Sehun bahagia aku juga bahagia"

Key menjauhkan tubuh Luhan dengan sedikit menyentak, membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut "itu sangat klasik dan melankolis Luhan... tapi kau harus bangun. Ya! Ini dunia nyata bodoh! Tidak ada lagi hal seperti itu, kalau kau menyukai Sehun harusnya jangan pernah kau biarkan hal seperti itu terjadi."

Key meraih kedua bahu Luhan lalu menatap Luhan tajam "Jangan pernah biarkan Sehun jadian dengan Tao, kau harus menggagalkannya selagi kau bisa" Luhan menggigit bibirnya tanda ia sedang berpikir, ia sedikit ragu dengan kata-kata Key.

"Tapi – eung – bagaimana?" Key menghembuskan nafas kesal, ini masalah cinta siapa yang berpikir siapa...

"Begini, ehem. Kau harus membantu Kris untuk mendapatkan Tao, buat Kris semakin dekat dengan Tao, bagaimana?" Key semakin frustasi saat Luhan hanya mengedip-ngedipkan mata rusa lucunya itu "Oke, ku putuskan itu berarti 'iya', dan sekarang kita menemui Kris"

"Sekarang?" Key mendengus kesal, sifat lemot Luhan bekerja dengan baik sekarang "iya sekarang, setelah aku mandi dan sarapan. Jaa~ kau tunggu di ruang makan"

Setelah itu Key menyeret Luhan keluar dari kamar pinknya, bayangan hari minggu tenang dan damai lenyap sudah karena namja cantik satu ini.

.

.

Flower

.

Six

.

.

"La la la la~ la la la la~" Suho terus bersenandung dengan riangnya sambil menyisir rambut kecoklatannya di depan cermin besar. Dia memang sedang senang, kalian tau ini hari apa?!

Minggu?!

Memang, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Suho senang setengah mati. Kalian tau apa?!

Ini hari kencan keduanya dengan LAY! Catat itu! Bukankah itu hal paling menakjubkan di dunia – Suho –?

Bayangkan saja, Lay akan memasakkan makanan istimewa khusus untuknya di saat kantongnya sedang kering! Bukankah itu manis? Belum lagi di sana, apartemen Lay, mereka juga hanya berdua, garis bawahi itu, BERDUA!

Hanya memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Suho senang setengah mati

"Yixing~ saranghae~ wo ai ni~ nan jeongmal WO ai... NI~" Suho lagi-lagi bernyanyi dengan suara merdunya, tapi sayang, lagu dan lyricnya benar-benar absurd. Tapi suho tak peduli! Ia hanya peduli pada kencan indahnya dengan Lay.

"Woohoo! Aku sangat tampan, tunggu pangeran tampanmu ini Lay~ i'm coming..."

.

.

.

Lay sedang menata makanan ke dalam beberapa kotak saat ia mendengar seseorang datang, pasti Suho! Kemudian ia segera berlari untuk membukakan pintu.

"Anyeong haseyo~"

Dan benar saja itu Suho! Suho sangat tampan hari ini... "eh, eum.. silahkan masuk" Suho mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, luar biasa... bernuansa putih dan err – unicorn?

"Eh.. Lay, kau suka warna putih? Dan... unicorn?" tanya Suho sambil memandangi beberapa miniatur dan lukisan unicorn yang di tata rapi di seluruh apartemen Lay. "Ya.. begitulah, mereka makhluk yang manis dan cantikkan?" jawab Lay sambil menyunggingkan single dimple smile nya, Lay sangat manis hingga Suho ingin segera memakannya.

"Kau benar Lay, tapi kurasa ada yang lebih manis dan cantik dari Unicorn" Lay mempoutkan bibirnya "siapa?" Suho terkekeh melihat Lay cemberut begitu, seperti tidak rela ada yang menandingi kecantikan unicornnya.

"Tentu saja yang lebih manis dan cantik dari unicorn itu Zang Yixing... kau yang paling cantik di dunia" Oh~ dengan gombalan attack dari Suho saja wajah Lay sudah memerah, bisakah Suho memakan makhluk cantik di depannya ini sekarang?

"Jangan gombal! Aku mau mandi dulu, kita akan piknik, kau mau kan?" piknik? Bersama Lay? Oh itu hal terindah yang pernah Suho dengar! Mereka akan seperti suami-istri sungguhan nanti! Atau... itu suami-suami? Lay kan namja meski cantik begitu...

"Piknik? Itu terdengar menyenangkan, apa kau sudah menyiapkan bekalnya?" Lay mengangguk senang "ne, kita naik sepeda nanti, kau keberatan?" mana mungkin Suho keberatan jika kau yang meminta Lay-ge...

"tentu saja tidak, jaa~ cepatlah mandi lalu berdandan yang cantik"

"Ya! Aku bukan yeoja!"

"benarkah? Tapi kenapa kau sangat cantik? Kau bohongkan?"

"SUHO!"

"hahaha, oke oke cepatlah mandi cantik~"

"Kau menyebalkan! Aku membencimu!"

"eoh? Kau mengencani orang yang kau benci?"

"YA! Kau menyebalkan!"

"Na do saranghae~"

"terserah saja"

BRUKK

"Hahaha, kau manis sekali, cantik~"

"Hei aku dengar itu!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Yehet! Ini chapter favorit aku! Ada yang masih inget FF aneh bin abal ini gak? Ada gak sih? Ada dong~ hehe

Gimana chapter yang ini? Gak memuaskan? Hun-Han nya masih belum jadian? Tenang aja, Hun-Han emang terakhir jadiannya *di sambit* jadi tunggu aja... plis~ ada yang mau nungguin kan? Enggak? Oke sip -_-

Hai hai~ buat yang baru nemu FF ini dan makasih buat semuanya yang udah review ^^ i love you guys! Seneng banget baca review dari kalian...

Chapter selanjutnya di tunggu lagi ya... bye bye~


	10. Chapter 10

TITTLE: FLOWER SIX

AUTHOR: PINKYGIRL

GENRE: ROMANCE, DRAMA, SCHOOL LIFE, HUMOR (?)

RATE: T

PAIR: EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE

CAST: BAEKHYUN, XIUMIN, KAI, SEHUN, LUHAN, LAY, CHANYEOL, CHEN, SUHO, KRIS, TAO

-DLL

WARNING: YAOI/ BOYXBOY/ SHOUNEN-AI/ THYPOS/ BAHASA KASAR, TIDAK BAKU/ GAJE/ GARING/DLL

CHAPTER 10

.Chanbaek: Baekhyun, uke genit, matre, tapi... menyukai Chanyeol yang polos, imut, baik dan kekanak-kanakkan... benarkah Chanyeol semenya?

.Hunhan: Sehun dan Luhan sahabat, satu genk, bagaimana kalau sebenarnya mereka saling menyukai?

.Chenmin: Xiumin yang genit, manja, matre dan nakal tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada Chen yang tampan, pintar, kaya, dan berpenampilan nerd

.Kaisoo: Kai selalu menggoda Kyungsoo, kakak kelas yang imut dan suka memasak

.Sulay: Lay yang di buat malu gara-gara kebodohannya sendiri, apa hubungan Lay dan penis Suho?

.Kristao: Tao, anak baru dari China yang bingung saat ada dua siswa yang menyatakan cinta padanya, Sehun teman barunya yang suka makanan manis atau Kris kapten basket yang tidak suka manis

.

.

.

.

"La la la la~ la la la la~" Suho terus bersenandung dengan riangnya sambil menyisir rambut kecoklatannya di depan cermin besar. Dia memang sedang senang, kalian tau ini hari apa?!

Minggu?!

Memang, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Suho senang setengah mati. Kalian tau apa?!

Ini hari kencan keduanya dengan LAY! Catat itu! Bukankah itu hal paling menakjubkan di dunia – Suho –?

Bayangkan saja, Lay akan memasakkan makanan istimewa khusus untuknya di saat kantongnya sedang kering! Bukankah itu manis? Belum lagi di sana, apartemen Lay, mereka juga hanya berdua, garis bawahi itu, BERDUA!

Hanya memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Suho senang setengah mati

"Yixing~ saranghae~ wo ai ni~ nan jeongmal WO ai... NI~" Suho lagi-lagi bernyanyi dengan suara merdunya, tapi sayang, lagu dan lyricnya benar-benar absurd. Tapi suho tak peduli! Ia hanya peduli pada kencan indahnya dengan Lay.

"Woohoo! Aku sangat tampan, tunggu pangeran tampanmu ini Lay~ i'm coming..."

.

.

Lay sedang menata makanan ke dalam beberapa kotak saat ia mendengar seseorang datang, pasti Suho! Kemudian ia segera berlari untuk membukakan pintu.

"Anyeong haseyo~"

Dan benar saja itu Suho! Suho sangat tampan hari ini... "eh, eum.. silahkan masuk" Suho mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, luar biasa... bernuansa putih dan err – unicorn?

"Eh.. Lay, kau suka warna putih? Dan... unicorn?" tanya Suho sambil memandangi beberapa miniatur dan lukisan unicorn yang di tata rapi di seluruh apartemen Lay. "Ya.. begitulah, mereka makhluk yang manis dan cantikkan?" jawab Lay sambil menyunggingkan single dimple smile nya, Lay sangat manis hingga Suho ingin segera memakannya.

"Kau benar Lay, tapi kurasa ada yang lebih manis dan cantik dari Unicorn" Lay mempoutkan bibirnya "siapa?" Suho terkekeh melihat Lay cemberut begitu, seperti tidak rela ada yang menandingi kecantikan unicornnya.

"Tentu saja yang lebih manis dan cantik dari unicorn itu Zang Yixing... kau yang paling cantik di dunia" Oh~ dengan gombalan attack dari Suho saja wajah Lay sudah memerah, bisakah Suho memakan makhluk cantik di depannya ini sekarang?

"Jangan gombal! Aku mau mandi dulu, kita akan piknik, kau mau kan?" piknik? Bersama Lay? Oh itu hal terindah yang pernah Suho dengar! Mereka akan seperti suami-istri sungguhan nanti! Atau... itu suami-suami? Lay kan namja meski cantik begitu...

"Piknik? Itu terdengar menyenangkan, apa kau sudah menyiapkan bekalnya?" Lay mengangguk senang "ne, kita naik sepeda nanti, kau keberatan?" mana mungkin Suho keberatan jika kau yang meminta Lay-ge...

"tentu saja tidak, jaa~ cepatlah mandi lalu berdandan yang cantik"

"Ya! Aku bukan yeoja!"

"benarkah? Tapi kenapa kau sangat cantik? Kau bohongkan?"

"SUHO!"

"hahaha, oke oke cepatlah mandi cantik~"

"Kau menyebalkan! Aku membencimu!"

"eoh? Kau mengencani orang yang kau benci?"

"YA! Kau menyebalkan!"

"Na do saranghae~"

"terserah saja"

BRUKK

"Hahaha, kau manis sekali, cantik~"

"Hei aku dengar itu!"

.

.

Suho mengayuh sepeda dengan sekuat tenaga

"Ya! Suho! Kau bisa lebih pelan sedikit tidak sih?! Apa kau ingin membunuhku?!" teriak bidadari yang di bonceng Suho, Lay. Mendengar Lay yang ketakutan karena laju sepeda semakin kencang saja membuat Suho terkikik geli, kalau saja saat ini ia bisa menoleh pasti ekspresi Lay sangat menggemaskan!

"Ya! Kau malah tertawa!" protes Lay lagi sambil memukul-mukul punggung Suho kesal "Okay okay peace, hentikan atau kita akan jatuh" Lay menghentikan aksi pukulnya lalu mempoutkan bibirnya, owh~ andai Suho bisa melihat betapa imutnya Lay sekarang!

Suho sudah mengurangi kecepatan laju sepedanya "Lay-ya?" tidak ada jawaban "Lay? Cantik~"

BUGH

Suho meringis, Lay benar-benar anarkis. Bukannya dia memang cantik? Kenapa malah memukul Suho? Ini sakit tau!

"Berhenti menggodaku Tuan 'Tampan'!" kata Lay sinis "aku memang tampan kan? Dan kau cantik"

BUGH

"Rasakan!"

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa sih? Kau itu selalu cantik di mataku" teriak Suho kesal, oh punggung Suho yang malang~

Untung Suho tak bisa melihat rona merah di pipi Lay saat ini, Lay selalu salting dan merasa aneh jika Suho mengatakan 'cantik' padanya, itulah kenapa Lay memukul Suho.

"Lay, bukankah ini romantis?" kata Suho lagi "mak- masudmu?" tanya Lay dengan pipi masih merona. "Ya ini, bersepeda berdua, romantis kan? Seperti di drama, haha" Lay hanya mengangguk, itu membuat Lay semakin...err – malu? Astaga, berhenti menggoda, Suho!

"Kita sampai!" teriak Lay senang setelah sepeda berhenti di taman dekat sungai Han. Sambil membawa bekal mereka Lay segera menarik tangan Suho menuju tempat teduh di bawah pohon besar "Kita piknik di sini saja!" teriaknya lagi.

Suho tersenyum melihat Lay semangat begitu, dia benar-benar manis, apalagi saat tersenyum dimplenya yang dalam akan terlihat, kalau tak tau sopan santun mungkin Suho akan segera memakan Lay di sini.

Setelah menggelar tikar Lay segera menata makanan sementara Suho mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Ada banyak orang di sini, seperti keluarga dan juga pasangan remaja, beberapa hanya bermain, dan yang lain piknik seperti ia dan Lay.

Piknik, sepertinya Lay sangat menyukainya, lihat saja senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari bibirnya, senyum yang indah, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya sadar atau tidak akan ikut tersenyum. Suho sangat menyukai senyuman Lay, cantik.

"JOONMYUUUN!"

Teriakan itu membuat Suho maupun Lay menoleh seketika pada Yeoja sexy yang barusan meneriakkan nama Suho "Hyoyeon-noona?"

Hyoyeon segera mendekat pada SuLay "KYAAA! Kau berpiknik di sini?! Bersama Yeojachingumu? Dia tomboy ya? Tapi cantik kok... dan manis! Hai, aku Kim Hyoyeon~" teriak Hyoyeon bertubi-tubi, membuat Lay mempoutkan bibirnya, imut.

"KYAAAA! Neomu kyeopta~" kini Hyoyeon malah mencubit pipi Lay gemas.

Suho panik juga Lay mendapat perlakuan anarkis dari Hyoyeon "Noona hentikan!" teriak Suho kemudian segera melepaskan tangan jahil Hyoyeon dari pipi mulus Lay, sementara Hyoyeon nyegir lebar melihat SuLay yang kesal.

"Hehe, mian. Habis Yeojachingu mu imut sekali..." Lay kembali mempoutkan bibirnya, lagipula bagian mana dari tubuhnya yang membuat Hyoyeon mengira dia Yeoja?! Demi Tuhan itu menyebalkan! Lay itu NAMJA!

"Noona, mian – tapi dia bukan Yeojachinguku, dia namjachingu ku" "MWO?! Dia namja?! Tapi – dia manis..."

Astaga! Meskipun SuLay sudah kencan tapi Suho tak pernah tuh meminta Lay menjadi namjachingunya, apa-apaan itu!

"Suho! Aku bukan namjachingumu!" protes Lay kemudian, suho terkekeh mendengarnya "baiklah... belum lebih tepatnya. Tapi noona tenang saja, dia ini calon istriku, hehe"

Hah, percuma kalau bicara dengan Suho.

"Kalian sangat serasi! Cepat tembak dia Joonmyun, dia sepertinya menyukaimu kok..." bisik Hyoyeon keras, okay, itu tak bisa di sebut bisikan ngomong-ngomong... dan itu berhasil membuat rona merah di pipi Lay kembali muncul, sebegitu terlihatkah kalau dia menyukai Suho? Sial.

"Haha, tenang saja noona, aku tak akan menembaknya karena aku akan langsung melamarnya, lalu membuat anak dengannya, kau akan segera dapat ponakan~"

BUGH

"Rasakan!"

.

.

Flower

.

Six

.

.

Jam wekker di atas nakas berbunyi nyaring, membuat tidur indah Chanyeol terganggu. Dengan tangannya yang panjang ia raih jam wekker itu, mematikan alarmnya, kemudian meletakkannya kembali di atas nakas.

Sudah pagi!

Ia gerakkan tubuhnya ke samping, memandangi seseorang yang tertidur di sisinya, ia begitu cantik, manis, mungil dan imut.

"Baekkie~" panggil Chanyeol lembut, kemudian ia usap surai coklat kemerahan Baekhyun, lembut.

"Nan jeongmal saranghae... terima kasih karena Baekkie mau jadi kekasih Yeollie~" ucap Chanyeol lagi sambil menyunggingkan senyuman manis.

Pikirannya kembali berputar pada kejadian di Mall, di mana ia menyatakan cintanya pada Baekhyun, entah itu termasuk kejadian romantis, memalukan, menyenangkan, menyebalkan atau apa... Chanyeol juga bingung.

Yang Chanyeol tau pikirannya salah, Baekhyun juga balas menyukainya dan ia tak perlu berubah menjadi seme yang keren agar Baekhyun mau jadi kekasihnya, ia hanya perlu jadi diri sendiri. Rasanya Chanyeol jadi semakin menyukai – atau ini mencintai? – Baekhyun, ah entahlah... tak perlu cepat-cepat, lagipula entah itu cepat atau lambat Baekhyun akan tetap jadi miliknya.

Chanyeol tak akan melepaskan Baekhyun, walau itu Baekhyun sendiri yang memintanya.

Baekhyun tak kunjung bangun 'huffftt' Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya imut. 'Biar saja, mungkin Baekkie lelah, kemarin Baekkie belanja lama sekali, Baekkie juga menangis... ' pikir Chanyeol sambil jemari panjangnya membelai lembut pipi mulus Baekhyun.

"Yeollie! Eomma pulang!"

Teriakan dari luar kamar itu membuat Chanyeol tersentak, akhirnya ibu dan kakak perempuan Chanyeol pulang juga!

Chanyeol segera beranjak turun dari ranjangnya setelah mengecup singkat pipi Baekhyun yang masih terlelap. Ia berjalan – sedikit berlari – ke arah suara berisik ibu dan kakaknya, Yura, sepertinya mereka ada di ruang makan.

Dan benar saja, mereka di sana. "Eomma! Noona! Yeollie kangen~" teriak Chanyeol kelewat bahagia melihat kedua wanita yang ia sayangi kini telah pulang. Nyonya Park segera merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menyambut pelukan dari Chanyeol.

"Eomma juga kangen Yeollie~ Yeollie baik-baik saja kan di rumah sendirian? Ga ada yang jahat sama Yeollie? Yeollie gak takut sendirian di rumah? Heum?" tanya nyonya Park bertubi-tubi, tentu saja ia khawatir meninggalkan anaknya yang paling imut ini sendirian di rumah, walaupun Chanyeol waktu itu bersikeras ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Eomma~ Yeollie kan udah gede eomma... Yeollie bisa jaga diri, lagipula kan ada Baekkie yang nemenin Yeollie" jawab Chanyeol sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal, memangnya ia anak kecil yang tidak bisa jaga diri? Chanyeol sudah besar!

Yura menoleh pada ibu dan adiknya "Baekkie? Nugu?" tanyanya kemudian, Chanyeol berbalik ke arah Yura lalu menghambur untuk memeluknya "Noona~ Yeollie kangen!" yura hanya terkikik geli melihat Chanyeol yang masih saja manja, bagaimana bisa di bilang 'udah gede' kalau begini caranya?

"Baekkie itu namjachingunya Yeollie~" lanjut Chanyeol setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada kakaknya, nyonya Park maupun Yura tentu saja terkejut mendengarnya. Uri yeollie? Punya namja Chingu? Jinjja?

"MWO?!"

Senyum Chanyeol bertambah lebar melihat ibu dan kakaknya terkejut sebegitu rupa, ekspresi mereka lucu.

"yeollie~ ada apa sih berisik banget? Baekkie masih ngantuk~"

Sontak ketiga orang itu menoleh pada asal suara, terlihat Baekhyun berdiri di ambang pintu dengan mata belum terbuka sempurna, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengucek matanya yang masih lengket dan enggan membuka.

"I- itu... Baekkiemu?" tanya Yura ragu-ragu sambil menunjuk Baekhyun yang kini sedang menguap, terlihat sekali kalau flower boy itu nyawanya belum terkumpul sempurna. Chanyeol mengangguk cepat, terlalu semangat, kemudian ia hampiri Baekhyun yang hampir kembali tertidur dengan posisi masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Baekkie! Eomma sama Noonanya Yeollie udah dateng!" mendengar Chanyeol menyebut calon mertua dan kakak iparnya, Baekhyun seketika membuka mata sipitnya lebar-lebar, tentu saja ia terkejut.

Bagaimana bisa ia bertemu dengan calon mertua dan kakak iparnya dalam keadaan berantakan begini?! Oh sembunyikan Baekhyun~

"m-mwo?"

Chanyeol segera menyeret Baekhyun untuk mendekati Eomma dan nonnanya.

"Eomma, noona, ini Baekkie. Namja chingunya Yeollie~ cantik kan eomma?" kata Chanyeol terlalu semangat, sementara Baekhyun hanya berani berdiri di belakang Chanyeol, ia takut. Bayangan ibunya Chanyeol yang akan menentang hubungan mereka berkelebatan di pikiran Baekhyun, itu hal super mengerikan yang pernah ada!

"Neomu Kyeo~"

Apa?! Baekhyun tak salah dengarkan? Ibu Chanyeol bilang Baekhyun imut? Tidak sedang mengatai kucing persia putih yang barusan lewatkan? Yang imut Baekhyun kan? Tolong katakan IYA!

"Kyeopta! Kau sangat pintar memilih namja chingu Yeollie~ anyeong Baekkie, ini Yura-noona~"

Baehyun bahkan hanya bisa berkedip-kedip, tidak begitu percaya atas apa yang ia lihat dan rasakan. Ibu dan kakak Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depannya, ibu Chanyeol mengusak lembut surai merah kecoklatannya sementara Yura mencubit gemas pipi mulusnya.

Dalam hati Baekhyun menghela nafas lega, mereka menyukainya, syukurlah~ ia sangat beruntung.

.

.

Flower

.

Six

.

.

DAG

DIG

DUG

Ugh, Kyungsoo merutuki detak jantungnya yang tak pernah bisa normal sejak ia sadar bahwa ia menyukai Kai, ya... Kai! Ini masih hari minggu dan juga masih pagi – jam 9 – dan ia sudah di sini, pinggir jalan.

Bergandengan tangan dengan Kim Kai sambil menikmati udara pagi hampir siang di kota Seoul, tangannya yang lain Kyungsoo gunakan untuk memeluk erat boneka pororo yang Kai berikan saat tiba-tiba muncul di depan rumahnya sekitar satu setengah jam yang lalu.

Boneka yang manis.

Kai memang langsung pergi setelah sarapan di apartemen Tao, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih di sana. Anak itu masih betah menggalau di sana, lagipula untuk apa pulang ke rumah jika di sana hanya ada hyung evilnya – kyuhyun – yang bisanya hanya mengerjai Sehun, jadi malas kan~

Oke, kembali pada KaiSoo!

"Kai?" panggil Kyungsoo setelah setengah jam hening di antara mereka "ne Chagi?" jawab Kai sambil menoleh sekilas pada Kyungsoo kemudian kembali fokus pada jalanan.

Astaga, panggilan itu lagi! Tak tau kah Kim Kai yang tampan bahwa Kyungsoo selalu merasa pipinya panas setiap dia memanggil Kyungsoo... err – chagi?

Ugh, Kyungsoo kini ganti merutuki pipi anehnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Chagi?" tiba-tiba Kai berhenti untuk menatap Kyungsoo lekat, habis Kyungsoo diam saja, bagaimana Kai tidak khawatir?

"Eh? A-ani... hanya – eum, kita – mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo agak terbata – dia gugup – heran saja kan, Kai mengajaknya berjalan-jalan dari tadi tanpa tujuan, garis bawahi itu, TANPA TUJUAN!

Kalau niat kencan bukankah lebih baik ke tempat yang jelas-jelas saja, pantai misalnya... atau pulau Jeju, menara eifel, pantai Bahamas, Tokyo, Bali...

Apa? Terlalu berlebihan? Mahal? Astaga, ayolah~ Orang tua Kai kan kaya, punya perusahaan Travel terkenal, untuk kencan di tempat-tempat seperti itu kecil~ tak akan masalah.

Ah, tapi nyatanya juga Kai hanya membawa Kyungsoo berjalan-jalan entah kemana. Kyungsoo tau, Kai itu bukan tipe namja manis yang selalu memberikan hal-hal terlalu romantis pada pasangannya, Kai itu sederhana.

Saking sederhananya dia bahkan memalak anak orang untuk sekedar mengganjal perutnya, haha lucu, flower six sangat sederhana -_-

Tapi tak masalah bagi Kyungsoo, maklum, orang jatuh cinta kadang menutup mata akan sisi lain pasangan yang 'pahit', yang di lihat hanya yang manis-manis saja... lagipula Kyungsoo kan sudah tau bagaimana sifat Kai sebelum ini.

"memangnya ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi chagi?" Kai malah balik bertanya, kyungsoo hanya menggeleng, sebenarnya ia takut untuk menjawab Bali, takut Kainya pingsan di tempat.

"bagaimana dengan sungai Han? Atau... taman hiburan?" tawar Kai, oh dia benar-benar tak romantis~

Kyungsoo! Kau sudah tau kai itu 'sederhana' malah berharap hal terlalu romantis darinya?! Neo Michoseo?!

"Han Kang! (sungai han) sepertinya bagus berjalan-jalan di sana, kajja!" jawab Kyungsoo semangat, setidaknya di sana pemandangannya bagus, dan sangat sempurna jika kau ingin melepas penat atau refreshing.

Lebih baik dari berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan yang jelas, ya kan?

Oh kapan Kai berinisiatif untuk membawa Kyungsoo ke Bali? Atau paling tidak ke Jeju lah... romantislah sedikit KkamJong! – pikir Kyungsoo gemas –

"Baiklah, sungai han tidak buruk" timpal kai kemudian.

Oh God, jebalyo... berikan sedikit keromantisan di otak Kai yang tidak cemerlang itu, Kyungsoo membutuhkannya! Tolonglah sedikit saja~

.

.

Flower

.

Six

.

.

Dugh

Dugh

Dugh

Tao mendribble bola pink itu dengan cekatan (apa? Bolanya memang Pink kok! Salahkan Sungyeol yang entah bagaimana caranya membuat bola-bola yang seharusnya orange itu menjadi warna favorit Key, Sungyeol sendiri, dan author. Sekali lagi, salahkan Sungyeol! Peace V)

Bola itu memantul-mantul dengan cepat, berpindah dari tangan kanan ke kiri dengan mudahnya, Sehun benar, Basket itu tak sulit sama sekali! Bahkan lebih sulit trick-trick matrial arts, kalau Tao boleh jujur.

Sambil mengarahkan bolanya, mata panda itu fokus pada ring, memincing untuk mencari posisi yang tepat. Setelah di rasa posisinya tepat Tao segera menembakkan bola itu sambil sedikit meloncat agar terlihat keren dan...

HUP!

YEAH, bola itu masuk ring!

Tao tertawa bahagia, ini begitu mudah! Sekarang jadi geli saat mengingat ia sempat kesal di masukkan dengan paksa oleh Kris ke klub basket ini. Dan sekarang Tao tau, ia memang berbakat dalam hal seperti ini, olah raga, pantas saja tubuhnya tinggi!

Tak salah Tao memilih basket untuk menghilangkan rasa penat di kepalanya. Karena masalah Sehun-Luhan dan Kris, tentu saja.

Eh ngomong-ngomong soal Kris...

Kemana naga alien itu? Tumben ia tak mengusik hidup Tao kemarin? Kemarin kan minggu, apa ia tak mau berlibur dengan Tao? Jahat sekali, Tao jadi mengurus Sehun yang galau seharian.

Bayangkan! Sehun butuh sekardus bubble tea untuk sehari! Sebenarnya dia itu maniak atau apa?! Walaupun Sehun memakai uangnya sendiri tetap sajakan... Tao yang keluar membeli.

Ugh, kalau Sehun bukan teman baiknya ia tak mungkin mau di repotkan sebegitu rupa... Tao kan sebenarnya anak manja.

Jadi – benarkah alien kelewat tampan menyukainya – Tao – ?

Ish, kenapa Tao jadi takut? Takut Kris hanya main-main seperti Sehun.

"Astaga Tao apa yang kau pikirkan..." gumam Tao, dalam bahasa mandarin tentunya. Lama-lama stres memikirkan Kris dan Sehun, ini menyebalkan!

.

.

.

Di pinggir lapangan basket terlihat seorang namja cantik mungil mendorong-dorong paksa sebuah tiang – err, ralat – seorang Kris.

"cepatlah naga bodoh~" paksa namja cantik itu lagi sambil melotot pada Kris yang memasang wajah 'aku takut' sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi Luhan... kau yakin?" tanya Kris untuk kesekian kalinya, pada namja cantik itu, Luhan. Luhan mengangguk mantap, membuat Kris mendesah pasrah "huuffftt, baiklah, do'akan aku Lu~"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, Kris itu mau perang atau apa? Luhan tidak menyangka ada yang lebih lebay darinya.

.

.

.

"Tao..."

Tao yang baru saja akan menembakkan bola basket pink itu ke ring sekali lagi, terpaksa harus ter-skip dulu setelah mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, ia segera menoleh pada asal suara dan –

"Taadaaa~ bagaimana? kau suka?"

Tentu saja Tao terkejut, baru saja ia menoleh... eh, di depan matanya telah tersaji sebuah boneka panda yang cukup besar. Astaga, demi tuhan ini manis sekali~

Tao mengangguk semangat, tentu saja ia sangat menyukai panda! Panda itu imut! Seperti Tao...

"Untukmu" "terima kasih Kris-ge..." Tao dengan senang hati menerima boneka panda dari Kris itu.

Kris gugup, astaga ia hampir meleleh, apalagi saat melihat senyum Tao! Dia sangat menawan, bagaimana ada makhluk semanis, secantik dan seimut Tao? Dia sedikit menyesal telah bersikap agak buruk pada Tao di awal pertemuan mereka.

Kris tak percaya akhirnya dia jatuh cinta... asal kalian tau, rasanya jatuh cinta itu... eum... eung... apa ya? Hehe, pokoknya sangat menyenangkan! Seperti ada beribu-ribu kupu-kupu yang menggelitik di perutmu, seperti kau ingin berteriak kencang saking senangnya, dan rasanya lebih nge-fly dari pada saat kau mengkomsumsi narkoba...

Dan berbagai rasa menyenangkan lainnya!

"Kris-ge! Kau kenapa sih? Aku jadi takut..." Tao mengeratkan pelukkannya pada boneka panda yang tidak kecil itu, habis Kris senyum-senyum sendiri, ia sudah akan kabur kalau misalnya Kris kerasukan arwah sadako.

"Oh, hehe. Maaf Tao... hanya... eung... kau... sangat... manis" huuuhh kenapa Kris jadi gugup sih? Sial!

Tao melebarkan matanya "benarkah? Aku manis?" tanya Tao dengan tampang polos andalannya, dan jangan lupakan mata pandanya yang mengerjap lucu.

Tao, kalau Kris benar-benar naga mungkin dia akan langsung memakanmu!

Tangan Kris terulur untuk kemudian mencubit pipi Tao gemas "sebenarnya aku tak suka makanan atau minuman manis, ntar diabetes lagi. Tapi saat melihatmu aku berubah pikiran..."

"Berubah pikiran? Kenapa ge?" ugh, lagi-lagi wajah polos itu!

"Yah, walaupun kau lebih manis dari gula-gula, tapi saat melihatmu aku jadi melupakan yang namanya diabetes. Masa bodoh, kau sangat mengundang untuk di makan sih... hehe"

Tao merutuki pipinya yang bisa-bisanya merona hanya kerena gombalan garing Kris barusan, bodoh! Apa ia benar-benar menyukai Kris?

TAP

Tao mundur satu langkah, membuat Kris mengerutkan keningnya heran

"Eh? Kenapa Tao?" Tao menggeleng "jaga-jaga aja, ntar tiba-tiba Kris-ge makan Tao gimana?"

Tahan dirimu untuk tidak memakan panda di depanmu ini Kris...

.

.

Flower

.

Six

.

.

Key berjalan cepat, sebenarnya sedikit berlari, memasuki kelasnya di tiga-A, raut mukanya juga semangat sekali.

"GUYS! Ada berita heboh!" teriaknya kemudian setelah sampai di ambang pintu kelas, membuat penghuni kelas yang sudah datang seperti Minho, Xiumin, Seohyun, Yongguk, Himchan, dan masih banyak lagi, tentu saja terkejut.

"YA!" protes Himchan yang sedang serius twitteran, eh malah terganggu dengan teriakan Key yang membahana, konsentrasinya buyar sudah.

Key hanya nyengir lebar melihat teman-teman sekelasnya memasang wajah terganggu, dasar! "ya! Dengarkan aku dulu, aku punya berita super heboh!" kata Key lagi dengan nada agak mendramatisir agar mereka tertarik, dan sepertinya dia berhasil.

"Apa apa?" tanya Minho, dia terlihat sangat penasaran.

"Cepat katakan..." pinta Seohyun yang sepertinya juga sangat penasaran.

Key berdehem sebentar sebelum mengatakan berita heboh yang ia maksud. "Dengar ini, kelas vokal akan mengadakan kompetisi lagi, dan seperti yang kalian tau, Yesung-saem akan memberikan hadiah menarik seperti bulan lalu" katanya semangat sambil berjalan dan kemudian duduk di sebelah Xiumin, kursi Luhan, entah di mana rusa lebay itu sekarang.

"Memang apa hadiahnya?" tanya Himchan tertarik, Key menyunggingkan smirk manisnya sambil melirik Xiumin yang terus menatap gadgetnya sendu.

"Hadiahnya... kupon makan di restoran mewah! Kalian bisa memesan makanan berapapun yang kalian mau..." mendengar kata makanan sontak membuat Xiumin menoleh pada Key "Ya! Aku itu rapper, pasti kalah denganmu, pabbo!" bentak Xiumin dengan tidak wolesnya.

"Iya, aku, Yongguk, dan Minho itu rapper, tak perlu memberitahu kami, tak berguna" sungut Himchan, Key mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. "Palingan yang menang anak kelas sebelah lagi, err – siapa namanya? Dia sepertinya menyukaimu Key-ya" sahut Yongguk yang duduk di sebelah Himchan.

"Jonghyun? Ya, ku rasa dia lagi. Dasar maruk" Minho ikutan. "Paling tidak berguna bagi Seohyun dan Woohyun, ya kan Woohyunnie?" kata Key sambil memasang senyuman manisnya pada Woohyun yang duduk tepat di belakangnya, dia sedang membaca entah apa, dan namja cuek itu hanya bergumam untuk menjawab Key.

"Menyebalkan" gumam Xiumin kemudian kembali menatapi layar datarnya, dia tau Key hanya mengejeknya. Kelas vokal huh? Yang benar saja! Kalau Luhan sih mungkin saja, tapi Xiumin? Dan apa tadi? Kupon makan?! Key hanya membuat Xiumin makin galau.

Tunggu! Xiumin galau? Kenapa?!

"Hey, Baozi! Kau kenapa?" tanya Key yang baru sadar akan raut galau di muka imut Xiumin. Namja berpipi chubby itu kembali menoleh pada Key "aku galau Key..." jawab Xiumin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, dia sama saja dengan Luhan, drama Queen!

"Aku tau, itu sudah terlihat. Kenapa kau galau?" tanya Himchan yang entah sejak kapan sudah bergabung dengan Key dan Xiumin.

Xiumin menunduk dalam "Chen... dia... dia tidak bisa di hubungi, aku sudah sms, missedcall, mention, inbox, apapun sudah ku lakukan... tapi – dia tetap tak bisa di hubungi, aku – aku takut... bagaimana bila sesuatu terjadi padanya? hiks" isak tangis tanpa air mata mengakhiri cerita sedih Xiumin.

Key dan Himchan segera memeluk Xiumin "sabar Minnie~" kata Himchan "Yakinlah, Chen pasti baik-baik saja, percaya padaku" kali ini Key yang bersuara "Tapi –"

"YA! Hentikan drama kalian dan lihat ke lapangan! Palli!" teriak Sooyoung bersama Yoona dari ambang pintu kelas.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah Xiumin, tepi lapangan Exo High School. Ini semua gara-gara Key dan Himchan yang kelewat penasaran hingga mereka refleks menarik tangan Xiumin menuju lapangan. Memangnya ada apa di lapangan hingga mereka semua heboh?

Bagi-bagi makanan gratis?

Ada siswa yang berkelahi?

Ada syuting drama?

Atau ada Justin Bieber mampir?

APA?

Oke, Xiumin sekarang jadi penasaran juga, huuuhh~

Perlahan mereka bertiga ikut memasuki lapangan, banyak siswa-siswi yang berkerumun di sana, jadi agak sedikit susah melihat apa yang sebenarnya mereka kerumuni, Xiumin benar-benar berharap ada bagi-bagi coklat gratis, dasar penggiling makanan!

"KYAAAAAA"

"JONGDAE OPPA!"

"TAMPANNYAAAAAA!"

"OMO!"

"WAAAAAA OPPA!"

Sugguh, teriakan-teriakkan yang tidak pelan itu membuat telinga indah Xiumin berdengung-dengung rasanya, hufffttt mereka benar-benar menye – ah, tunggu! Wait!

"Jongdae?"

Xiumin segera menerobos kerumunan yang di dominasi Yeoja itu dengan kekuatan penuh, ia jadi berkali-kali lipat penasaran, ada apa dengan Jongdae? Itu kan nama Chen-nya Xiumin...

NGIIIIIIINNGGGGG~ (suara mic di nyalakan)

Sontak seluruh teriakan lenyap, mereka seperti menahan nafas, ingin tau apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

Tampak seorang siswa tampan berdiri di sebelah piano putih, beberapa karangan bunga mawar warna merah, pink, putih dan kuning mengelilingi namja itu, bahkan ada yang berbentuk hati, Membuat ketampanan siswa itu bertambah, oooww so romantic!

"Ehem – Xiumin-hyung~"

Mata besar Xiumin terbelalak tidak percaya atas apa yang ia lihat di depannya ini.

"Chennie?" gumam Xiumin masih shock, ia sudah sampai di depan kerumunan, berhadapan langsung dengan siswa tampan itu, Kim Jongdae, atau Chen.

Benar-benar sulit di percaya, well – Chen sangat tampan di depan sana.

Tak ada kaca mata jadul yang biasa membingkai wajahnya.

Tak ada penampilan terlampau rapi khas murid yang terlalu disiplin atau 'cupu'.

Tak ada juga rambut yang selalu disisir rapi seperti biasa.

Dia benar-benar tampan, tersenyum manis hanya pada Xiumin yang membelalakkan mata tidak percaya atas perubahan drastis Chen.

Dag Dig Dug

Xiumin memegangi dadanya, jantungnya sedang berdetak kencang seperti ia telah lari maraton satu kilometer.

"Aku... aku akan bernyanyi untukmu, hyung"

Amuraedo nan niga joha

Amureon maldo eobsi utdon

Nareul anajwo babe

Oneureul gidaryeotjyo geudae

Dalkomhan nareul bwayo geudae ye~

Jikyeojulgeyo babe

Maeil maeil kkumeul kkujyo

Geudae soneul japgo naraga

Yeongwonhi eonje kkajina

Bogo sipeun naui sarang

Unmyeong ijyo pihalsudo eobtjyo

Every day i'm so lucky

Sumgyeowatdeon

Nae mameul gobaek hallae

Neoreul saranghae~

(sejujurnya aku menyukaimu, kau memelukku perlahan ketika aku tersenyum, babe

Aku selalu menunggu tiap hari datang, menunggumu untuk sikap manismu

Lihatlah aku, aku akan melindungimu, babe

Aku selalu bermimpi setiap hari, bermimpi menggenggam tanganmu dan terbang bersama selamanya...

Cintaku, aku merindukanmu

Ini adalah takdir yang tak bisa kita hindari, setiap hari aku selalu merasa beruntung.

Aku ingin mengucapkan perasaan tersembunyi ini, aku mencintaimu...)

[Chen- best luck, it's okay it's love ost part 1]

Xiumin benar-benar mematung di tempatnya, ini semua terlalu indah untuk ia terima, ia tak tau harus berkata apa.

Setelah menyelesaikan lagu dan permainan pianonya Chen berjalan sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Xiumin, membuat beberapa jeritan lebay memekakkan telinga kembali terdengar. Setelah sampai tepat di hadapan Xiumin, ia raih kedua tangan Xiumin, dingin.

Ia tatap mata besar itu, berkaca-kaca. Chen tersenyum, Xiumin terlihat gugup dan itu... manis.

"Aku memang baru menyadari perasaanku akhir-akhir ini, maafkan aku. Mungkin kata orang aku ini jenius, tapi aku sudah tak percaya itu setelah aku menemukan perasaan lain saat bersamamu, aku sebelumnya tak tau perasaan apa ini, aku tau aku bodoh"

"Tapi – sekarang aku tau, aku sadar. Aku menyukaimu hyung~ sangat menyukaimu, i love you. Mungkin ini juga tidak romantis tapi..."

"Aku mencintaimu hyung, maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

Xiumin menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, jelas sekali ia gugup. Ia tak tau kalau Chen akan romantis seperti ini dan... menyatakan perasaannya, ia bilang ingin menjadikan Xiumin kekasihnya? Astaga, secepat inikah? Xiumin tau, ia sangat beruntung!

"Kau tau... aku – eum, aku juga sangat menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu, tak peduli seperti apapun penampilanmu, aku mencintaimu. Kau selalu sempurna di mataku Chen~ bagaimana bisa aku menolakmu?"

GREB

Chen refleks memeluk Xiumin, ia sangat bahagia

"Gomawo hyung~ saranghae"

"Nado saranghae~"

.

.

Flower

.

Six

.

.

"Oo oh oh oh ppareul sa rang hae~ ah ah ah ah manhi manhi hae! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Se Hoon sa rang hae! Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah manhi manhi – eoh?"

Luhan yang saat itu berjalan – sambil loncat – di sekitar taman, seketika berhenti bernyanyi saat di lihatnya seorang namja tampan dengan kulit seputih susu duduk sendirian di bawah pohon besar, dia Sehun.

Luhan segera berjalan mendekati Sehun yang sepertinya dalam mood buruk itu. Ia jadi sedikit merasa bersalah membantu Kris mendekati Tao tadi, Luhan memang – dengan polosnya – berpikir jika Sehun benar-benar menyukai Tao, dan perbuatannya tadi pasti akan menyakiti Sehun, ugh!

"Sehunnie~" Sehun mendongak, menatap Luhan dengan muka kusutnya "Hyung?" 'aku mencintaimu' lanjut Sehun dalam hati, setelah itu ia kembali memasang wajah kusutnya. Luhan duduk di sebelah Sehun lalu merangkul bahunya.

"Kau kenapa heum? Kau tau Hyung akan lebih sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini" kata Luhan bersungguh-sungguh "Hunnie galau hyung~" lebih tepatnya pura-pura galau, dan Luhan tak tau itu.

"Mi- mianhae..." eoh? Kenapa Luhan minta maaf? Sehun mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti, tapi ia tak ambil pusing tentang itu saat di rasa tiba-tiba Luhan memeluk erat tubuhnya, Luhan sih berusaha menenangkan Sehun.

Sehun menyeringai. Otak modusnya kembali berjalan, dasar raja modus!

"**Gini deh, eum – Luhan-hyung bakal nglakuin apa aja biar Sehun gak sedih lagi, Sehun mau apa?" Sehun membelalakkan matanya senang "jinjja?!" Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan "Yeay! Gomawo Luhannie-hyung~"**

Sehun kembali teringat dengan janji Luhan itu, ufufu~

"Luhannie-hyung~" panggil Sehun manja, Luhan melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Sehun "ne Sehunnie?"

"Hyung kan janji mau nglakuin apa aja biar Sehun gak sedih lagi..." Luhan mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya, dia sedang berpikir, atau lebih tepatnya mengingat. Melihat Luhan memasang pose berpikir yang luar biasa imut itu membuat Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, kalian tau? dia sedang berpikir yang 'iya-iya', byuntae!

"Ah iya! Aku ingat!" akhirnya Luhan ingat juga, ingatannya memang lebih baik dari Lay *di pelototin Lay-ge* "Sehunnie mau apa? Ntar Hyung kasih..."

Kalo Sehun mau Nc gimana Lu-ge? Astaga, jangan sok polos gini dong Lu-ge~ gak inget apa kalo Sehun itu evil? Liat aja smirk Sehun kalo gak percaya! Ya ampun.

"Benarkah itu Luhannie-hyung?" entah kenapa Luhan merinding sekarang, apalagi melihat seringai 'tak biasa' dari Sehun itu, tapi janji tetap janji! Luhan mengangguk yakin, ia pasrah saja.

"Okay, Sehun mau..."

Luhan bahkan nenahan nafas saking takut dan penasarannya, ya Tuhan, jangan biarkan sesuatu menimpa Luhan karena ini bahkan belum bel masuk kelas!

"XOXO"

"Eh? Xoxo itu apa?" Sehun terkikik geli, ternyata Luhan tidak tau apa itu Xoxo! Itu lho, salah satu lagunya boyband terkenal yang personilnya cantik-cantik! *di gampar Sehun*

"Kiss and hug, cium... dan peluk!" Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti "ooohh begitu..."

"APA?!"

Sehun menutup telinganya saat Luhan berteriak dengan mode gak woles "Ish hyung, woles kek... telinga Sehun berdenging ini, aduuuhh" keluh Sehun, Luhan hanya nyengir watados.

"Kalo hyung gak mau gak apa-apa kok" lanjut Sehun kemudian sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut, 'ugh, Sehun unyu banget sih!' Luhan fangirl(boy)ing dalam hati.

"Mau kok... kan hyungmu yang tampan ini udah janji, hehe" Sehun mendengus mendengar kata 'tampan' dari bibir sexy Luhan, tampan katanya?! Kau akan selalu cantik di mata Sehun Lu-ge.

Chu~

Chu~

Luhan mencium kedua pipi putih Sehun, senang sekali rasanya! Ia bersorak dalam hati.

GREB

Lalu ia kembali memeluk Sehun erat, tentu saja ia dengan senang hati meng-xoxo(?) Sehun *haha*

Tapi tidak dengan Sehun, bibirnya kembali mengerucut unyu.

"Hyung~" rengeknya lagi, membuat Luhan melepas pelukannya dengan kerut di dahinya, astaga ini Sehun kenapa lagi?

"Gak gini hyung~" protes Sehun kemudian "maksudnya? Tadikan udah ciumnya, terus peluk juga udah... apanya yang salah?"

"Ciumnya gak di pipi~"

"terus?"

"Di sini" Sehun menunjuk bibir tipisnya.

"MWO?!" teriak Luhan lagi sambil melotot karena shock "wae hyung?" tanya Sehun agak takut melihat ekspresi Luhan yang seperti baru saja melihat kuntilanak ciuman sama pocong, what the hell banget!

"Ya! Kau jangan mengerjaiku Sehunnie! Aku tak mungkin menciummu seperti itu karena – karena aku... aku kan – eum, hyung mu~"

Seakan petir menyambar-nyambar hati Sehun. SAKIIIIIITTT rasanya!

Luhan bilang 'aku kan hyungmu' dan itu berarti Luhan hanya menganggapnya adik selama ini, pantas saja kemarin dia mendatangi apartemen Tao di pagi hari hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa Tao harus menerima Sehun.

Jelas Luhan melakukan itu agar Sehun tak sedih, mana mungkin Luhan ingin 'adik'nya sedih kan?

Astaga! Mengapa juga Sehun berpikir kalau kata-kata Kai, Lay, Xiumin dan Baekhyun yang mengatakan kalau sebenarnya Luhan menyukainya itu benar-benar terjadi? Itu jelas tak mungkin! Bisa saja mereka hanya mencoba menghibur Sehun, dan dengan bodohnya Sehun percaya!

Buktinya... Luhan sendiri bilang kalau dia menganggap Sehun adiknya, dan Sehun mendengarnya dengan telinganya sendiri! Catat itu...

So dumb! Ugh!

"Well, aku serius dengan permintaanku... gwaenchanayo (aku baik-baik saja) kau bisa melupakannya hyung" ucap Sehun kemudian, nada kesedihan sangat terasa pada ucapannya itu membuat Luhan merasa sangat bersalah.

Lagipula...

Apa yang tadi ia katakan pada Sehun? 'aku kan hyungmu' huh? Itu memang benar sih... tapi – ayolah, bukan itu yang Luhan inginkan... bodoh bodoh bodoh!

"Sebentar lagi masuk kelas... aku pergi dulu ne, hyung? " lanjut Sehun saat Luhan tak kunjung merespon dan malah ... melamun mungkin? Sehun tak tau, lagipula memang lebih baik Sehun pergi sekarang kan? Dari pada menangis di hadapan Luhan? Menyedihkan!

Setelah mengecup kilat pipi kanan Luhan, Sehun segera beranjak dan benar-benar pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Luhan sendiri.

"**Well, aku serius dengan permintaanku..."**

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di otak Luhan, apa maksud Sehun? Dia serius menginginkan ciuman darinya? Sehun serius menginginkannya? Apa Sehun juga menyukainya?

Tapi...

Kenapa...

Bukankah dia menyukai Tao? Dia bahkan kesal setengah mati saat Kris ikut menyatakan cinta pada Tao.

Tapi... (lagi)

Sehun itu...

Bukankah dia biasanya menggoda Luhan? Menggombalinya dengan kata-kata manisnya, memperlakukan Luhan dengan... well, manis?

Seperti saat Luhan ingin Sehun menemaninya, Sehun dengan semangat mengiyakan permintaan Luhan itu. Saat Luhan ingin Sehun menunggunya, walaupun selama apapun itu Sehun juga pasti akan terus menunggunya...

Tunggu!

Tidak kah itu cukup menjadi bukti bahwa Sehun sebenarnya juga menyukainya? Ya meskipun kemungkinan Sehun melakukannya karena menganggap Luhan hyungnya sendiri juga ada.

Entahlah, Luhan pusing.

Atau mungkin, Luhan harus mengatakan perasaannya pada Sehun dulu? Itukah yang Sehun inginkan?

Tapi... Luhan takut, bagaimana bila Sehun menolaknya dan ternyata ia benar-benar menyukai Tao.

AARRRGGHH kenapa harus serumit ini coba?!

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai hai! Semoga kalian suka chapter ini :D makasih udah mau baca

Anyeong~


	11. Chapter 11

TITTLE: FLOWER SIX

AUTHOR: PINKYGIRL

GENRE: ROMANCE, DRAMA, SCHOOL LIFE, HUMOR (?)

RATE: T

PAIR: EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE

CAST: BAEKHYUN, XIUMIN, KAI, SEHUN, LUHAN, LAY, CHANYEOL, CHEN, SUHO, KRIS, TAO

OTHER CAST:

-Kim Key(Shinee)

-Bbang Yongguk, Kim Himchan, Jung Daehyun, Choi Zelo (B.A.P)

-Nam Woohyun, Kim Myungsoo, Lee Sungyeol(Infinite)

-Seo Johyun, (Girls Generation)

-Jo Kwangmin (Boyfriend)

-Mark Tuan (Got7)

-Krystal, Victoria ( f(x) )

-Yesung, Siwon, Heechul (SuJu)

-G-Dragon

-DLL

WARNING: YAOI/ BOYXBOY/ SHOUNEN-AI/ THYPOS/ BAHASA KASAR, TIDAK BAKU/ GAJE/ GARING/DLL

CHAPTER 11

.Chanbaek: Baekhyun, uke genit, matre, tapi... menyukai Chanyeol yang polos, imut, baik dan kekanak-kanakkan... benarkah Chanyeol semenya?

.Hunhan: Sehun dan Luhan sahabat, satu genk, bagaimana kalau sebenarnya mereka saling menyukai?

.Chenmin: Xiumin yang genit, manja, matre dan nakal tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada Chen yang tampan, pintar, kaya, dan berpenampilan nerd

.Kaisoo: Kai selalu menggoda Kyungsoo, kakak kelas yang imut dan suka memasak

.Sulay: Lay yang di buat malu gara-gara kebodohannya sendiri, apa hubungan Lay dan penis Suho?

.Kristao: Tao, anak baru dari China yang bingung saat ada dua siswa yang menyatakan cinta padanya, Sehun teman barunya yang suka makanan manis atau Kris kapten basket yang tidak suka manis?

.

.

.

.

Warning kedua: ini emang gak ada momen manis, HunHan jadian juga masih di chapter depan, kepanjangan plus Gaje, bikin mual... dll. Tapi kalo kalian gak mau baca ini di chapter depan gak bakal nyambung... tapi terserah kalian mau baca atau enggak...

.

.

.

.

"Okay, Sehun mau..."

Luhan bahkan nenahan nafas saking takut dan penasarannya, ya Tuhan, jangan biarkan sesuatu menimpa Luhan karena ini bahkan belum bel masuk kelas!

"XOXO"

"Eh? Xoxo itu apa?" Sehun terkikik geli, ternyata Luhan tidak tau apa itu Xoxo! Itu lho, salah satu lagunya boyband terkenal yang personilnya cantik-cantik! *di gampar Sehun*

"Kiss and hug, cium... dan peluk!" Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti "ooohh begitu..."

"APA?!"

Sehun menutup telinganya saat Luhan berteriak dengan mode gak woles "Ish hyung, woles kek... telinga Sehun berdenging ini, aduuuhh" keluh Sehun, Luhan hanya nyengir watados.

"Kalo hyung gak mau gak apa-apa kok" lanjut Sehun kemudian sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut, 'ugh, Sehun unyu banget sih!' Luhan fangirl(boy)ing dalam hati.

"Mau kok... kan hyungmu yang tampan ini udah janji, hehe" Sehun mendengus mendengar kata 'tampan' dari bibir sexy Luhan, tampan katanya?! Kau akan selalu cantik di mata Sehun Lu-ge.

Chu~

Chu~

Luhan mencium kedua pipi putih Sehun, senang sekali rasanya! Ia bersorak dalam hati.

GREB

Lalu ia kembali memeluk Sehun erat, tentu saja ia dengan senang hati meng-xoxo(?) Sehun *haha*

Tapi tidak dengan Sehun, bibirnya kembali mengerucut unyu.

"Hyung~" rengeknya lagi, membuat Luhan melepas pelukannya dengan kerut di dahinya, astaga ini Sehun kenapa lagi?

"Gak gini hyung~" protes Sehun kemudian "maksudnya? Tadikan udah ciumnya, terus peluk juga udah... apanya yang salah?"

"Ciumnya gak di pipi~"

"terus?"

"Di sini" Sehun menunjuk bibir tipisnya.

"MWO?!" teriak Luhan lagi sambil melotot karena shock "wae hyung?" tanya Sehun agak takut melihat ekspresi Luhan yang seperti baru saja melihat kuntilanak ciuman sama pocong, what the hell banget!

"Ya! Kau jangan mengerjaiku Sehunnie! Aku tak mungkin menciummu seperti itu karena – karena aku... aku kan – eum, hyung mu~"

Seakan petir menyambar-nyambar hati Sehun. SAKIIIIIITTT rasanya!

Luhan bilang 'aku kan hyungmu' dan itu berarti Luhan hanya menganggapnya adik selama ini, pantas saja kemarin dia mendatangi apartemen Tao di pagi hari hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa Tao harus menerima Sehun.

Jelas Luhan melakukan itu agar Sehun tak sedih, mana mungkin Luhan ingin 'adik'nya sedih kan?

Astaga! Mengapa juga Sehun berpikir kalau kata-kata Kai, Lay, Xiumin dan Baekhyun yang mengatakan kalau sebenarnya Luhan menyukainya itu benar-benar terjadi? Itu jelas tak mungkin! Bisa saja mereka hanya mencoba menghibur Sehun, dan denganbodohnya Sehun percaya!

Buktinya... Luhan sendiri bilang kalau dia menganggap Sehun adiknya, dan Sehun mendengarnya dengan telinganya sendiri! Catat itu...

So dumb! Ugh!

"Well, aku serius dengan permintaanku... gwaenchanayo (aku baik-baik saja) kau bisa melupakannya hyung" ucap Sehun kemudian, nada kesedihan sangat terasa pada ucapannya itu membuat Luhan merasa sangat bersalah.

Lagipula...

Apa yang tadi ia katakan pada Sehun? 'aku kan hyungmu' huh? Itu memang benar sih... tapi – ayolah, bukan itu yang Luhan inginkan... bodoh bodoh bodoh!

"Sebentar lagi masuk kelas... aku pergi dulu ne, hyung? " lanjut Sehun saat Luhan tak kunjung merespon dan malah ... melamun mungkin? Sehun tak tau, lagipula memang lebih baik Sehun pergi sekarang kan? Dari pada menangis di hadapan Luhan? Menyedihkan!

Setelah mengecup kilat pipi kanan Luhan, Sehun segera beranjak dan benar-benar pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Luhan sendiri.

"**Well, aku serius dengan permintaanku..."**

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di otak Luhan, apa maksud Sehun? Dia serius menginginkan ciuman darinya? Sehun serius menginginkannya? Apa Sehun juga menyukainya?

Tapi...

Kenapa...

Bukankah dia menyukai Tao? Dia bahkan kesal setengah mati saat Kris ikut menyatakan cinta pada Tao.

Tapi... (lagi)

Sehun itu...

Bukankah dia biasanya menggoda Luhan? Menggombalinya dengan kata-kata manisnya, memperlakukan Luhan dengan... well, manis?

Seperti saat Luhan ingin Sehun menemaninya, Sehun dengan semangat mengiyakan permintaan Luhan itu. Saat Luhan ingin Sehun menunggunya, walaupun selama apapun itu Sehun juga pasti akan terus menunggunya...

Tunggu!

Tidak kah itu cukup menjadi bukti bahwa Sehun sebenarnya juga menyukainya? Ya meskipun kemungkinan Sehun melakukannya karena menganggap Luhan hyungnya sendiri juga ada.

Entahlah, Luhan pusing.

Atau mungkin, Luhan harus mengatakan perasaannya pada Sehun dulu? Itukah yang Sehun inginkan?

Tapi... Luhan takut, bagaimana bila Sehun menolaknya dan ternyata ia benar-benar menyukai Tao.

AARRRGGHH kenapa harus serumit ini coba?!

.

.

Flower

.

Six

.

.

"Syuuuuu~ syuuuuuuu~"

Kai memainkan pesawat kertas di tangannya, seperti anak kecil saja dia.

"Hihihi.. hihi.."

DUGH

"Ya! Rambut merah, bisakah kau diam?!" protes Tao, yang membawa boneka panda berukuran lumayan besar, pada namja tampan berrambut merah maroon yang barusan berhaha-hihi ria bersama gadget putihnya.

Namja berrambut merah itu melirik kesal pada Tao, namanya Mark Yi En Tuan, panggil saja Mark. "Kalau aku bilang tidak?" "Kau menyebalkan! Aku kan hanya takut kalau kau kesurupan atau apa..." Mark tertawa keras mendengarnya "dasar penakut!" cibirnya sambil masih tertawa, menertawai Tao.

"Hei, bisakah kalian diam dan meresapi setiap waktu yang kita gunakan untuk membolos ini?" kata Sehun dengan wajah datarnya. Kai berhenti memainkan pesawat kertasnya lalu menoleh sambil cemberut pada Sehun.

"Dan bisakah kau tidak memaksa kita membolos sekarang Oh 'tampan' Sehun? Kau tau sendiri sekarang Jung Ilwoo yang mengajar kelas kita " protes Kai kemudian, sebenarnya sebelum ini dia, Tao dan Mark juga sudah protes, tapi Sehun tetap saja memaksa.

"Harusnya kalau niat membolos tak perlu mengajak kita, bukan cuma flower six, aku juga sering dia incar padahal aku sudah bersikap 'manis' " sahut Mark dengan nada super sewot, masih teringat dalam benak namja tampan asal Taiwan tapi besar di L.A ini saat Jung-saem membuatnya membersihkan toilet pria hanya karena sebuah pot bunga kaktus.

Well, Mark menghancurkannya berkeping-keping.

"Majja, dan di rooftop? Aigoo, tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa di makan di sini, aku dan lapar... ya kan ?" Sehun sweetdrop melihat Tao yang berbicara pada boneka pandanya, masa kecil kurang bahagia, Sehun waktu kecil saja tak pernah seperti itu.

Tak pernah berbicara pada boneka maksudnya, dia sih punya boneka bahkan masih di simpan sekarang, nama bonekanya pinku-pinku.

Baru saja Sehun ingin menimpali protesan teman-teman sekelasnya itu, gadget Mark kembali berbunyi.

"Hihihihi... hihihi"

Sontak ketiga namja super duper tampan itu menoleh pada Mark, dia lebih seperti orang kerasukan dari pada baru saja mendapat sms masuk. Tao merapat pada Kai dan Sehun "Kita ke kelas aja yuk, tinggalin Mark di sini... dia kerasukan kayaknya, takut~" dasar panda penakut, lalu apa gunanya dia belajar Matrial arts? -_-

"Aku dengar itu Kung fu panda!" teriak Mark tidak terima, Tao mendengus kesal sebelum membalas "Kau aneh sih Sun Go Kong!"

Sehun memegangi kepalanya, pening sekali rasanya! Tak bisakah teman-temannya yang 'tampan' ini normal untuk saat ini saja? Ayolah, apa mereka tak melihat kegalauan yang sangat jelas tercetak di wajah tampan seorang Oh Se Hoon?!

"Bisakah...untuk saat ini saja... kalian... tidak... bertengkar? Heum?" kata Sehun penuh penekanan sambil memasang wajah seseram yang ia mampu.

"Lagian kamu kenapa sih Mark? Aku gak mau ya sepulang sekolah nanti musti nganter ke RSJ dulu, mending nempelin Kyungie-hyung tau gak..." sahut Kai ikut kesal.

"Mian, aku Cuma BBM-an sama gebetan kok" sesal Mark "Kau sedang jatuh cinta rupanya?" tanya Tao, dia agak lega karena Mark tidak kesurupan seperti yang ia pikirkan sebelum ini.

"Sama siapa?" lanjut Tao "namanya... dengar baik-baik ya?" mareka mengangguk, penasaran saja. Mark itu termasuk siswa tertampan selain Sehun dan Kai (Tao-gege gak termasuk ya... kamu cantik, oke? *di wushu Tao*) dan beruntunglah siapapun yang berhasil mendapatkan hatinya.

"Kunpimook Bhuwakul, dia – "

"HAAAHH?" -Kai

"Aneh banget namanya" -Tao

"Ku.. Ku apa?" -Sehun

"Dia orang mana? Namanya lebih aneh dari kunci-hyung (Key)" –Kai

"Dia Yeoja atau Namja? Atau itu benda?" –Sehun

Mendapat respon menyebalkan dari teman-temannya membuat Mark cemberut sempurna "sudahlah, panggil saja Bambam dan dia namja, dari Thailand" jawab Mark dengan perasaan dongkol di hati.

"Kau marah? Dui bu qi~" Tao memasang wajah bersalahnya yang benar-benar imut "Tak apa" jawabnya singkat, sebenarnya Mark ingin marah, tapi sudahlah... itu akan memperkeruh keadaan.

Tau begini ia tak akan ikut ajakan Sehun untuk membolos, padahal ia tau sendiri flower six itu kumpulan namja-namja menyebalkan, matre, dan 'tampan', dan dia masih saja mau berteman dengan mereka? Huuffftt salahkan otak Mark.

"Oke-oke! Lupakan gebetan Mark itu... dari pada itu aku punya suatu ide yang lebih seru" Sehun menyelamatkan suasana hening di antara mereka, mendengar ucapan Sehun itu membuat ketiga temannya semangat kembali. Apalagi smirk Sehun, membuat Mark dan Tao percaya kalau itu akan seru.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau akan mengajakku untuk memalak murid lain" sahut Mark semangat "boleh juga tuh, kalian tau? aku sedang bokek gara-gara Xiumin-hyung, uang jajanku habis untuk membiayainya liburan di hotel mewah milik keluarga Choi" keluh Sehun, kesal sekali dia karena sekarang ia hampir kekeringan. Ide memalak sepertinya bagus juga.

"Xiumin? Yang di tembak anak kelas dua yang jenius itu? Jongdae?" tanya Tao kepo, maklum saja ia tak begitu mengenal Xiumin ataupun Jongdae, ingat! Tao kan anak baru. "Majja! Aku tak menyangka perkembangan mereka pesat juga... Chen-hyung terlalu polos sih..." jawab Kai.

"Enak banget Xiumin-hyung liburan gratis di hotel, aku juga mau Hun" Sehun manatap Mark tajam "gak punya duit! Udah habis ini, enak aja..."

"GUYS! Ahkirnya aku selamat keluar dari kelas juga..."

Mereka berempat refleks menoleh pada yang baru datang itu, Jo Kwangmin dari kelas sebelah, satu-B. Mereka kenal Kwangmin karena sama-sama ikut basket.

"Lho... kok ada dia?" tanya Kai bingung "Eh... aku yang menyuruhnya" jawab Sehun sambil nyengir lebar. "Kenapa ada kwangmin? Emang kita mau ngapain?" Tao ikut kepo "kok kamu bisa ikut bolos?" pertanyaan Mark lain lagi.

Kwangmin menjawab setelah berhasil duduk di antara mereka "sebenarnya kelasku kosong... gak tau tuh Heechul-saem kemana, ya udah deh aku bisa kemari... hehe" cerita Kwangmin lalu berakhir mendapat timpukan boneka panda dari Tao "gak keren ih..." cibir Kai.

"Ya! Ya! Sekarang dengarkan dulu kenapa aku menyuruh kalian membolos di sini" dan dengan itu mereka diam dan serius mendengarkan Sehun.

"Kalian tau kan kelas vocal akan mengadakan kompetisi lagi? Dan apa kalian tau apa hadiahnya kali ini? Kupon makan gratis di restoran mewah! Dan kalian tau juga kan... rapper seperti kita tidak bisa ikut?! Bukankah ini bentuk diskriminasi yang paling menyebalkan?! Apa salah rapper coba? Bukankah rapper juga menarik?!"

Hadeeh... ini si cadel udah kayak ketua preman aja ngompor-ngomporin temennya, mana di sana ada Tao yang masih polos lagi...

"Wah pinter juga Hun! Bener tuh... kita obrak abrik aja kelas vocal!" Kai malah ikut memanaskan suasana.

"Seru juga tuh..." sahut Kwangmin semangat.

"Kok Minwoo gak di ajak sih? Dia kan rapper juga..." "ntar terlalu banyak yang bolos Mark... ini bukan acara bolos berjamaah, oke?" jawab Sehun.

"Kalo di hukum gimana?" tanya Tao dengan polosnya, dia khawatir juga... dia kan anak baru, dan dia juga tak punya image nakal...

"Gak masalah kan kalo di hukumnya rame-rame..." timpal Kai yang sedang menyeringai pada Tao.

"Dan gak cuma kita, kita kumpulin rapper yang lain biar lebih rame! Gimana?" "Setuju Hun!" "boleh tuh..."

Yesung-seongsaemnim siap-siap aja deh...

.

.

Flower

.

Six

.

.

"Chennie~"

"Ne?"

"Chennie~"

"Ne hyung?"

"Chennie~"

Aaarrggghhhh! Untung aja itu Chen! Kalo Sungyeol mungkin Xiumin udah di timpuk pake bola basket pink-nya...

"Ne..."

Ini baru saja bel pulang sekolah berkumandang dan Xiumin udah ngebet pengen ketemu pacar barunya... jadi disinilah Xiumin, duduk berdua bersama Chen di kelas dua-B, mengabaikan teman-teman sekelas Chen yang bersiap-siap pulang, atau Chanyeol yang menatap mereka dengan mata bulat imutnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi Chennie dapet ide dari mana bisa romantis gitu?" akhirnya Xiumin mengutarakan kekepoan yang dari tadi pagi bersarang di benaknya.

"Eh? Itu... Eunji yang menyiapkan semua untukku, dan yang merubah penampilanku Myungsoo" jawab Chen sambil melirik Myungsoo, teman sekelasnya yang sedang membereskan bukunya siap untuk pulang.

"Eunji?" Xiumin kaget juga mendengar nama mantan rivalnya di sebut-sebut, habis Eunji hampir saja akan merebut Chen darinya, bagaimana Xiumin tidak kesal coba?

Chen mengangguk senang "ne! Dia bilang dia udah jadi Chenmin shipper hyung..." "mwo?!"

Kalau begitu Xiumin harus berterima kasih pada Eunji...

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa. Chennie tau gak kompetisinya anak kelas vocal?" Chen terlihat seperti berusaha mengingat sesuatu "aku gak ikut kelas vocal hyung... tapi kayaknya Kyungsoo dan Taemin sekarang udah kesana buat ikutan, emang kenapa sih hyung?"

"Itu... aku ingin hadiahnya, tapi aku ini rapper... gimana dong" Xiumin melancarkan aksi merayunya sambil pasang aegyo maut. "Emang apa hadiahnya hyung?"

"Makan gratis di restoran mewah!" jawab Xiumin semangat, sekarang Chen mengerti masalahnya...

"Begitu..." Xiumin cemberut imut mendengar respons yang tidak memuaskan dari Chen itu "iiihh, kok Cuma 'begitu' sih... suaranya Chennie kan bagus... Chennie ikutan ya?" pinta Xiumin sambil lagi-lagi memasang aegyo super maut, membuat Chen menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, masalahnya... dia pasti tak bisa menolak...

"Tapi aku gak bisa nyanyi hyung... suaraku gak begitu bagus" apanya yang gak begitu bagus dari suara cetar membahana gitu sih Chen?! Hampir saja Xiumin menggigit Chen kalau tak ingat dia harus sabar, demi makan gratis!

"Chennie... ini kan buat kencan kita... aku aja udah capek-capek taruhan sama Sehun buat liburan gratis di hotel... masa Chennie gak mau berusaha sih?" astaga, apa yang capek dari taruhan sih Xiu?

"Tapi hyung... aku bisa bayarin buat hyung, berapapun itu"

"Enggak! Itu kan uang orang tuanya Chennie~ aku maunya dari usaha Chennie sendiri... bagaimanapun hasilnya nanti aku akan terima kok... mau ya?"

Chen benar-benar tak bisa menolak... "baiklah... aku mau"

"YEAY! Ayo kita kesana!" Xiumin segera bangkit lalu menarik lengan Chen.

Tapi sebuah suara imut menginterupsi mereka "Yeollie ikut~" pinta Chanyeol, Xiumin menatap Chanyeol tajam "gak bisa! Yeollie di sini aja, oke? Ayo Chennie~" "hyung jangan kasar sama Yeollie..."

"Biarin, palingan ntar ngadunya sama Baekhyun, udah ayo Chennie..."

"Huuufftt Xiumin-hyung jahat!" keluh Chanyeol setelah pasangan Chenmin keluar kelas, lagipula Xiumin memang bukan favoritnya di Flower six, Chanyeol hanya suka (selain Baekhyun) Lay, Kai, dan Sehun, karena mereka 'baik' pada Chanyeol.

"Myungsoo juga gak ngajak Yeollie... jahat, mereka pada kemana sih?" gumam Chanyeol kesal, tidak biasanya ia tak dipedulikan seperti ini, sepertinya semua temannya pergi berbondong-bondong entah kemana dan mereka sepertinya sangat antusias...

Chanyeol kan jadi penasaran juga...

Apa Baekhyun juga ikut seperti mereka? Tapi sebenarnya apa yang membuat mereka seantusias itu? Kyungsoo dan Taemin juga tadi...

Ah, yeollie penasaran!

"Yeollie-hyung!"

Chanyeol segera menoleh pada asal suara, terlihat Kai dari jendela kelasnya sedang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Kai-ya~" dan Chanyeol dengan antusiasnya berlari ke arah jendela untuk menemui salah satu member flower six favoritnya itu, ah tidak, sebenarnya dia lebih suka Kai dari pada Lay dan Sehun. Sederhana saja sih, di awal pertemuan mereka bukankah Kai memuji chicken yang Chanyeol masak? Dan itu sangat berarti bagi si super polos Chanyeol.

"Yeollie-hyung kok sendirian? Ikut Kai yuk~" ajak Kai sambil tersenyum sangaaaaaattt manis! Sekarang Chanyeol mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo akhirnya jatuh hati pada namja tampan berkulit eksotis serta sexy ini.

"Kemana?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran, apa mungkin Kai juga ke tempat yang di datangi teman-temannya, dan juga pasangan Chenmin tadi?

"Ada deh... nanti hyung juga tau, oh iya, di sana juga ada Baekkie-hyung!" mendengar nama kekasih mungil cantik centilnya di sebut membuat Chanyeol jadi bersemangat

"Mau!" "Kajja!"

.

.

Flower

.

Six

.

.

Memang benar Baekhyun ada di sana, kelas vocal yang sedang mengadakan kompetisi kecil-kecilan dengan hadiah WOW itu. Tentu saja semua sangat antusias! Apalagi bagi mereka yang merasa memiliki kemampuan vocal di atas rata-rata.

Yesung-saem, guru kelas vocal, sebenarnya mengadakan kompetisi ini hanya untuk menghibur murid-muridnya sekalian menyalurkan bakat terpendam mereka. Dan usulan membuat kompetisi ini kemudian di setujui oleh beberapa rekan sesama guru nya, seperti Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul, Victoria Song, Kim Ryeowook, Kwon JiYoung (tapi lebih suka di panggil G-Dragon). Dan setiap hadiah yang di perebutkan di kompetisi itu dari mereka, kadang patungan, tak masalah, mereka kan kaya.

Dan Baekhyun memang tak pernah melewatkan kompetisi yang diadakan setiap bulan ini, lihat saja, ia sudah duduk manis bersama Daehyun. Sebenarnya sih... ia tidak benar-benar duduk manis karena ia pasti bertengkar alias adu mulut jika di dekatnya itu Daehyun.

Simak saja pertengkaran mereka karena memang hanya suara ribut merekalah yang mendominasi ruangan yang cukup luas ini.

"Kau memang sangat menyebalkan Bebek cabe-cabean!" teriak Daehyun sambil memelototi Baekhyun, Baekhyun juga pastinya tak akan pernah mau kalah dengan Daehyun, biarpun melotot atau tidak matanya akan tetap sipit...

"APA?! Kau yang cabe-cabean! Dasar genit!" "Aku tidak genit ya... dan aku bukan cabe-cabean karena aku seme!"

Baekhyun memasang wajah terkejut yang super duper menyebalkan bagi Daehyun "mana ada seme sepertimu?! Lagian uke mana yang mau sama seme genit kayak gini... ciihh" Daekhyun melotot tidak suka mendengarnya, awas aja ntar keluar tuh mata.

"Enak aja! Aku ini ultimate seme tau! dari pada seme mu si Chanyeol itu, mana ada seme imut-imut kayak gitu?! Dia malah pantesnya jadi uke ku..." cibir Daehyun, dan ia sangat senang melihat Baekhyun yang tersulut emosi.

"Apa kau bilang?! Dia itu lebih tinggi darimu!" "Tapi dia lebih 'imut' dariku Baek..." Baekhyun benar-benar kesal, kalau tidak ingat harus jaga image dia pasti sudah menghajar namja paling menyebalkan di dunia versi Baekhyun ini habis-habisan.

Dongkoooolll banget rasanya!

"Hey hey! Udah dong... aduuhh, pening nih dari tadi dengerin kalian, udahan kek berantemnya" ujar Key yang duduk tepat di belakang mereka, bayangkan saja bagaimana berdengingnya telinga indah Key mendengar teriakan melengking bin cempereng dari DaeBaek, poor Key-Oppa.

"Iya nih... my mirror hampir aja pecah denger teriakan kalian, percuma kalian latihan vocal ampe segitunya... udah pasti pemenang kali ini tuh Jung Krystal! KaiSoo shipper yang paling unyu, keren dan kece sejagat raya... ya kan Kyungie-Oppa?" Krystal dengan santainya main kedip mata sama Kyungsoo yang Cuma bisa bengong gak ngerti dengan keadaan absurb di sekitarnya.

"DIAM KAU KELAS SATU!" teriak DaeBaekKey kesal pada Krystal, anak kelas satu-B yang terkenal sebagai fujoshi centil KaiSoo shipper dan seenaknya sendiri membentak sunbae-sunbae kece bin tampan yang sialnya sangat emosional itu.

NGGIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGG~ (suara mic di nyalakan)

Otomatis membuat teriakan-teriakan gaje mendadak lenyap di ganti dengan antusiasme karena sebentar lagi kompetisi akan di mulai.

Yesung-saem, membuka acara yang sangat di nanti-nantikan ini, tersenyum lebar melihat semua muridnya menyambut kompetisi kali ini lebih antusias dari bulan lalu, mungkin karena hadiah kali ini?

"Anyeong haseyo! Bagaimana, apa kalian sudah siap memulai kompetisi kali ini?"

"SIIIAAAAAPPP!" teriak peserta dengan sangat bersemangat.

"Wah wah wah... rupanya kalian semua sangat Excited! Apa karena hadiah yang akan di berikan kali ini? Makan gratis sepuasnya di restoran mewah?!"

Seluruh peserta mengangguk penuh antusiasme.

Seohyun mendekat pada Woohyun yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya "Woohyun-ah, Excited apaan sih?" aduh, bagaimana cara menjawabnya ini? Woohyun tak begitu bisa bahasa Inggris, dia hanya mengerti maksud dari excited.

"It – itu... eung... semacam perasaan meletup-letup – "

Key yang terkenal multi bahasa gatel juga mendengarnya, jawaban macam apa itu?

"Popcorn kali meletup-letup..." timpal Baekhyun yang lalu di sambut dengan kekehan dari Daehyun.

"Oh~ jadi Excited itu popcorn... tapi kadang-kadang tulisan exit kan ada di pintu-pintu.." kembali Seohyun melontarkan pertanyaan kelewat polosnya, haduh kenapa dia bisa naik kelas tiga ya?

"Ya! Kalo itu exit maksudnya keluar! Excited maksudnya senang –"

"Kibum? Ada masalah?" tanya Yesung agak kesal mendengar teriakan Key barusan, dia di abaikan ternyata. "A- ani S- saem..."

"Baiklah, acara akan segera di mulai! Bersiap-siap lah peserta nomor satu!"

.

.

Acara berjalan sangat lancar, satu persatu dari peserta menampilkan bakatnya dan suara mereka benar-benar emas! Sulit bagi para juri untuk menilai pemenangnya kali ini.

Kalian ingin tau siapa aja jurinya?

Mereka ya dari para guru saja, seperti Siwon, Ryeowook, G-Dragon, Victoria, Heechul... mungkin Kim Heechul gak masuk kelasnya Kwangmin karena sibuk mempersiapkan kompetisi ini?

Dan sekarang saatnya pemenang di umumkan! Para peserta sudah berkeringat dingin saking gugupnya, semuanya berharap bahwa merekalah pemenang yang berhasil mendapat hadiah makan gratis itu.

"Dan pemenangnya adalah..."

JENG  
JENG  
JENG

"... KI-"

BRAK

"TUNGGU SAEM!"

"EOH?"

Xiumin, dengan menyeret Chen berlari mendekati panggung, mendekat pada Yesung lebih tepatnya.

"Ada apa Minnie?" tanya Yesung-saem bingung.

Hosh hosh hosh

Xiumin masih mengatur nafasnya yang memburu akibat terlalu cepat berlari sambil menyeret Chen tadi.

"Anu... hhh it-ituhhh ehem – Chennie juga mau ikut saem... jebal... aku yakin Chennie akan menang... jebalyo~" dan memang tak ada yang mampu melawan aegyo maut dari makhluk kelewat imut ini, yesung-saem tersenyum. "Baiklah~"

Xiumin segera meninggalkan pangung kecil itu menuju kursi di sebelah Baekhyun, sementara Chen masih di panggung untuk tampil agar dia menang dan mendapatkan hadiah yang namjachingunya inginkan, apalagi kalau bukan makanan.

"Nah, Jongdae harus tampil sebaik mungkin untuk mengalahkan anak-anak vocal ne?" kata Heechul senang dari meja juri, Chen ini murid kesayangannya karena dia jenius, apalagi jika penampilan Chen jadi lebih tampan dari biasanya, biasanya kan Chen itu... well, nerd.

"Chen ingin langsung bernyanyi atau sambil memainkan alat musik?" tanya Yesung sambil menunjuk beberapa alat musik yang tersedia di panggung seperti, Piano, gitar, drum... "aku hanya akan bernyanyi saem"

Chen tersenyum sangat tampan, dan itu membuat beberapa jeritan histeris seperti tadi pagi kembali terdengar.

"KYAAAA TAMPANNNYYAAAAA!"

"CHEN-OPPA JJANG!"

"SARANGHAE JONGDAE-OPPA!"

"JADIKAN AKU SELINGKUHANMU!" kali ini Xiumin mendeathglare kumpulan yeoja tak tau diri itu, apa mereka pikir gampang mendapatkan seorang Kim Jongdae?!

Kelas vocal jadi seperti arena konsernya Kim Jongdae...

Teriakan itu lenyap seiring suara lembut Chen mulai mengalun indah memenuhi kelas vocal dengan dinding warna-warni itu.

Neol nabakke mollasseodeon igijogin naega yeah…

ne maeumdo mollajwodeon musimhan naega

ireohke deo dallajyeodaneunge najocha midgiji anha...

Ne sarangeun ireohke gyesok nal umjikyeo

[Keegoisanku, yang hanya memperdulikan diri sendiri yeah…  
Kejamnya aku, yang tidak menyadari semua perasaanmu  
Aku bahkan tidak percaya, bisa menjadi seperti ini  
Cintamu senantiasa mengubahku]

EXO-Miracle in december Korean-ver.

"KYYAAAAAAAA!"

Setelah Chen menyelesaikan nyanyiannya teriakan itu kembali terdengar, kini bedanya bukan hanya para yeoja labil itu yang berteriak, semua yang baru mendengar suara berlian Kim Jongdae jadi ikut teriak saking cetar membahananya suara Chen! Daebak!

Xiumin jadi semakin mencintai Kim Jongdae! KYAAA~

"Semuanya setujukan jika Jongdae yang menjadi pemenang kali ini?!" teriak Victoria-saem dengan mode gak wolesnya, dan yang lebih mencengangkan... semua manusia di sana seakan menyetujuinya.

"SETUJUUU!"

Dan Xiumin langsung lompat-lompat saking senangnya, berhasil! Komplit sudah rencana kencan mewahnya dengan Chen tanpa mereka berdua mengeluarkan banyak uang (bahkan nyaris tanpa uang), Xiumin sangat beruntung bukan?!

Tapi...

Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya...

"TIDAAAAKKKK!"

Tiba-tiba, tanpa di duga sebelumnya, segerombolan namja tampan, keren, serta unyu memasuki ruangan itu tanpa permisi, memasang wajah songong yang ngeselin banget, ngajak perang!

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun dkk?

Dia benar-benar melaksanakan niat merusuh kelas vocal ternyata!

Ya, Sehun tak takut hukuman, lagipula seperti yang Kai katakan pada Tao... tak masalah jika di hukum bersama... ya kan?

"Apalagi ini?" Yesung-saem sudah terlihat frustasi melihat gerombolan yang tidak sedikit itu, apalagi melihat wajah minta di tonjok dari mereka... ugh, kenapa harus ada Kyuhyun kedua di sekolah ini?! Mana evilnya sama persis lagi...

"Kita mau protes keras saem!" teriak Sehun, Kai dan Himchan.

Apa perlu di jelaskan siapa saja yang berhasil HunKai tarik untuk ikut ide merusuh gila dari Sehun ini? Tentu saja, banyak banget!

Dari kelasnya LuMin saja mereka dapat Himchan, Yongguk dan Minho. Lalu dari kelasnya Kwangmin ada JR, Zelo, dan Aron... ah banyak banget pokoknya!

Dan Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya hampir copot saat melihat Chanyeolnya yang imut-imut juga termasuk salah satu dari mereka... apa yang HunKai lakukan pada si imut Yeollie? OMONA!

"Mak-maksud kalian apa?" tanya Yesung takut-takut...

"Ini gak adil tau saem!" teriak Mark

"Iya! Kenapa kita para rapper gak bisa ikut kompetisi!" kali ini Yongguk yang protes.

"Rapper kan juga menarik saem... Yeollie kan suka rapper, jadi gak bisa ikut Kyungie sama Taeminnie kan?" Baekhyun merasa seperti ada sebuah batu besar menimpanya saat ternyata Chanyeol juga ikutan protes, dia harus membenturkan kepala HunKai setelah ini... gak peduli ntar di protes sama LuSoo.

"Tao gak terima diskriminasi ini saem!" jelas ini si baby panda yang protes.

Dan selanjutnya satu persatu dari mereka melayangkan protesnya, membuat Yesung rasanya ingin sekali menceburkan diri ke kolam. Panas! Panas!

"Baiklah baiklah... tenang anak-anak..."

Yesung rasanya ingin memeluk Siwon dan G-dragon yang sedang menenangkan grombolan perusuh tapi unyu itu, kalian pahlawanku!

"Kami akan menerima usulan dari kalian ini... sepertinya ini memang tidak adil, ya kan Siwon-hyung?" kata G-Dragon sambil tersenyum manis, Siwon mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ne! Dan bagaimana jika bulan depan kita mengganti kompetisinya dengan menggabungkan keduanya, Vocal yang indah dan rapper? Bukankah itu menarik? Dan jauh lebih adil" "Dan seperti Boyband dan Girlband Korea yang sedang menjamur, kalian bisa menambahkan dance juga..."

Oke, inilah yang Sehun dan Kai mau... mereka pun menyunggingkan smirk tampan mereka. Dan tak ada hukuman untuk ini, kecuali...

"SEHUN, KAI, MARK! Kalian membolos kelasku lalu mengacau di kelas vokal?! Tunggu saja besok, apa yang akan aku berikan pada kalian!" –Jung Ilwoo

"Lho kok Tao enggak?" Mark protes keras

"Tao gak mungkin bolos kalau kalian bertiga tak mengajaknya kan?! Tao itu anak baik, tidak nakal seperti kalian"

Tao harus berterimakasih pada wajah manisnya...hahaha.

Dddrrrttt dddrrttttt

Tao segera memeriksa layar datarnya, pesan masuk dari Kris.

"Baby panda... tunggu aku di dekat tempat parkir, ada kejutan"

Tao mengernyitkan keningnya, kejutan? Dia yakin tidak sedang ulang tahun kok.. tapi yah, tak mungkin ia mengabaikan permintaan Kris, siapa tau itu akan menyenangkan bukan?

.

.

Flower

.

Six

.

.

Baekhyun di landa frustasi berat! Baru aja di tinggal sebentar Chanyeolnya yang paling tampan dan jenius sudah hilang entah kemana... padahal kan dia mau pacaran sama Chanyeol...

Iri banget ngeliat KaiSoo yang udah lovey dovey aja sambil pulang bareng... ugh, kesel! Mana rivalnya si Daehyun juga udah lenyap setelah menyeret anak kelas satu tinggi imut serta polos bernama Zelo...

Baekhyun sendirian deh.. huhuhu

"Baekkie~ Lay-hyung duluan ne?" Baekhyun menatap Lay dan Suho yang baru saja melewatinya, kenapa Baekhyun sial sekali hari ini?

Well, sebenarnya Chanyeol gak hilang entah kemana kok... dia Cuma di seret aja sama anak kelas satu bernama Mark, temennya Sehun.

Dan mungkin kalau Chanyeol tidak mengenal Baekhyun dia sudah menjadikan namja imut jenius kelas dua itu sebagai ukenya... sayang banget dia keduluan si Baek, mana Chanyeol lagi semenya...

Untung aja dia kenal anak SMP imut bernama BamBam, Mark udah move on deh, jadi tenang aja Baek...

"Kita pulang bareng ya Yeollie-hyung~ kayak dulu lagi, sekarang Yeollie-hyung pulang sama namjachingu nya terus sih..." Chanyeol memandang Mark dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Mianhae Marky~" Mark tersenyum lalu merangkul bahu Chanyeol, sebenarnya agak sulit mengingat Chanyeol tingginya sebelas dua belas sama Kris.

"Gwaenchana hyung, hehe" Chanyeol tersenyum tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, untunglah Mark tidak marah padanya.

Tapi senyum Chanyeol lenyap saat di rasa tiba-tiba Mark berhenti lalu fokus pada sesuatu, Chanyeol mengernyit heran "Ada apa Marky?" lalu matanya menelusuri arah pandang Mark.

"Itu kan Myungsoo, sama temennya Kris-hyung, Sungyeol-hyung" guman Chanyeol "Kita intip mereka yuk!" tanpa mendengar jawaban Chanyeol Mark langsung mendekati dua sejoli yang sepertinya sedang PDKT itu lalu bersembunyi agar tidak ketahuan.

"Tapi kan gak baik Marky..." Mark seperti tidak mendengar dan malah menyuruh Chanyeol agar tidak berisik, baiklah... mungkin MyungYeol memang menarik.

"Sungyeol-hyung~"

"ne?" jawab Sungyeol agak malu-malu, untung saja sepi di sekitar mereka, dia gak tau aja kalo lagi di intipin sama Mark dan Chanyeol.

"Hyung tau gak kenapa aku selalu berangkat pagi ke sekolah?" Myungsoo melancarkan 'serangan' awalnya sambil menyunggingkan seringaian tampan.

Sungyeol terlihat berpikir sebelum menjawab "Myungsoo lagi piket?" Myungsoo terkikik geli "masa iya piket setiap hari hyung?"

Huh Myungsoo menyebalkan! Sungyeol kan bukan paranormal... mana ia tau kenapa Myungsoo berangkat pagi!

"Emang kenapa?"

"Aku selalu berangkat pagi karena gak mau sedetikpun melewatkan wajah cantikmu hyung~"

BLUSH

Wajah Sungyeol merona sempurna

"Gombal garing!"

"Mwo? Lalu kenapa ini pipinya merah? Iihh cantik banget deh~"

Mark segera menyeret Chanyeol menjauhi tempat persembuyian mereka itu, dia terkekeh geli sementara Chanyeol memasang wajah bingung yang luar biasa imut. Untuk hal yang seperti itu memang bukan Chanyeol banget.

Dunia indah Chanyeol itu hanya berisi pelajaran, boneka-boneka imut, permen-permen manis, serta ice cream... dunia anak-anak.

Tapi baru saja, Mark membuat otak polos itu sedikit tercemari hal-hal berbau remaja, tapi memang itu dunia yang harusnya Chanyeol tempati kan?

Tidak seberapa jauh mereka melangkah, ada suara lain yang lagi-lagi membuat Mark tertarik. Suara yang sangat familiar jika Mark melewati kelas dua, suara yang begitu indah dan melengking... dia memang memiliki kemampuan vocal di atas rata-rata. Bukan, bukan Chen yang baru saja menang di kompetisi vocal, tapi...

Daehyun.

Dan Mark membuat ia dan Chanyeol kembali bersembunyi untuk mengintip apa yang Daehyun sedang lakukan dengan seorang namja kelas satu, tinggi, imut, cukup cantik dan... astaga! Dia termasuk siswa terpandai di tingkat satu! Dia Choi Junhong, Zelo.

"Zelbaby~" panggil Daehyun dengan suara sexy nya dan sial bagi Zelo karena ia gugup sekarang "ne hyung?"

"Zelbabay tau gak? Kayaknya hyung punya diabetes deh..." Zelo membelalakkan matanya dan sungguh! Dia terlihat sangat imut!

"Benarkah?! Itu gawat hyung!" Zelo terlihat sangat khawatir dan itu membuat Daehyun terkekeh kecil.

"Tak apa kok, aku senang..." "MWO?! Hyung jangan becanda deh, mana ada orang kena diabetes seneng?!" astaga, lucunya Zelo baby~

"Habis... Zelbaby manis banget. Dan hyung rela diabetes hanya kerena terus-terusan memandangi wajah manisnya Zelbaby, wajahmu mengalihkan duniaku~"

Zelo sekarang tau apa maksud Daehyun, dia berhasil membuat pipi putih nan mulus Zelo merona dengan cantiknya.

"Hihihihi" Mark tak henti-hentinya terkikik geli melihat adegan DaeLo barusan, ya ampun manis banget mereka! "Hihih –"

Mark berhenti tertawa kecil saat di rasanya makhluk imut yang tadi ia culik dari Baekhyun kini berhenti di tempat sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut, dia terlihat sangat kesal sekaligus bingung, waduh, Chanyeol kenapa?

"Ada apa yeollie-hyung?"

"Harusnya Yeollie yang nanya gitu, apa yang Myungsoo dan Daehyun lakukan pada Zelo dan Sungyeol-hyung sampai pipi mereka merona hanya karena kata-kata itu? Apa hubungannya berangkat pagi dengan ingin terus memandangi wajah Sungyeol-hyung? Juga dengan diabetes dan memandangi wajah Zelo? Kayaknya gak nyambung deh" protes Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Mark aja lupa sekarang Chanyeol ngomong apa barusan? bingung, cengo, gak ngerti, itulah yang Mark rasakan. Bukankah lebih baik Baekhyun aja yang jadi semenya Chanyeol? Dan semua orang juga tau Baekhyun itu licik dan genit, jelas lebih polos Chanyeol kemana-mana daripada Baekhyun.

Tapi tiba-tiba, sebuah pemikiran jahil menyerang otaknya, lagipula ini sudah saatnya Chanyeol bangun dari dunia indah kanak-kanaknya kan?

"Masa hyung gak ngerti sih? Harusnya kalo hyung seme, hyung pasti ngerti..." Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya imut, jujur, ia jadi semakin bingung.

"Itu tadi namanya gombalan hyung, kata-kata manis yang seme ucapkan pada ukenya agar uke mereka senang, harusnya Yeollie-hyung juga bisa gitu sama Baekkie-hyung, Yeollie-hyung seme kan?" Chanyeol mengangguk cepat.

"Nah, apa hyung ingin bisa menggombali Baekkie-hyung seperti mereka?" "NE!" jawab Chanyeol semangat.

"Oke, ayo ikut aku hyung!"

.

.

Flower

.

Six

.

.

"Gege..."

"Hmm?"

"Gelap~"

Kris tersenyum mendengarnya, nenek-nenek juga tau kalau matanya di tutup pasti gelap. Saat ini Kris sedang menjalankan rencana yang ia susun bersama Luhan, mata Tao di tutup dengan kain hitam sementara Kris duduk di kursi kemudi, membawa Tao menuju tempat yang telah di rencanakan.

Ya, mereka masih di mobil.

"Apa kau sedang mengerjaiku?" kembali bibir kucing itu bersuara, sepertinya Tao tak begitu nyaman dengan mata tertutup, tak hanya tersenyum kini Kris terkekeh. Menurutnya, Tao yang protes begitu malah terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal protes... pandanya ini harus dapat hukuman karena sudah ikut nakal bersama Sehun dan Kai. Tapi hukuman apa ya?

"GEGE!"

Terkejut, Kris segera menoleh pada panda ngambek di sebelahnya "Tao... sabarlah, tak lama lagi kita sampai, okay?" Tao mempoutkan bibir kucing sexynya itu

"Sebenarnya kita akan kemana sih? Kenapa mataku harus di tutup segala?! Kan gelap..." Kris melepaskan satu tangannya dari kemudi lalu menggerakkannya untuk mengusap surai hitam Tao dengan lembut, dan ternyata itu berhasil membuat Tao sedikit tenang.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, aku sedang tidak menculikmu... kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Ak – aku... aku percaya"

.

.

"Nah, kita sampai..." Kris menepikan mobilnya lalu melepas sabuk pengaman yang melekat pada tubuhnya. "Benarkah? Apa kainnya sudah bisa di lepas ge?" Kris segera menahan lengan Tao yang hendak melepas kain penutup matanya.

"Tidak, kita belum benar-benar sampai" jawab Kris sambil melepaskan sabuk pengaman dari tubuh Tao kemudian membuka pintu mobil.

"Jalan kesini... hati-hati!" Kris sedang menuntun Tao menuju tempat yang akan ia tunjukkan pada panda imut ini.

"Lebih mudah bila mataku tak perlu ditutup" lagi-lagi Tao mengeluh, membuat Kris mendengus kesal, Tao sangat tidak sabaran "sabarlah, kau tau kan? Bersusah-susah dahulu bersenang-senang kemudian?"

Tao kembali cemberut "memang di sana kita akan bersenang-senang?" mendengar itu Kris menyunggingkan smirk tampannya "tergantung..."

"kenapa aku tiba-tiba merinding ya?" gumam Tao bingung.

"Sekarang kita benar-benar sampai!" kemudian Kris segera membuka ikatan kain yang menutupi mata Tao.

Tao mengedip-ngedipkan matanya untuk mebiasakan dengan cahanya di sekitarnya, sebelumnya terlihat buram, tapi lama kelamaan terlihat jelas dan...

"Woaaa..."

Astaga ini di mana? Cantik sekali!

Di depan sana terdapat danau buatan, dengan lilin-lilin kecil dalam piring putih kecil yang di sebar. Belum lagi di sekeliling danau terdapat pepohonan rindang serta bunga-bunga yang cantik, lalu tepat di depan danau terdapat gazebo yang cukup besar dan terhias lampu-lampu warna-warni.

Kris menyiapkan semua ini untuk Tao?

"Ayo..." tarikan pelan di tangannya membuat Tao tersadar dari keterpukauannya lalu mengikuti Kris yang sedang menariknya menuju gazebo itu.

Di dalam gazebo juga sangat cantik, juga terdapat sebuah meja penuh makanan di sana.

"Duduklah... kau suka?" Tao mengangguk semangat "aku sangat menyukainya gege!" Kris tersenyum mendengarnya.. ia lega Tao menyukai kejutan yang ia buat bersama Luhan, ia pikir ini tidak akan...

"Sangat romantis... aku tidak percaya Kris-ge romantis juga ternyata."

Kris pikir ini tak akan romantis... tapi Tao terlihat sangat menyukai ini semua, lihat saja mata panda yang tak henti-hentinya mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling.

"Indah sekali ge.."

"Tao..." Tao terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kris menggenggam tangannya erat, terasa hangat, Tao menyukainya.

"Iya ge?" senyuman Tao sangat cantik.. membuat kegugupan tiba-tiba menyerang Kris, Kris berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar tak terlihat jika ia gugup, stay cool Kris.

"Aku membawamu kemari... eum- untuk..." sial! Kenapa di dunia ini harus ada yang namanya nervous?!

"... Tao, aku tau kesan pertama yang kuberikan padamu tidak begitu manis.. ah, ku rasa itu sangat buruk malah. Tapi.. yang perlu kau tau, saat itu aku telah jatuh cinta padamu, aku melakukannya untuk mencari perhatianmu saja. Dan mungkin aku memang beruntung, aku senang sekali saat tau kita satu gedung apartemen."

"Aku serius.. aku sangat menyukaimu, mungkin ini yang di namakan cinta, sebelumnya aku tak pernah merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta, tapi saat denganmu... sekarang aku tau bagaimana rasanya. Memang tidak selalu manis... tapi mulai sekarang aku ingin membuatnya selalu manis, kau suka manis kan?"

"Aku mencintaimu, dan aku serius ingin kau menjadi kekasihku... meski kita tidak begitu dekat seperti kau dan Sehun, atau meski kemungkinan kau membalas perasaankupun tak ada... aku akan tetap mengatakannya dengan sungguh sungguh, bukan karena kalah truth or dare.."

"Tao, aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ada yang baca ampek TBC gak? Haha. Kayaknya ini garing banget ya... maaf *bow*

Dan ini... kayaknya mau The End deh... FF ini kayaknya juga udah panjang banget kan? Tapi aku menerima saran kok, misalnya yang mau di terusin atau gimana...

Okelah, semoga kalian suka ya... jangan lupa kasih review

Gomapta~ Anyeong~


	12. Chapter 12

TITTLE: FLOWER SIX

AUTHOR: PINKYGIRL

GENRE: ROMANCE, DRAMA, SCHOOL LIFE, HUMOR (?)

RATE: T

PAIR: EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE

CAST: BAEKHYUN, XIUMIN, KAI, SEHUN, LUHAN, LAY, CHANYEOL, CHEN, SUHO, KRIS, TAO

OTHER CAST:

-No Minwoo (Boyfriend)

-Mark Tuan (Got7)

-Choi Sulli ( f(x) )

-DLL

WARNING: YAOI/ BOYXBOY/ SHOUNEN-AI/ THYPOS/ BAHASA KASAR, TIDAK BAKU/ GAJE/ GARING/DLL

* * *

CHAPTER 12

.

.

.

.Chanbaek: Baekhyun, uke genit, matre, tapi... menyukai Chanyeol yang polos, imut, baik dan kekanak-kanakkan... benarkah Chanyeol semenya?

.Hunhan: Sehun dan Luhan sahabat, satu genk, bagaimana kalau sebenarnya mereka saling menyukai?

.Chenmin: Xiumin yang genit, manja, matre dan nakal tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada Chen yang tampan, pintar, kaya, dan berpenampilan nerd

.Kaisoo: Kai selalu menggoda Kyungsoo, kakak kelas yang imut dan suka memasak

.Sulay: Lay yang di buat malu gara-gara kebodohannya sendiri, apa hubungan Lay dan penis Suho?

.Kristao: Tao, anak baru dari China yang bingung saat ada dua siswa yang menyatakan cinta padanya, Sehun teman barunya yang suka makanan manis atau Kris kapten basket yang tidak suka manis?

.

.

.

.

.

"Gege..."

"Hmm?"

"Gelap"

Kris tersenyum mendengarnya, nenek-nenek juga tau kalau matanya di tutup pasti gelap. Saat ini Kris sedang menjalankan rencana yang ia susun bersama Luhan, mata Tao di tutup dengan kain hitam sementara Kris duduk di kursi kemudi, membawa Tao menuju tempat yang telah di rencanakan.

Ya, mereka masih di mobil.

"Apa kau sedang mengerjaiku?" kembali bibir kucing itu bersuara, sepertinya Tao tak begitu nyaman dengan mata tertutup, tak hanya tersenyum kini Kris terkekeh. Menurutnya, Tao yang protes begitu malah terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal protes... pandanya ini harus dapat hukuman karena sudah ikut nakal bersama Sehun dan Kai. Tapi hukuman apa ya?

"GEGE!"

Terkejut, Kris segera menoleh pada panda ngambek di sebelahnya "Tao... sabarlah, tak lama lagi kita sampai, okay?" Tao mempoutkan bibir kucing sexynya itu

"Sebenarnya kita akan kemana sih? Kenapa mataku harus di tutup segala?! Kan gelap..." Kris melepaskan satu tangannya dari kemudi lalu menggerakkannya untuk mengusap surai hitam Tao dengan lembut, dan ternyata itu berhasil membuat Tao sedikit tenang.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, aku sedang tidak menculikmu... kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Ak – aku... aku percaya"

.

.

"Nah, kita sampai..." Kris menepikan mobilnya lalu melepas sabuk pengaman yang melekat pada tubuhnya. "Benarkah? Apa kainnya sudah bisa di lepas ge?" Kris segera menahan lengan Tao yang hendak melepas kain penutup matanya.

"Tidak, kita belum benar-benar sampai" jawab Kris sambil melepaskan sabuk pengaman dari tubuh Tao kemudian membuka pintu mobil.

"Jalan kesini... hati-hati!" Kris sedang menuntun Tao menuju tempat yang akan ia tunjukkan pada panda imut ini.

"Lebih mudah bila mataku tak perlu ditutup" lagi-lagi Tao mengeluh, membuat Kris mendengus kesal, Tao sangat tidak sabaran "sabarlah, kau tau kan? Bersusah-susah dahulu bersenang-senang kemudian?"

Tao kembali cemberut "memang di sana kita akan bersenang-senang?" mendengar itu Kris menyunggingkan smirk tampannya "tergantung..."

"kenapa aku tiba-tiba merinding ya?" gumam Tao bingung.

"Sekarang kita benar-benar sampai!" kemudian Kris segera membuka ikatan kain yang menutupi mata Tao.

Tao mengedip-ngedipkan matanya untuk mebiasakan dengan cahanya di sekitarnya, sebelumnya terlihat buram, tapi lama kelamaan terlihat jelas dan...

"Woaaa..."

Astaga ini di mana? Cantik sekali!

Di depan sana terdapat danau buatan, dengan lilin-lilin kecil dalam piring putih kecil yang di sebar. Belum lagi di sekeliling danau terdapat pepohonan rindang serta bunga-bunga yang cantik, lalu tepat di depan danau terdapat gazebo yang cukup besar dan terhias lampu-lampu warna-warni.

Kris menyiapkan semua ini untuk Tao?

"Ayo..." tarikan pelan di tangannya membuat Tao tersadar dari keterpukauannya lalu mengikuti Kris yang sedang menariknya menuju gazebo itu.

Di dalam gazebo juga sangat cantik, juga terdapat sebuah meja penuh makanan di sana.

"Duduklah... kau suka?" Tao mengangguk semangat "aku sangat menyukainya gege!" Kris tersenyum mendengarnya.. ia lega Tao menyukai kejutan yang ia buat bersama Luhan, ia pikir ini tidak akan...

"Sangat romantis... aku tidak percaya Kris-ge romantis juga ternyata."

Kris pikir ini tak akan romantis... tapi Tao terlihat sangat menyukai ini semua, lihat saja mata panda yang tak henti-hentinya mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling.

"Indah sekali ge.."

"Tao..." Tao terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kris menggenggam tangannya erat, terasa hangat, Tao menyukainya.

"Iya ge?" senyuman Tao sangat cantik.. membuat kegugupan tiba-tiba menyerang Kris, Kris berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar tak terlihat jika ia gugup, stay cool Kris.

"Aku membawamu kemari... eum- untuk..." sial! Kenapa di dunia ini harus ada yang namanya nervous?!

"... Tao, aku tau kesan pertama yang kuberikan padamu tidak begitu manis.. ah, ku rasa itu sangat buruk malah. Tapi.. yang perlu kau tau, saat itu aku telah jatuh cinta padamu, aku melakukannya untuk mencari perhatianmu saja. Dan mungkin aku memang beruntung, aku senang sekali saat tau kita satu gedung apartemen."

"Aku serius.. aku sangat menyukaimu, mungkin ini yang di namakan cinta, sebelumnya aku tak pernah merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta, tapi saat denganmu... sekarang aku tau bagaimana rasanya. Memang tidak selalu manis... tapi mulai sekarang aku ingin membuatnya selalu manis, kau suka manis kan?"

"Aku mencintaimu, dan aku serius ingin kau menjadi kekasihku... meski kita tidak begitu dekat seperti kau dan Sehun, atau meski kemungkinan kau membalas perasaankupun tak ada... aku akan tetap mengatakannya dengan sungguh sungguh, bukan karena kalah truth or dare.."

"Tao, aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Mata panda Tao berkedip-kedip imut tanda ia masih dalam proses pada apa yang baru saja di dengar dan di lihatnya.

Oke, ia masih ingat apa yang baru saja Kris ucapkan dengan serius, tulus, senyuman manis... dan tak pernah ketinggalan, tampan!

Dan kini, ia kembali berkedip dengan pemandangan di depannya.

Kris berlutut dengan satu kaki sambil menyodorkan setangkai mawar yang tadinya berada di atas meja, masih dengan senyuman super tampannya.

"Aku..."

Gugup, itulah yang Tao rasakan, ia tak pernah segugup ini, bahkan... Oh, jantung ini berdetak sangat kencang!

Tao tak pernah menyangka bahwa Kris akan serius dengan ucapannya, bisa ia lihat dari mata teduh itu, tak ada sebersit kebohongan di sana, Tao mengetahuinya...

Perlahan tangan lentik Tao bergerak menerima mawar merah di tangan Kris, Tao sebenarnya tak begitu suka bunga, tapi ini sangat manis dan Tao menyukai sesuatu yang manis... Tao menyukainya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, alien!"

Kris melongo di tempatnya, padahal tadi momentnya sudah sangat manis... tapi, lebih dari itu... ia tau

Cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan!

Berhasil!

Eh? Tapi kita pastikan dulu...

"Jadi?"

"Aku menerimamu ge..."

Hening

"... Terpaksa sih sebenarnya"

Kris bangun dari acara berlutut ala pangeran negri dongengnya lalu ia dekatkan tubuhnya pada Tao, membuat Tao merasa aneh.

"Eh? Gege –"

Tubuh mereka semakin dekat...

Lalu...

CHU~

Tao melebarkan mata pandanya, Oh God!

Ini ciuman pertamanya.

Dan Kris bersorak dalam hati saat Tao mulai membalas ciumannya. Itu artinya...

Cintanya benar-benar tak bertepuk sebelah tangan, dunia ini begitu sempurna ya kan?

.

.

.

.

"Hyung~" panggil Kai agak manja pada namja mungil yang berjalan di sampingnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyungsoo.

"hyung..." panggil Kai lagi saat di rasa tak ada respon, kali ini Kai juga menoleh menatap Kyungsoo, sementara Kyungsoo masih saja menatap lurus kedepan, tapi dia merespon Kai. "Hnn?"

"Aish! Kau cuek sekali hyung~" Kyungsoo melirik Kai malas "Lalu? Kau ingin aku bereaksi seperti apa? Iya sayang~ ada apa, apa kau kedinginan baby?" Kai memberengut kesal mendengarnya.

"gak gitu juga kali hyung... ini Kai, bukan Sehun!" sekarang Kyungsoo benar-benar menoleh pada Kai penuh tanda tanya "Sehun? Dia manja? Padamu?" Kai sungguh kesal mendengarnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Tapi Sehun memang manja – pada Luhan-hyung... tapi aku tidak mau manja karena aku yang akan memanjakanmu hyung..." goda Kai sambil sempat-sempatnya menoel pipi chubby Kyungsoo sebelum tertawa heboh, membuat Kyungsoo mendengus kesal.

"Aku tidak manja! Ingat itu Jongin..." kata Kyungsoo penuh penekanan, enak saja dia di bilang manja, walau wajahnya imut ia tak pernah sekalipun manja...

"hahaha tapi aku akan tetap memanjakanmu... kau bisa minta apa saja padaku hyung..."

Mata Kyungsoo yang sudah bulat kini makin membulat sempurna, Kai bilang dia bisa minta apa saja kan? Apa itu termasuk berlibur di Bali? HOREEEE!

"Aku gak mau apa-apa kok..." Tapi Kyungsoo bukan Baekhyun atau Xiumin yang tak akan segan-segan untuk meminta apapun pada semenya, Kyungsoo tidak matre.

Tapi... kalau Kyungsoo tak bilang apapun Kai tak akan pernah tau apa yang Kyungsoo inginkan bukan?

Berharaplah keajaiban terjadi.

"Ya! Hyung tunggu aku!" Kai sedikit berlari menyusul Kyungsoo yang berjalan semakin cepat setelah mengatakan dia tak menginginkan apapun tadi.

GREB

Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan cepat saat tiba-tiba tangan mungilnya di genggam erat oleh Kai. "Ayo kita kerumahmu hyung! Ajari aku matematika lagi, tadi ada PR dan aku yakin aku tak mengerti satupun, hehe. Jadi ajari namjachingumu yang tampan ini, oke?"

Kyungsoo cepat menunduk sebelum Kai menyadari jika pipinya sudah semerah tomat, catat! Hanya karena Kai menggenggam tangannya! "Ba – baiklah... eomma juga akan senang jika kau datang"

"Yeay! Ayo jalan lebih cepat hyung!"

Sambil menunduk Kyungsoo hanya terus mengikuti arah langkah Kai menuntunnya, Kai tidak melakukan sesuatu yang romantis saja tubuhnya sudah bereaksi yang aneh-aneh... jantung berdebar, pipi merona, salting...

Jadi Kyungsoo benar-benar menyukai Kai? Jika itu benar...

Bagus!

.

.

.

.

Namja tampan itu menengokkan kepalanya kesana kemari, mata sipitnya makin menyipit tanda ia sedang fokus mencari sesuatu di sekitarnya, mungkin saja sesuatu yang di carinya sedang terselip di antara deretan kelas-kelas, pepohonan, atau siswa-siswi yang bersiap pulang.

Aigoo, di mana dia? Namja tampan itu yakin tadi melihatnya di sekitar sini... sekitar tempat parkir siswa.

Tapi sekarang dia di mana?

"Ugh, tau gini tadi ikut Kai atau Baekkie-hyung aja... kemana sih Luhan-hyung?" gumam namja tampan a.k.a Sehun itu, dia sedang mencari Luhan.

Salahkan tubuh Luhan yang mungkin terlalu kecil dan kurus hingga dengan mudahnya menyelinap di antara manusia yang berlalu-lalang di depannya.

Sehun masih mencari-cari keberadaan Luhan sampai ia rasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya cukup keras.

"Sehunna!"

Dan betapa Sehun ingin berbuat sesuatu pada makhluk cantik ini, menceburkannya mungkin? Dari tadi Sehun sudah setengah hidup mencari-cari keberadaannya... dan kini...

Malah dengan santainya si makhluk cantik itu menepuk keras pundaknya lalu tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya nyengir lebar, ke arahnya...

Watados banget itu muka...

"Ye! Malah bengong! Pulang yuk... tapi jalan dulu ya ke halte, aku tadi berangkatnya di anter soalnya... ish! Ayo Sehunnie!"

Karna tak kunjung mendapat respon dari 'patung tampan' di depannya membuat Luhan gemas sendiri hingga dengan sadisnya ia menyeret 'patung tampan' itu hingga mau berjalan.

Sehun sedang menetralisir detak jantungnya yang tak bersahabat, ia ingin mengucapakan sesuatu pada Luhan, menyapanya mungkin? Atau apalah. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya... ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hingga semua yang ingin ia ucapkan kembali tertelan. Jadi Sehun lebih memilih diam memasang poker face, daripada nantinya salah tingkah kan...

"Sehunnie~"

Jantung Sehun berdetak lebih kencang mendengar panggilan dengan nada lembut itu, apalagi kepala Luhan menyandar di bahunya, Luhan sedang manja mode on.

"Maafkan aku soal tadi pagi... aku tak bermaksud begitu – ah, maksudku – kau pasti marah padaku, padahal aku sudah berjanji padamu... maaf." Kemudian Luhan menegakkan kepalanya lagi "dan aku bisa melakukannya sekarang!" lanjutnya dengan menyunggingkan senyuman lebar.

Luhan terpaku di tempatnya saat Sehun ternyata benar-benar mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Bahkan Luhan bisa mendengar bunyi detak jantungnya sendiri saat ini...

Sedikit lagi..

Lima centi...

Tiga centi...

Satu centi!

"Tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu hyung... aku kan adikmu, anggap saja aku hanya bercanda."

Lagi, rasa sakit itu...

Kenapa rasanya harus sesakit ini? Luhan ingin lompat dari jurang saja! Ini sangat menyakitkan!

Lebih sakit lagi saat Sehun mengecup bibirnya singkat, sangat singkat, bahkan Luhan tidak ingat apa itu tadi menempel atau tidak... astaga!

"mian" ucap Luhan lirih, sangat lirih hingga sepertinya Sehun tak mungkin mendengarnya. Buktinya Sehun sudah jalan duluan, kemudian Luhan menyusulnya, dengan sedikit berlari.

Entah mengapa, rasanya sulit untuk tidak membohongi diri sendiri, dia lebih mementingkan egonya dan juga rasa tak mau di tolak itu. Lagipula penolakan bisa menimbulkan kebencian, bagaimana kalau persahabatan indah flower six hancur lebur hanya karena kebencian tidak jelas itu.

Lagi-lagi...

Lebih memilih menyakiti hati sendiri.

Dan Luhan lebih merasa egois karena ia membantu Kris untuk mendapatkan Tao, berharap Tao akan menerima Kris lalu dengan begitu Sehun berarti di tolak, padahal Luhan sendiri yang mengatakan pada Tao untuk menerima Sehun.

Bukankah itu jahat?

Ia telah menyakiti Sehun, Sehunnya... seseorang yang ia cintai. Dan bukankah Luhan akan merasa lebih sakit jika Sehun sakit?

Luhan hanya menghancurkan dirinya sendiri bukan?

Egois

Bodoh

Menyedihkan!

Dan akan lebih menyedihkan jika ia tak mengungkapkan perasaannya, Luhan tak mau jadi pengecut... tidak, Luhan tidak semenyedihkan itu kan? Tidak.. tentu saja tidak...

"Sehun, aku –"

Luhan menghentikan ucapannya saat tiba-tiba handphonenya berdering keras. Dari Kris, Luhan segera mengangkatnya.

Dan sepertinya Sehun juga sedang mendapat telfon dari seseorang.

.

.

Sehun segera merogoh saku blazernya saat di rasa handphonenya bergetar hebat, Sehun tak pernah memberi nada pada handphone itu, dari Tao.

"Yeobos –"

"SEHUN!"

Sehun sedikit menjauhkan benda kotak itu dari telinganya, ini si Tao kenapa bahagia banget?

"Wae?" tanya Sehun kemudian dengan tampang datar, dia agak kesal saja, bagaimana bisa Tao bahagia saat suasana hatinya sedang... eung, entahlah, dirundung lara mungkin?

"Sehun maafkan aku, ne?" kali ini nada suara Tao seperti menyesal tapi... ah entahlah.

"Eoh?" "Tadi... eung, maksudku, baru saja Kris-gege memberikan kejutan yang sangaaaaattt manis! Aku tidak tau jika dia bisa seromantis itu... dia kelihatannya kaku sih... dan tadi aku... well, menerimanya. Jangan marah padaku ku mohon! Aku sepertinya sudah sedikit menyukai Kris-gege, lagipula dia serius padaku. Aku akan membantumu agar di terima seme ja – maksudku Lu-ge, ya, aku janji akan membantumu... jangan marah padaku ne? Anyeong~"

Ppiiiiiipppp pppiiiiiiiiipppp

Sehun memandangi layar datar itu dengan kesal, tidak setia kawan! Rutuk Sehun dalam hati.

Kalau sudah begini mau bagaimana lagi...

Kemudian Sehun menoleh pada Luhan yang sepertinya juga baru mendapat telfon, ekspresi Luhan agak aneh, antara senang, bimbang dan sedih... entahlah.

"Hyung, ayo lewat sini" tiba-tiba Sehun menyeret Luhan, membuat Luhan tersentak dari lamunannya. Saat sadar ternyata Sehun membawanya ke arah yang salah, Luhan segera menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu menyentak tangan Sehun yang menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Ya! Mau kemana sih? Haltenya tuh di sana!" protes Luhan sambil menunjuk arah yang berbeda, dan jawaban Sehun selanjutnya membuat Luhan rasanya ingin membenturkan kepalanya di tiang listrik terdekat.

"Kita pulang jalan kaki hyung"

Apa dia pikir jarak rumah mereka itu dekat?!

"Hehe, kau bercanda kan?" tanya Luhan lengkap dengan tawa hambarnya, padahal dia sudah tau wajah datar Sehun mengatakan bahwa namja cadel 's' itu sedang serius.

Malas membalas pertanyaan yang tak butuh jawaban itu, Sehun segera menyeret Luhan lagi. Membuat Luhan dengan senang hati menekuk-nekuk wajah cantiknya, mungkin dia harus pijat refleksi atau spa nanti agar tubuhnya ringan kembali.

Mereka terus saja menggerakkan kaki mereka menelusuri jalanan kota yang begitu padat, tanpa suara. Luhan tentu sangat bosan! Dalam hati ia merutuki nasibnya atau kenapa tadi ia tak membawa mobil segala?! Setelah sibuk sekolah seharian tentu Luhan sangat capek, apa Sehun tidak capek? Dia tadi sekolah kan?

Luhan memang tidak tau kalau Sehun tadi bolos.

Karena bosan dengan Sehun yang terus cuek, akhirnya Luhan menoleh kesana kemari, mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang menarik kan?

"Permen kapas... sepertinya enak..." gumam Luhan sambil mata rusanya menatap lekat penjual permen kapas "Kedai ramen... astaga aku lapar..." kini mata Luhan beralih pada kedai ramen yang laris pengunjung, bahkan Luhan dapat mencium wangi lezat dari sana...

Lapar.

Eh tunggu!

Sepertinya...

Tak ada kedai ramen di jalan pulang ke rumahnya dan rumah Sehun (Flower six tinggal di kompleks perumahan yang sama, kecuali Lay, tapi dia punya rumah di sana)

"Sehun berhenti!" teriak Luhan, Sehun memandang Luhan penuh tanya, apa yang salah? "wae hyung?" tanya Sehun datar, membuat Luhan gemas rasanya. Apanya yang kenapa?! Ini jelas salah jalan!

"Kita berbelok di jalan yang salah Sehun..." jawab Luhan penuh penekanan, dan Luhan ingin sekali menggebuki tubuh Sehun saat itu juga, bagaimana bisa ekpresi Sehun masih datar saja! Apa hanya dia yang panik di sini?

"Kita tidak salah jalan, memangnya kau tidak ingat pada jalan ini hyung?" yang benar saja, tentu Luhan tau jalan ini.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan di gedung kantor milik appamu? Menyeretnya agar ikut makan malam denganmu dan Kyu-hyung?"

"Tidak, aku ingin menikmati malam di sana" Luhan mengerutkan kening, jelas dia tidak mengerti "maksudmu?"

Sehun kembali menggandeng lengan Luhan sebelum menjawab, tapi kali ini dengan senyuman manis, tidak datar seperti tadi.

"Ayo kita lihat bintang"

.

.

.

.

"Hyung~" panggil Kai sambil berbisik tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo "Kai! Geli tau!" lalu Kai terkekeh senang, Kyungsoo mempelototinya, atau... mata Kyungsoo memang seperti itu?

Mereka sedang berada di ruang tengah keluarga Do, Kai sedang minta di ajari Kyungienya tercinta matematika, Kai lumayan lemah dengan pelajaran satu itu, jadi dia sering berkunjung ke rumah Kyungsoo untuk minta di ajari, itu di mulai saat mereka belum jadian.

Jadi tidak heran jika eommanya Kyungsoo sudah mengenal Kai, bahkan mereka sudah akrab, Kai memang kesayangannya nyonya Do.

Nyonya Do datang membawakan beberapa cemilan dan dua gelas susu untuk Kai dan Kyungsoo "Jangan godai Kyungie terus Kai, kasihan... lihat saja itu pipinya sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus" nyonya Do ikut menggoda, membuat tawa Kai makin keras.

"Eomma!" protes Kyungsoo, ia heran kenapa eommanya selalu berada di pihak Kai, padahal anaknya kan Kyungsoo...

Kai menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengacak gemas surai hitam Kyungsoo "Haha, ajari Kai dengan benar ya? Kalian belajarlah yang rajin, eomma tinggal dulu, jika ada perlu panggil saja"

"Ne eomma!" jawab mereka serempak.

"hyung yang ini bagaimana mengerjakannya?" Kai sudah mulai semangat belajar kembali, siap menerima pengajaran dari Kyungsoo, tapi...

"Hyung?"

Kai menoleh pada Kyungsoo saat namja imut itu tak kunjung mengajarinya. Ternyata Kyungsoo sedang memandanginya "Ya! Hyung, ayo ajari aku..." pinta Kai sambil menyodorkan bukunya ke depan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak bergeming dan terus saja menatapnya, kenapa sih?

"Hyung?"

"Kai"

"ne?" kini Kai balik menatap Kyungsoo serius.

"Menginap di sini ya?" Kai tentu saja terkejut, tumben banget, biasanya Kai minta Kyungsoo gak pernah mau tuh...

"Wae?" Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng untuk menjawab.

"Hyung abis nonton film horror ya? Makanya sekarang gak berani tidur sendiri?" tebak Kai asal, dan Kyungsoo hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan lagi.

"Lalu?"

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, tapi Kai masih bisa melihat rona merah di wajahnya, Kyungsoo memang mudah malu dan merona, dan itu malah membuatnya semakin manis.

"Aku hanya ingin tidur denganmu, kalau tidak mau tidak apa kok"

Lagi-lagi Kai terkejut, Kyungsoo ingin tidur dengannya! WOW

"Tentu saja aku mau hyung... apapun untukmu...aku sudah mengatakannya kan sebelumnya?" ya, Kai mengatakannya di jalan tadi. Kyungsoo mengangguk, dengan masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo tidak tau jika saat ini Kai sedang merapatkan tubuh ke arahnya hingga ia merasakan seseorang menyentuh dagunya.

Wajah tampan Kai terlihat sangat dekat, mata bulat Kyungsoo juga menatap mata Kai yang lucu serta tajam itu. Kyungsoo tidak begitu sadar saat wajah mereka semakin dekat, dia hanya terpesona dengan sosok tampan di depan wajahnya.

Semakin dekat, Kyungsoo merasakan hangatnya nafas Kai berhembus di wajahnya.

Semakin dekat

Semakin dekat

Semakin dekat, Kyungsoo menutup kedua matanya, itu gerakan refleks

Kyungsoo merasakan seseorang melumat bibirnya dengan lembut, sangat manis, Kyungsoo menyukainya, tak sadar Kyungsoo mulai menikmati sentuhan itu dan berusaha membalasnya.

Seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu menyerang perutnya, dan rasanya menyenangkan... ia menyukainya, ini sangat manis.

Tautan bibir itu terlepas, tapi mata mereka masih saling bertaut, menikmati indahnya wajah masing-masing..

"Hyung, aku berpikir tentang kencan romantis di sebuah pulau yang indah, apa kau mau?" Kai tersenyum saat Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan mengangguk kecil. "Aku akan mengajakmu ke sana, kemarin aku bertanya pada Taemin-hyung, dia bilang Kau ingin sekali pergi ke Bali, benarkah?"

Kyungsoo membelakakkan matanya, ia tidak percaya Kai sampai bertanya hal seperti itu pada Taemin, bukannya menjawab Kyungsoo malah menundukkan kepalanya dengan pipi di hiasi rona merah, Kai tau itu berarti 'iya'.

"Kita akan kesana akhir minggu" Kyungsoo mendongak "jeongmalyo?" Kai menjawabnya dengan mengangguk semangat "tentu"

"Gomawo... tapi..."

"Tapi? Apa?"

"Ajaklah yang lain juga, teman-temanmu..."

"Tentu, apapun untukmu Hyung~"

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya, ia tak menyangka Kai akan benar-benar mengajaknya ke Bali, impiannya terwujud sekarang...

Ternyata Kai cukup romantis juga, Kai memberikan hal manis dengan caranya sendiri, dan apapun itu Kyungsoo akan selalu menyukainya, selalu.

.

.

.

.

Ting tong

"Baekkie, buka pintunya chagi!" teriak ibunya Baekhyun dari arah dapur, beliau memang sedang memasak untuk makan malam, dan bila nyonya Byun ikut mengambil alih urusan dapur pasti meja makan nanti akan penuh.

Baekhyun pikir ibunya mirip dengan Lay, jika sudah urusan memasak pasti akan lupa segalanya... cooking maniak.

"BAEKKIE!"

Baekhyun membanting PSPnya ke sofa, kesal sekali! Bukankah di rumah ini juga ada banyak maid? Ngapain juga masih nyuruh tuan muda Byun?!

Ah~ pasti para maid itu di suruh eommanya membantu ini itu di dapur, berharap saja Baekhyun punya perut karet agar bisa menghabiskan semua masakan eommanya, atau mungkin menelfon orang di panti asuhan untuk membawa anak-anak makan malam di sini?

Tidak! Itu berlebihan...

"Ne! Algetji!" teriak Baekhyun sebelum berjalan dengan malas menuju pintu utama. Byun Baekhyun memang tuan muda, lihat saja rumah mewahnya, dia juga punya banyak maid dan butler.

Sebenarnya agak memusingkan mengapa Flower six jadi suka memalak murid padahal membeli kantinnya pun sebenarnya mereka sanggup! Dan yang lebih mencengangkan lagi... mereka matre! Padahal mereka juga udah kaya lho...

Ckckck anak jaman sekarang sudah mengerti apa itu 'tuntutan zaman' Jjang!

Tanpa melihat siapa yang datang dari intercom (atau apalah itu) Baekhyun langsung saja membuka pintunya "siapa?" tanya Baekhyun malas, hari ini memang ia agak sial, jadi maklumi saja ke malasannya. Oh... ia butuh Chanyeol!

"Anyeong haseyo, Princess~" seorang namja yang cukup tampan, memakai toxedo hitam rapi, berrambut merah, di belakangnya sebuah limousin hitam, dia membungkuk hormat pada Baekhyun.

Dan semua itu cukup membuat Baekhyun cengo di tempat, apa-apaan ini?!

"Ya! Kau anak kelas satu perusuh itu kan? Yang katanya dari L.A? Mark Tuan?" Mark, namja yang baru saja menyapa lalu membungkuk hormat pada Baekhyun itu kini cemberut sempurna.

Di saat ia sudah berpenampilan rapi, licin, serta terhormat... masih saja Baekhyun bisa mengenalnya sebagai... apa tadi? Anak kelas satu perusuh?! Dasar bebek genit! Heran, bisa-bisanya Chanyeol suka sama model yang kayak gini... ckckck, cinta memang buta.

"Yep, it's me. Tapi...aku, ah ani. Saya kemari sebagai pengawal dari pangeran Park, sudikah anda menemui pangeran kami?"

Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit sempurna, HeLLOOOWW ada ya, orang alay kayak Mark gini, yang ngaku-ngaku pengawalnya pangeran, apa tadi? Park? Oh! Orang alay nyampe ke Seoul juga ternyata...

"Eoh, terserah kau saja, rambut jagung"

Andai Mark tidak dalam misi penting... udah dia tendang si Baekhyun sampe planet Exo.

Dengan masih bertingkah luar biasa sopan Mark beralih membuka pintu Limousin hitam itu, persis seperti membukakan pintu mobil presiden, Baekhyun heran, darimana si Mark belajar gituan? Dia bakat jadi ketua butler di rumahnya.

"Silahkan keluar pangeran Park..."

"Trimakasih pengawal Tuan..."

Lho? Suara itu? Itu kan...

Chanyeol.

Sungguh, seperti pangeran dari negri dongeng... atau paling enggak seperti pangeran Inggris. Chanyeol, pangeran Park, berjalan dengan tampan dan gagahnya menuju ... yeah, Baekhyun.

Tau bakalan kayak gini mungkin Baekhyun gak akan tuh, make piyama motif ... well, love love kecil warna pink. Iyuuuwwhhh~ harusnya Baekhyun make gaun yang cantik rancangan desainer terkenal dunia, atau paling enggak make jas lah... yang kerenan dikit, dia kan namja, masa iya make gaun?

Cerita masih berlajut, Chanyeol sudah berada di depan Baekhyun, menyunggingkan senyuman tampannya alih-alih tersenyum lebar seperti biasa. Lalu ia berjongkok dengan satu kakinya, ia raih tangan kanan Baekhyun kemudian mengecupnya dengan lembut.

"Selamat malam Baekkie~ my princess" ah, nada lembut mengandung aegyo di dalamnya itu masih ada, ini masih Chanyeol! Tapi tapi tapi... dia gentle banget! Eomma~ Baekkie mau pingsan!

"Selamat malam juga, my prince~" jawab Baekhyun sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya juga eyes smile yang lucu. Chanyeol tersenyum tampan lalu bangkit.

"Aku.. eum, Yeollie punya hadiah buat Baekkie..." Chanyeol menoleh pada Mark, kemudian Mark memberikan kotak kecil berwarna merah.

Chanyeol membuka kotak itu, Baekhyun sudah berpikir itu cincin... tapi pikiran indahnya meleset jauh.

Ternyata itu gelang biasa. Chanyeol langsung memakaikan gelang merah itu pada pergelangan tangan kiri Baekhyun.

"Gelang ini menjadi tanda bahwa Baekkie hanya milikku, Chanyeol. Jadi Baekkie jangan lepasin gelang ini ne?" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat kemudian memeluk erat tubuh jangkung Chanyeol.

"Gomawo Yeollie~ saranghae!"

"Nado Saranghae..." bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

Tak masalah sepulang dari kompetisi tadi Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghilang.. kekesalan Baekhyun telah lenyap karena kejutan indah dari pangeran Park dan.. yeah, pengawal Tuan.

Dan Baekhyun sangat yakin, semua ide nista ini pasti ulah Mark, dasar alay... tapi tak apa selama ini membuatnya melambung jauh hingga ke awan.

"EHEM!" deheman yang terlalu keras itu membuyarkan lamunan indah Baekhyun, dengan terpaksa ia lepas pelukannya pada Chanyeol "apasih?! Ganggu banget jadi orang!"

"Maaf tuan putri, tapi saya capek, bisakah kita masuk dulu? Ya kan pangeran?" Chanyeol mengangguk setuju, Baekhyun mendengus kesal "Baiklah baiklah.. ayo masuk"

.

.

.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara derap kaki itu memecah keheningan malam.

"Ayo hyung" seseorang yang lebih tinggi menggenggam lengan seorang yang lain, memaksakan kaki mungil itu untuk berjalan lebih cepat karena tujuan mereka memang tinggal sedikit lagi.

Mereka, Sehun dan Luhan, telah sampai di atap gedung HoonKang, perusahaan milik ayah Sehun. Ini gedung tertinggi, mereka harus melewati beberapa lantai dengan lift hingga sampai di sini, tentu saja lama.

Sehun melepas genggaman tangannya, meninggalkan Luhan yang kini memejamkan mata sambil merentangkan lengan, berusaha menikmati semilir angin malam lebih banyak lagi.

Luhan sangat menikmati bagaimana angin menerbangkan surai kecoklatannya, juga menerpa wajahnya... dingin. Dingin yang menyenangkan.

Sehun berjalan menuju tepi kemudian duduk di sana, ia kembali menoleh pada Luhan yang sedang menikmati angin malam, ia tersenyum, Luhan seperti bulan yang bersinar terang dan paling indah di kegelapan malam, sangat indah.

Mana mungkin Sehun tega menghancurkan keindahan itu? Tidak! Sehun ingin selalu bisa menikmati ke indahan itu selamanya... tapi, Sehun juga ingin memiliki keindahan itu, bisakah?

"Hyung, lihatlah ke bawah" mendengar itu Luhan membuka mata, pemandangan di bawah memang sangat indah, banyak lampu berkerlap-kerlip, warna-warni, sangat indah.

Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun kemudian ikut duduk bersamanya "cantiknya~" Luhan berdecak kagum sambil menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

Sehun memang sering mengajak flower six kemari, apalagi jika tahun baru atau perayaan apapun, karena dari atas gedung ini kembang api akan terlihat jelas dan indah, tapi Luhan tak pernah bosan memandangi indahnya pemandangan malam kota, lampu-lampunya terlihat seperti taburan bintang di langit.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu Hyung..." ucap Sehun serius, Luhan menoleh padanya.

"Tidak, aku dulu" Luhan juga serius mengatakannya, Sehun mengangguk "baiklah"

Luhan mengambil nafas lalu menghembuskannya lagi secara perlahan, berusaha melenyapkan kegugupan yang tiba-tiba melandanya.

Ia harus mengatakan ini.

"Sehunnie~ ku mohon dengarkan ini baik-baik, aku mungkin tak akan mengulangnya. Aku tau mungkin kau akan membenciku setelah ini.. tak apa, aku akan menerima apapun reaksimu nanti"

"Aku tau mungkin ini bodoh, Aku menyukaimu Sehun, aku mencintaimu, bukan sebagai hyung pada dongsaengnya seperti yang selama ini aku perlihatkan padamu, tidak... perasaanku lebih dari itu, maaf aku tak pernah menunjukkannya padamu, jadi mungkin kau terkejut"

Luhan menunduk

"Aku sedih saat mengetahui kau menyukai Tao... aku aku – tapi aku tau aku tak boleh egois.. aku berusaha mendukungmu, meski – meskipun pada akhirnya aku membantu Kris untuk mendapatkan Tao, maafkan aku Sehunnie"

Luhan kembali mendongak menatap Sehun, sepertinya Sehun terkejut

"Aku... aku hanya – hanya ingin kau melupakan Tao dan beralih padaku, aku mencintaimu.. aku hanya ingin kau menjadi milikku.. walaupun aku tau kau tak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, apakah kau bisa menerima perasaanku Sehunnie? Bisakah aku memilikimu untukku sendiri?"

"Jawab saja, tak perlu memaksakan diri, aku akan menerima apapun jawabanmu Sehunnie"

Luhan menatap Sehun penuh harap, sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap tajam pada Luhan. "aku akan menjawabnya" Luhan sudah pasrah apapun jawaban Sehun, ia akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

Sehun meraih kedua tangan Luhan, menggenggamnya dengan erat. Sedangkan Luhan terlihat sangat tegang, mungkin ia takut dengan jawaban yang akan keluar dari bibir Sehun, apapun itu akan Luhan terima, ia sudah siap.

Sangat cepat, Luhan tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

Luhan merasa Sehun meraih wajahnya dengan tiba-tiba, lalu bibir tipis Sehun menempel di bibirnya, detik kemudian Sehun melumat bibirnya dengan lembut, sangat lembut, manis... Sehun adalah ciuman pertama Luhan dan Luhan menyukainya, sangat menyukainya.

TES

Luhan tak begitu mengerti air mata apa yang baru saja jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, bahagiakah? Mungkin iya, pedihkah? Itu juga mungkin.

Luhan membalas lumatan demi lumatan yang Sehun berikan, ia juga membiarkan lidah Sehun masuk menguasai dirinya.

Pikiran Luhan mengatakan bahwa ciuman Sehun hanyalah pelarian semata, pedih sekali rasanya.

Tapi hatinya berkata lain, Sehun menciumnya dengan tulus dan penuh kesungguhan, Luhan mulai merasa Sehun membalas cintanya... meski ia tidak begitu yakin.

Sehun dapat merasakan air mata Luhan yang mengalir semakin deras, membuat Sehun perlahan melepaskan tautan mereka, kemudian dengan jemarinya ia usap air mata itu, Sehun tak pernah suka jika Luhan menangis, karena hatinya akan sakit, sangat sakit, apalagi dirinya yang membuat Luhan menangis.

"Maafkan aku hyung, aku memang pengecut, kau tidak pantas mencintaiku yang masih kekanakan ini. Hanya kau yang ku cintai, aku memang terlalu pengecut hingga tak ingin kau menolakku, tidak, akulah yang egois. Aku selalu menganggap perlakuanmu, perhatianmu padaku semuanya hanya sebatas kakak adik, aku takut, aku tak menginginkan itu..."

"Apalagi saat tadi pagi kau mengatakan bahwa kau menganggapku hanya sebatas adik, itu menyakitkan hyung... "

"Tapi aku sekarang tak begitu peduli, aku mencintaimu, dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Aku, Oh Sehun yang bodoh ini mencintaimu, menginginkanmu, membutuhkanmu, menyayangimu lebih dari apa yang kau rasakan padaku. Hatiku hanya untukmu... bukan Tao atau siapapun, maaf aku membuatmu menangis hyung..."

"Uljimayo..."

Kembali Sehun mengahapus air mata Luhan yang tak kunjung berhenti mengaliri pipinya, kemudian ia bawa Luhan dalam pelukannya, mencoba memberi ketenangan di sana. Dan dapat ia rasakan Luhan sudah lebih tenang di pelukannya, membuat ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku milikmu... aku selalu milikmu, sampai kapanpun itu"

.

.

.

.

Tak tak tak

Suara pisau yang sedang memotong sesuatu itu menjadi musik yang mengalun dengan tidak indahnya di telinga Suho, tapi paling tidak, sang pemotong terlihat lebih cantik dari bidadari mana pun... Lay.

Saat ini Lay sedang sibuk memotong bombay, tomat, atau apapun itu Suho tak begitu mengerti, dia sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka, dan Suho sangat excited menantikan makanan itu, pasti akan sangat enak.

Masih terasa di lidahnya saat kemarin ia dan Lay piknik di taman sekitar sungai Han, masakan yang Lay bawa sangat enak! Bahkan Suho sampai harus berrebut makanan itu dengan Hyoyeon-noona.

Tapi kali ini Suho akan menikmatinya sendiri, itupun kalau tiba-tiba tak ada perusuh masuk, misalnya salah satu flower six, Kai dan Sehun? Atau Xiumin dan baekhyun? Luhan? Ah, semoga saja tidak!

Suho ingin malam ini menjadi malam yang spesial, hanya berdua dengan Lay, Suho tak mau membagi Lay (dan masakannya) dengan siapapun, tak akan!

"Bisakah kau cuci tanganmu dulu atau melihat TV dulu Suho-sii? Jujur, aku agak risih (deg-degan) kau pelototi seperti itu" Suho hanya nyegir lebar melihat Lay yang kini mempelototinya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, itu sangat menggemaskan! OMO!

"Suho..."

"YA! KIM JOONMYEON!"

Suho tersentak dengan teriakan gak woles itu... sekarang ganti Suho yang cemberut "Ne ne... cerewet sekali.." gumam Suho sambil melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Lay terkikik geli melihatnya, Suho sangat lucu!

.

.

Tak sampai tiga puluh menit kemudian semua makanan telah masak dan tersaji dengan rapi di meja makan, siap santap. Bahkan kokinya, Lay, juga sudah rapi.

Tapi... kenapa Suho cuci tangan dari tadi gak muncul-muncul juga? Apa dia sekalian cuci baju juga? Aneh.

Baru saja Lay berinisiatif menyusul Suho, orangnya sudah muncul, berjalan dengan santainya menuju meja makan. "Ya! Kau lama sekali Suho-ya, apa yang kau lakukan sih?" protes Lay, agak kesal.

Bukannya menjawab Suho malah nyengir watados sambil masih berjalan, menuju kursi yang Lay duduki. Lay hanya mengernyit heran melihat Suho, sangat aneh...

"Ya, kau kenapa?"

Lagi-lagi Suho tidak menjawab, ia berhenti tepat di depan Lay yang sudah memutar duduknya mengahadap Suho "apa?"

Suho berjongkok dengan satu kaki, sementara tangan kanannya merogoh saku celananya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Lay saat tiba-tiba Suho menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil bening, dari luar saja bisa terlihat jika itu cincin... OMO! Apa benar Suho tidak ingin pacaran dulu dan langsung menikah? Tapi lulus juga kira-kira masih setengah tahun lagi...

"Suho ya.. neo –"

"Ne, aku serius saat mengatakan ingin kau menjadi pendampingku... kau taukan? Kita sudah kenal lama, kita juga sudah akrab lama..." Lay mengangguk, sebenarnya itu gerakan refleks.

"Dan apa kau tau? selama itu aku sudah menyukaimu? Aku diam-diam menyukaimu, Yixing..." Lay membulatkan mata sipitnya, ia tidak menyangka Suho juga menyukainya... daebak!

"Dan saat itu juga aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menjadikanmu satu-satunya bidadari di hatiku, juga di kehidupanku... sebenarnya aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku saat kelulusan nanti, sekalian melamarmu... tapi aku takut kau keburu di ambil orang" lucu sekali melihat Suho cemberut begitu.

"Suho-ya... sebenarnya kau tak perlu melamarku sekarang karena hatiku akan tetap jadi milikmu... aku akan sabar menunggu"

Tentu saja Suho sangat terkejut mendengarnya, Lay juga menyukainya? Apa ini mimpi? Kalau iya jangan bangunkan Suho dulu... mimpi ini terlalu indah.

Tapi Suho tau ini bukan mimpi karena sentuhan jemari lembut Lay sangat terasa di pipinya, ya Lay sedang membelai pipinya dengan lembut

"Jadi? Kau menerima lamaranku?" Lay mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tapi karena kita gak bisa nikah sekarang... anggap saja ini pertunangan kita"

Suho membuka kotak kecil itu, meraih salah satu cincin dengan ukiran nama Suho di dalamnya. Bisa Lay rasakan jantungnya berdetak hebat saat Suho berusaha memasukkan cicin pada jari manisnya.

Masuk!

Suho mendongak untuk melihat wajah cantik itu, semakin cantik dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Bolehkan aku juga memakaikanmu cincin?" Suho mengangguk. Lay segera meraih cincin yang tersisa lalu dengan perlahan memasukkannya pada jari Suho.

Setelah cincinnya terpasang Suho segera bangkit lalu memeluk tubuh ramping Lay, sudah dari dulu ia ingin memeluk Lay.

"Lay-ya?" panggil Suho lembut "ne?"

"Wo ai ni" Lay terkekeh kecil

"Wo ye ai ni"

.

.

.

.

Sekarang ke pasangan Chenmin, Xiumin ikut pulang ke rumah Chen yang super mewah dan canggih. Tapi Xiumin kemari bukan untuk mengagumi rumah mewah nan sepi ini, yah... orang tua Chen memang selalu sibuk dengan bisnis mereka, tak jauh beda dengan Xiumin, jadi tak masalah kan jika Xiumin masuk rumah Chen?

"Hyung... gak makan dulu? Ngapain ke kamar?" tanya Chen dengan polosnya. Memang saat ini Xiumin sedang menyeret Chen menuju kamar milik Chen sendiri.

Tapi tenang saja, ini ratenya masih T ^_~

"Udah, Chennie diem aja ne? Nah, duduk di situ" tanpa banyak tanya lagi Chen menurut saja untuk duduk di kursi depan kaca besar.

"Lihat, Chennie ganteng banget kan?"

Chen memandang lekat cermin di depannya, ya dia memang tampan bila tidak memakai kaca mata dan di tambah lagi rambutnya yang tidak klimis seperti biasa, Myungsoo memang pandai mendandani Chen yang semula cupu menjadi sosok pangeran tampan.

"Tapi..."

Senyum Chen perlahan memudar saat mendengar tapi dari bibir mungil Xiumin, apalagi ekspresi Xiumin tak lagi senang, kini baozi satu itu terlihat sedih, dan itu tak di buat-buat.

"Tapi apa hyung?" tanya Chen sambil menatap Xiumin lekat dari cermin, Xiumin juga menatapnya.

"Aku tidak suka" Chen terkejut mendengarnya, tidak suka? Padahal Chen bisa mendengar sendiri gadis-gadis itu meneriakkan namanya, tadi Xiumin juga sepertinya terpesona padanya. Kenapa ia sekarang malah tidak suka? Wae?

"Aku – aku lebih suka Chen yang kemarin. Chen yang memakai kacamata jadul, Chen yang selalu rapi, dan..."

"... Chen, yang polos. Kau tampan, aku tau itu dari awal kita bertemu. Saat itu di perpus, aku menabrakmu hingga kacamatamu lepas."

"Saat itu aku terpesona melihat betapa tampannya wajahmu tanpa kacamata."

Chen menutar duduknya benar-benar menghadap Xiumin "Hyung..."

"Chen... aku hanya ingin... aku – hanya aku, hanya aku yang bisa melihat ketampananmu. Aku tidak suka gadis-gadis genit itu menggodamu, histeris meneriakkan namamu..."

"Aku..."

"... Cemburu, Chen..."

Chen bangkit dari duduknya lalu tanpa ragu memeluk Xiumin, ini pertama kalinya Chen memeluk Xiumin, biasanya Xiumin yang memulai duluan.

"Maaf aku membuatmu sedih seperti ini hyung... aku hanya ingin membuatmu kagum padaku, dengan aku yang tampan kau juga tidak akan malu menjadi namjachinguku."

"Chen..."

Chen semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

"Tapi bila hyung tak suka, aku tak akan berubah. Aku akan kembali menjadi Chen yang biasanya, lagipula aku tak begitu nyaman seperti ini. Gadis-gadis itu sangat berisik,kasihan Chanyeol harus menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone milik Myungsoo"

Setelah itu mereka tertawa bersama, Xiumin tau, Chen adalah pilihan yang tepat. Xiumin sangat mencintainya... Chen yang apa adanya dia, dan Chen yang selalu mengerti apa yang Xiumin inginkan.

Lagipula Xiumin juga tak mau memaksa Chen berubah menjadi sosok pangeran, buat apa? Dengan Chen yang cupu saja Xiumin sudah jatuh hati kok...

Bukankah cinta itu sederhana?

.

.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya, istirahat tiba.

"KYAAAA kalian benar-benar jadian?! Betapa beruntungnya aku!" teriak Sulli kegirangan, sebenarnya kata-katanya sedikit ambigu.

Di sini yang jadian Sehun dengan Luhan dan Tao dengan Kris atau malah Sehun dengan Tao yang jadian?

"Aku bahkan sudah mendapat vidionya?! OMO!"

Sehun, Kai, Tao serta Mark yang baru bergabung langsung membelalakkan mata tidak percaya. Vidio? Vidio apa?

"Maksudmu vidio apa Jinri-ya?" bukan keempat namja shock itu yang bertanya, tapi si polos Minwoo, dan betapa senangnya Sulli saat ada yang mau menanggapinya, ia segera menatap Minwoo dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu saja vidio saat-saat mereka jadian! Aku membelinya mahal dari Yoona-eonni dan Sooyoung-eonni! Dan satu lagi, panggil aku Sulli, arraseo?!" Minwoo mengangguk.

Sedangkan Sehun dan Tao makin shock mendengarnya, bagaimana bisa Yoona dan Sooyoung mendapatkan vidio saat- saat mereka jadian? Ah, maksudnya HunHan dan Kristao...

Jangan-jangan...

OMO!

"Aku tidak sabar melihatnya bersama Jo-twins nanti... mereka berciuman sangat HOT! Apa kau juga ingin melihatnya Minwoo-ya?" dan dengan polosnya Minwoo mengangguk, walau ia masih tidak mengerti apa itu berciuman.

Tuh kan...

"ANDWAE!"

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

Mianhae... ini endingnya semoga suka ya...

Maaf buat yang kecewa kalo endingnya gak ngenakin...

Makasih selama ini udah mau repot-repot baca, review, follow, favorit emang aku gak pernah nyebutin kalian kayak author yang lain, tapi aku seneng banget baca komenan kalian XD buat aku semangat lagi dan lagi...

Jangan lupa baca karya aku yang lain, okay? ^_

Aku butuh saran dan komentar dari kalian...

Anyeong~


End file.
